Last assassination
by Shiro no Ken
Summary: It's a story about the relation between Nagisa and Kayano after their graduation. In this story Koro Sensei survives and the identity of the students remain a secret, or so do they think. A sudden blackmail comes up putting everything they had in threat, how will they fight against it? How will this influence Nagisa and Kayanos relationship?
1. Chapter 0: So close but so far

"Say Nagisa, do you know why Koro Sensei is having all of us to meet up?" Kayano asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Who knows, he's probably just l being lonely again. He's already tried that a dozen of times even though we just graduated two weeks ago." Nagisa replied with a forced smile on his face.

"You seem to have something on your mind." Kayano said while elegantly sliding in front of Nagisa and looking at him with worried eyes.

The relationship between them had been different since graduation. It wasn't like anything had happened between them, but Kayano somehow had the feeling that Nagisa and she were slowly drifting apart and she didn't like that.

"Huh?" Nagisa seemed shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure after slightly leaning back, "It's nothing." He answered with his usual gentle smile on his face, but Kayano just felt that something is different; it didn't feel as natural as it was back in school.

"Ok…" Kayano forcefully smiled at him and continued to walk, what Nagisa didn't see, was her almost tearing up after she had turned her back towards him.

It's been like that since graduation, back then they could talk for hours without running out of topics, but now it suddenly felt so hard to start a proper conversation even with her trying so hard.

* * *

Nagisa slowly lifted his head and looked at Kayano who now is walking right in front of him. When Kayano suddenly appeared in front of him, his brain just went blank.

 _-She looked so cute-_

Was what Nagisa thought while shaking his head. He didn't know why but her tiny body looked so fragile all of a sudden, despite the fact that he knew she was a well-trained assassin just like him.

Recently he had just randomly been getting the urge to hug her and to keep her in his arms, an urge so strong that even with all his training he wasn't able to keep these feelings suppressed once they were there. And this really was freaking him out.

It's been like this since graduation. Back in school, Nagisa was so concentrated on assassinating Koro Sensei, and even after he decided not to do so, all sorts of things popped up that he never had any time to spare.

But now that they've all graduated, he suddenly had all the time in the world and nothing to worry about. So he finally had time to think about himself, he had time to observe things in another perspective, he had time to look at Kayano as just a friend without the influence of school or assassination.

And that's when he realized that she changed, not physically, but in his eyes, Kayano had changed drastically. Every time he was around her, all kinds of feelings just kept surfacing and he would get nervous whenever she had her sight on him. He loved her and he didn't know what to do, he was scared. He really wanted to tell her, but he was afraid that it might just ruin the relationship between them.

He liked how it had been, and he wanted to keep it that way, at least till he found the ideal condition to go for the guaranteed instant kill. That was what he had learned in his past years, but how was he going to create this moment? In this case, he couldn't just go up and use his Nekodamashi!

What Nagisa didn't know was that this target of his was different than any target he had ever faced. This target wanted to be killed by him; she was eagerly waiting for him to make the move. All he needed to do is to raise the blade and she'd jump into it by herself. The ideal condition was always there, but Nagisa couldn't see it with all the habits of assassination that's still rooted inside him. This would be Nagisa's last and most important assassination.


	2. Chapter 1: Incoming Crisis

The rest of the walk passed in a total silence. Kayano was walking at a pretty fast pace because she was frustrated and sad, while Nagisa was just cluelessly watching her from behind not knowing how to make any kind of approach.

The sight of their ex-classmates, who they were supposed to meet in the park, was a huge relieve for Nagisa, the atmosphere was way too awkward.

"Hey guys!" he shouted out waving his hand and just walked past Kayano not knowing that his action just hurt her even more.

 _-So I'm the only one who's being treated differently, but, why? WHY?-_

Her thoughts were instantly disrupted by the exhausted and tired look of her classmates. "What is wrong? And where is Koro Sensei?" she asked.

Isogai approached them with a written letter in his hand. "Just read it.", he explained shortly while handing the piece of paper to Nagisa.

Nagisa took the letter and started to walk toward Kayano. He ended up stopping right next to her, so close that their shoulders were touching. "H-Hmm?" Kayano was flustered by the action of Nagisa.

"You want to read the letter too, right?" Nagisa explained with a gentle smile on his face.

"Uhh, yeah, sure!" Kayano hesitated a bit and replied to Nagisa with a nervous smile.

This is what she was used to, this natural gentle smile of his, but again, something was different again. It felt more like a doting smile than just a gentle one. Kayano couldn't help but to blush at this thought.

"Say Kayano, did you grow taller?" just when Kayano was turning her face to the letter to hide her reddening face, Nagisa turned to her, while mustering her. Hearing that, Kayano instantly got upset because of the surprising tone of Nagisa but it quickly turned into shock.

 _–Wait…did he actually noticed that I grew half a centimeter?!-._

Yes, after an entire year Kayano finally grew taller, just half a centimeter but she did grow taller.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Kayano refused to believe that Nagisa would notice her growth of just half a centimeter, even with his observation skills. Nobody would ever pay attention to something like that!

"Well, I can't say for sure. I just realized by standing next to you. Back in school, you seemed just a tiny bit shorter…like half a centimeter maybe?" Nagisa answered with a dead serious face, the same face he made when Koro Sensei was bugging them with an annoying math problem.

Kayano's mind was a total mess, she didn't know if she should be mad because of Nagisa being surprised by her growth or be happy because Nagisa actually paid so much attention to her.

"…Yeah, I grew taller." Kayano mumbled while staring at her toes.

"Ahaha, guess I'll have to start growing too, it would be rather troublesome if you happen to grow taller than me." Nagisa looked into the sky with a somewhat worried smile.

 _–why would it matter if I grew taller, it's not like it would matter unless we were dat…WAIT is Nagisa hinting on something?-_

Kayano instinctively turned her head to look at Nagisa, the slowly fading blush on her face instantly came back. But in her disappointment, the only thing she saw was Nagisa's typical stupid dense smile while facing the sky.

 _–sigh… I'm making a fool out of myself, aren't I? There is no way Nagisa would ever do that.-_

With a forced smile, Kayano told Nagisa to finally start reading, not knowing that Nagisa was just as disappointed that Kayano showed no reaction to his statement at all.

 _–guess she really never thought of me that way…now that I think about it, why would she, there is no way she would fall for me who looks probably equally girly as her…I mean strangers sometimes mistook me as her older sister when we hung out.-_

No matter what they were thinking about or how they felt, the second they started to read the letter, all of it was gone. This was no laughing matter, how could this happen? Didn't Karasuma Sensei make sure that no information would leak out?

"Dear assassins of class E,

As the world might believe, your class, with the assistance of the government, had successfully managed to assassinate the "moon destroying Monster". But I happen to have heard otherwise. THE MONSTER IS NOT DEAD!

Hahaha, surprised? Well, don't even think about how I could possibly know, the fact is I know! And if you don't wish for your little secret to be spread, I have a little favor to ask of your class. As I know, your entire class has been well trained in the art of assassination.

Well here is your task, once you all read the letter, and of course, agreed to it, light a fire on the exact spot where you are right now. Don't worry I'll be able to see that. The second I see the flame, I will send all the information you need onto your phone.

Your adorable "classmate" in your phone should easily be able to crack the code I set up. Once you get the information, infiltrate that place and get me what I want. I don't have a lot of time though, so if I'm not getting what I want in exactly one week. Your little secret will be known by the entire world.

Ohhh right, don't even try to message your monster teacher or the government, if there is any sight of them taking place in our little deal, the outcome would still be the same.

Good luck out there class of the end,

Nice doing business with you."

Nagisa and Kayano were stunned in place, their minds went blank, and a freezing cold shiver ran down their back. This guy, whoever this person might be, knew them too well; he knew about the deal with the government about Koro Sensei and even knew about Ritsu.

If the truth that Koro Sensei was still alive were to leak out, their class, the government, and Koro Sensei would be huge trouble. This would be their first mission, the first mission they had to accomplish without the help of any of their Senseis.

 **So guys :D, this will be the official start to the actual story and my first fanfiction. And if people are asking for the Nagikae part, don't worry, I'm won't forget about that part. So this is the actual first chapter, but it might take a while for the second chapter to be published because I do have a lot of stuff to do. I'm writing stories because I simply enjoy it as a hobby. So if you like the Story, please leave behind some reviews to tell me what I did good and what I should work on :D really appreciate your support. Thank you very much and I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 2: I'll be there for you

"So what do you guys think?" with everybody speechless, it was Karma who stepped up with his usual careless smirk on his face and ended the silence. "You know? Just standing here and being all worried won't solve the problem."

Everyone knew that Karma was right, but what was he expecting? That everybody would cheerfully accept the challenge like back in school?

"We'll do it, we have to!" out of nowhere Terasaka's rough voice shouted out, "what are you guys thinking about? After all the effort to make this yellow octopus survive, you're just gonna let it all be in vain for nothing?"

The entire class was aware that what Terasaka said was true. Still, they were too startled to take any action; they were still middle school students a few weeks ago after all.

"Kayano, Okuda, Yada, you girls stay behind and light the fire on Ritsu's signal, you're wearing the wrong shoes for a chase.

Karma! Take command of Terasaka's group and Isogai. You'll form group A and spread into the streets around us.

Chiba, Hayami! You guys look for a good spot to keep vision on our surroundings, take Kanzaki and Itona with you; Kanzaki, you will give directions to group A, Itona you'll do the same with group B.

Nakamura! Take the rest and form group B and back up group A, you'll take command over group B.

I'll stay behind with Sugino and ambush somewhere around the fire, in case the target decides to attack Kayano, Okuda and Yada.

Ritsu! When the fire is lit and our target sends the message, track his location, if he says he'll see the fire, he can't be too far away since it's already dark and there are no surveillance cameras around. We're in a huge park so he has to be on a building nearby. And we're counting on you with the communication too."

Clear and surprisingly good instructions coming from Nagisa within a short amount of time, but nobody reacted. Since when was Nagisa this dominant?! In all the actions from the past he never was the one to take the lead! Nobody could tell what startled them more, the letter or Nagisa's action.

"What are you guys waiting for? GET IN POSITION!" seeing nobody making a move, Kayano snapped.

While everybody was surprised by Nagisa's sudden dominance, she understood. These eyes of his, she's seen them before. Yes, he had the same look on his face when he was facing Takaoka, eyes full of rage and bloodlust.

She's always liked his serious face when he was focused on a target. But this look in his eyes made her scared. These eyes were too cold, they were inhuman. Kayano wrapped her arms around herself, she felt cold, lost, like falling into a deep hole of emptiness.

A sudden sense of warmth dragged her out of her own imagination; she had a dark blue sweat jacket placed on her body. She knew this sweat jacket, it was Nagisa's.

Kayano looked around her only realizing that everybody was gone already. "Nagisa and Sugino said they'll take cover nearby." said Yada who saw Kayano's confusion with a teasing smile on her face, "placing his jacket on you so naturally before leaving, say Kayano, is something going on between you two?" Kayano blushed on hearing these words.

"N-no, not really…" She mumbled, while pulling herself into the jacket. She could still feel Nagisa's body temperature on it, and Nagisas faint sweet smell of Vanilla.

To Kayano, Nagisa somehow always smelled like her favorite Vanilla pudding, even though she knew that couldn't have been the case. Back in school, every time Nagisa stood beside her, she couldn't help but to secretly sniff at him. The smell and the warmth of Nagisa made her feel at ease.

 _-He was still paying attention to me even while he was this mad.-_

A happy smile unconsciously appeared on Kayano's face. "Now now, are you still going to say that nothing is going on? You should just see how happy you look right now." Yada kept teasing Kayano while Okuda covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold herself back not to laugh.

 _-Oh no...Even Okuda?…AHRRG just kill me right now!-_

"I'll go look for some firewood!" Kayano said while running away from Yada's teasing sight. But the second she turned her back towards the other girls, she couldn't help but to smile again.

* * *

"Gosh... that clumsy girl." Nagisa couldn't help but so sigh seeing Kayano running off into the woods. What was the point of Sugino and him ambushing here if she just ran off by herself like that?

"Calling her a clumsy girl huh, you two sure are close." Nagisa couldn't really hear if Sugino was being someway sarcastic here, but judging from the look on his face... yeah, most likely, "well why don't you just follow her, don't want her to get ambushed on her way." Sugino laughed and gave Nagisa a thumb up.

"Thanks Sugino, we'll be back as soon as possible, take care." Nagisa gratefully punched Sugino on his shoulder and just disappeared into the darkness. "Wow! Since when was he this good in getting into stealth?" Sugino watched the empty space next to him with an opened mouth.

 _-Now where did she go! She can't have gotten too far.-_

Nagisa quickly moved forward while doing his best sneaking in the shadows not making any noise. He had to hurry because there was an crossroad not far in front, if he can't catch up to her until then, he won't be able to tell which way Kayano went.

Nagisa rushed towards the crossroad as fast as he could and there she was, Kayano was standing at the end of the right passage. But wait! Something was off! Kayano stumbled backwards soon falling on the ground and struggling to move backwards, shivering while pointing a wooden stick to her front.

 _-Her wavelength is a total mess! I shouldn't show myself yet, I don't know what she's confronting... OH SCREW THAT!"_

Nagisa's instinct is telling him to stay in the dark, carefully analyze the situation before striking, but how could he, seeing Kayano helplessly sitting on the ground with her golden eyes sparkling with fear in the dark. He instantly gave up his cover, picking up a sharp rock on his way.

 _-who is she facing? Who could possibly make her so helpless?-_

Nagisa was worried as hell, Kayano, who even without her tentacles, bravely faced the God of Death to spare Koro Sensei some time, now was helplessly on the ground so afraid that she couldn't do anything. "Kayano!" Nagisa screamed while throwing himself in front of her the second he saw her covering herself with her arms from an attack.

"Ahrrg!" Nagisa felt a painful sting on his right shoulder and quickly turned around just to see a red, black yellow colored snake disappearing into a nearby bush. "N-Nagisa!" Kayano hasn't recovered from the shock till the second she saw Nagisa's bleeding wound on his shoulder. Her face went all pale.

 _-W-what should I do? That snake looked really poisonous!"-_

Kayano was scared to death, even more than the moment she encountered the snake. On the other hand Nagisa wasn't worried at all even if the wound hurt as hell. He knew that specie, with a quick glimpse on the snake before it vanished; he saw the color pattern in a order of red, black, yellow and black again. That made it a milk snake. If the order would be red, yellow, black and yellow, he'd be in great trouble, because that would be a coral snake and these kinds were deadly poisonous.

"I'm fine Kayano, it was just a milk snake, it's not poisonous." Nagisa explained forcing a smile even with the pain, "just need to treat the wound later and it'll heal in no time." Hearing that, Kayano sighed in relieve but now that her worries were gone, the fear from before came crawling back. Images of the attacking snake just kept popping up in her head.

"I-I, ugh-ughwahh!" Kayano threw herself into Nagisa and started to cry. With the threat gone and the sense of safety coming from Nagisa, all the fear and helplessness turned into a endless fountain of tears "I ugh I was so scared...!"

Nagisa was startled at first but soon a gentle smile appeared on his face. With all the training they did and everything that they had been through, he started to forget that after all she was just a girl who recently graduated from middle school. It was only natural to assume that she'd be afraid of snakes like every other normal girl of her age would be.

 _-So she can face the strongest assassin on planet earth but still is so helpless against the most harmless snake existing huh? I guess she is more fragile than I thought she'd be.-_

"There there, it's all over now..." Nagisa pulled Kayano closer with his left arm and gently stroke her hair "I'm here for you Kayano."

 _-And I'll always be, I swear-_

 **Soooo, I know that I said that the second chapter won't be coming soon, but what should I say :D guess I just couldn't help myself from keep writing. But no kidding now, the third chapter will take a while. I have a bunch of exams coming right up and I really don't want to screw up so I have to focus on that.**

 **Just see this chapter as a thank you for everybody who has been supporting me so far. And please don't forget to leave reviews so I can improve my writing if you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you very much, goodbye and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Ignite! Operation starts

It took quite a while for Kayano to let go of all her fear, but Nagisa didn't mind, in fact he was fairly enjoying it. He liked how Kayano was depending on him but what he liked even more is holding her delicate yet soft and warm body in his arms. He would just stay here all day long, but he can't. All his classmates were still waiting for their firewood.

"Are you feeling better now?" noticing that Kayano had stopped sobbing, Nagisa gently whispered in her ear. Kayano slightly nodded while still keeping her face buried in Nagisa's not injured shoulder. "We should get going then, everybody is waiting." Nagisa gently stroke her hair again and started to let go of her. But he was stopped by Kayano, she grabbed his arm that he was trying to pull back.

"No, not yet, just a little longer..." Nagisa barely heard Kayano's mumble but he felt like lighting has just struck his mind. Was this the ideal condition he was waiting for? But is she really thinking of it that way, is it not just her being afraid and wanting a friend to comfort her?

 _-It wouldn't hurt if I just hint on it would it?-_

"I'd hold you again anytime you want Kayano, as long as you don't have a problem with that." Nagisa tightened his hold again and told Kayano. Now it was Kayano's turn to be startled in place.

 _-Did he just say that? Did he just confess? But... Nagisa has always been the kind of person who'd do anything for a friend... Is he really meaning it that way?-_

"Thank you Nagisa, I'll remember that. Whenever I need you I will tell you." Kayano struggled internally, but decided to go for a safer call. She'll make this a promise, this way; at least Nagisa will always be there for her when she needs him. "Yeah, and I'll be there. It's a promise."

 _-I should kiss her, just on her forehead… no, it's too soon for that.-_

Nagisa was disappointed but happy at the same time. Kayano didn't take the lead and went further with the topic, but at least she wasn't rejecting his offer, meaning that she is fine with Nagisa holding her like this. He didn't want to force things. He was making progress, and that's good enough for now.

"Comon Kayano, we have to get going, our friends are all waiting for the fire." Nagisa said patting her head for a last time before letting go of her. A sudden feel of emptiness stroke both of them when their body stopped touching each other. Nagisa forced it away and tried to stand up before the already forgotten pain in his shoulder came back and made him to fall on his knee again. His eyebrows were twisted together and he was gritting his teeth.

"Wait Nagisa, let me treat your wound first!" It took a while for Kayano to recover from that sense of emptiness, but she then quickly ripped off a stripe from Nagisa's T-shirt and carefully wrapped it around his shoulder. "Does it hurt a lot?" Kayano asked concerned, her voice was full of guilt. "It's alright, could have been worse." Nagisa answers with a slight laughter. "Jeez, you idiot. You know, you didn't have to block it for me, I mean the snake wasn't even poisonous, I could have taken the pain no problem." Kayano said with a blaming tone.

Sure she could have taken the pain, she suffered because of her tentacles for an entire year and had her body pierced by the fake God of Death once, but just the thought made Nagisa want to caress her even more. He won't let her go through this ever again. "Hehe you know, I really thought it was poisonous on first sight." Nagisa explained with his stupid dense smile while watching Kayano gently treating his wound.

 _-He was protecting me thinking of dying for me?-_

"YOU IDIOT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Kayano screamed at him unconscious pulling harder on the bandage wrapped around Nagisa's shoulder. "OW OW OW! Kayano!" Nagisa's eyes opened up widely from the sudden pain. "I'm sorry Nagisa!" Kayano instantly let go and covered her mouth with both her hands.

 _-I just couldn't take the risk of losing you again Kayano... Alone the incident with the fake God of death was too much for me, but telling her that would make things awkward wouldn't it...-_

"Jeez Kayano, you gotta treat your lifesaver a little bit better than that you know." Nagisa complained with an innocent face. "Just shut up will you?" Kayano finally laughed, after gently hitting Nagisa's head.

Kayano liked how things with Nagisa had loosened up a bit. They were talking again and Nagisa wasn't avoiding her anymore. But now, their relationship became somewhat shady. They were too close for normal friends but you also couldn't say they behaved like lovers. Either way, Kayano didn't reject this relationship and neither did Nagisa.

After collecting all the firewood that Kayano has dropped, they finally started to make their way back to the center of the park while continuing their small chat on the way.

"Ehm, Kayano?"

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering...why did you choose to rip my T-shirt apart to treat my wound?"

"... (Blushed)"

"Huh? Kayano?"

"Why don't you tell me what part of my dress I could have ripped apart?"

Nagisa stared at Kayano and his face also started to redden... Kayano was wearing a short yellow dress with no sleeves and a rosette at her chest. Well she couldn't tear the top apart or released the rosette or the whole dress would simply fall apart, and the skirt was pretty short already so...

"khem... yeah, never mind. (Looking away)"

"...Idiot (Blush even more)"

"... Let's hurry back Kayano."

"Uh-huh..."

And again they started to walk in silence not knowing what to say. The only difference was, both of them had a faint smile on their face this time.

* * *

"Jeez where have you guys been? You took way too long!" Yada started to complain the second she saw Nagisa and Kayano. "Hurry up, we need to light the fire! Everybody's been in position ages ago... Nagisa! What happened to your shoulder?" When they came closer, Yada could finally see the blood trace on Nagisa's T-shirt.

"I'm fine, just tripped and unluckily fell on a sharp rock, don' worry. Kayano, gimme the wood, I'll start the fire." Nagisa slightly shook his head and reached out for the firewood in Kayano's arms. "No way! Nagisa, your job here is done! I'll start the fire you're going to sit beside the tree there and rest." Kayano took a small step to the side dodging Nagisa's hand. "Kayano I said I'm..."

"And I said NO WAY! Would you just sit down? For god's sake?!" Before Nagisa could even finish his complain Kayano glared at him and said in a serious and commanding tone.

"..." Nagisa opened his mouth to say more, but all he brought out was a bothered sigh, downed his head and walked towards the tree.

"Huh, so Kayano is the dominant one in this relationship. Well, what else was to expect, it's Nagisa we're talking about after all." Sugino stated with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh I'll show you how **dominant** I can be, Sugino." Kayano who heard the statement replied to him with the brightest smile Sugino had ever seen. A cold shiver ran down his back.

"Ahaha, just kidding really..." Sugino unconsciously stepped back and waved with both his and in a defensive stance.

"Guys, we have no time to waste! Just start the fire!" Yada was starting to get annoyed by this nonsense.

"Uh, right, I brought some dry grass and wood, just need a lighter." Kayano prepared the fire by putting all the wood and grass into one spot, stepped back and waited for somebody to light the fire... but nobody moved.

 _-... This has to be a joke right?... Nobody has a lighter?-_

"Oh comon you can't be serious!" Sugino cried out loud, "What are we supposed to do now?"

That's when Okuda raised her hand "Uhm, I can start a fire, but uhm...I'll need your woolen pullover Sugino."

"Huh?" Sugino didn't know why Okuda would need his pullover, but he gave it to her anyways. Okuda took the pullover and tore an edge of it, placed it on the grass and took out her phone.

She opened the case, took out the battery and gently rubbed the connection of the battery against the wool on top of the grass. The wool started to sparkle and it soon spread to the grass and wood.

A few seconds later, a huge flame appeared in the center of the park. "Way to go Okuda!" Kayano jumped up and gave Okuda a big hug.

Everything was ready; all that was left is the message from that guy who was blackmailing them. Ritsu will track his location, Kanzaki and Itona will tell the two groups where to go and they will hunt him down.

Nobody spoke; everybody was intensely staring at the screen of their own phone.

 _Ring ring ring..._ The operation has started.

 **You know what? Screw the slow update. I can't stop myself from keep on writing or thinking about what I should write in the next chapter and how I should do it. Maybe some of you guys are annoyed by the slow progression of the story, but this story is focused on NagiKae. And after the whole setup last episode, I felt like I can't just simply let it slide and continue with the plot. So here is another chapter only focusing on Nagisa's and Kayano's relationship.**

 **To be honest, I didn't expect so many people to read and like my story. I really appreciate the reviews people have been sending to me. So please don't forget to leave reviews so I can improve my writing if you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you very much, goodbye and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Dealing with a pro

"I got the coordinates! Kanzaki-san, Itona-kun! Open your map application!" Ritsu's voice echoes through the silent night on everyones phone.

"Copy that!" Kanzaki and Itona responded simultaneously despite being in two different locations. Group A and B have spread themselves, covering the entire area around the park. Now they needed to make the student who's nearest to the target to keep him there so that the rest could cage him in.

"Found him! Building C7, two entrances and elevators! 12th floor, room 3! The room is empty and inhabited! Karma west entrance! Isogai east! Group A! Move towards the building surround it and guard all the windows and keep the elevators on the first floor! HURRY!" Kanzaki quickly analyzed the situation and gave clear and short orders.

"Group B split into team 1 and team 2! Team 1 go assist group A! Team 2! Cover all the buildings around C7! Target might escape into another building from the roof! Also guard the sewer system! He could go underground!" Itona quickly added and the preparation was done; now it was only up to the two groups to execute the operation.

Karma and Isogai charged into the two entrances of the building. Before they started to climb the stairs, they both pressed the button for the elevator. "Elevators moving down! Group A, hurry up and get there before they hit the floor!" Karma and Isogai began to climb the stairs.

Despite all the training, Karma's speed was clearly beyond Isogai's, he easily took 4 stairs with one step without even starting to pant. He reached the 5th floor within a few seconds and even ripped an iron bar out of the fence to use it as a weapon. The terrifying part was, he was still getting faster. 7th floor, 9th floor 12th!

 _-room 3, damn it! Where is it? There! Got it!-_

Karma was having fun. He's been bored since the day they graduated. He was born for a life full of action, the peaceful life disgusted him.

The two weeks after graduation were nothing but torture to him. This is what he longed for, what he needed. "I'm going in!" Karma said before sprinting towards the door and kicked it in without hesitation.

 _Crack!_ The sound of the breaking door echoed thought the corridor. While jumping in, Karma grabbed a part of the broken door and took cover behind it. He kneed there for a while and started to check the room after confirming that no one was attacking him. There was nobody in the room except a huge camera and a display with an unclear face.

"Well done class E. Guess you're not just all talk huh? If I'd really be in here, I'd be a goner. Who thought you could reach this room within 30 seconds after I sent the massage. I must say, I'm impressed. But that only confirms that you are capable to fulfill the task I gave you." The face started to talk, it was the mysterious guy!

 _-Damn this guy! He was watching all of it with a camera! COWARD!-_

Karma grit his teeth together, this guy got them good, he wasn't even there to begin with. Now they had no choice but to accept his mission.

"Hahaha we'll be having a lot of fun together class E, and yeah, I suggest you to leave the room pretty soon or it could get ugly." The face was still laughing.

 _-Get ugly? What does he mean...-_

 _Click click click_

 _-Oh screw you!-_

Karma turned around, sprinted and jumped out of the door he came in through. _Boom!_ The display and the camera were implanted with a bomb. The target made them explode the second he finished his last sentence and now class E was left there without a single clue who that guy might be. The last evidence was destroyed.

"Karma! Karma! What happened?" Nagisa was faster than anyone to notice the explosion.

" _Cough cough_...he was never there, I'm fine!" Karma forced these words through his teeth, he was insanely mad, he wanted to kill!

"Karma!" It was only now that Isogai finally arrived."Crap! He really blew the entire room up?" Isogai stares at the door with disbelieve.

"Yeah... We're dealing with a professional here." Karma hissed while still glaring at the black smoke coming out of the room.

"Let's go Karma, we have to get out of here before the police arrives." Isogai grabs Karmas arm and pulls him up.

"Yeah, can't let the government get involved this time." Karma calmed down and ran downstairs with Isogai.

They met up Wien the rest of group A and B and left for the park. A few seconds later, the sirens of polices cars were closing in.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Kayano joined Nagisa under the tree. She shrug her body together and hugged her legs.

"Nothing...we have no choice but to accept his task. DAMN IT!" Nagisa roared and smacked his right fist into the tree. The huge movement caused the wound on his shoulder from before to open up again.

"Don't do that you idiot!" Kayano jumped up and keened down in front of Nagisa to check his shoulder. Seeing the wound to have fully opened up again, she gave Nagisa an angry, yet concerned glare.

Seeing Kayano's glittering golden eyes made Nagisa space out. "So beautiful..." Nagisa unconsciously muttered.

"W-What?!" Kayano was shocked, no, you could say terrified by Nagisa's sudden show of affection. Her face reddened up like it was going to explode.

"Y-You, I, huh?" Her heart raced so fast she thought she would pass out, she needed air, but no matter how hard she tried, there wasn't enough oxygen coming into her lungs.

 _-Akari! Stop stuttering! You have to ask him what he meant! Calm down!-_

It took a while for Nagisa to realize what he just said, and the second he did, his face reddened up just like Kayano's. "K-Kayano, I-I mean, I..." Nagisa panicked, he didn't know what he should say.

 _-God! Just calm down Nagisa! What is wrong with me?! What did I do?-_

Kayano closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them up again. "W-What did you mean Nagisa?" She tried to sound as neutral as possible, but her trembling voice is betraying her.

"...I" Nagisa looked at Kayano, she was looking at the ground and her bangs covered a part of her face. But Nagisa could still see her face being entirely pink and red. She looked so adorable and delicate that he was tempted to kiss her.

"I meant you Kayano, you're beautiful." The temptation made Nagisa calm down instead, he wouldn't want to hurt Kayano. He couldn't let his emotions get to him and kiss Kayano before confirming her feeling for him. But he decided not to bother hiding his affection for her anymore.

"T-Thank you Nagisa." Kayano was still startled and just mumbled.

"No need to thank me Kayano, I'm just telling the truth." Nagisa replied with a gentle smile on his still slightly redden face, lifted his left hand and reached for Kayanos cheek. Her cheek was soft and burning hot.

Kayano wasn't moving at all, but her mind was all over the place. Her heart was beating so fast and strong that she had a feeling that she would pass out from an extreme high blood pressure.

Her eyes started to water up. "L-Let me see your wound Nagisa." Kayano forced herself to move her face away from Nagisa's hand. Due to her face burning up, his palm was quite chilling and comfortable she would love to cuddle her face into his hand.

Nagisa nodded with a happy smile, she didn't react disgusted, angry or annoyed by his action, she was just embarrassed, and that meant that she certainly had feelings for him. So he would wait, wait for her to accept it.

Kayano was confused; she already knew her feelings for Nagisa. And she always waited for him to make a move. She refused to be the one to make the first move, because she didn't want to bother Nagisa from his goal of becoming a teacher, she was ready to sacrifice her feelings for Nagisas dreams.

But the longer she waited the more impatient she became. She didn't want to wait anymore, every time she saw all the couples walking on the street, she became jealous. Why can't Nagisa be like all these boys? She wanted Nagisa to spoil her, wanted him to take her out for dinner and go to her favorite sweets store.

But Nagisa was so dense, he never reacted to any of her approaches (she had to admit that all these approaches were somewhat half assed) but when he actually showed his affection towards her. She began to panic.

 _-What is wrong with you Akari! He likes you! Why are you being so embarrassed that you can't even tell him that you liked him all this time? I hate you Akari, I hate you!-_

Kayano carefully treated Nagisa's wound again and by the time she had finished, the rest of the class were back. "What happened in there Karma? Are you hurt?" By everyone's surprise, Okuda boldly rushed towards Karma and bombards him with her questions.

Nobody was bothered though, because these were the same questions they had in mind. "The guy never was in the room, he watched us with a huge camera and he talked to me through a display with an unclear face. He probably sent the message with a remote control as well." Karma said short and briefly, "and when he finished, he detonated the bombs that he had implanted in the camera and display."

"He detonated..." Nagisa simply repeated but Karma knew what he meant. "Yes, he was ready to kill. He's a professional." Karma nodded.

"Takebayashi, how would you judge the power of the explosion?" Isogai asked the bomb specialist in their class. "I wasn't very close so I can only guess. But I'm certain that anyone within that room would have been blown into pieces." Takabayashi pushed up his glasses and said.

"That's bad..." Nagisa's eyebrows twisted again, "if he was willing to kill Karma, he might just go for anyone of us during this week. He'll try to have as many trump cards as he can get."

"I agree." Karma nodded to Nagisa, "so guys, if you don't want your family get involved, you better pay extra attention to your surroundings. Lock all your windows and doors before you go to sleep, I doubt that he would actually break into somebody's home by force. The security in this city is pretty decent after all. So if we don't give him the chance, he won't be able to do anything."

"Alright guys, let's leave it at here for today, it's getting really late. We'll meet up here tomorrow at 11 o'clock and discussing further. Let's all go home and get some rest." Isogai our former class rep suggested. Everybody agreed, after all this mess, they were just physically and mentally exhausted and they really needed some rest.

 **Yupe :/ I'm getting addicted. Can't say if it is a good or bad thing. But whatever :D Here is another chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Just gonna say the same as ever, review so I can improve my writing ;)**

 **Thank you very much for your support I really appreciate it. Goodbye and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Growth of the viper

"See you Nagisa and… thank you for today!" Kayano and Nagisa lived pretty close, so naturally they went home together and were now parting ways.

"Yeah… see you Kayano!" Nagisa didn't have his usual gentle smile back on his face; in fact, he looked hesitant and worried, "Kayano, do you maybe want to stay over at my place tonight?"

"What?" Kayano face turned all red, but this time she was angry, mad! What does Nagisa think of her? That she would just simply say yes and stay over at his place?! Especially after what happened between them this day!

Nagisa sighed, he didn't want Kayano to think of him that way, but he had to ask anyways. "Kayano, relax… I'm just asking because you know, you're living on your own after all." Nagisa shook his head and explained.

"What does living on my own have to do with me staying over at your-!" Kayano stopped in the middle of her sentence.

 _If he was willing to kill Karma, he might go for anyone of us during this week._

She remembered what Nagisa said back in the park.

 _-Of course Nagisa wouldn't ask me for something like that… Akari, you know him better than that, how could you! He was just worried...-_

"I'm sorry Nagisa, I shouldn't have judged you by that…" Kayano felt awful for blaming Nagisa.

"It's fine, I should have phrased my sentence better, it was only natural that you would misunderstand." Nagisa didn't seem to be bothered at all; all he cared about was her safety.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I promise I'll call you if something happens okay?" Kayano replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Nagisa still didn't seem convinced, but looking at Kayano's determined face, he agreed anyways, "Alright, call me when you feel like something is wrong." Nagisa forced a smile on his face and left.

Kayano stood there and watched the frame of Nagisas body to disappear in the darkness. She sighed. Of course it would have made sense to stay over at Nagisa's place, she was the only one in the class who lived alone and that made her the most possible target if that guy actually planned to kidnap somebody to use him or her as hostage.

 _-I can't just say yes after I falsely accused him for asking me to sleep with him. And anyway, I doubt that this guy would actually try to kidnap one of us.-_

* * *

Nagisa went straight into his room after telling his mother. He rushed into his room, sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

Nagisa was a hundred percent sure that this guy would try to kidnap one of his classmates, and Kayano would be his target for at least 70%. A small delicate girl who lived alone, there was no better target.

He might not strike today, but when he does, Nagisa needs to be able to protect Kayano.

Nagisa quickly scrolled through his contacts and tapped one Name "Master Lovro".

"Hello Nagisa, it is quite rare for you to call me." Lovros voice came through the phone, "I just checked you results a few days ago, what's the matter?"

Yes, ever since the incident with the fake God of death, Nagisa had been training with Lovro. Lovro had declined at first because Nagisa told him he had no intention of becoming an assassin, but wanted to have the strength to protect anyone who was precious to him. Nagisa felt awful not being able to do anything in that fight, he couldn't do anything but to watch Kayano die right in front of him.

After Nagisa bugged him for more than a month, Lovro finally agreed. He would secretly train Nagisa and check on his results every month.

"Master, I request to take off the equipment you gave me." Nagisa took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"Hmm? Are you giving up now? I thought you've already gotten used to it." Lovro's voiced seemed very surprised.

"There is something I need to do, and I'll need all my strength for that." Nagisa responded, "I'll put them back on right after I'm finished."

"... Alright I'll trust your own judgment, be careful and do your best." After hesitating for a short time, Lovro approved.

"Thank you Master, I won't let you down." A confident smile appeared on Nagisa's face before he hung up.

Nagisa put his phone to the side and took off his shirt. He ripped of the bandage Kayano has put on him. The wound on his shoulder was gone, the only thing left was a layer of dried blood. Nagisa casually peeled it off and if anybody would be here right now, they would look at Nagisa like looking at a monster. There was so sign left from the wound, just two tiny red marks on his regained skin.

When Lovro first started to train Nagisa, he said that before honing his techniques, he needed to draw out all the potential of his body. His potential in agility and reflex was already partly drawn by the training with Karasuma, but his potential in defense and strength was completely untouched. So what Lovro did, was beating up Nagisa every single day for the first few weeks of training. He even used knifes to leave him with some cut wounds, but of course, Lovro always made sure of Nagisa's life being safe.

But to Lovro's surprise, Nagisa's body barely became sturdier after the first month, what has developed, was an insane regeneration ability. Nagisa's wounds began to heal up faster and faster, first weeks, then days and in the end, hours.

Lovro was amazed by Nagisa's hidden potential, but at the same time very disappointed. Nagisa's body couldn't become any sturdier after two month, he could never become a human monster like Karasuma.

But don't get him wrong. By now, Nagisa can easily take a barehanded beating from Lovro only leaving behind some red marks on his skin. But if you look at Karasuma, you can try to stab him with a kitchen knife and all he'll leave behind is a tiny red stripe.

To train Nagisas strength, Lovro gave Nagisa his "equipment" which Nagisa asked to take off just now. With now his shirt removed, you could see that Nagisa had a black vest on his chest with the writing "20kg" on it. After removing that, Nagisa removed his jeans and there were belts tied to his legs, each marked with "10kg".

This was the result of Nagisa's six month of training. At first, Nagisa could barely handle 2 kilogram belts but he slowly got used to it and added the weight. By now he could move around like a normal person with an extra weight of 40 kilograms.

After removing all of the equipment, Nagisa sighed in relief. Even if he's gotten used to it, the sudden sense of freedom just felt so good.

Nagisa would only keep training with Lovro because he always compared himself with Karasuma. Karasuma is someone you could call the perfect human, at least his physical powers.

But by always comparing himself to Karasuma, Nagisa always felt weak and he still does. What he didn't know is, that he could already be called a tiny monster himself.

After removing all his equipment, Nagisa went into the bathroom and took a shower. This whole day made him exhausted, it all happened way too sudden.

After the shower Nagisa has put on some fresh clothes instead of his pajamas. He doesn't know why but he just had a feeling that he would leave the house again today.

 **Here we go, since this story will be mainly about Nagisa and Kayano, I felt like Nagisa needed a power boost. Because if you go with the manga, Nagisa sure is strong, but in comparison to the professional assassins, he was useless and it was always Koro Sensei who did the job.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what I need to improve.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Get your hands off her!

The second Kayano entered her apartment, she knew something was wrong. Kayano had the habit of turning the lock to a 45 degree and not leaving it at its 90 degree when the door locks. But when she unlocked the door to her apartment, the lock was at 90 degrees. Someone's been messing with her door and she thinks she knows who it was.

 _-The worst thing you can do is to let your opponent know that you know.-_

Kayano took a deep breath and entered the room like she always did. Her marvelous acting skills were her second blade after all. She was in a huge disadvantage, that guy could probably see her every single movement and she doesn't even know where he is hiding.

 _-I can't fight him on my own, I need to inform somebody. But if I do, he'll probably attack me right away.-_

Kayano threw herself onto the couch while quickly analyzing her situation.

 _-If only Nagisa were here...-_

Kayano was caught by surprise of her own thought. Since when was she so dependent on Nagisa? But the more she thought about it, the more she remembered the promise he made and how he protected her from the snake.

 _-Yeah, I should probably call him.-_

Just the thought of Nagisa made the nervous Kayano calm down.

 _-but I have to make it seem like a usual call to a friend. Most importantly, that guy needs to think so and Nagisa must get the message. But before that, I need to be in a good position.-_

Kayano took of her shoes and changed into slippers, she's cursing herself for not wearing sneakers but some heeled sandals today. If she could wear sneakers, it would make it easier for her to move. This already bothered her at the park when Nagisa mentioned it.

Kayano decided to go to her bedroom. The room was fairly spacey compared to her bathroom or kitchen, and the only door it had lead to the living room. If that guy wasn't in there, she'd be in a safe position for now. She also lived on the 10th floor so he couldn't approach her from the window.

Kayano sighed in relief when she opened the door and no one was there. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She needed to change clothes, her dress would get into her way when it comes to a fight. Kayano took off her dress and put on a plain T-shirt before she took out her phone and called Nagisa.

"Hello, Shiota Nagisa here." Nagisa's smooth voice came through her phone.

"Hey Nagisa, Kayano here." Kayano answered in a cheerful tone...it didn't work, she could hear Nagisa's breath frequency kicking up a notch.

"What's wrong Kayano?" Nagisa even talked faster now.

 _-It's so sweet of him being so concerned.-_

Kayano was happy, if she wasn't in this situation, she would instantly hug her pillow and look at the picture of her and Nagisa she placed on her desk with pink cheeks.

"I was just wondering, if we are going to accept the mission, we need some kind of equipment right? Since we can't ask the government, could you maybe ask Lovro?" Kayano kept up her cheerful act and asked. Kayano knew about Nagisa training with Lovro, of course she didn't know the results because Nagisa never showed.

Kayano's act was near to perfect, but Nagisa knew her too well, the slightest change in her voice and he knew. Kayano was acting for some reason, but Nagisa trusted Kayano and decided to go with it.

"Yeah, I think this will work, I'll talk to him about it...NAGISA! COULD YOU COME DOWN FOR A MOMENT?" A voice from further away came through Kayano's phone, it was Nagisa's mother. "Just a moment Kayano, I'll talk to my mom really fast, don't hang up."

"Uhem sure." Kayano said before Nagisa started to talk with his mother.

Nagisa's mother was advising Nagisa to different high schools. Since she had talked to Koro Sensei, she hadn't been this possessive about Nagisa anymore. She also accepted Nagisa's wish to become a teacher. But the new problem now is, she is too considerate of Nagisa, she was awfully clingy to her son.

"Here this school, Nagisa, I heard a lot of their students became excellent professors..." Kayano could imagine Nagisa's face right now.

They didn't talk for too long and Nagisa came back to the phone, "Haha, sorry about that, so what is it you want to talk about Kayano?" Nagisa asked with an apologetic laughter.

"Just one thing Nagisa, do you remember the promise you made to me before? Please keep that promise Nagisa...I need you to." Kayano said in the same cheerful way she did before.

 _-Please get the message Nagisa, I need you.-_

Nagisa went silent and thought about Kayanos sentence.

 _-Promise? That I'll hug her anytime she wants to? She needs me to keep that promise? She needs me to hug her...she needs me to be at her side!-_

"Stay on the phone Kayano, I'll be right there!" Kayano could hear Nagisa jumping up and starting to run. "Mom! I'll be staying over at a friend's place!" She could hear Nagisa saying to his mother, but before she could be assured, Nagisa's mother came in her way.

"Where do you think you're going Nagisa? It's past 11 o'clock! Whose place are you going to at such a time?" Nagisa's mother asked him in an unpleased tone. But Kayano can't blame her, every mother would be concerned.

"I'm going to Kayano's place, she just asked me to come over." Nagisa stopped and told his mother.

"Why are you going to a girls place this late in the night Nagisa! I can't accept that!".

"Don't worry I'll convince her." He didn't forget to quickly say into the phone. Kayano heart warmed up seeing how he's considerate over every tiny detail for her. She hummed into the phone and took a sip of water from the cup on her desk.

...

...

...

...

Kayano's movement froze from panic, she knew she made a fatal mistake. Where did that cup come from? She's certain that it wasn't there when she left home for the meet up.

Kayano could feel how her strength was sliding out of her limbs before she fell on her bed "N-Nagi..." She tried to shout for help but the last bit of strength was drained from her body before she could finish. Her mind was still crystal clear, but her body was so weak that she couldn't even move her lips.

"Kayano? Kayano! Answer me! KAYANO!" She could still hear Nagisa's voice coming through the phone. "Mom I have to go! She's in danger! Let go of my arm!" Nagisa shouted at his mother.

"She's in danger? No Nagisa I'm not allowing you to put yourself in danger because of that!" Nagisas mother wouldn't let go.

 _-Nagisa... Help me.-_

Kayano felt helpless, what would she do if Nagisa can't convince his mother? "I'm sorry mom, I have to!" Nagisa forced these words through his gritting teeth.

"You have to? Tell me why you have to or I won't let go!" Nagisa's mother screamed back at him.

"I LOVE HER! IS THAT ENOUGHT MOM?" Nagisa roared at his mother, who was taken by surprise. Nagisa took the chance and freed himself from her grip. "Sorry mom." Nagisa said before jumping into his shoes and storming out of the door.

"Hang in there Kayano! I'm on my way! Just hang in there!" Kayano could hear the wind rushing past Nagisa, his panting and his running steps on the asphalt ground. But she wasn't really listening to him right now.

 _-he said he loves me... He said he loves me!-_

She had no time to be relieved or happy, because at the same time, she could hear the voice of her door lock. Someone was trying to open the door!

 _-Nagisa... I'm scared!-_

Kayano couldn't lift her head to look, but the few seconds felt like years. All she could wish for was the sound of the lock to last longer and for Nagisa to be faster.

Nagisa was running as fast as he could, with all the weight gone, he was like a shadow rushing through the darkness, but Nagisa has never felt so slow, he was cursing himself not to have trained harder.

 _-Please just hang in there Kayano! Don't leave me again...-_

This thought pushed Nagisa forward, he was going faster and faster. And without him realizing, he was moving at a steady 40 km/h which was getting close to the world record.

The sound of the door unlocking forced tears out of Kayano's eyes, she could hear how the door was opening and someone stepping into her room.

"You drank the water, good, that saves me a lot of time." a rusty voice reached Kayano's ears before she felt a hand reaching besides her. The man grabbed her phone, "Ha, so you've talked to your little boyfriend before huh? Good, good, at least you had the chance to say goodbye. Of course, you will see him again if he gets me what I want, before I kill you both."

Nagisa has hung up before the man got the phone, he can't let him know that he's on his way.

Kayano was sure this wasn't this man's real voice but she couldn't care less at the moment. Tears kept streaming down her cheek. "Well little lady, I'm taking you with me." Kayano could feel his hand reaching out to grab her and she closed her eyes in despair.

 _-there is no way Nagisa can make it in such a short time... Guess it really is goodbye Nagisa. If I had another chance... I'd tell you that I love you.-_

Kayano was ready to accept her fate. She couldn't fight back. She could feel her body again, but she still couldn't move at all.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kayano didn't believe her ears, joy and worries filled her mind in that second. Nagisa came for her, but he might not be able to defeat this guy.

 **Yupe just pulled an all nighter to write this chapter. It was like having a sudden light bulb in my head. This chapter was done without without a lot of editing and correcting. :D I personally think this should be my best chapter till now.**

 **Tell me what you think about it :D**

 **Anyways, thank you very much and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	8. Writers Question :D

Hey Guys :D This is just a message to all the viewers.

Well... how should I put this. I was really happy when I started this story and people liked it and reviewed.

But since the last two chapters, nobody has givev any reviews or reaction :S Maybe I am doing something wrong because I'm new to fanfic?

I just want to say :D even if you think that the new chapters are poorly written or the story is taking a wrong turn, please tell me :D

It is really important for me to know, that people are actually reading my story.

Thank you very much :D The next chapter is almost done, just need to go for a final check before I'll update it.


	9. Chapter 7: Outburst! Fury of despair

Nagisa reached out for Kayano's door and carefully opened it without making a noise. He'd love to just charge in, but he needed to get weapons to prepare for a fight.

Keeping his presence as low as possible he sneaks into the kitchen and found three identical knifes, luckily they had a good size and were fairly sharp. He put one knife onto his belt and dashed into Kayano's bedroom just to see a masked man covered in black reaching out for her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Nagisa's bloodlust exploded and went for the guy. The aura was like a viper charging for the finishing bite. At the same time, Nagisa spun his entire body midair, stabbing both his knifes at the man's waist, forcing him away from Kayano.

The sudden leak of bloodlust made the man react a bit slower, so he didn't have time to block the attack. He threw himself to the left barely dodging the knifes and crashing into the wall. Nagisa on the other hand used the recoil of the attack and rotated his back towards Kayano facing the masked man with both knifes crossed in front of him.

Yes, Nagisa has trained how to dual wield. Knowing that he would have a disadvantage in strength against any enemy of, or above his age, he decided to make up for it by honing his skills.

With dual wielding, he could attack and block at the same time. Of course, it would still take a lot of hard work to coordinate both hands making completely different moves at the same time. For now, he just had to go with what he has got.

"Just so you know, I've called every single one of my classmates to come over."Nagisa said without moving an inch.

"Hahaha, so you think the battle will last long enough for them to arrive?" The masked man mocked him.

"No, you'll be dead before they arrive." There was no emotion on Nagisa's face, just his pure killing intention.

 _-Kayano isn't moving at all! I'm too late… I'M TOO LATE! No… NO! I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES! HOW DARE YOU! -_

"You know what? I got something special for you." Nagisa moved the same second he finished his sentence. Rage was burning within him, but Nagisa was doing a great job to keep it hidden, he can't let anger cloud his decision making right now, he will tear this man apart!

He threw his left knife at the left side of the masked mans rips and used his free hand to grab something inside his jacket and jumping to his right. Nagisa pulled his left hand out and threw it at the masked man right after he landed.

The masked man was trapped. Either he took the hit from flying knife, or he took the hit from that "special" weapon of Nagisa. The man chose the knife, he can't afford letting the knife hit his rips because that would influence his movement, so he used his hand to block it while jumping back from the other attack.

The knife was sharp and well thrown, it left a deep cut on his hand before falling back to the ground.

It was just then that the man realized that he forced out of Kayano's bedroom dodging the attacks from Nagisa, but he still needed to see what kind of "special" weapon Nagisa had up his sleeve.

Nagisa walked up and picked up his knife from the ground with a mocking smile on his face. There was nothing! Nagisa threw nothing at him! He just baited him into taking the hit from the knife while forcing him away from Kayano. "Now I got you right where I want you to be." Nagisa had a despising look on his face.

Nagisa was always known for his outstanding observation skills. When Lovro told him he needed to learn ways to throw his enemies off their feet in battle, he instantly thought of Karma.

So Nagisa observed and mimicked all the moves from Karma until he was able to use them in combat. "So this fight won't last long huh? If you keep running away like a scared rat, it might take a while don't you think?" Nagisa eyes were filled with rage and despise.

"Why you little!" the masked man was mad, he went into this fight with the idea of being above all the students of class E. In their former clashes, he had always ended up victorious. He fooled them when they tried to track his location, he got Kayano without even breaking into sweat. But this little brat was standing in front of him with a mocking smile on his face after cutting a deep wound into his left hand.

The masked man now regrets coming unarmed. He was too full of himself, he thought he could easily mess with the students even without any weapon, but here he is and is facing a boy cornering him with two knifes.

"Time to end this." Nagisa claimed and leaped right at the masked man. Up till now, Nagisa always attacked him outside his attack range so he had no chance to counter, but now that Nagisa is leaping at him, things changed. The masked man just needed to grab Nagisa and overwhelm him with his strength. Even with all of Nagisas training, there was no way he could overpower a matured trained man.

And Nagisa knows that well, he never planned to fight this man face to face. Just before Nagisa got into range, he again threw his knife, this time at the masked mans stomach and jumped up for a roundhouse kick right into his face.

It was the same thing again, either take the kick, or grab Nagisa while taking a knife, flying at full speed, right in his stomach. But this time it didn't went like Nagisa has planned. The masked man was a professional assassin after all, the same trick won't work twice on him. He used his already injured hand to grab the flying knife, cutting his hand even more. But at the same time, he raised his right hand, grabbed Nagisa's leg and smacked him into the ground. But he wasn't done yet. He swiftly lifted Nagisa upside down and punched him in his stomach sending Nagisa flying into a wall leaving a painful grasp behind. Worst part, he lost his other knife.

"Urgh...ha...ha" It seemed like Nagisa was out for good. He was lying there with his eyes widely opened and tried hard to get some oxygen into his lungs.

"I told you it will be over fast, brat." the masked man took the knife from his injured hand and walked up to Nagisa, ready to deal the finishing blow. And that's when Nagisa moved. He lifted his upper body and clapped the man in front of his face! The nekodamashi, Nagisa's well known finisher!

Well, it was too well known, the masked man who had looked into all of the students' data was prepared for this move. He jumped back before the clap even made its sound.

"Nice try brat, but if you use a trick too often, people will start to make countermeasures." The masked man mocked Nagisa. "Now with all your tricks gone, what are you going to do? Huh? I thought you were going to kill me!" The masked man laughed like a maniac while closing in on Nagisa again.

Nagisa put his hand back into his jacket pocket again, not even trying to hide it. "Haha aren't you getting desperate, huh? I told you the same trick won't work twice!" The masked man leaped at Nagisa and stabbed his knife at him.

* * *

Kayano was freaking out! She finally had gathered her strength and pushed her body back up to lean against the wall, she could also speak again. But she couldn't see what was going on! It seemed like everything was going well, Nagisa was mocking his enemy and getting into his head.

But it all changed when she suddenly heard Nagisa's painful grasp and then a loud throb into the wall. "I told you it will be over fast, brat." Kayano wanted to help, but she can't even stand straight. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to distract Nagisa.

 _-Nagisa probably thinks I'm dead… If I scream now he'll only get distracted… Can't I do anything to help him? I'm so useless! Please Nagisa…No! No! No!-_

A light has shown in Kayano's eyes when she heard the clap.

 _-the nekodamashi! Nagisa still had that up his sleeve!-_

Kayano could cry of joy, Nagisa always pulled through with this move! But her hopes where crushed by the masked man's voice. "Nice try brat, but if you use a trick too often, people will start to make countermeasures. Now with all your tricks gone, what are you going to do? Huh? I thought you were going to kill me!" The insane laughter of the man made her heart fall apart.

 _-he knew... He knew Nagisa would use his nekodamashi...he knew!-_

Kayano was going insane! She can't do anything! The boy she loved was dying and she couldn't move!

 _-no Nagisa! Please! You can't lose! You always pulled through when you needed to, you always did!-_

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" That's when a painful and horrible scream echoed in Kayano's ears.

 **Don't hate me for this :D I was actually writing on, but when I finished, I realized that I've far exceeded my word limitation for each chapter. So I had to find a place to end this chapter ;)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Fine I lied, it only exceeded my word limitation by a tiny little bit :P, but the cliffhanger was just so perfect so I couldn't resist :D**

 **Well you'll just have to deal with it for my own entertainment :D**

 **And as always, thank you very much for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 8: I love you

"ARGGGGHHHHH!" The masked man was holding his eyes while stepping backwards. His eyes were burning! Nagisa wasn't bluffing with the "special" weapon, he only pretended to be, but actually had something in his pocket. A bag of chili powder from Kayano's kitchen!

Just when the masked man leaped at Nagisa for the final blow, Nagisa smacked the opened bag of chili powder right into his face and tons of chili powder got into the man's eyes. Now the man was screaming in pain and temporary blinded. Leaning his arm against the wall, Nagisa managed to get back on his feet. Of course Nagisa wasn't out for good after that one blow, he didn't take all the beating from Lovro for nothing. He was just waiting for an opening, and he got it.

That's when Nagisa finally pulled out his third knife from his belt. He has predicted the course of this fight so far. He was showing his opponent some openings on purpose. Of course Nagisa wasn't sure of every single step, one mistake and he would have been a goner, but luck was on Nagisa's side this time.

Nagisa leaped at the masked man and pushed his knife into the man's rips. The warmth of the blood that spilled on his made his mind crying in pain and despair, he couldn't suppress his emotions anymore. A teardrop ran down Nagisa's cheek, it was red! Tears made of blood were running down Nagisa's cheek! He twisted the blade and started to cut through the man's body while pushing the man to the ground.

 _-Kayano… this is for you…you can rest in peace now...-_

But Nagisa underestimated this man or more likely overestimated his current condition. He was running out of strength! Even with the knife in his rips, the man didn't budge for an inch and was slowly overpowering Nagisa.

It became a match of durability, while Nagisa desperately twisted his knife and tried to enlarge the cut, he was taking one punch after another in his stomach! The wound of the man became all messed up and he roared out of pain but kept punching Nagisa trying to get rid of him!

But Nagisa wasn't in a better place. With consecutive punches hitting his stomach over and over again, he started to feel a burning pain inside him! Blood was spilling out of his mouth every time he received a punch!

Nagisa didn't know if he could win this fight, body sturdiness was his weakest factor when it came to combat after all!

 _-Can't keep on like that!-_

Nagisa had to find a way to get out of this situation! But the masked man won't let him off the hook that easily, the masked man had the upper hand and he knew it! Nagisa needed something to surprise him, something unexpected.

 _Kling!_ With all his might, Nagisa bended the knife stuck in the masked man's body, the blade broke! A plain kitchen knife couldn't take the damage caused by the battle anymore! The short moment of surprise was enough for Nagisa to get out of range.

He leaned against the wall to keep himself on his feet "Khehe…" Nagisa started to laugh. "What are you going to do now? My friends should be arriving soon and I doubt you'll be able to fight them with a blade stuck in your body." The mocking look came back to Nagisa's face.

"I'd still be able to take you down before that, brat!" the masked man growled at Nagisa clenching his right fist. "Haha! Oh I'd be glad to take you down with me!" Nagisa smiled with no intention to hide his bloodlust! His blood covered chin and teeth were working well with the threat.

"…" the masked man was struggling, he didn't know when the reinforcement was going to arrive, but he wasn't ready to bet his life on it. Without any sign, he took a chair, threw it at Nagisa, turned around and jumped out of the window!

Nagisa fell on the ground dodging the chair. When he got back up again and rushed to the window, the man was out of sight already, there was no sign of him.

 _-F***! This is the 10th floor! How did he survive the fall with a blade in his rips! Even if he did, how can he still be running!?-_

Nagisa was furious! He can't believe he allowed the man to get away after everything was basically done! But he was relieved at the same time. Nagisa knew that he had lost the battle, the arrival of his classmates; it was nothing but a bluff. Nobody was going to show up! But this wasn't his main concern right now.

 _-Kayano…-_

Nagisa gathered his strength and dragged his body into Kayano's room. Now that all the adrenaline gone, his entire body was starting to ache and his mind became dizzy. The only strength keeping his body moving was his sorrow for losing Kayano. He wanted to look at her one last time. There was no way he would go to her funeral; he wasn't ready to accept this.

When he got into the room, Kayano was on the ground, struggling to crawl out of her room. She couldn't stand it anymore; she couldn't get a sight of the battle just by the sounds anymore. When everything turned silent after her hearing the sound of somebody falling and a breaking window, she threw herself from her bed and tried to crawl outside.

 _-Don't be dead Nagisa! I will never forgive you if you're dead! Never!-_

Kayano was crying while giving her best to crawl to the door. And that's when she saw a pair of legs showing up in front of her. She knew these sneakers.

"Kayano!" Nagisa's voice sounded glad, surprised but so so weak, almost too weak.

 _-She's alive! She's…-_

Kayano was afraid to look up. She was afraid that when she looked up, she would see a knife or a hole in Nagisa's body, but she did it anyways.

There was no hole and no knife, but Nagisa's face was pale as chalk, his chin was covered in blood that he coughed and his eyes weren't these beautiful shining sapphires they used to be, there was barely any light in his eyes, like the eyes of a corpse, like the eyes of her sister when she passed away.

And that's when Nagisa collapsed in front of her, after giving her a fainting smile of relief.

"Nagisa! No! No… Please don't die... Please..." nobody was there to respond. The world had left her once again, she was alone once again. All the people she loved, they all died. "I shouldn't be alive, I shouldn't get close to anyone..." she started to sob and it quickly turned into a despairing cry.

Kayano wanted to die; she wanted to end her miserable life, to stop suffering. But not even that could be granted, she was too weak to commit suicide in her current state. She would die the horrible way, where the pain would slowly eat through her body and mind, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind.

"D-Don't say that Kayano..." Nagisa's faint voice was like angels singing to Kayano's ears.

"Nagisa!"

She didn't know where she suddenly gathered all her strength from, but she pushed herself up from the ground and crawled to Nagisa to look him right in his eyes, to confirm that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Don't cry Kayano...I-I hate it when you do that." Nagisa's mouth twitched a little from him trying to smile.

Kayano laughed from these words, she held her tears back and said in a self mocking way "I probably look really ugly right now."

Nagisa tried to shake his head, "You look super cute right now Kayano...but still, I never want to see this face on you again." Nagisa replied with his weak but gentle voice.

Kayano gently leaned her forehead onto Nagisa's and looked him in his eyes. She gave everything she had to raise her arm and wiped off the blood on Nagisa's chin.

Nagisa stared at her glittering golden eyes and tears started to gather in his eyes. "I thought I lost you… I didn't know what to do…I-I love you Kayano, I love you…" He gathered all his strength to also lean against Kayano's forehead. The pressure was barely there, but Kayano felt it.

"I know." The tears came back into her eyes, "you already said so in the phone." But this time, they were tears of joy.

"I did? Oh... Hehe, I guess that was the least romantic confession ever." A slight red appeared on Nagisa's pale face.

"That's not true! I loved it." Kayano laughed, denying Nagisa's statement. "I love you too! I love you too you idiot! You have no idea how long I've waited. You idiot!" Kayano laughed and cried at the same time, her suffer had come to an end. Nagisa responded to her feelings, he loved her too.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ka-Kaede." Nagisa blushed again, he finally gathered up the courage to call her by given name. A blush appeared on Kaede's face as well, she slightly nodded. Nagisa laughed and embraced Kaede, who was surprised by Nagisa's sudden movement. It wasn't that Nagisa was acting his weakness, it's just that he had enough time for his inhuman regeneration ability to start healing up his injuries again. But that was something that he would tell Kaede later.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Kaede's. This wasn't their first kiss, but it was longer than the last one for sure. This time, Nagisa managed 25 hits. This time, Kaede didn't faint from embarrassment.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Kaede's scream ringed in Nagisa's ears. After Nagisa and Kaede helped each other to get to the bed, Kaede realized that she wasn't wearing anything except her T-shirt and her underwear; she was planning to put on some trousers after she called Nagisa, but well, something stopped her.

She immediately covered his eyes, commanded him to turn around and let go of her. Nagisa obeyed with a face so red, that you might think the sun was going up again. He got so tempted by their kiss and started to move his hand down her body. Kaede didn't mind or noticed, until the chilling touch of his finger appeared on her leg.

Right after Nagisa turned around, she felt sorry. It wasn't his fault that she was in her underwear, and she hated to admit but she was just as temped as Nagisa was. Now that she thought about it, she was actually glad that she was in her underwear. If she had trousers on, she probably wouldn't even have minded if Nagisa were to take them off.

It sounded quite ironic, but it was the sudden realization that made her snap out of her blurred mind. If she had worn trousers, the sudden realization wouldn't have been there and they probably would have fallen deeper into it.

"Don't move..." Kaede pulled herself closer to Nagisa and hugged him from behind, putting her entire body against him. Nagisas body stiffened, his mouth was dry.

 _-W-What? Ehh!?-_

But Kaede's next words made Nagisa calm down again. "Just let me stay like this a little while longer, I just need to make sure that you really are here. That this isn't a dream…" Kaede's voice came from behind his back. Nagisa felt like his heart was melting, Kaede's words were burning his heart, it stung.

 _-Just how long did I make her wait for me...-_

Ignoring Kaede's words, Nagisa turned around and gently embraced her with his arms and caressed her back while pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'm sorry to make you wait Kaede. Now that I'm here, I'll never leave again, even if you try to get rid of me."

The rest of the night was silent and peaceful. They fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat and breathing.

 **You probably already noticed, Kayano's name was changed into Kaede and her name will continue to change with the development of the Story. Her name will always be based of what Nagisa calls her so please don't be confused.**

 **How do you guys like the end of the fight and the course Nagisa and Kaedes relationship had taken? Was the way the fight ended disappointing? Do you think their relationship is developing too fast? Tell me what you think ;)**

 **And as always, thank you very much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	11. Review respond for guest account users

So here is another non-story update :D I couldn't answer to some of the reviews the entire time, and only just now have i found out, that these were guest accounts and can't be written to in private, so this update is just there to answer to these people :D

* * *

Martn: Thank you

* * *

EtherealTulpid: Thank you very much :D I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Anon: First off, thank you for your support :D and here are the answers to your questions or suggestions ;)

I'm surprised that you noticed ;) the suspicion is a sign I've planted for the story :D Just hold on to that :D

Thank you for that correction on my spelling :D I did overread that.

To the apostrophes, doesn't adding apostrophes after Names mean (Nagisa's = Nagisa is?) I'm not that good in english so I'm not sure :D It would be really nice if you could explain this to me :D

And to your suggestion, I know the sentence I used sounds weird, but I wanted to show that Nagisa was on the edge of dying and i thought "soft" might not be able to show that :P if you can come up with a good word please tell me.

Maybe it's just personal preference, but the dashes for thoughts help me to get a clear structure in my head :D So I'm sorry if that bothers you but I really need to keep it like that.

And the last question... Haha :S I'll just have to beg you to ignore that :P I can't really make near dead Nagisa go wash his mouth and I really want to keep the kiss scene :P kinda worked hard to build up for that :D

* * *

All in all thank you for all your support and I'm sorry I was too dumb to understand why I couldn't write you guys in private :D

Have a nice day and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 9: First date

"Good morning sleepy head." That was the first thing Kaede heard while she had a hard time opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"How long have you been staring at me." Kaede wondered after cuddling her head into Nagisa's chest with slightly red cheeks. The fact that they slept on the same bed made her embarrassed, but she didn't want to use this as a reason to blame everything on Nagisa.

"Two hours." Nagisa casually answered, she could hear his steady and soft heartbeat. Kaede enjoyed the sound of it. It made her feel at ease, made her forget all the suffering in her past years.

"Aren't you getting bored?" Kaede closed her eyes again and pressed her ear against Nagisa's chest. His body was solidly built despite his feminine looks. The sense of security overwhelmed Kaede, it has been years since she was able to completely let down her guard. She had always lived in pain and fear with no one to turn to.

"Never." Nagisa replied with a gentle smile, he couldn't get enough of Kaede's sleeping face; she had pink cheeks like a child with a peaceful happy smile like a baby.

"Wait a moment! How are you all fine again? You were dying yesterday!" the sleepiness was clouding Kaede's memory, but now that she was completely awake, all the bits and pieces came flowing back into her brain!

"Hmm… I could tell you, but how about we make a deal." Nagisa had a smirk on his face that Kaede didn't like at all.

 _-A deal? What on earth is he going to ask me for?-_

"I won't tell you until you're completely healed up, that's my condition. So if you really want to know, take good care of yourself." Warmth has filled Kaede's entire body. She doubted that she would ever fall for anybody else. Nagisa's concerns had penetrated her heart and left a mark behind.

It wasn't that Nagisa refused to tell her, but telling her right now would only make her concerned. He didn't want to lie to her, if he was going to explain his ability, he would tell her every single detail about it.

Nagisa's regeneration ability always had a flaw, the fast regeneration of his cells didn't happen silently. When the ability kicked in, Nagisa always suffered enormous pain. It felt like a millions ants were crawling across his body and biting him. That was why every serious injury of his, ended up as a night without any sleep.

It was Kaede's sleeping face and the constant warmth of her steady breathing that helped Nagisa to forget his pain and fell asleep last night.

"You could have woken me up you know." Kaede complained while massaging Nagisa's arm. She slept on it the entire night, his arm must be numb as hell right now.

"You needed your rest after everything that happened yesterday." Nagisa said while stroking her hair, "and Kaede, you're sleeping at my place for the rest of the week."

"W-What? No!" Kaede raised her head to look at Nagisa with puffed cheeks.

"You can't expect me to let you stay here after what happened yesterday!" Nagisa said in a dominant and serious voice while gently squeezing her cheeks back.

"B-But..." Kaede tried to find the words to comeback, but she couldn't find any. It's not like she didn't understand, but at the moment, her embarrassment was overwhelming her sense of logic.

"No buts Kaede." Nagisa kept his hands on Kaede's cheeks, gently cupped her face and pecked her lips.

"…" Kaede blushed and hesitated a bit before she gave up, "fine..." She said while looking to the side avoiding Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa rarely became this dominant, but if he started, it would take more than a thousand horses to pull him back.

"I'll go take a shower, or do you want to go first?" Nagisa asked, happy with Kaede's answer. "Go first, you got yourself all messed up yesterday." Kaede put on a sweet smile.

It wasn't the first time that Nagisa has taken a shower at Kaede's place, but when he got into the bathroom, his heart began to race like wild. It definitely felt different than before!

His flow of thoughts ended when he saw himself in the mirror. Nagisa had only changed his clothes the night before, but the problem was, there were bloodstains all over them.

 _-I can't let mom see this...she'll bombard me with questions...-_

* * *

"Kaede... Do I really have to go out like this...?" Nagisa had a helpless look on his face. He was wearing one of Kaede's T-shirts and a pair of her jogging pants. He had to admit that she already chose the least feminine outfit she possessed, but his feminine looks were just working against it.

"You'll just have to endure it till we reach the mall and we'll buy you some new clothes." Kaede gave her best not to laugh. She had always enjoyed Nagisa's look when Nakamura or Karma teased him due to his looks.

"... Fine." Nagisa sighed. His first more or less "date" with Kaede and he looked like a girl, just perfect!

On their way, Nagisa had to restrain himself really hard from tearing his hair out of his head. When they walked on the street arms crossed, because Nagisa was concerned that Kaede might still be affected by the drug, there were so many people who eyed them with a weird look on their face. But after seeing the identical pigtails, they nodded in comprehension. "Look at these cute sisters." They would say, or "Aww look how much they care for each other. You two have to behave too, understand?"

The worst part was when two boys tried to hit on them, Kaede had to pull Nagisa away to prevent him from beating the crap out of them. Not just for taking him as a girl, but even more for trying to hit on Kaede.

Nagisa was relieved when they finally arrived at the mall and rushed into the first store he saw, walking straight into the changing room. "I'll get you some clothes, just wait here." was what Kaede said before leaving him behind after giving him a playful wink. Now he was in here and waited for more than 30 minutes already, he was getting worried.

 _-Maybe I should go check on her…-_

"I'm back." Kaede's cheerful voice ringed in Nagisa's ear before he saw a mountain of clothes appearing in front of him. "Whoa!" Nagisa stared at Kaede with a blank look. "Hihi, half of them are for you, I'm going to try something on as well." She spitted out her tongue with pink cheeks from her exhaustion.

"You're sweating way too much Kaede." Nagisa ignored her attempt to him from her exhaustion and walked up to her. He gently stoked her messy hair behind her ears and wiped the sweat drops off her forehead. It seemed like the drug still had a certain effect on her.

"I'm fine with you trying something on, but I just need one outfit, doesn't matter what." Nagisa took her into his arms and complained, which was instantly countered by Kaede's sad puppy face, "but I took so long to pick them out for you." She looked like she was going to cry. Even though Nagisa knew that it was an act, he couldn't help but to sigh and agree.

 _-At least I'll get to see her in a lot of cute outfits.-_

Nagisa comforted himself and a smile appeared on his face without him realizing.

Of course, Kaede convinced him to go first and Nagisa dragged himself into the closet. It took ages and Nagisa began to get tired again. Kaede was unsatisfied with every single outfit he put on even though she picked them out herself.

Nagisa really liked some of them, they would've been his best outfits, but Kaede just kept being unsatisfied. He went in and out uncountable times, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.

Nagisa always hated cloth shopping because of his mother. She used to force him into cross dressing just to satisfy herself and shopping was always like a nightmare for Nagisa. But with Kaede, he genuinely had fun.

It was until that one outfit, where Nagisa knew, that he could finally sit down and enjoy his view. He was surprised himself when he looked into the mirror. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark blue mid length coat, a pair of light blue jeans and some brown boots.

This outfit erased the last bit of Nagisa's feminine appearance; the only unfitting parts were his pigtails… Nagisa hesitated a while and removed them. Unlike usual, now with his hair down, he looked strangely mature and masculine, clothes indeed make the man.

When he left the closet, he could see Kaede's honey golden eyes sparkling brighter than any star, full with affection. It was only then when he really realized, that Kaede and him had officially become a couple. And he was proud that his girlfriend would stare at him with such affection.

But Nagisa still felt uneasy "Kaede…" Nagisa was still thinking how to start his explanation, but Kaede already has placed her finger on his lips.

"The pigtails were a sign of our friendship, but we're more than that now, right?" the look in Kaede's eyes was indescribable, Nagisa didn't know how to explain it, but just by looking into them, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"Yeah, you're right." Nagisa answered as he stared into Kaede's eyes. To Kaede's surprise, Nagisa raised his hand and gently removed her pigtails as well. "We're more than that now." her hair slit down Nagisa's hand. He loved the touch and the smell of Kaede's hair, it was smooth, soft and gave a natural smoothening aroma of daisies.

Totally embarrassed by Nagisa's sudden action, Kaede burried her head into Nagisa's chest to hide her blushing face and gave a weak nod.

After Kaede literally hitting him to make him go to the cashier and buy the outfit, Nagisa changed into it immediately and waited for Kaede to appear with her first outfit. To the contrast, Nagisa was stunned by every single outfit Kaede put on. She perfectly fitted into every outfit with a different expression or stance, guess you would expect that from a prodigy actress.

But that one outfit left Nagisa speechless; she wore a grey sweater dress, covered with a light brown coat, brown stockings and a pair of black non-heeled boots. When Kaede came out, Nagisa couldn't do anything but to stare at her with a slightly opened mouth. Kaede blushed on seeing Nagisa staring at her like this.

"Stop it, you're drooling." Kaede said while looking to the side pretending to be annoyed. Shocked, Nagisa quickly raised his hand to wipe his mouth. There was nothing there! Nagisa spaced out for a moment and then started to laugh.

He started to laugh with his entire heart. Nagisa felt heart warmed, he loved how she was teasing him, how she made him fall deeper and deeper for her, and how she wasn't hiding her affection for him at all. He loved being with her, he loved her.

Kaede was surprised by Nagisa's reaction, she expected him to blush, to be mad, even for him to punish her, but Nagisa just laughed like a little child, gently smiled at Kaede and said "I love you Kaede, I'm happy that I met you and I'm happy that I fell in love with you."

Kaede's face turned as red as a tomato in the split of a second. She knew his affection for her, but confessing like this in public, she wasn't expecting that.

"I'll buy you that outfit, let's go." Nagisa stood up and took her hand. "What? No wait! This one was really expensive, I can't just let you do that for no reason!" Kaede said while shaking her head. "You're my girlfriend and I love you, is that reason enough?" Nagisa took her in his arms and whispered. At that moment, Kaede knew that she was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

The two outfits cost Nagisa his income of the entire month. He had been earning some money by doing all these private teaching lessons for Sakura-chan, and since he graduated, he accepted more and more costumers and by now he was actually making quite a fortune for a boy at his age.

They left the mall together like two different poles of a magnet. Kaede didn't bother changing back into her former outfit. She was saying that she wanted to show the whole world what her boyfriend just bought her, acting like a small child who just found her favorite tool.

"Nagisa, what time is it?" Kaede asked while strolling across the streets with Nagisa.

"10:47, why?" Nagisa looked at his phone and asked.

"Hmm... I feel like we forgot something important." Kaede replied leaning her head against Nagisa's shoulder.

"You too?" Nagisa was surprised, he had the same feeling all this time. But what was it?

...

...

...

"Oh shoot!" Both of them shouted at the same time. They had to meet the entire class at the park at 11 o'clock. They had 13 minutes left and they were no where near the park. "We have to run!" Kaede shrieked and tried to pull Nagisa with her. "No way! You're still too weak for that. We're taking a cab!" Nagisa pulled her back and rushed towards the mall. There were tons of empty cabs back there.

 **First official date :D removing the pigtail on both of them was something I've been thinking of since I've started to watch the anime. I don't know, I kinda thought Nagisa would actually look quite masculine with his hair down. (of course he can't have his usual stupid face on, but I think having brutaly trained for half a year with Lovro would make him more masculine right? I mean just look at the cover picture of this story! How could you say that Nagisa doesn't look hot and Kayano doesn't look sexy in that :D).**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? :D Too cheesy? Or was is ok? Leave it in your review and give me some advise :D**

 **Anywas, thank you very much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 10: Negotiation

When they got into a cab, Kaede was exhausted, that she had a hard time breathing. Nagisa hold her by her shoulders and let her lay down on his lap. This was unusual for Kaede, everybody in class E were at their top physical condition. The drug must have really gotten to her. "Are you feeling alright?" Nagisa gently stroke her messy hair strains behind her ear.

"Ha...ha...ha, y-yeah, just give me a minute." Kaede forced a smile on her face, but Nagisa could see that she was suffering. "We'll go to the hospital after the meeting." Nagisa frowned while continuing to softly pet her head to make her feel better. Kaede just kept grasping for air while giving him a sweet smile and nodding. "You should call your mother Nagisa, she might be worried."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nagisa nodded, he had completely forgotten. All he had in mind was Kaede and the incident of the day before. He quickly called his mother to tell her that he is fine. When she questioned him about the danger Kaede was in, Nagisa lied. There was no way he would tell his mother that an assassin was coming after Kaede and he almost died protecting her.

* * *

"Yeah, there was a thief who broke into her apartment and she was living on her own...

I know right? Horrible people!...

Mhmm...

Ehm mom, I was thinking...

No! I'm not asking to stay at her place for longer!...

I was thinking if she could stay at our place for a while...

Huh?! Why does that matter?..."

Kaede watched Nagisa talking to his mother on the phone, unlike the Nagisa that saved her yesterday, this Nagisa was cute, like a little child who was annoyed by his clingy mother yet happy. She was surprised when Nagisa questioned his mother and suddenly went silent and started to blush.

"Y-Yes, she is cute...

Mom, I know you always wanted a daughter but please don't act weird...

N-No mom! You can't just assume she's gonna be your future daughter-in-law!...

Mom I got something to do, I'll be back with her after lunch, bye!"

Kaede's face turned into a tomato, she quickly turned her back to Nagisa and covered her face with her hands. "K-Kaede?" she could hear that Nagisa was trying his best to hide his embarrassment, it wasn't working. Besides, she was way too embarrassed to answer him right now, so she decided that she wouldn't talk to make things more awkward. But she also didn't want Nagisa to think that she was mad at him, so she softly pinched his leg as a silent protest to his action.

By the time they arrived, Kaede had stopped panting for a long time, but she didn't bother to sit straight. She enjoyed lying on Nagisa's lap and she also enjoyed how he was stroking her hair. This is what she always wished for when she saw other couples, for Nagisa to spoil her. The last person who caressed her was her sister Yukimura Aguri, when she was still alive.

"11:02 guess we are too late." Nagisa smiled after kissing her on her forehead to make her realize that they had arrived.

Nagisa payed the fee and walked into the park with Kaede. When they arrived at the center, it was already quarter past eleven. Nagisa had grabbed Kaedes hand to keep her from running.

"What the heck?!" the second Nakamura saw both of them she screamed in an exaggerating voice, "did Nagisa have a hotter older brother?! Holy s***!"

"Uhm, it's me Nakamura... you should know I'm an only child." black bars were hanging down Nagisa's forehead, he didn't know if he should be flattered or offended by this comment.

"No way! This is so boring! Now you actually look like a boy..." Nakamura protested out of disappointment, the one thing she had most fun with, was destroyed. Nagisa's face was twitching, this was definitely not a nice thing to say.

He was used to Nakamura teasing him for actually being a boy, but when she really complained about Nagisa looking like a boy now, he still got upset!

"Ok, what the hell!" before Nagisa could even say anything, Kaede snapped and shouted at Nakamura, "What is wrong with Nagisa looking like a boy?"

"Wow Kayano-chan, we're just teasing Nagisa like back in school. You should have gotten used to that." Karma's voice suddenly appeared from above. He was sitting on a tree shaking his phone in his hand.

"Hmm I'm pretty sure I saw you two holding hand when you entered the park… wait, let me zoom in real fast… There!"

Karma flipped his phone and showed his display to everybody showing Nagisa and Kaede holding hands and talking to each other with a bright smile on their face.

"Now now Kayano-chan, would you mind to explain what is happening? I have to admit you two look stunning today!" Karma's smirk returned to his handsome face.

Even Kaede had to admit, if it wasn't for his twisted personality, Karma would definitely be the most popular boy in school! If it wasn't for his personality, he wouldn't have gotten into class E in the first place.

"How could you not tell us after everything we did for you?" Nakamura acted like she was really hurt. She and Karma were always helping Kaede, even if it was for their own entertainment, with her confession. They caught her when she was hesitating if she should give Nagisa her chocolate bar for valentines.

"Now you have to tell me! Were our two lovebirds on a date? Who thought Kayano would ever look so glamorous!" Nakamura continued to tease them and winked at Kaede.

Nagisa and Kaede went silent. They could feel how their face was heating up and stared at the ground after exchanging a quick glimpse.

"Comon! You have to tell me! Who made the first move, ehh?" Nakamura's eyes were glowing for gossip. She couldn't believe that they actually came together, Nagisa was sooo dense she thought it might be impossible!

"Do you really have to ask Rio? They're probably planning on moving in together already." Karma claimed in a carefree way intending to make both of them even more upset and embarrassed.

Nagisa and Kaede both quivered at this statement. This reaction even threw Karma off his feet. "Wait? REALLY! You can't be serious! That's it! Since when have you been hiding this from us?" Karma was utterly furious! He couldn't believe that he missed the time for such a perfect prank setup!

"No! We just started dating yesterday! It's just that a lot happened..." Kaede desperately tried to defend them, but it wasn't helping at all. Nakamura was just taking her sentence and twisting its meaning.

"A lot of stuff happened huh? Don't tell me you've already slept together." Nakamura was impressed how red Kaede's face became. She wanted to test her limits after seeing her futile struggle.

The reaction to that question was another quiver. That made Karma and Nakamura snap, "WTF?!" they both shouted in sync.

"It's not what you think it was! Calm down guys! Stop bugging Kaede! I'll explain later!" Nagisa had reached his limits, he wouldn't mind if they kept teasing him, but Kaede was off limits, she was still physically weak after all.

"Uhh, Nagisa is being overprotective huh? And you're calling her Kaede, really now, what is going on here!" Karma jumped down from the tree and put his arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"I'm being serious right now, where is everybody?" Nagisa shoved Karma back and asked with a serious face.

Karma knew Nagisa well, the last time he has confronted him with this face was when they had the civil war in their class. Nagisa was mad about something.

"They're negotiating something with that mysterious man, he just gave Isogai a call, and I didn't bother to talk to him so I left. Nakamura is just being late; she just arrived a few seconds before you two did." Karma withdrew the smirk on his face and told Nagisa. Despite his weird personality, Karma was actually a really considerate guy when it came to it.

"That guy just called?" Kaede shivered, there was this face of Nagisa again, the face she hated! Nagisa looked like an emotionless killing machine every time he put on this face. "Where are they? I need to talk to him." A slight glow appeared on Nagisa's eyes but disappeared instantly.

 _-Was there a faint glow on his eyes? Did I just imagine that?"_

When Karma saw the glow in Nagisa's eyes, he had a feeling that he had no choice but to obey to every single command Nagisa gave him, but he quickly shook these weird ideas out of his mind.

 _-What the hell… that was weird!-_

"Sure, follow me." Karma ignored the weird sensation and led them deeper into the woods where the rest of the class was.

"Seriously! How do you expect us to get into an auction party held by all the corrupted higher ups?" Nagisa could already hear Isogai from quite a distance.

 _-Auction party? Just what was the task he gave us?-_

Nagisa fastened his footsteps, "Guys! Can I talk to this man for a second!" he interrupted the conversation between Isogai and the man. "There is something we have to come clear with before we agree to anything."

The rage from the day before came back into his eyes. Of course he wasn't done with what that man did to Kaede, he just didn't show it while being with her. "Nagisa? What's that all about?" Kataoka their ex-female class rep gave him a questioning look.

To her surprise, Nagisa ignored her question and simply took the phone by force. That wasn't the Nagisa they were used to, when they looked into his eyes, they had the same terrifying feeling as if they were facing Koro Sensei when his face turned entirely black.

"How's your wound? Did you have fun pulling that blade out of your body?" Nagisa laughed and mocked the man with a disgusted voice. He could hear how the man was gritting his teeth on the other side of the phone.

"So you're still alive, you little bastard!" just hearing the rusty voice of the masked man offends Nagisa. But he had to keep his cool, he was here to negotiate.

"Me? Of course I'm alive, you punched like an old woman, it's not like I should be hurt or something." Nagisa let out a loud laughter to convince the masked man of his condition. He needed the masked man to be startled so he had the upper hand in the negotiation he was going to bring up.

The rest of the class was confused and shocked, this conversation easily hinted that Nagisa had a fight against the masked man, and from what Nagisa was saying, he seemed to have won.

"Hmpf, so what if you're unhurt! You didn't manage to capture me and that's my win." The masked man took a deep breath before speaking into the phone again.

"Yeah, that's true, but you know what? We don't give two shits about your threat anymore! If you try to touch one of our classmates again, this deal is over. We'll tell our monster teacher and the government and we'll come after you, ALL OF US!

Ah wait! I forgot the fact that you couldn't even handle me alone." Nagisa tried to stay as calm as he could while signing his panicking classmates to back off.

They didn't understand what Nagisa was thinking! They couldn't let the world know that Koro Sensei was still alive!

"You won't… You can't let the world know that that monster is still alive!" the masked man didn't sound very convincing.

"Ohh! You want to try? You bet we will." Nagisa had a smirk on his face, the negotiation was tilting in his favor.

Karma was interested! Seeing how Nagisa was talking to the masked man, Karma had an illusion that he was watching himself. He was certain, that Nagisa was copying his way of dealing with people. And he was successful!

"… Understood, I won't interfere anymore." The masked man compromised, he sounded pretty sincere. Nagisa didn't trust him at all, but for now, he just had to deal with it.

"Oh right, about your task. It seems like we will need a lot of money for this misson." Nagisa started another topic, but he was interrupted immediately.

"No, I won't support you with anything and you're not allowed to ask the government for charge!" the masked man boldly stated. Nagisa could hear in his voice that it was meaningless to discuss with him, he won't give in.

"Fine, we'll find our own way to get our hands on some cash." Nagisa plainly agreed, "That's it, I have nothing more to say." and hung up before the man could say anything more.

"That's it Nagisa! We want an explanation! What happened yesterday after we dissembled?" Isogai snatched the phone out of Nagisa's hand and questioned him with a serious face.

"About that…"

 **Hmm, I don't know why, but I feel like I'm stuck, this chapter was a pain in the ass. I wrote it, erased it, and wrote it over and over again, but it just seemed wrong, so yeah not much happened in this chapter but I think I know how I want to write the next chapter and I think it will be interesting.**

 **Still, thank you for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 11: Rematch! Viper vs Devil

"That bastard!" Terasaka stood up and scrolled up his sleeves, "I'm gonna beat the shit out of this guy!" He sounded furious, everyone was! They couldn't believe that the masked man attacked one of their classmates after setting a deal with them, the feeling of getting betrayed overwhelmed them.

"Are you really getting mad because our opponent didn't keep a promise he never made in the first place?" Karma shook his head and looked at his class disappointed, "Nagisa and I already warned you about it, he's a professional! It's not gonna be like in school where Koro Sensei always made sure that we'd have a fair fight! How naive of you, thinking he wouldn't target us just because we had a deal?"

Karma was right, it was obvious all the time, but the students weren't ready to accept reality, they were still stuck in the time back in middle school were every task was simply a challenge, were they rarely had to deal with the dirty nature of human being on their own.

"Karma's right, rather wasting time getting all upset about it, we should discuss how we're going to fulfill the task. We need a plan, information and equipment. Nagisa, you already fought the guy, how are you judging his abilities?" The calm nature of a sniper made Chiba to think more logically than the rest of the classmates.

"I'd say he's a little bit weaker than the God of Death and Karasuma Sensei. The only reason I was able to fight him was because he was underestimating me and I took him by surprise." Nagisa thought about his fight and made his guess.

"Wait, if he is that strong, you shouldn't be able to handle him even if you had this advantage! Remember what the God of Death did to you? You were like a monkey he toyed with!" Kurahashi boldly stated, not minding Nagisa's awkward face at all.

"…Kurahashi, that's harsh." Nagisa felt really uncomfortable of how she was describing him. "But yeah, most of you guys don't know, but I've been training with Master Lovro for the past 6 month." His explanation only made things worse.

"What? So you've decided to become an assassin?!" Nakamura screamed in surprise.

"No! I still want to be a teacher like Koro Sensei, but if I don't have enough strength to protect my students, I might end up like our schools chairman." Nagisa quickly shook his head in denial, "and I also wanted the strength to protect the people who are important to me."

"Hmm, people who are important…" Karma repeated Nagisa's sentence while obviously switching his sight between Nagisa and Kaede.

Nagisa was too focused in explaining himself so he didn't notice, but Kaede saw Karma's glare and instantly started to blush.

"Hmm, so you've improved is what you're saying." Karma lifted his head, he seemed like he was thinking of something. "How about a rematch Nagisa? You and me, one on one."

"Sure… Eh?! What?" Nagisa agreed instinctively but quickly realized what Karma was asking for. "Huh? Why?" Nagisa didn't expect that, he never was the type of person seeking to fight.

Unlike Karma, Nagisa dislikes fighting. He would never provoke somebody into a fight, if there was no reason. For Karma, picking a fight had already become a habit.

"We have to know what you're capable of so we can use your skills to the limits right?" Karma had a smirk on his face, his reasoning made sense, but that was definitely not why he was challenging Nagisa.

Nagisa knew that, but this time, he was tempted to fight Karma. Nagisa trained for half a year and he was certain that he had improved in a certain degree. But he never had the chance to actually indicate his improvements. He had a fight against Karma before, if he would fight him again, he certainly would be able to clearly see his progress.

"Alright, let's do it Karma." Nagisa stood up and with a confident and excited smile on his face. Karma was surprised, Nagisa and he had competed not only once before, but every time they did, Nagisa went into it already assuming that he would lose. He never had any confidence in himself even on the stage of assassination. Nagisa always felt beneath Karma, but this time, he was facing Karma with confidence.

Kaede loved this face of Nagisa, it was like a new world to her. Nagisa had confidence in himself! Ever since she knew Nagisa, he had always been the one boy who would give his best in everything. It was his seriousness and focus that made Kaede fell for him, but most of the time he only scored good or average as result.

Nagisa always put a lot of work into everything he did, but the reason to that was, that he thought no matter how much work he'd put into something, he'd always score average. This was the first time Nagisa had faith in himself, he was confident yet still focused.

 _-Ok… I better be careful, he must have really gotten a lot better for being confident about his skills.-_

This smile was like a warning for Karma. He knew Nagisa well, if Nagisa was confident about something, the result was almost guaranteed.

The entire class took some distance and formed a stage around Nagisa and Karma. It was a fact that Nagisa was the better assassin. He was a prodigy in that stage. So to show Nagisa's progress, they wanted to see Nagisa's combat abilities, a one on one without tricks or camouflage.

"Ready?" Nagisa smiled at Karma while stretching his body.

"Mhmm, bring it." Karma responded with his devilish smirk.

Nagisa charged at Karma the second he finished his sentence.

"Wow! You're fast!" Karma didn't expect Nagisa to go for a frontal attack. Somewhere deep in his consciousness he still thought that Nagisa was inferior to him when it came to direct combat.

This time, Nagisa didn't use any tricks like he did when fighting the masked man. He wanted to know how far he can get when he went face to face with Karma.

Karma steadied his stance and prepared to block Nagisa's first hit, but Nagisa left him standing there with an abrupt change of pace. Instead of using his momentum and going for a straight punch, Nagisa stopped instantly, ducked, and went for an uppercut.

But Karma wasn't given credit by Karasuma without reason, his reflex and fighting instinct were top notch and he easily dodged Nagisa's attack with a tiny step back. That left Nagisa's side wide opened with an arm lifted to the sky.

Karma saw that coming and now that Nagisa was in this position, Karma had time for a free punch… or so did he thought.

Of course Nagisa wouldn't attack without thinking about the consequences of missing. Nagisa's uppercut wasn't going straight into the sky, but went to the left in an angle of 45 degrees. He took the momentum of his punch and spun his entire body sideward's into a powerful kick aimed for Karma's head.

Karma quickly reacted and blocked Nagisa's kick with his left arm while slamming his right fist into Nagisa's chest. Nagisa twisted his body midair to discharge some of the impact coming from Karma's punch, while ensuring the power in his kick.

Karma's punch sent Nagisa flying, but it was obvious that it didn't do much damage. Nagisa managed to twist his body that much, that Karma's punch only striped him and sent him spinning.

Karma also underestimated Nagisa's kick. He still remembered their fight in the civil war, Nagisa's kick back then didn't bother him at all. He could take 20 of these and still be standing.

But this kick was different, he could feel the heaviness and pressure on his arm and the kick was so powerful, that even his brain behind the protection of his arm and his skull was slightly affected. He felt a little bit dizzy, but could shake it away in the next second.

Nagisa also shook his head to get rid of his disorientated sense of direction. Karma's punch was in no way weak, even though Nagisa didn't took much of the impact, but his body spun 3 times around itself before landing on the ground. Nagisa managed to avoid his fall and was still standing with the support of one arm, but the fast rotation of his body made him feel dizzy as well.

 _-This is fun…-_

The same thought came across their mind at the same time. They both enjoyed the fast exchanges of attacks within a second and the fact that no one could grab the upper hand.

Their fighting style was still different, while Nagisa focused on his mobility and flexibility, Karma depended on his strength and sturdiness. It doesn't mean that Nagisa is weak and fragile and Karma is slow and stiff, but it was obvious who was better at which of these four criteria.

The fight went on and on with both on them scoring some punches or kicks time after time. But none of them seemed to be able to finish their opponent.

The fight ended as a tie. Even with both of them protesting, the class decided that it was pointless to continue the fight. At first it was really exciting to watch, the fight was intense and even, but it was too even. After an entire hour of exchanging attacks, the fight was still even… not a single member of the class could tell who of them had the upper hand.

The goal was to test Nagisa's abilities and they had their answer. Not only had Nagisa improved drastically, but Karma also became a lot better in close combat. Of course Karma's improvement wasn't as astonishing as Nagisa's since he had been fighting every single day, but to class E, it was still good news.

"Hmm impressive Nagisa... Who'd ever thought you could go head to head with me, if it was an assassination and not a head on fight, I'd be down in no time." Karma stated putting his pride aside. There was no reason for him to be frustrated of Nagisa's improvement. Unlike Asano, Nagisa is a friend and comrade, his improvement had no harm for Karma.

"So what do you think? Can Karma and you as a tag team take down the man?" Kaede brought up an interesting idea. She wanted to hear Nagisa's thought about it, if he wasn't sure about it, she wouldn't let him go for it.

"Maybe... If Karma can get all his attention and I attack from the dark, we could manage. But it's still gonna be risky, I don't think he showed everything he was capable of in our last fight." Nagisa replied.

"That's enough for now, we don't have to think about how to confront the man before we finished his task. Let's talk about that first!" Isogai interrupted the conversation. And he was right, they won't get to the man if they can't fulfill the task the man gave them, they had to set their priorities.

 **Sorry for not updating for quite a while, I had to concentrate on my last exam. So here is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will most likely be preparation for the task and about Nagisa and Kaede.**

 **Another thing is, I'll be flying back to China to visit my family. I'll see if I can find some time to write some chapters, but the update will be slower than it was until now. I'll be back in my place on the 11.04. Then the update will be back to normal.**

 **And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 12: Preparations

"So here is our mission." After everybody went silent, Isogai started to explain. "Infiltrate an auction held by some hidden underground organizations and steal the main auction item."

This was crazy, that man was really expecting them to steal from the entire underground organizations. One tiny little mistake and it could mean their death, if they even manage to get there.

"Well that's gonna be a pain in the ass." Karma stretched his arms and commented like he didn't even care. "I think we should first get all the equipment we can get before we do any planning. We have to use all the resources we have, remember?" That was what Koro Sensei always taught us.

"Right! So let's just separate for today! Get all the support and resources you can get and we'll meet up tomorrow again!" Isogai nodded and gave his final order. "We still have six days left to deliver the item and the auction will take place in five days! We'll only have one chance!"

* * *

"Shall we take another cab?" Nagisa was concerned after they got out of the park. Kaede was giving her best to hide it, but her unstable breathing and the few sweat pearls on her face were giving away that she was exhausted. "It is quite a long way to the hospital." Nagisa really hoped that the drug won't have any after affects.

"Its fine, it has gotten a lot better already." Kaede put her hand into Nagisa's while giving him a sweet smile. "And even if I collapse, I still have you here with me." Kaede spitted out the tip of her tongue.

Nagisa sighed with a smile on his face, as long as she was in a good mood he could go with it. "As you wish milady." Nagisa took a step back and made a bow to Kaede. "And by the way... What the hell are you doing Karma?" Nagisa abruptly turned around and looked back at the street they came from.

Kaede was still giggling because of Nagisa's act and was surprised when Nagisa's suddenly shouted behind them. Her sight automatically followed Nagisa's but there was nobody. "Hmm? What do you mean Nagisa?" Kaede was confused.

"Karma... Don't make me force you out of there." Nagisa warned while picking up a bunch of tiny rocks from the sidewalk.

A person appeared on the street with the sound of moving leafs "Hmm... Not bad Nagisa, but how did you know?" It was Karma with his usual annoying smirk on his face.

"Maybe I didn't know." Nagisa shook his head and threw a rock in Karma's direction, "or you're just pretty bad in sneaking."

Karma blanked out for a second and then busted into laughter, "Not bad Nagisa, not bad at all."

"So, what do you want Karma?" Kaede ignored his laughter and questioned him. She was quite annoyed that Karma was actually tailing them.

"Aww Kayano-chan, you've become so cold since you're with Nagisa." Karma approached the couple and complained with a sad voice. Even thought is face showed the exact opposite. "I'm on my way to ask Asano for some money, wanna join me?" Nagisa and Kaede were shocked. How did he come up with that idea? Of course they have become friends with the A-class in the end of the semester, but they weren't that close that Asano would just give them money for an entire operation!

"Naa, we're heading to the hospital for Kaede." Nagisa rejected, to be honest he still didn't think it would work out with Asano.

"Hmm? Is Kayano-chan pregnant?" Karma whistled and asked in a completely natural way. Of course he was wearing that annoying smirk on his face. You could see how the devil horns were slowly growing out of his head.

"W-What? No! What are you thinking!?" Kaede's face turned bright red as she took the rest of the stones Nagisa had picked up and threw all of them at Karma. But her throw was so weak that they didn't even reached Karma.

"We're going because she's still weak from the drug! Jesus Karma! How can you say something like that so calmly?" Nagisa couldn't believe his ears. He always knew Karma was reckless with his words but this was going a bit too far. "Well that's it, good luck with Asano." Nagisa had the urge to get away from Karma before he started teasing them again.

"Wow, even Nagisa is being so cold, what happened to bros bef..."

"KARMA!" Nagisa interrupted Karma with a loud shout and just kept glaring at him without saying a word. Karma actually wanted to keep going but there was this faint glow in Nagisa's eyes again! And again he had the feeling that he had no choice but to obey so he ended up just standing there with his mouth wide opened.

"Fine, I get it, you want to be alone and have no interest in coming with me. Have fun then, I'll see what I can get from Asano." Karma got rid of the weird feeling, shook his head while raising his arms a bit and walked away while waving behind his back and disappearing behind a corner.

"You know, you didn't have to get this mad at Karma, you know how he is." Kaede said even though she was happy that Nagisa defended her. If Nagisa hadn't, even if she understood that this was just how Karma acted like, she still would have been a little sad.

"I know... just slipped out before I could think about it." Nagisa felt bad for yelling at Karma like that, even though it was him who went overboard, but that's what Karma always did. "I'll talk to him next time, for now we'll get you to the hospital."

Kaede gave Nagisa a smile, put her hand back into his and started to walk ahead pulling him along while giving him a playful wink, "Well, then we better hurry, you did promise your mom to be back after lunch."

* * *

"Well Miss Kayano, about the fact that you feel weak recently... We can't really tell what has happened. It's a weird phenomena, it's as if all your cells have been put to sleep before and now they're somewhat inactive, but awakening in a fairly fast speed. There shouldn't be any life threatening danger though, a few days and you'll be fine again. I suggest that you keep doing some exercise that will help with the restoration of your cells activity."

Nagisa was relieved when the doctor said that there was no threat of Kaede's life or health. Later he heard from Lovro, that it was a new drug only developed for kidnapping while keeping the victim conscious to torture and gather all the information you need from your defenseless victim.

Since the doctor said that some exercise would help with the recovery, Nagisa agreed to Kaede's suggestion to walk to the next food street even if it pained him to see how she permanently had her mouth opened to grasp for air. In the end Nagisa still couldn't take it, he ignored Kaede's and his own embarrassment and gently wrapped his arm around her waist to carry some of her weight for her.

The second they arrived at the food street, all of Kaede's exhaustion seemed to have faded away. She started to jump around like a little girl who saw her favorite candy... In fact, she did see her favorite dessert. There was a new pudding store on the food street, the place looked extremely fancy and they had all sorts of ideas how to combine pudding with all different kinds of sweets, fruits or even dishes. The only problem, or rather pity, were the price tags, in exchange of the fanciness and extremely huge variety, they asked for some rather high prices.

Nagisa was troubled, he didn't want to disappoint Kaede, but his wallet was getting empty after buying the two outfits earlier. Of course he still had some savings at home, but he had no access to that now.

Before Nagisa could come to a solution Kaede had already returned to him, "Hmm I don't know, I kind of don't feel like eating pudding right now, let's just eat something and come back here next time."

"Hmm? Sure! It's funny because I had the same..." Kaede's words were like water for a fish to Nagisa, but the second he saw the smile on Kaede's face, he realized that Kaede was only saying that because she had realized Nagisa's awkward situation. "Kaede... I promise we'll come back here as often as you want." Nagisa said with an apologetic smile.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind! A promise is a promise, no going back!" The smile on Kaede's face got even brighter as she took Nagisa's hand and led him deeper into the street.

In the end all they had was a simple bowl of ramen. It was one of the most delicious ramen Nagisa's ever had, but he was sure it wasn't the ramen that was special, it was the person he had it with. Also, Kaede insisted on paying her own food, what she said was, that she was fine with getting used to be spoiled by Nagisa, but even then she couldn't let Nagisa pay all the bills.

They took a slow walk before heading towards Nagisa's place to digest the food they just consumed. But when they got closer, Nagisa suddenly stopped.

"Hmm? Nagisa, what's wrong?" Kaede was forced to stop as well since Nagisa basically was pulling her back by holding her hand.

 _-I have to warn Kaede about mom before she gets the wrong idea-_

"Uhem, Kaede you know how my mom always hoped that she had a daughter instead of a son?" Nagisa tried to somehow talk around it.

"Yeah sure, that's also the reason why you have long hair." Kaede remembered how Nagisa's mother was extremely over-possessive. "But I thought she's accepted the fact that you're growing independent now, and the fact that you're a boy." She felt strange saying this sentence and started to giggle.

"Well... She's accepted the fact that I am a son, but she's still looking for a daughter you know? Like what you heard in the phone earlier?" Nagisa couldn't look into Kaede's eyes while saying this, this was way too awkward.

"Phone... Earlier... Ehh!" It took a while for Kaede to understand what Nagisa was talking about. The second she remembered, she started to blush and went silent.

"W-Well, I'm just saying, please don't mind when my mom might acts like a little bit weird..." Nagisa forced a smile on his face and just hoped that Kaede would understand.

"Y-You can't even be sure if your mom will really like me..." Nagisa had to resist shaking his head hearing these words.

"No way! Mom's gonna love you! You are like the ideal daughter my mother would ever want to have. And you look so beautiful I could watch you forever!" Nagisa was so upset about Kaede judging herself, that he his mouth just kept talking and he didn't even realize how embarrassing his words were. The only thing missing would be a proposal.

It seemed like there was no limit of how red Kaede's cheeks could become. With every word Nagisa said, her face became redder, if she had a pillow she would bury her head right into it. "..." Kaede just nodded and didn't say anything. Only then did Nagisa realize what he had said the entire time, he opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out.

This happened a lot lately, Nagisa and Kaede would talk to each other and then just step into an awkward silence after somebody said something embarrassing. They were just walking holding hands and fingers crossed, but too shy to look at or talk to each other.

 **Urgh -.- here is another chapter, I can't get this chapter to the point where I wanted it to be. I started this chapter in the plane and I'm still jet lagged and freaking tired. I might have some spelling mistakes in this chapter since I typed everything on an iPad. Well still hope you guys will like this chapter. I think I already told you once, but the next few chapters will only be about Nagisa and Kaede so the main plot will be put on hold for now.**

 **I'll see if I can get more time to write more in China. Thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	16. Chapter 13: Nagisa's first guest

"Mom! I'm back!" Nagisa shouted into the house after unlocking the door and letting Kaede in. He pulled out the chair for Kaede and helped her to take off the new boots he bought her. "Hmm we still have to get back to your place after dinner. You still have all your stuff there." He said while carefully taking off his new coat.

"Oh my, Nagisa you let your hair down!" Nagisa's mother came out to the front door, "I always said it suited you didn't I Nagisa." She proudly nodded totally forgetting her past intention of him having long hair.

"Haha... Yeah, but I feel like I have to get it fixed a little bit. It's a little messy right now since I've been wearing pigtails for the past year." Nagisa grabbed the side of his hair and said.

"So you've been shopping? What happened to your other clothes?" Nagisa's mother couldn't see Kaede yet who was hidden between a corner and Nagisa.

"Yeah, I got stuck on a fence when I tried to jump over, it's completely ruined." Nagisa let out a laughter and scratched his head, "how is it?" He asked his mother.

"Well I hate to say this... But I guess my little boy really is growing into a man." Nagisa instantly regretted his question. That was the only topic he always avoided talking with his mother. Ever since that incident with Koro Sensei she was praying for Nagisa to grow up slowly so she could spend more time with him.

"Aww come on mom, it's not like I'll completely leave just because I'll be a grown up, you'll still be my mother." Nagisa approached his mother giving her a light hug but also revealing Kaede from his cover.

Nagisa's mother instantly snapped out of the sadness of her son growing up and her eyes started to sparkle, "Hello! You have to be Kayano-chan Nagisa was always talking about!" Nagisa's mother petted Nagisa's head and walked past him to look at Kaede, "mhmm what a fine young lady indeed, just look at your beautiful long hair, no wonder Nagisa was all worried yesterday."

 _-There she goes... At least she's not saying something too weird.-_

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shiota and uhh thank you very much." It was refreshing for Nagisa to see Kaede so nervous and shy; the Kaede he knew was always energetic and joyful. He liked this elegant and quite side of Kaede, it makes her even more adorable and will definitely impress his mother even more.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable!" Nagisa's mother said and went back into the living room leaving Nagisa and Kaede behind.

"Ehm yeah..." Nagisa opened his mouth but didn't bring out anything meaningful. He was the one who insisted on Kaede staying at his place, but now that she was here, he started to feel the awkwardness, "so...how about I show you around for first?" Nagisa grabbed the first idea that came through his mind.

 _-That's what you do when somebody visits your place for the first time right?-_

Kaede was the first to ever enter Nagisa's place. Due to his and his mothers past relationship, Nagisa had never invited anyone to his place before. Kaede nodded quietly after taking off her coat as well, "just show me around, I mean I will be here for a whole week." She replied with a tiny smile. The natural way how Kaede acted made Nagisa calm down a bit.

"Alright, I'll show you where you will sleep first." Nagisa took a deep breath and offered her his hand to guide her.

Nagisa lived in quite a big house. It was the same place where he used to live when his father was still around. But ever since he moved out, they suddenly had a lot of unused rooms. The guest room was right next to Nagisa's bedroom and connected by a shared restroom. The two rooms were designed like this because Nagisa's parents wanted to have another child and already planned ahead. But since things didn't work out, the bedroom for Nagisa's "future sibling" turned into a guest room.

"So if you need something, just knock at my door in the restroom." Nagisa opened the door to his bedroom. His bedroom was plain and simple. There were no decorations whatsoever. All he had was a bed, a bookshelf and a desk with a laptop on it. Unlike other boys' rooms, Nagisa's room was tidy and comfortable. It seemed like everything was placed exactly where they were supposed to be. When you looked into his room it just seemed right.

"Hmm, so this is how your room looks like. The balcony seems nice." Kaede poked her head through the door and looked around, "it's a little bit different than I imagined." She expected Nagisa to have at least some posters maybe of sonic ninja or something. He was a huge fan of that franchise after all.

"Yeah, the balcony is quite handy. Your room has one too. And I know, my room is pretty lame, but I just don't feel like putting something onto the wall." Nagisa explained while opening a window. Meanwhile Kaede was checking Nagisa's bookshelf. It was mainly filled with textbooks from school but also had some comics and Mangas. When her sight passed the last shelf, Kaede saw something very familiar, "is that?" she pointed at a box uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's the chocolate box you gave me for Valentine... I don't know, I just couldn't throw it away. I mean, it might have been the only chocolate you'll ever give me." Nagisa reached out for the tiny box and treated it with so much care as if it was some kind of treasure.

"Oh... Hehe, ehh you wanted to show me my room as well." Kaede didn't know how to react to what Nagisa said and desperately tried to change the topic. "But ehm, please keep taking care of this box Nagisa... It makes me...happy." Kaede's voice slowly fainted and in the end, Nagisa could barely hear what she was saying.

"I will." Nagisa replied with a gentle smile, "and yeah, your room! This way." Nagisa took Kaede's hand again and walked through the restroom into the bedroom on the other side. This bedroom was completely different! Even though it was meant to be a guest room, you could clearly see that it was meant for a girl.

It had a huge and soft princess bed, some huge stuffed animals on a white couch and the floor was covered with a beautiful pink carpet. The bookshelf and the desk were the same as Nagisa's, except the fact that they were empty.

"Ehh, are you sure your mother didn't buy new furniture for me..." Kaede was astonished by the view! She loved the room and she could tell that all the furniture was new and unused based on the special smell that new furniture give from them.

Her room back at her apartment was designed more mature than this one, but she obviously liked this room more. Back then she didn't had the tension to decorate her room, revenge was her entire life and she also had to make a living on her own so wasting money on some fancy furniture was out of question.

"It's not that! This room was meant for my little sister, but since she never came into existence, this room stayed empty till now." Nagisa explained while enjoying the face Kaede was making, "so yeah, you could say we bought new furniture for you. You will be the first person to use them after all."

"Hihi, it's been a while since I had some new furniture. Couldn't afford it all by myself." Kaede skipped around the room happily and threw herself on the bed, "it's so fluffy!" While Kaede got all excited about her temporary new bedroom, Nagisa just silently watched her dancing through her room like a fairy. He wasn't lying when he told her that he could watch her forever without getting bored.

"If you like it that much... Why don't you just stay here?" Nagisa unconsciously said out loud what he was thinking. His eyes were still focused on Kaede who now was standing in front the opened window and enjoying the view.

"Hmm? I thought I am staying here?" Kaede didn't quite follow and gave Nagisa a confused look.

"Not just for the week. Stay here, don't go back to that lonely place." Nagisa felt a stinging pain inside his heart just by thinking about Kaede living in that little apartment for an entire year all by herself.

"!" Kaede was caught off guard. She never thought that Nagisa was able of saying something like this. "I-I'll think about it..." Kaede's voice was so small that Nagisa could barely hear it.

"Hehe, come, I'll show you the other rooms." Nagisa said and opened the door to the floor. Nagisa showed Kaede every single room expect for his mothers bedroom. She was fairly impressed how huge Nagisa's place actually was.

They had another guest room, storage, a working room that belonged to Nagisa's father. But what Kaede loved the most was the first floor, the living room was huge and well decorated. They had a nice leather sofa and nice television, the dining room was rather small but what matters the most was the kitchen! It was spacious and had all the tools you could think of!

By the time they finished their tour; Nagisa's mother has finished making dinner and called for Nagisa and Kaede. They had a nice potato salad, teriyaki salmon with miso soup and rice as main course and some vanilla pudding with chocolate icing as dessert. "Nagisa told me how much you loved desserts, especially pudding, so I tried to make some." Nagisa's mother told Kaede seeing her surprised and happy face.

"Thank you so much!" Kaede's were glowing, she couldn't wait to finish her meal so she could eat that pudding, but it seemed like Nagisa's mother still wanted to talk a bit before starting to eat. "Say, how did you two actually became friends? Nagisa told me a lot about you, but he never mentioned how you got into the E class."

What Nagisa's mother was basically saying was that she couldn't imagine how a pretty and smart girl like Kaede could actually dropped this deep and ended up in Nagisa class. "Mom..." Nagisa sighed, what kind of mother would ever...EVER asked her sons girlfriend how she dropped so low to actually be together with her son.

"Why don't we start eating...? I think Kaede is hungry too and you can talk while we're eating right?" Nagisa realized how Kaede's eyes were still fixated on the pudding while telling his mother how she accidentally broke one of the principles favorite vases and ended up being in class E and suggested.

"Itadakimasu!" Nagisa smiled at Kaede while putting his hands together. Kaede instantly knew that Nagisa realized her desire for the pudding and grinned at Nagisa while giving him a playful wink and clapping her hands together.

"The principle shouldn't have... You didn't even do it on purpose." Nagisa's mother was still upset about how Kaede got placed into class E.

 _-Right... "Accidentally", "Not on purpose" my ass.-_

"Yeah, and did you know? Kaede was the first student to ever pass the transfer exams with a single try as well!" Nagisa put a piece of salmon in his mouth after lifting one eyebrow and looking at Kaede who stared back at him in a threatening way.

"That really is a pity..." Nagisa's mother seemed really upset to what "happened" to Kaede.

"Well, but if that didn't happen, I probably would've never met her." Nagisa said with a sentimental look on his face. "It's weird to say that but I'm happy she broke that vase." He turned his face to look at Kaede.

"Same, I'm happy I "accidentally" broke that vase." Kaede said giving Nagisa her typical sweet smile.

"Well aren't you two a sweet little couple. Did you two already thought about marrying?" Nagisa closed his eyes in despair hearing that coming from his mother, just when he thought that his mother was actually behaving herself!

"MOM! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN HIGH SCHOOL YET!" Nagisa roared while looking at the ceiling mentally exhausted.

Kaede's was simply shoving rice into her mouth to hide her embarrassment, she couldn't shout at Nagisa's mother after all! But her mind was going crazy!

 _-So that's what he meant with don't mind if she acts a little weird?! What kind of mother does that!?-_

"I know, I know! But don't you feel like Kaede is like family already? Even though she just moved in today?" Nagisa's mother must really like Kaede to say something like that. Nagisa could bet that Kaede was her perfect future daughter-in-law right now.

 **Holy it is freaking hard to write on an iPad... I'll just publish it like that for now, when I get back to my place I will recheck the chapters on my computer. But for now I have to beg you guys to deal with it :D. Another one or two chapters and I'll continue with the main plot :D so for people who are more interested in how the story will go on, you'll have to wait a little longer :D.**

 **Like always, tell me in the review how you liked or disliked this chapter and what I have to correct, add or change :D.**

 **Thank you very much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	17. Chapter 14: The wound inside

Kaede, who was simply finishing her meal while watching how Nagisa was fighting with his mother because of her, suddenly froze in place as the focus in her eyes started to spread.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Nagisa who constantly kept an eye on her immediately noticed her strange behavior. He placed a hand on her shoulder only to realize that her body was shivering, something shiny dropped from her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, I just need the toilet for a moment." Kaede jumped up from her chair and rushed away without lifting her head.

Nagisa's hand remained where Kaede's tiny shoulder was just a moment ago as his eyebrows narrowed. He was confused for a moment but suddenly understood why Kaede had such a huge reaction...

 _-Family... I'm such an idiot!-_

Kaede was always so cheerful and positive that the fact never actually crossed Nagisa's mind... Kaede didn't have a family anymore. Nagisa's mother mentioning her being like family must have opened the wound that even she herself thought had already been healed.

 _-Of course it'll hurt when she sees other families all happy with each other...-_

Nagisa knew it better than anyone, he also felt it when he saw other parents playing and laughing with their kids.

 _-A happy family...I've only lost part of my family but for Kaede...and my family is still alive...-_

"Mom... If I want Kaede to stay with us forever, be part of our family... Will you agree?" Nagisa looked at his own hand that was on Kaede's shoulder just a while ago and clenched in into a fist.

"...Nagisa, are you really going to propose!?" His mother was taken by surprise when Kaede suddenly took off and even more by what her son was saying. Even though she was saying all these irresponsible things, she never actually thought about it seriously.

Nagisa shook his head "You don't know ... But Kaede has no family anymore..." How could he have thought that Kaede was okay with that! Nobody is going to be fine when they lose their entire family... especially if it all happened only one year ago.

"What do you mean Nagisa? Did her parents' divorce as well?" Nagisa's mother didn't follow, she probably never thought about the possibility that all of Kaede's family members were gone forever.

"Her parents died in an accident many years ago... She's been living with her older sister ever since, but last year... her sister died in a lab accident as well." Nagisa was gritting his teeth as he was telling his mother. He couldn't stop blaming himself, how could he assume that Kaede wasn't hurt with the loss of her family!

Nagisa's mother was speechless. She looked at Nagisa in disbelieve' "but she...she." Of course she'd be surprised, Kaede always seemed so cheerful and happy.

"That's probably her way of dealing with the pain... by not showing and hiding it. She's too kind to burden other people with her problems." Nagisa clenched his fist so hard that his nails were digging into his flesh, "Mom?"

"You're asking me to adopt her?" Nagisa's mother asked with a faint smile on her face, but Nagisa couldn't see it because he was still looking at his own hand while feeling pain of his nails penetrating his skin, "I don't think I'll be the one who'll disagree, you have to convince her you know?" Nagisa's mother stretched her arm towards Nagisa and petted his head, "go talk to her."

Nagisa nodded in relief, now that his mother agreed, he just had to convince Kaede to stay, to convince her that this could be her new home. He stood up and walked to the toilet. Nagisa lifted his arm to knock at the door but stopped right before his hand touched the door. Kaede was sobbing in there, he could hear her disrupted breathing and her trembling voice. Nagisa pulled his hand back and gently opened the door instead.

Kaede heard that Nagisa came in, but she didn't want to look up, she never wanted to show this weak side of hers to anybody. "Leave..." Kaede's trembling voice echoed in Nagisa's ears. She was sitting on the ground with her back leaned against the bathtub embracing her knees and her face buried into them, "just leave me alone..." She went through this for an entire year on her own and her stubbornness refused to accept any comfort from others.

But a girls mind is complicated. Kaede definitely wanted to be alone and also told Nagisa to do so, but when she heard Nagisa opening and closing the door again, she couldn't help but to feel miserable. Sadness overwhelmed her that Nagisa left her in here without saying a single word, even though it was her own demand.

Teardrops were running down her cheeks, it's been a while since she had cried because she felt lonely. This had happened everyday back then when her sister just passed away. Back then, every time she came home, she would throw herself on her couch and start to scream and cry out of pain, both physically and mentally. This changed when she got her tentacles removed, the physical pain was gone with the tentacles, and the mental pain as well. Or so did she thought.

She probably had never realized, but she was lying to herself the entire time. She told herself that she wasn't alone anymore, that she had her assassination classroom and that everybody in there was like her family. Of course they will always be in good terms. Still, she knew that they will part ways sooner or later, but her sub-consciousness chose to ignore the fact to avoid the mental suffer. But now that they've graduated and with Nagisa's mother's words as a trigger, she realized that she had never gotten over it, she just hid it somewhere she couldn't even find it herself. But now that it surfaced again, all these month of suppressing her feelings seemed to be backfiring.

Kaede quivered when a pair of arms pulled her into a warm embrace. Nagisa didn't leave the room, he was planning to after Kaede told him to. But right before he wanted to walk out, he quickly wanted to peek at Kaede for one last time before leaving. It was just this one glance that made him stay. Her shivering body seemed so fragile, as if a tiny breeze would make her collapse and fall apart. Purely by instinct, Nagisa closed the door behind him and walked next to Kaede, sat down and took her in his arms.

"W-Why are you still here! I told you to leave!" Kaede screamed at Nagisa and struggled to escape his embrace, but the second she did, she regretted it. It was just her unnecessary pride, to show others that she can take care of herself.

"I also told you that I hate it when you cry... It must have been tough, being all on your own. You must have been so lonely." Tears were gathering in Nagisa's eyes, only now he knew how fragile Kaede's mind and soul actually was. She always kept it hidden under her cheerful behavior, but she wasn't as firm as people thought she was. There was a deep wound in her heart, it was just that she had hid and buried it somewhere no one can reach.

Kaede's body started to tremble with Nagisa's words, she bit on her lips to keep herself from crying out loud. Nagisa embrace and words were melting away that thick layer of ice that had formed around her heart in the past year and were now reaching for that hidden wound trying to treat it.

"You're not alone anymore..." These last words were like a final trigger, Kaede's silent sobbing turned into a heartbreaking cry. All the emotions she had suppressed for the past year were released at once. Nagisa tightened his embrace and gently stroked her hair and back.

 _-I'll just wait till she recovers, let her tell me everything and she will feel better... That's how it works in all the movies and novels right?...right?-_

Nagisa kept waiting until he realized that Kaede's disrupted breathing became even and peaceful. Her hands were still clinging onto his shirt as if she was afraid that he would leave. The marks of the fallen tears were still visible on her cheeks... Kaede fell asleep...

 _-Damn these movies and novels... Nothing but lies...-_

It was really awkward for Nagisa, he didn't expect Kaede to fall asleep just like that! Now that Nagisa stopped waiting, he realized that Kaede now was entirely sitting in his lap, her hands were wrapped around his neck and her hands were clinging onto his shirt on the back while her head was leaning against his shoulder with her face tilted in his direction. Nagisa's left arm was on Kaede's waist supporting her that she wouldn't fall and his right hand was on her head still slowly stroking her silk like hair.

This position was way too ambiguous! Nagisa didn't realize before, because of his concern for Kaede, but now that she fell asleep and Nagisa started to think about other things, his body began to react. Nobody could blame him, the girl he loved was sitting on his lap, her entire body clinging onto him and breathing against his neck. Nagisa face started to turn red, Kaede's body was soft and was giving a natural sweet fragrance from it. He was so embarrassed he would love to just run away now, but at the same time he didn't want to wake up Kaede by moving too much.

Nagisa took a few deep breaths after holding his breath and calmed himself down. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation. His concerns for Kaede were stronger than the hormones reacting to their body contact, but he still had to do something! His legs and his left arm were getting numb with all the strain and not being able to move. A few more minutes and he certainly would let Kaede fall.

 _-I have to get her to her bedroom...-_

He carefully withdraw the hand that was stroking Kaede's hair, gently lifted her legs and stood up while making sure that her head wouldn't fall from his shoulder. Kaede was really light, she weighted merely 39 kilograms, which was less than the equipment that Nagisa usual wore for his training. So walking around while carrying Kaede wasn't a challenge. But he had to be careful not to make any abrupt movements to not wake her up.

Nagisa carried Kaede like a princess, he had never walked this carefully in his entire life, not even when he was sneaking up to Koro Sensei for his assassination attempts! Nagisa walked to the door and opened it with his elbow only moving his lower body. His upper body was stiff as a wood plank so that Kaede wouldn't feel any movement while sleeping in his arms.

Nagisa gave his mother a slight nod when he passed the dining room and walked upstairs. It took Nagisa 15 minutes till he finally reached Kaede's bed. Sweat was dropping from his forehead, he wasn't this exhausted for a long time, not counting the fight with the masked man of course.

Nagisa carefully placed Kaede on her bed. She was still wearing the clothes he had bought for her earlier, but Nagisa didn't mind her sleeping in them at all. Even if he did, he would never have gathered the courage to change clothes for Kaede.

When he finally got Kaede on her bed and wanted to lean back to put the blanket on her, he felt some really strong resistance. Kaede's arms were still wrapped around his neck and clinging onto his shirt. His attempt to make her loosen her grip made her start to weep in her sleep. "Don't go..." her eyebrows drew together as she tightened her grip.

Nagisa spaced out for a second and sighed before he gently touched her forehead with his lips. "I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry." he gently whispered into her ear. Kaede's body seemed to have relaxed by hearing his voice and she released her grip on Nagisa, who gently sorted her hair that got all messy when she was crying. "Good night, Kaede." Nagisa whispered and pulled the blanket over Kaede. He quietly looked at her for another minute, then silently left the room and turned off the light.

 **There we go :) slowly getting used to typing on my iPad. If everything goes with my current plan, the next chapter should have contents of the main story again. It really depends on how long the next interaction between Nagisa and Kaede will be and if I will suddenly have another idea :D.**

 **I want to thank you for all your support and say sorry to the reviews I haven't been able to respond to recently. My Internet connection in China is really shitty and it takes ages to load the page. But I still want you to know that I appreciate every single review you guys are giving me! Even if I don't respond to them, I swear that I read every single one of them.**

 **Love you all and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	18. Chapter 15: Second attempt?

The morning sunlight was sliding through the curtains and landed on Kaede's face. Her brows narrowed as her peaceful sleeping face faded away. She couldn't remember everything that happened the day before, all she knew was that she had an emotional breakdown and fell asleep in Nagisa's arms.

Kaede tried to open her eyes, but somehow she couldn't. She could barely feel her limbs as well! Terror was overwhelming her as she realized that she couldn't move at all, AGAIN!

 _-What's going on? Is it an after effect of the drug?-_

Kaede was confused, but she felt her strength coming back to her, just a short moment and she should be able to open her eyes and talk again.

 _-Whew, guess it only lasts for a short period of time. My body probably just has to remove the remains of the drug.-_

Kaede calmly waited for her strength to return, as soon as she could talk, she would call for Nagisa. She eagerly wanted his presence while she was incapable of moving. Just him holding her hand would calm her down and make her feel safe.

Kaede took a deep breath when she felt like she could move her lips and eyes again before she called out for Nagisa and opened her eyes, "Na- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The call turned into a scream of terror as she desperately tried to get up and run away.

The second she opened her eyes, she saw the masked man looking down on her with an unpleasant smirk on his face, "calling for your little boyfriend again huh? Too bad he won't be able to save you this time." The masked man mocked her with his rusty voice as his words slowly turned into an evil laughter, "he can't even save himself this time ahahahaha."

 _-W-what is he talking about?-_

Kaede had a guess, but she didn't want to believe it. "Oh right, you can't see him in this position, let me help you a little bit." the masked man said as he made Kaede to sit up with her body leaned against her bed.

There was Nagisa right in front of her, but he wasn't moving at all. Or rather, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Tears started to drop from Kaede's eyes as she let out a scream of despair. Nagisa was pinned to the wall with blades in his arms and legs. He had a huge cut wound on his chest and there was barely any sight of skin left on his body.

"S-Sorry... Kae...de." Nagisa's faint voice echoed through Kaede's ears as she continued to scream. How could this happen? How could God be so cruel and take away her new home just a few hours after she found it.

"Well well, I'm surprised he's still alive. I really have to say, I might have not been able to win against him if it wasn't for you." The masked man laughed as he showed his gratitude to Kaede. "I only had to attack you and he deliberately took every single hit for you until he collapsed hahahaha." the masked man was celebrating his victory as he threw another blade into Nagisa's body. "How does it feel like to have a blade in your body huh?"

 _-It was...because of me? Nagisa is dying...because of me?!-_

Kaede couldn't do anything but to cry and scream, she still couldn't move her limbs. "That's not important anymore, you're going to die anyways brat. But I'll have you see how I'm taking this girl with me." The masked man looked at Nagisa while his hands were moving towards Kaede. He must really hate Nagisa for what he did to him the other day.

"Let me go!" Kaede's using all her barely existing strength to struggle herself out of the masked mans grip, but the grip was too tight, and she was too weak, "Let me go!"

"Kaede..." Nagisa who was pinned on the wall slowly lifted his head and called out for her.

...

...

...

"Kaede..." His voice got louder.

...

...

...

"Kaede!" No, his voice was right next to her!

"Wake up! Kaede!" Kaede snapped her eyes open as the picture from before vanished before her eyes. A new picture appeared in her sight, she could see a shoulder in front of her and felt someone embracing her with all his might to keep her from struggling.

"N-Nagisa?" Kaede stuttered as her body finally gave up the resistance. The person who was holding her waited for a second and let her out of his embrace leaving his hands on her shoulders as his face came into her vision.

Nagisa's worried face appeared in front of her. Kaede quickly scanned his body without discovering any sign of injuries. "Are you alright Kaede?" Nagisa gently wiped off some sweat drops from her forehead, "it's over now, it's just a dream."

Yes, it was merely a nightmare. The masked man never appeared in this room, Nagisa never was hurt and the drug never had an after effect. The grip she felt in her dreams was from Nagisa who held her in his arms to keep her from flailing around and to wake her up from her nightmare.

Too much happened to Kaede in the past two days. She had so many worries and pressure, she almost got kidnapped by a mysterious man, Nagisa almost died right in front of her and she found something new that was precious to her.

Kaede didn't say anything and just pulled herself into Nagisa's arms as she buried her head in his shoulder, "It's just a dream..." she mumbled to herself as her racing heart slowly began to slow down. A tear of joy slit down her cheek.

It was only midnight, the moonlight was shining through the gap of the curtains and slightly lightening up the room. "Go back to sleep Kaede, it's still late, you need your rest." Nagisa waited a while for her to calm down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm scared to fall asleep again." Kaede responded slightly shaking her head. Of course she would be, she was scared that as soon as she closed her eyes, she'd be back in the nightmare only realizing that it was reality.

"I'll stay with you don't worry." Nagisa put her back into her bed and stood up, "give me a moment." Nagisa went into the bathroom and back into his own room. Seconds later, he came back with a couch shaped like a banana.

Kaede saw that couch in the morning, but she didn't pay much attention to it since it was nothing special. Nagisa pulled the couch next to Kaede's bed. "Just sleep, I'll wait until you fall asleep.", he sat down on the couch and started to gently stroke Kaede's hair while using his other hand to take Kaede's hand, "I'll hold your hand even after you're asleep so don't worry, I'll be here. Just calm down and get some sleep."

Nagisa's touch was comfortable and soothing and it didn't take long until Kaede's breathing was peaceful and even again. Nagisa stopped his hand that was stroking Kaede's hair and lay down on his couch still holding Kaede's hand.

Nagisa was fast asleep before he suddenly heard a scream from next door that was continued with Kaede's weeping and whining. That's when he realized that she must have been having a terrible nightmare and jumped up from his bed to rush over to hers. He was happy that she was alright again, she had been through way too much in the past two days. She needed her sleep to get some rest and recover.

Nagisa kept thinking about how he could help Kaede to recover from her two miserable days as his mind became tired and cloudy again. It didn't take long until he fell asleep on his banana couch with his hand still holding Kaede's.

* * *

The morning sunlight was sliding through the curtains and landed on Kaede's face. Her brows narrowed as her peaceful sleeping face faded away... Kaede's heart skipped a beat, she had a déjà-vu, one that she'd rather not have.

She quickly checked her surroundings and realized that someone was holding her hand. Due to her waking up in panic, she still hasn't sorted out her memories. She quickly looked into the direction of her being held hand and saw Nagisa laying on his banana couch with a peaceful sleeping face.

Kaede sighed in relief, Nagisa was next to her and she was still able to move. With all the sudden tension gone Kaede's body relaxed again and she stared at the roof not letting go of Nagisa's hand. She started to remember what happened the day or rather night before.

As the memories came back to her, Kaede's started to blush out of embarrassment. If Nagisa was awake now, he would have seen the scene of his life. Kaede slightly red face was like a flower blooming in the faint morning sunlight.

She also felt something cold running down her spine when the nightmare came back to her memories. A nightmare that displayed her deepest fears. Even if she didn't show it, she was terrified of the masked man after what happened at her apartment. She was scared of losing Nagisa, scared of the drug. She was scared of being alone again.

Purely out of instinct, Kaede turned around and placed her free hand on Nagisa's face. Despite the fact that Nagisa didn't grow in height, Nagisa seemed more mature and masculine now. The former soft lines on his face were nowhere to be seen anymore, the lines of his face turned harder, probably from all that training he received from Lovro.

 _-It's not like he looks any different than before, but just that small change makes him look way more mature.-_

Kaede blushed at this thought but now that she cleared her head, she could feel how it warmed up her heart. Everything that Nagisa did for her, she felt like she wanted to do something in return. Kaede's just stared at Nagisa's face with affectionate eyes. She moved her face closer to Nagisa's and gave his lips a really fast peck before escaping his lips like a shy kid who did something wrong. Now she understood how Nagisa was staring at her sleeping face for two hours without getting bored. She could say the exact same right now.

Too bad for Kaede, Nagisa woke up shortly after and he greeted her good morning with his usual gently and tender smile. He didn't mention her emotional breakdown or the nightmare and Kaede was grateful for that. They got up and Nagisa went back into the bathroom to take a shower and then get changed. That's when Kaede finally realized that she was still wearing the outfit Nagisa bought her and cursed herself how she could treat her new cloth like this. Especially if that was Nagisa's first gift to her.

Nagisa knocked at Kaede's door to the bathroom for three times to tell her that he was done, but Kaede realized that she nothing to change into. They were planning to get all her stuff after dinner the day before. But since that certain something happened, they couldn't do that.

Slightly frustrated, Kaede walked through the bathroom and knocked at Nagisa's door. "Hmm? What is it?" she heard Nagisa's voice coming from behind the door.

"I have nothing to change into, we couldn't get my stuff yesterday." Kaede felt really uncomfortable. No matter how much she liked this outfit, she wasn't going to stay in it after she wore it an entire day and even slept in it while having a nightmare. Her shirt, the sweater dress and her stockings were drained in sweat and now they felt slightly sticky.

"Oh...right. Ehmm, just stay here and relax Kaede, I'll be back really fast." Kaede was confused by Nagisa's answer, what did he mean with stay here and relax and that he'll be back really fast? Kaede's question was answered when she heard Nagisa rushing out the door and pulling a suitcase down the floor a few seconds later.

 _-...He thinks that I'm blaming him...sigh, that's Nagisa for you.-_

Kaede shook her head with a small smile on her face, quickly combed her hair and ran out of the room, "Wait Nagisa! I'm coming with you!", she shouted behind him as she took his free arm, crossed her arm with his, and gave him a sweet smile to show him that she was in no way blaming him for what happened.

Nagisa looked at her surprised for a moment but understood almost instantly after. They knew each other so well that a small act can deliver their entire mindset to each other.

They only realized that it was still very early, since they never opened the curtains, when they stepped out of the house. The sun was still hanging really low and the clock tower near their place showed that it was only 6 in the morning. They smiled at each other and started to take their walk early in the morning.

 **Haha, did I get you with the nightmare? Or did you see that coming?**

 **I know I promised this will be the last chapter before I continue the main story, well I screwed up :P. The main story won't continue in the next chapter, but some changes that will affect the main story will be shown. Does that count as well? :S Or am I going to be a liar :D. I know that some people are probably still waiting for the main story to continue, but I personally think that these chapters are important as well and I don't regret delaying the main plot for a little bit more. But this time I swear that the next chapter is going to be the last :P.**

 **Another big thank you to all the people who reviewed my chapters, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Feel free to criticize my writing and my story in the review, I'm writing so I can improve and I guess you guys can see a lot more flaws as viewers than me as the writer.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the story and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 16: First fight

Kaede felt like a new born person as she finally took a shower and changed into some clean cloth. She wore some casual cloth this time, just a plain yellow blouse and some light blue skinny jeans. She even tied her long wavy hair into a ponytail. Nagisa liked this look of Kaede's, it was refreshing, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

 _-She'd look good in anything.-_

Nagisa had a proud and happy smile on his face, proud and happy that this girl was his girlfriend.

They really took their time with their walk, the morning breeze and the smell of a new day really felt amazing. Especially when they had the person they loved right next to them. Even so, now it was only 8 o'clock in the morning and Nagisa's mother was still sleeping. They did have vacation after all. That's when Nagisa's stomach suddenly growled.

"Heh, guess someone's hungry." Kaede jumped at Nagisa from behind and hugged his neck. Nagisa laughed as he regained his balance from Kaede's sudden approach. He could feel that Kaede's mood has changed; she was more open right now. The emotional breakdown from the day before must have released a lot of the pressure that she was bearing all by herself.

"I'll make you something." Kaede said while putting her head on Nagisa's shoulder. Being all lovey-dovey just became so natural after everything that happened last night and Nagisa liked it. Kaede was still acting like her usual self, but it seemed more natural, there was less of an act to hide something in her cheerful behavior.

"Hmm, I've actually never seen any of your home cooked meals except for your pudding." Nagisa said as he turned around and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hey, I've been living on my own for a year now; did you expect me to live from all the finished products from the supermarket?" Kaede complained, she could hear that there was an obvious questioning tone in Nagisa's voice.

"Well, there definitely was a box of cup ramen in your kitchen." Nagisa laughed as he kissed her forehead. When he got into her kitchen to look for the knives he used against the masked man, there was a huge box filled with cup ramen in there.

"S-Shut up, do you want breakfast or not!" Kaede's face turned red hearing what Nagisa said, "I rarely ate that!" She protested with puffed cheeks while leaning her forehead back at his as strong as she could.

"Of course! The first meal I'll get from my girlfriend. I'm getting excited." Nagisa used Kaede's momentum to turn her around, grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her out of the bedroom while walking behind her, "can't wait!"

* * *

Nagisa was astonished when he stood at the kitchen door and watched Kaede finding her way through the kitchen while telling her where everything was. She really seemed to know her way around as she elegantly gathered the ingredients for the next dish while already starting to cook the one before.

 _-Guess she really was cooking a lot in the past year.-_

It all seemed so simple when she was doing it, but Nagisa could see how a sweat drop was appearing on her forehead. He slightly shook his head and walked into the kitchen, "let me help." Nagisa took a dark blue apron and skillfully swung it around him. He took out a chopping board and started to slice the piece of tofu Kaede took out into tiny even squares.

"You seem practiced in this." Kaede was surprised as she looked at Nagisa. The way Nagisa handled the knife was definitely not how an amateur cook would hold it.

"A good girl has to know how to cook, that's what my mom used to tell me." Nagisa's face twisted a little bit as he was reminded of his unpleasant past. Kaede tried to hold it back but she still started to giggle.

 _-A man who knows how to cook is extremely attractive too, you know?-_

She didn't want to directly say that to him, so she simply continued to cook with a gentle smile on her face. She could feel the sensation of home in this kitchen.

As soon as Nagisa finished preparing all the ingredients, Kaede suddenly took off his apron and pushed him out of the kitchen, "Just sit down and wait for the food." Kaede winked at the confused Nagisa. Her move was way too random. They were still talking the second before and what Nagisa knew next was him standing in the dining room and Kaede back in the kitchen.

"Oh well." Nagisa pulled out two chairs from the dining table and sat down wondering what was up with Kaede. He was already surprised before, but Kaede was using a lot of different ingredients.

Nagisa's jaw fell down when Kaede came out with their breakfast. She made a full course traditional Japanese breakfast. A bowl of rice and miso soup, some pickled vegetables, a piece of tofu in soy source and for the final touch she had prepared a piece of well simmered salmon. Nagisa could feel how his mouth watered just from the sight and smell the food gave from itself and gulped.

Kaede had to laugh from Nagisa's face, it was just too funny how he constantly switched his sight from her and the food like a little child spreading his arms and yelling "I want". She placed the breakfast on the table and sat down on the chair Nagisa has pulled out for her. After a quick "Itadakimasu" Nagisa's chopsticks started to move.

 _-He's having his focused assassination face again.-_

Kaede didn't start to eat; she placed her elbows on the table, supported her head with her hands and simply watched how Nagisa fought with his breakfast.

It was the most delicious breakfast Nagisa has had in a long time. Of course it didn't mean that Kaede was a better cook than his mother, it was just that Kaede has put way more effort into making Nagisa's breakfast than Nagisa's mother usually did.

Only when Nagisa finished all his food he noticed that Kaede hasn't even started her meal. "Thank you for the meal Kaede, it was delicious." Nagisa felt awkward, he was so focused on eating his meal that he temporarily forgot about Kaede. "What's wrong?" Nagisa asked while eyeing her meal signing that she wasn't eating.

"I'm just not that hungry." Kaede smiled at Nagisa as she responded. Maybe it was the drug or maybe the lack of sleep, but she just had no appetite.

Nagisa stood up and sat down next to her, "You need to eat Kaede, remember our deal?" Kaede has totally forgotten about the deal, but now that Nagisa mentioned it, she got curious again, how did Nagisa heal up so fast? While she was deep in her thoughts, Nagisa already took her chopsticks and has cut a piece of salmon with it. "Here, just open your mouth." Nagisa lifted the chopsticks to Kaede's mouth.

Kaede stared at the chopsticks for a few seconds before she realized what was going on, Nagisa was feeding her?! Despite her face looking like a tomato, she opened her mouth and took the bite. She felt ashamed that she was actually enjoying Nagisa feeding her, "I'll eat myself...its fine."

"It's okay; I'll just feed you while I tell you about my regeneration ability and everything else." Nagisa shook his head while feeding Kaede another bite.

Nagisa told Kaede everything, how he had called Lovro to train him, how Lovro had almost beaten him to death every single time, how he had worn extra weight equipment and how he discovered his regeneration ability and its side effect. Kaede has finished her meal without her even noticing when Nagisa finished his story.

"So you're going through immense pain whenever your body starts to regenerate?" Kaede asked with wide opened eyes. Nagisa nodded as he was gathering all the dishes. "...Say Nagisa, do you think you can convince Lovro to train me as well?"

"Sure, whatever you wan... What?!" Nagisa abruptly lifted his head and stared at Kaede hoping he heard her wrong.

"Can you convince Lovro to train me?" Kaede repeated with an unpleased expression.

"No way! I'm not going to do this!" Nagisa was going crazy, there is no way he was going to let Kaede go through that horrible training.

"Huh? Why not!" Kaede got angry as well, she didn't understand what the problem was, she actually asked the question expecting Nagisa to simply agree. It was so easy for Nagisa to do this for her, he just had to ask! She didn't even force him to guarantee anything!

"Lovro shisho's training is insane! Knock it out of your head Kaede!" Nagisa was determined to stop Kaede's crazy idea.

"But you did it!"

"That's different!"

"How is that different!?"

"I won't let you go through this pain! I already told you how he trained me!"

"I can handle that! I handled my tentacles for an entire year!"

"That is exactly why I won't let you do that!"

"That doesn't make any sense Nagisa!"

"You've been through enough! Stop treating yourself like that!"

"That's for me to decide! If you're not going to ask for me I'll do it myself!"

"No you won't!"

"You bet I will!"

"I'll decline for you right away once you've called."

"Don't you dare Nagisa! If you're so against it why did you do it!?"

"I told you it's not the same with you and me! I had to!"

"Oh! So you had to? Mind telling me why you had to do this?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you again!"

"That's not even a reas...huh?" Kaede was going to keep shouting until her brain finally caught up with her mouth as she stared into Nagisa's eyes not believing what she just heard.

"I didn't want to lose you again... I felt useless when you died against the God of death... I felt powerless. I didn't want to lose anything ever again..." Nagisa avoided Kaede's eyes and gritted his teeth, just remembering that made him curse his past self over and over again.

"Nagisa..."

"So please? Don't do this to yourself." Nagisa's voice softened, no, it was more like he was begging her.

"You're being selfish Nagisa... How do you think I felt when you walked into my room and fell down right in front of me making me think you were dead?" Kaede's stood up and cupped Nagisa's face looking him into his eyes, "I can't let you protect me forever Nagisa, I can't just see you hurting yourself because I'm useless and I'm being a drag." Kaede's voice was soft but still determined.

Nagisa went silent, Kaede's words were eating him up from the inside. So she was telling him that the entire time he was just being selfish? Nagisa had a hard time accepting that.

Kaede knew exactly that Nagisa would feel down after what she said, but she had to if she wanted to convince him. Deep down Kaede knew that Nagisa only did all of this to protect her and Kaede was sincerely touched hearing that Nagisa did it for her. But that wasn't who she was, she didn't want to be the helpless little girl who would always run to Nagisa once she was in trouble. She wanted to be helpful to Nagisa, but at the moment she couldn't because Nagisa was fighting in a different league and she couldn't catch up to him.

"...I'll talk to him." Nagisa said still avoiding Kaede's honey gold eyes, a complicated and mixed feeling was boiling inside him.

"Thank you Nagisa." Kaede pressed her ear against Nagisa's chest and listened to his messed up heartbeat while gently embracing him. She knew how much her words must have hurt him and she felt a stinging pain in her heart herself seeing Nagisa like this, but that was a price she had to pay. All she could do is letting him know how she felt and she knew Nagisa would.

Kaede was relieved when Nagisa finally hugged her back after almost 10 minutes and buried his face into her hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Nagisa's gentle voice was soothing the ache that Kaede felt. She gently shook her head, "Don't say that. I wasn't mad anymore the second you told me why you did this."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Nagisa sighed as he tightened his arms a little bit. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of Kaede training with Lovro. But he understood, if he was going to stop her no matter what, Kaede would leave him sooner or later. He knew that Kaede wasn't the type of girl who would be completely dependent on someone.

Kaede nodded, she was happy that Nagisa understood but at the same time she felt sorry for doing this to Nagisa. "Shisho will be at the park at 12 o'clock with the equipment we need." Nagisa said while still keeping Kaede in his arms, "I talked to him after you fell asleep yesterday and I'm going to receive some specific training for our operation. Guess I'll have to take you with me now." Nagisa said as he let out a slight laughter.

Kaede sighed before she nodded to Nagisa with a sweet smile, with the equipment arriving, their peaceful days had come to an end.

 **So there you have it, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I'm sort of satisfied but at the same time dissatisfied? I can't even say why I'm getting this feeling but I feel like I'm missing something even though I personally like this chapter.**

 **And yeah, how do you like the first fight between Nagisa and Kaede?**

 **As promised (hehe :P) this will be the last chapter before I start to continue the main story.**

 **Feel free to comment or criticize my story writing or whatever you notice to be odd.**

 **Thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	20. Chapter 17: Equipment arrives

It was still fairly early, it took them half an hour to cook and 15 more minutes to finish the meal and wash the dishes. If you add the small fight they had, it was almost an hour and Nagisa's mother should be awake pretty soon. "I made your mom breakfast too." Kaede said, laying in Nagisa's arms while they were watching television on the couch.

"You did? Oh my." Nagisa made a really surprised and hesitant face which made Kaede concerned.

"What is it? Does your mom dislike people making her food?" Kaede wasn't sure, but from all the stories she heard in the past, she could understand if Nagisa's mother had some strange habits.

"No no, but it might just have some consequences." Nagisa said still looking at the television. Kaede was freaking out! Couldn't he just finish his sentence?

"What?" Kaede was totally confused and worried. She didn't want to ruin the good first impression she made to Nagisa's mother.

"Well, she might try to force you to marry me since you're acting like her ideal daughter. You know how over-possessive my mom can be." Nagisa had a smirk on his face as he sneaked a kiss on Kaede's cheek while she was still dazed from his answer.

"You're mean." Kaede nuzzled herself even more into his arms acting like a spoiled girl. She was acting so adorable that Nagisa felt like his bones were going melt.

"It's almost 10 o'clock, let's get ready to leave." Nagisa tightened his arm around Kaede waist as he leaned his head against hers. Despite what he was saying, he didn't show any sign of wanting to leave.

"So early? We still have two hours." She complained as she closed her eyes pretending to be tired. Sitting here with Nagisa just felt so nice that she didn't want to move at all.

"We'll have to warm up before we get there." Nagisa had a regretting look on his face as well, why couldn't he have told Lovro to come later. "Comon." He gave her a light push by lifting his shoulder a tiny bit.

"Boo..." Kaede cuddled herself into Nagisa for a bit longer but then got up pretty fast. She did basically force Nagisa to let her join his training, so causing him to be late was out of question.

* * *

"Huff huff..." Kaede wasn't expecting this kind of warm up. Nagisa was doing a parkour one time around the entire city which was roughly about 100 kilometers. She was able to keep up at first, but her lack of stamina showed after less than half of the planned route. She blamed it on the drug that the masked man used on her, but she knew that even without the drug, she'd be half dead once she would have cleared this route.

Nagisa's breathing was still rather even after almost half of the route. His heart ached seeing Kaede all exhausted and grasping for air, but since the doctor said that moving around helped with waking up her inactive cells and she also volunteered to join his training, he didn't try to stop her.

He simply let himself hang down an apartment while doing some pull-ups, "Take your time Kaede, no need to rush things. Overworking yourself won't help with the recovery." Nagisa said while his upper body was moving up and down behind the wall. It looked so weird Kaede had to giggle.

"I know, I know!" She couldn't remember when the last time was when someone cared for her so much that she got slightly annoyed. Probably the last time she'd met her sister Aguri before she passed away.

Kaede tried her best but after 3/4 of the route, she decided that it was enough warming up for her current state and asked Nagisa to stop. They've been training for the past year so they had quite a good instinct of when to stop their training.

Nagisa expected this to happen, in fact, he actually planned this into his own training but Kaede actually got further than he thought she would, so it slightly decreased his amount of training.

Nagisa took Kaede on his back and started sprinting down the road towards the park. Nagisa's back felt safe and steady as he gave everything he had rushing to the park, but what impressed Kaede most was how fast he was going.

 _-No wonder he managed to get to my place that fast the night before yesterday.-_

Nagisa was going faster than an average professional sprinter with her on his back, she couldn't imagine how fast he would be if it wasn't for her. But what really bother her was that he hasn't even gone through puberty yet! That was why a lot of years later when Nagisa asked her what she had seen in him back then. She told him that she saw a sleeping monster inside him, waiting to be awakened.

When Nagisa finally arrived at the park and got deep into the woods, he felt helpless realizing that Kaede had fallen asleep on his back. But he didn't mind letting her rest a bit more, even thought it already was a lot better, she was still physically weak and if you put the lack of sleep from last night on top of that, it was only natural for her to be tired.

He gently placed Kaede under a tree, so she wouldn't be directly in the sun, and let her lean against it. If another person were here, he would scream in terror thinking he just saw a ghost. After putting Kaede down, Nagisa simply walked into the shadows and vanished. He completely killed his presence and started to sneak in the darkness.

It was already 11:50 so he only had a few more minutes to work down the basics again. Nagisa was dashing from tree to tree and sometimes even gave a tree a strong kick before pulling out his knife he has acquired from Lovro to stab every single leave that fell from the tree before they hit the ground.

11:55, Nagisa walked back to the tree he had left Kaede at, she was still asleep but Nagisa figured he should wake her up before Lovro arrives. It would be awkward if he'd tell him that Kaede wanted to train with him while she was sleeping here.

Nagisa wanted to give her cheek a light squish to wake her up, but suddenly decided otherwise. It would be a test of his training result and also a test for Kaede's instinct as an assassin. Nagisa closed his eyes as he started to concentrate. With his eyes reopening, a huge wave of bloodlust quelled out of Nagisa moving towards the sleeping Kaede.

Nagisa could feel how his bloodlust was covering Kaede's entire body but... Kaede showed no reaction. Nagisa was dazed, this has never happened before! His natural bloodlust definitely was strong. He had proven that a lot of times in the past! But Kaede's instincts also couldn't have been this dull! Nagisa had focused his bloodlust so much that even a normal person would've realized! So how?!

"Mmh...What are you doing Nagisa...?" Kaede's unpleased and sleepy voice interrupted Nagisa's thought, "what's with all this bloodlust? It makes me feel uneasy." So Kaede did sense his bloodlust? But what person would stay this calm after sensing such an intense bloodlust directed right towards her?

"How can you stay this relaxed with all this pressure?" Nagisa was starting to doubt his abilities, if his bloodlust was so weak that Kaede could simply ignore it, what good was it for then?

"Hmm? What do you mean? I could sense that it was your bloodlust so why should I react to it?" Kaede still was confused, "can you put that bloodlust away already geez... I'm awake already." She already figured out that Nagisa was waking her up.

 _-Great...so in Kaede's eyes I'm so harmless that she doesn't even care about my bloodlust.-_

Nagisa didn't know how he should take this comment, be happy that she trusted him with her entire heart or simply feel insulted because Kaede thought so little of him.

"Hey boy, what's with all this bloodlust?" Nagisa eyeballs shrunk as he quickly twisted his shoulder and moved aside. It was a move he made purely by reflex but when he did, he regretted it.

 _-Crap...Kaede!-_

Now that Nagisa's brain caught up with his body, Nagisa realized that this was Lovro's voice and the worst part was, him dodging aside left Kaede wide opened.

Puff a rubber bullet flew passed Nagisa and hit Kaede's arms. "Ow..." Kaede closed one of her eyes as she gave Nagisa an unpleased glare. She noticed the leak of Lovro's bloodlust just about the same time as Nagisa did, but her body reacted almost half a second later than Nagisa's resulting in her unable to dodge the bullet.

"Shisho..." Nagisa turned around and looked at Lovro with a complaining look. There was no way that was a coincidence! The original passing of the bullet would have gone through both Nagisa's and Kaede's head.

"If that's how you're protecting the people dear to you, you're failing horribly." Lovro's emotionless voice was like a hammer that hit Nagisa's pride. He was getting slightly overconfident with his abilities. Lovro had probably noticed and was warning him at this moment.

"...Thank you for your guidance shisho." Nagisa lowered his head after taking a deep breath. Lovro nodded seeing Nagisa's reaction. It's not bad to make mistakes. It's bad to keep making them. "And shisho, Kayano Kaede requested to join the training so I bought her with me. It might be helpful with our operation."

"Indeed, having someone who could be on the same page as you would definitely help. I'm just not too certain with her physical abilities." Lovro stated while eyeing Kaede, "is she sick?"

"She let her guard down and was drugged by our enemy; it was a drug that kept your consciousness while taking all the strength from your body." Nagisa explained. He was surprised that Lovro saw Kaede's weakness within seconds.

Lovro's eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal, "looks like you're dealing with something serious. The drug he used is rather new..." Lovro took out a huge box out of his car while explaining the effect and uses of the drug to the young couple.

He opened the box and threw a bottle at Kaede, "drink it, should make you recover by tomorrow." An antidote, Nagisa's face was glowing in relief. Now he could be absolutely sure that the drug won't have an aftereffect on Kaede.

"Here's your equipment." Lovro stepped aside facing the box to Nagisa, "since you didn't give me enough time, all I could manage was three sets. But according to the mission you told me, it should be enough."

Lovro was right, if they wanted to infiltrate the auction held by the corrupted higher-ups and underground superpowers without them noticing, they couldn't send in too many people.

Nagisa and Kaede nodded to each other before scanning the box... What the hell was in that?! Was what they both thought at the moment. Seeing the reaction they had, Lovro couldn't help but to laugh.

"Amateurs, you asked me for full sets of equipment including knife, handgun and a set of bulletproof equipment. Have you thought about how you would bring that through the security?" Lovro shook his head in disapproval.

"And well, the auction you told me about, I got an invitation as well." Lovro pulled out a gold-plated piece of paper, "go as my student Nagisa, and of course, you're allowed to bring a date. How you get your third person in there is your problem."

Nagisa couldn't follow; their biggest problem to get into the auction itself was solved so easily it felt unreal. But if he thought about it, it all made sense, Lovro was one of the most famous assassins amongst the higher-ups. An underground banquet like this was sure to invite him. "Thank you shisho." Nagisa sincerely said before turning his look back to their equipment.

Lovro's invitation was placed in his box of orders, which then would be separated and travel in six different directions once around the world before returning to Lovro just to make sure that no one could get his location. So trying to catch him by following his orders would be meaningless.

There was a transparent thin layer that was surprisingly firm, so firm that Nagisa's knife couldn't leave a mark on it. Of course he didn't give his all but this was already a new world to Nagisa.

"It's an artificial bulletproof human skin, you can be sure that no one will notice because this hasn't been invented in Japan yet, I could only get my hands on 4 in Russia too, so they are extremely rare. It covers every inch of your skin except your head, and you can be assured that it won't come off without using a special tool." The two young assassins stood there with their jaws dropped and eyes wide opened. "Of course it won't save you from sniper shots, it's not that solid."

 _-Hmm so the only area we'll have to guard is our head and to be careful of powerful guns.-_

"It's so beautiful!" Kaede's exclaim kicked Nagisa back into reality, the picture was quite strange. Kaede was holding a knife and a gun in her hands with her golden eyes filled and sparkling with tiny stars. Well Nagisa had to admit that these knives and guns were indeed quite beautiful...but why in the hell were they white and shiny?!

"They're made of ivory; you won't be able to sneak them past the security if they are made out of metal." Nagisa eyes opened widely; wouldn't that mean they are extremely valuable? And how did Kaede know? A girls natural instinct when they sense some potential ornaments?

"Can we keep them after the mission?" Kaede looked at Lovro with the most innocent face she would wear.

"Khemm...I'll need them in my future missions myself." Lovro's expression was a bit awkward. Nagisa already guessed so, ivory was fairly expensive already not to mention that they were made into actual guns. Not even Lovro could afford always making new ones.

"You'll have half an hour to equip these items and get ready, then we'll start your training." Lovro took a deep breath before speaking in an undeniable tone.

 **Just got back to my place, jetlagged, tired -.- back to university and they are denying me access to internet because I apparently didn't pay. So here is another chapter updated from my university. Basically living there since I have no internet at home.**

 **Some of you may have noticed, but I changed the genre from adventure to drama. I want to make this story longer and I already have an idea how to. Hope you will like it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	21. Chapter 18: Bloom! Bladedance!

Nagisa and Kaede picked up their equipment and walked into the cover of the woods. Half an hour to equip them and get ready, it sounded like a lot of time, but for preparing an all out fight, it was nothing. But before coming up with a plan they had to understand their equipment.

The artificial skin had a surprisingly comfortable touch to it despite being so firm. Nagisa went behind a tree and started to take off his shirt and trousers. Since it was an artificial skin, you couldn't wear it on top of your clothes could you?

Nagisa stretched the artificial skin and slipped into it. The thin layer naturally connected with Nagisa's real skin and when he was done it felt like he was wearing nothing at all...but something felt really off...like really really off. Nagisa wasn't sure if it should be like this... But this artificial skin didn't considered a certain body part only male wearers had... it felt really uncomfortable having it simply squeezed against his body.

"N-Nagisa..." Nagisa heard Kaede's trembling voice a few trees away, "Ehm...do do you maybe have the f-female artificial skin?" It felt like a thunder has struck Nagisa's brain, so there was a male and a female artificial skin... Nagisa looked down at his body feeling completely ashamed and stupid...of course they won't make such a stupid mistake of forgetting the difference between the male and female body.

"Ehh yeah... Give me a moment!" Nagisa shouted pretty loud to hide his embarrassment as he quickly took out a whistle-like tool Lovro gave them to remove the artificial skin. The only way to take off the artificial skin is to get some air between the skin and yourself and that's what the whistle-like tool was for. Nagisa struggled himself out of the skin and quickly put his underwear back on, "I'm done!"

Nagisa walked out from behind the tree holding the artificial skin in his arms. Kaede came out as well, but unlike Nagisa, she has put everything back on. The sight of Nagisa being almost naked made her blush. Nagisa didn't grow much after graduation, but his body definitely became well defined and sturdier with all the training and to be honest, it did have a certain appeal to it.

Nagisa felt the awkwardness floating in the air and tried to distract Kaede by changing the topic, "How did you realize you had the male one?" Nagisa scratched his head while asking her.

This question only made Kaede blush even more, she didn't answer and simply held up the skin. It looked exactly the same as Nagisa's expect for that specific part... Kaede's skin had an extra bit of skin dangling around there.

 _-Ehh...Huh...yeah that makes sense.-_

The atmosphere only got even more awkward..."let's hurry up. We don't have much time left." Nagisa bit the top of his tongue and forced himself to get the picture of Kaede wearing the male skin out of his mind.

Kaede nodded still avoiding eye contact with Nagisa as they exchanged their artificial skin.

 _-Urgh...this is so wrong...-_

Both of them basically escaped behind their tree as soon as the exchange was done. Now that Nagisa knew how to put the skin on, it went way faster than the first time, he easily slipped into the skin.

 _-This is way better...-_

Nagisa thought while letting out a relieved sigh. If there wasn't a male artificial skin, he wasn't sure if he could wear that thing for more than an hour. It was so uncomfortable and weird.

Now with the skin equipped, Nagisa quickly put on his clothes, put the handgun on his belt and held the knife in his right hand.

 _-I should have worn a jacket, now my gun is hanging there totally visible.-_

He didn't expect Lovro to go straight for a mock test. Nagisa lifted his left arm and checked his watch, 12 more minutes to go he needed to talk to Kaede. "Ehm...Kaede are you done?" Nagisa didn't jump straight into actions, he still remembered how awkward that moment from before was.

"Mmhmm." With Kaede's barely hearable respond, Nagisa walked out of his cover and so did Kaede. Unlike Nagisa, Kaede had the gun in her hand while the knife was fasten on her right leg in a scabbard.

 _-Hmm, good first signs I guess.-_

Without them even talking to each other, both of them decided that Nagisa should go for close combat while Kaede supported him with her gun. The scabbard was probably some extra equipment for Kaede since she'll be wearing a dress on the day of the operation.

"When should we get out?" Kaede went straight to the point while checking her gun for a one last time. They'll be using rubber bullets in this mock test, but a direct hit from it will still hurt as hell, even through the artificial skin. The rubber bullet Lovro shot before came out of a toy gun so it barely did any damage, but in this mock test he was going to use a real one.

"We don't." Nagisa answered while pressing down his voice, "we'll wait for him to come into the woods, that's the only advantage we have right now except that we are two. We have the right to choose our battlefield since he'll be the one chasing us down."

"Got it." Kaede nodded as she stretched herself while kneed down next to Nagisa. That's when Nagisa finally realized something... Kaede wasn't totally flat anymore?! There was still barely anything there but maybe, if you were generous you could call it and pre-A-cup? Also something else that really frustrated Nagisa, just these few days and Kaede grew almost another centimeter! He could sense her growth spurt was kicking in.

 _-This is dangerous...even though they say girl get into puberty first.-_

Nagisa averted his vision from Kaede's body and shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about something like that. "Don't think little of this mock test just because we're using rubber bullets. Lovro shisho won't aim for our eyes but you never know what might happen in a fight so do make sure that you won't get hit on your head. And because our head is unguarded, even if it doesn't hit you eye it will knock you out instantly and losing one of us means the failure of the entire test. Go at him like you want to kill him." Nagisa warned Kaede because he had the feeling she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Don't worry. I won't hold back even if it's a mock test. Once I'm determined on something I just keep rolling remember?" Kaede gave Nagisa a sweet smile ending her sentence with a wink.

"Alright, five more minutes, let's get going. It's been a while since we fought together." Nagisa returned Kaede a gentle smile and disappeared in the next bush.

"Wait!" Kaede wasn't ready for Nagisa to suddenly start moving and fell behind a little.

Nagisa and Kaede were sitting in the treetop for half an hour now, but there was still no sign of Lovro. While Nagisa was still perfectly calm, Kaede slowly became impatient. Nagisa who specialized in reading wavelengths instantly noticed. Both of them kept an eye on each other while scanning their surroundings so when Nagisa made a sign to tell Kaede to calm down, she instantly saw it. Kaede took a deep breath, she only thought about being bored for less than a second and Nagisa has noticed, there was no guarantee that Lovro couldn't do this so she really had to be careful.

As she understood her situation, Kaede pulled out her second blade, her acting abilities, and almost entirely killed her wavelength. It resembled the wavelength of a dead person expect the fact that it was still trembling a tiny little bit but it was barely noticeable.

Nagisa always knew that Kaede was able to control her wavelength, so trying to read hers was always a waste of time. But this was new to Nagisa! For someone to be able to entire clear their mind and think about or feel almost nothing, Nagisa was impressed.

He had trained to control his wavelength as well, but the best he could do is to keep his wavelength stable while reducing its amplitude so it becomes less noticeable.

 _-An acting prodigy indeed. No wonder she became famous with such a young age, her control over her emotions and thoughts is scary.-_

But Nagisa had no time to be impressed. Lovro has appeared in their field of vision. Both of them had their presence killed the entire time so Lovro didn't notice them behind their cover yet. Nagisa made a quick eye contact with Kaede and slid down the tree. The impressive part was, that the tree didn't even shake a tiny bit from Nagisa's action, not even the leaves moved. Kaede waited on the tree while watching Nagisa closing in on Lovro, when Nagisa got in a position where Lovro was between the two of them, she closed her eyes for a short moment before aiming her loaded gun at Lovro, releasing all her bloodlust and firing three consecutive shots with a silencer on her gun.

After the three shots, Kaede instantly killed her presence again and slid down the tree just like Nagisa did. But unlike Nagisa, she still made the leaves on the tree rustle a bit and gave away her location.

Lovro was alerted by Kaede's sudden release of her bloodlust but was still only able to dodge the one bullet aimed for his head. The other two hit both shoulders of Lovro just like Nagisa and Kaede had planned.

 _-Nice shots Kaede!-_

The two bullets perfectly hit the joints between Lovro's shoulders and arms so his arms should be feeling numb right now. Lovro grit his teeth as he almost instantly and forcefully aimed his gun in Kaede's direction.

He was sharp on locating Kaede's position perfectly in this short amount of time. If he would've taken the shot right now, the bullet would perfectly hit Kaede's ankle the second she landed on the ground so that she had no way to dodge it. And getting hit in the ankle would result into being captured alive because she would lose most of her mobility.

But the sudden cold shiver that ran down his spine denied him the shot. A bloodlust ten times as big as Kaede's suddenly devoured Lovro from behind! Lovro didn't have enough time to block the attack so he had to give up his balance and rolled forward.

Nagisa's knife has missed Lovro's throat by less than a centimeter but Lovro had no time to be relieved. His tumble wasn't quite successful either, due to the shots he had taken, his arms couldn't support his weight and he lost his balance. While he was still regaining his balance, Kaede, who charged right towards him after she landed, fired another shot at his face followed with a slice aimed for his left ankle. Nagisa didn't back down either. He ducked down and charged in for a slice aimed for the other ankle!

 _Sling!_ The sound of the blades grating along the artificial skin ringed through the woods. _Sling! Sling! Sling!_ The sound went on and on. Lovro tried his best to defend himself, but his arms were still numb from the shots he took before and Nagisa and Kaede were moving around him so fast, that he couldn't follow after both his ankles taking a hit!

Nagisa and Kaede's movement were identical. To outsiders it would look like they were dancing around Lovro, blooming like a lotus made of blades!

 **So, I'm not too sure how you will like the scene with the artificial skin. Tell me what you think about it. Is it too much and uncomfortable? Is it funny and interesting? Or is it simply boring and cliché?**

 **Tell me how you feel about it and I might or will not add something like this to the future chapters.**

 **Either way, thank you very much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	22. Chapter 19: Final Adjustment!

Nagisa and Kaede moved so fast and coordinated, it was impressive how they were sticking around Lovro, constantly attacking him with their knife but not disturbing each other for a single time. But it was obvious that Kaede was slowing down little by little, and her legs started to feel weak.

"Alright that's it! I give up!" luckily Lovro's rough voice shouted out loud, they've already brought Lovro down his knees and now Nagisa was going for a straight punch for his face while Kaede's knife was aiming for his back. But Nagisa and Kaede didn't stop! Both of them turned their move into a leg sweep each taking out one leg and completely brought Lovro to the ground. The next thing he knew was him laying on the ground with two ivory knifes crossed before his throat.

"Checkmate shisho." Nagisa had a smile on his face with his breath being slightly disrupted. Kaede on the other side completely collapsed after Nagisa spit out these words. The mental and physical stress in these few seconds were insane, she wasn't used to this like Nagisa was.

"Great job Kaede." Nagisa's eye caught Kaede's collapse and he quickly supported her with his shoulder before she fell to the ground. Kaede couldn't give him a respond, all she did was giving him a forced smile while grasping for air with her eyes closed and eyebrows narrowed.

"Urgh, I'm getting old, taking an all out hit from Nagisa in the face would be disastrous! Who knows how long it would take for my body to recover from that." Lovro groaned while getting up.

Lovro didn't mention Kaede's attack and it wasn't that he forgot to mention it, compared to Nagisa's attack, Kaede's was child's play. Her timing and speed at first was just slightly beneath Nagisa's, but when it came to durability, sturdiness and especially strength, she had no chance. Nagisa did intensely train these aspects for six month after all.

"Good job not stopping your attack when I surrendered. Your timing, decision making were almost in sync. But it is a shame that your little girlfriend there is unable to keep up with you. You had to hold back to not disrupt her pacing, didn't you?"

Nagisa didn't answer immediately he was trying his best to hide it because he didn't want Kaede to feel bad. But now Lovro simply brought it up and Nagisa also didn't feel like lying right now.

"J-Just a little bit shisho..." Nagisa sighed secretly, that little bit was almost fifty percent but he was not going to say that.

"Nagisa, I'm the one who trained you and I know what you're capable of! What you've shown there wasn't even 60% of your limits!" Lovro clearly wasn't pleased with Nagisa's lie. "You two fighting together right now is barely any stronger than you fighting alone! All you're accomplishing right now is boosting her ability while restraining yours!"

Hearing that she was basically useless and that Nagisa alone would've been just as strong, even though she gave it all she had, was devastating for Kaede. She came here to close the gap between her and Nagisa, but after the test she was only shown that she was being a drag to Nagisa.

"The worst thing for an assassin is not to know his place! Why did you join Nagisa in close combat?! It's true that you two won against me right now! But what if the enemy was stronger than me? What if I were able to defend myself a little bit longer? Running out of stamina in a battle is unforgivable! You would've been more useful if you just stayed in the dark and shot some bullets once in a while!" Lovro scolded Kaede without sugarcoating his words at all.

"Shisho!" Nagisa's heart ached seeing how Kaede was biting her lips as her face turned paler and paler with every word Lovro said. It looked like she was about to cry. Nagisa took her in his arm while stroking her back to comfort her, "its fine Kaede, you did great."

"STOP PAMPERING HER NAGISA!" Lovro roared at Nagisa seeing what he was doing, "If you don't change how things are right now! ONE DAY! ONE DAY SHE WILL BE THE REASON YOU DIE!" from Lovro's view as a professional assassin, Kaede wasn't suitable to be Nagisa's partner.

"I'M NOT AN ASSASSIN SHISHO! AND NEITHER IS SHE!" Lovro was startled. This was the first time Nagisa has ever shouted back at him.

"Do what you want to do." After a short moment of silence Lovro said after letting out a long sigh. "Most of the assassin duo had to struggle really hard until they were able to reach your level of cooperation. You're very close to actually synchronize. Too bad the gap between you two is so big. What a waste." Lovro was clearly unpleased with Kaede's performance. "That's it for today! Make sure to improve your little girlfriends' stamina. She's useless if she's down after one fight!"

Lovro walked away without even taking a glimpse at Kaede who was still grasping for air. "I really was nothing but a nuisance huh…"

"Don't be silly, you did great! Remember that I had to go through six month of hell to reach this point. If you'd be able to keep up with me right away I would be the one feeling ashamed." Nagisa gently smiled at her before lifting her on his back. His words made Kaede feel a lot better. "I'll carry you home... and don't say you'll walk yourself!"

"...Fine." Kaede who just wanted to say that, compromised and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's neck. Even an idiot could see that she was happy that Nagisa acknowledged her as being useful.

* * *

"Mmhhh dish ish shooo delicshioush." Kaede closed her eyes out of joy as she shoved another spoon full of pudding into her mouth. Nagisa's mother woke up and saw the meal Kaede had made for her with a tiny note that explained what happened. Nagisa had secretly left it next to the plate. So in return Nagisa's mother decided to make another pudding for Kaede since she didn't get to eat it the day before.

They had a pretty light lunch, Nagisa's mother left the house after finishing the pudding so when they came back, the house was empty. At first Nagisa offered to make something decent, but after Kaede complained that she was starving and wanted food as soon as she finished her shower, Nagisa made a sandwich for both of them. So when Nagisa opened the fridge to get the ham, he found these two huge puddings in there.

Nagisa was still laughing at Kaede's reaction when he held the puddings while standing in front of her. She stared at the pudding with a blank expression for 3 seconds, then started squeaking for 2 seconds and in the end she looked at Nagisa with an innocent and eager face when she realized that Nagisa showed no signs of giving one of them to her.

Now they were sitting at the dining table and Kaede was happily enjoying her pudding while squeaking happily from time to time. Nagisa could sense that this joy Kaede was displaying wasn't another of her acts, she was sincerely happy at the moment.

Kaede looked at Nagisa confused but at the same time full of expectance when he pushed his untouched plate with his pudding to her when she finished hers. "You really love sweets don't you?" Nagisa had a gentle smile on his face.

"You sure you don't want it?" Kaede was struggling, she really wanted to eat more of the pudding at the same time she also didn't want to take it away from Nagisa. But the sparkling stars in her honey gold eyes were selling her true desires out.

"Go ahead Kaede, I don't want it.", Nagisa stood up and gave Kaede a pet on her head, while looking at her satisfied face. "You're like a greedy little kitten when it comes to sweets, aren't you?"

"Hihi, love you!" She nuzzled her head against his palm like a child before turning her attention to her second pudding.

"I'll go take a shower." Nagisa told her before walking up the stairs. He had no idea if she heard him though.

* * *

"How does your mother make such a nice pudding?" Kaede asked Nagisa while they were sitting on Nagisa's balcony. The weather got really nice after they returned.

"Well you have to ask her if you want to know." Nagisa shrug his shoulders. It was 16 o'clock right now and they soon would have to head to the park again.

They had to take off the artificial skin. That was a fact Nagisa noticed when he had to use the toilet. It would be disgusting if they just peed through the skin not to mention taking a dump. So wearing it the entire time would be impossible.

They killed another hour with just snuggling into each other while bathing in the afternoon sunlight before getting ready to leave for the park yet again. In less than an hour, they would see what their class managed to gather in resources.

This time Nagisa and Kaede didn't come too late, they actually arrived 20 minutes earlier than planned. But to their surprise, somebody was already there before them. A certain redhead was standing there playing with two giant suitcases. "Hey, Karma!" Nagisa waved at his best friend.

"Yo Nagisa, Kayano-chan." The second Karma saw his friends he threw one of the suitcases at them and waved with his now empty hand.

"Whoa!" Nagisa didn't expect Karma to greet him with a flying suitcase and barely caught the suitcase with both hands, "what is this?" Nagisa asked after realizing that the suitcase was surprisingly light.

"Money." Karma casually said as he shrugged his shoulders while walking towards them.

 _-What? How?-_

"Asano owed me a favor." As if Karma could read Nagisa's mind he immediately answered.

"What? Since when?" Nagisa was startled. Asano would never ask someone, especially Karma, for a favor.

That when Karmas expression started to change into the typical devilish smirk and the devil horns were visible again, "I secretly had an agreement with him. Whoever scored higher in the last exam would have to obey to one command of the other." Karma laughed obviously still enjoying his victory over Asano.

"...how much did he give you?" Kaede didn't want to hear about it anymore, this was getting slightly ridiculous.

"Just all his money, about 10 million yen I guess?" Karma still had his smirk on his face, "want to hear the details? It was quite a struggle and I really had to reveal a lot of blackmail material until he agreed." He offered, obviously being proud of what he has done.

"Wha..." Did he know how much 10 million is? Nagisa bet that Asano didn't expected to pay 10 million for scoring worse than Karma in an exam.

"So what do you two have for us? I expect a lot from you since you've ditched me and let me went on my own." Karma closed in on Nagisa with his tongue stuck out and making an unpleasant face.

 _-... Really? His still mad about that?-_

"Not sure how much this is worth, but it's definitely more valuable than what you got." Nagisa grinned as he pointed at the suitcase in Kaede's hand.

Karma's equipment was different than Nagisa's and Kaede's. Since he didn't have to blend in with the crowd, he could wear an operation suit and carry normal weapons and tools without being checked. He was equipped with a desert eagle, a military knife, 4 smoke grenades and flashbacks, a tranquilizer-gun, full body armor and an artificial skin.

"Hugh, can I keep these after our mission?" Karma asked with his eyes obviously focused on the tranquilizer. Nobody knew what he wanted to do with it.

"You can keep the skin and the tranquilizer, and maybe the knife if you want, the rest will get us in trouble if you're caught with it." The tranquilizer-gun was basically just a gun filled with a certain chemical that could shot needles that transported the chemical into the human body.

Lovro didn't care about the gun since the chemical inside was what mattered and he doubted that Nagisa's classmates could get their hand onto it. There were rumors though that Karma was actually dating Okuda now, so who knew? But that wasn't Nagisa's problem to worry about.

"If you're going in with an invitation, you'll need to fit the dress code right?" Karma suddenly changed the topic, "I'm not worried about Kayano-chan she definitely has one or two dresses made for banquets like this. But Nagisa, do you own a tux?" Karma lifted one brow as he scanned Nagisa.

"A tux? I thought a suit will be enough?" Nagisa replied out of confusion, he was planning on wearing a suit to the auction.

"You're shitting me right? You were going to wear a freaking suit to a banquet held by all the corrupted higher-ups in our government?! If you do that you'll be expelled the second you walk in!" Karma couldn't believe what Nagisa was thinking, this wasn't some sort of casual "dress-up party" they had once in a while!

"Karma does have a point Nagisa, I kinda forgot about that." Even Kaede agreed with Karma, and this basically never happened! "So we need to get you a tuxedo."

"Take a million and get both of you something pretty. You don't want to catch other people's attention because you look like cheapskates." Karma shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey guys!" Nagisa was relieved, he didn't know if his heart could take it anymore. With the arrival of other people, Karma's attention finally was distracted from him and Kaede.

Nagisa completely ignored Karma and turned around to face the person coming towards them, "Yo, Sugino!" Nagisa waved at him with a bright smile, but in the corner of his vision, he could still see how Karma was handing Kaede a stack of 10000 yen bills.

Nagisa wanted to protest but was stopped with an intimidating stare from Kaede. Since Kaede and Karma have joined forces, there was no way Nagisa could do anything about it.

 **So here's another chapter. I kinda have a writers block at the moment so the update for the next few chapters might be slightly slower.**

 **Like always I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story. I have a general idea how I want to continue this story now and what I can tell you is it's probably gonna be pretty long :D.**

 **Thank you for your support, don't forget to review if you like or dislike this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter ;).**


	23. Chapter 20: Let's show them!

It didn't take long and everybody has arrived. Most of the class only gathered small things like long ropes or some knifes, you can't expect everybody to still have any connection to the assassin world. Itona gathered the group who helped with designing the tank and asked his father to help creating a drone. It should be done by night and he would send it to the location of the banquet for a test drive.

Ritsu hacked into the network and got a detailed map of the entire building including windpipes and underground system. Also she found a list of the items they would auction and the time the auction would begin. Every item was pretty clear, basically newest high tech machines, jewelries, rare animals like kangaroos, ostriches and even dangerous ones like cheetahs or white tigers. But the last items description, their target, was pretty unclear "research notes and one "perfect" product that might change humanity" was what it said.

"Huh, that sounds interesting, but I sort of have the feeling we shouldn't hand it over to the guy." Nagisa commented as he read the description.

"You're right. This thing actually sounds dangerous if it get into the wrong hands." Isogai nodded hearing Nagisa's words, "but for now we have no choice, we'll worry about it when we have the item."

"So yeah, with all the resources we have, infiltrating the building shouldn't be a problem. And now we even have Nagisa and Kaede on the inside to give us extra information." Nakamura, who got a set of earpieces for communication, said.

"Huh? I didn't even say that I'm going to bring Kaede with me." Nagisa was surprised that Nakamura simply said that.

"Oh comon, who else are you going to bring as a date without Kaede-chan getting all jealous." Nakamura sure was the female Karma, never missing a chance to tease someone.

But this time she failed, or rather she underestimated how close Nagisa and Kaede have already gotten. "Yeah, you're right." Nagisa said with a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes were obviously focused on Kaede.

Nakamura was startled. Just the day before they were still so easy to mess with and now they look like a couple who's been together for at least months. "Geez, you two are getting less cute." Nakamura complained with an unsatisfied face. She thought she could have some fun for a long period of time.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Kaede clearly was offended by this statement, what did she mean with getting less cute?

"No real reason, it's just that you two are behaving an old couple and are not getting embarrassed by weird comments anymore." Nakamura nonchalantly stated.

"Pffhahaha." A really annoying laugh came into Nagisa's ear, so annoying he would like to shut it up. "An old couple, you're saying that to these two midgets?" …Ok that was it! "Ow!" Terasaka's voice got interrupted by a stone that hit his face.

Nagisa was playing with another stone he picked up from the ground as he smiled at him looking completely harmless.

"Hah!? Are you picking a fight Shio...ehh never mind." Terasaka shouted back at Nagisa on pure instinct, he still wasn't use to the fact that Nagisa now could fight Karma head on, but the second he remembered, he backed out. This harmless smile of Nagisa suddenly seemed so intimidating.

"Hahaha, it's funny seeing how Terasaka is being scared of Nagisa." Karma pointed at Terasaka as he laughed his soul out. It's so ironic if you remember how Terasaka used to force Nagisa into suicide bombing Koro Sensei.

"H-Hey! Shut it Akabarne! It's not like you can win against him either!" Terasaka was desperately trying to save his last bit of pride.

 _-Huh... So it is such a disgrace to be afraid of me?-_

Nagisa somehow felt even more insulted, so according to Karma, in the past he was someone everybody could step on? Kaede seemed to have noticed Nagisa being unpleased and gave his hand a light squeeze with a sweet smile.

 _-Great, so both my girlfriend and my best friend think so...-_

Kaede seemed to be comforting him, but the fact that she was laughing about it only proved that she agreed. Nagisa secretly decided that he would get back at her somehow.

"Karma probably would still win in an all out brawl, but if I won't face him head on." Nagisa had a bright grin on his face while looking in Karma's direction. A really dangerous look flashed across Karma's face before he looked to the side and let out a grunt.

Nagisa was obviously taunting Karma, but he had the right to do so. Because at the moment, Nagisa could face Karma head on and the more important part, Nagisa was faster and more mobile! If they really were in a fight, Nagisa could simply run away and reengage in a situation that was in his favor. So unless Karma could have Nagisa trapped, Nagisa couldn't lose!

"Haha, alright let's cut the crap." It was Isogai who broke the silence, "so we agreed on sending in Nagisa, Karma and Kayano... actually wouldn't Okano be a better fit? I know Kayano can keep up with her after her tentacles being removed, but isn't she still weak from the drug?" Isogai didn't really care about Kaede being jealous or Nagisa feeling uneasy, if it would increase their chance of success he would change it.

Kaede wanted to protest but couldn't bring out a counter argument, it was true that she was the only girl who could keep up with Okano when it came to close combat, but keeping up with her was all she was capable of even if she were in her top form.

"Kaede's been training under Lovro shisho with me for a while now. It's not been that long so her physical abilities haven't improved much yet, but she had specialized in cooperating with me. Shisho even said that we are very close to actual synchronization."

"Nagisa I know you want to take Kayano with you, but this isn't a joke!" Isogai clearly didn't trust Nagisa's words. If Nagisa were honest, even he wouldn't have been convinced if somebody told him something like that.

"What's your win rate against Kaede," Nagisa turned to Terakasa and asked straight forward. "in her current state of course." He quickly added.

"If Kayano-san would be in her top form I'd say 60%, but as she is right now, I'd say I have a win rate of about 80%." Terasaka wasn't expecting this question but still gave his sincere answer.

"I say you have a win rate of 10%, if I'm allowed to help her." Nagisa boldly claimed while giving both Isogai and Terasaka a provoking look.

"If you join her I have a win rate of 0% Nagisa, that's bullshit!" Terasaka narrowed his brows at Nagisa's statement, Nagisa alone would destroy him in a one on one, the fact that Nagisa said 10% only showed that Kaede would drag him down.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that I won't attack, I won't even touch you." Nagisa expression was even more provoking, his eyes were literally saying "I dare you." Isogai was fairly annoyed with this side of Nagisa. He didn't remember him for being this cocky and persistent, Nagisa always was the one who would agree to anything except the one time he fought Karma in the civil war.

While Isogai was completely annoyed by Nagisa's new side, Karma watched this chaos fairly interested. He knew this side of Nagisa just too well, Nagisa had rarely shown this side of his, but Karma knew that this side existed. It was just always hidden under Nagisa's lack of self confidence.

"Are you looking down on me Shiota!" Terasaka was always short tempered, even though he did want to prevent any conflict with Nagisa, being provoked over and over again made him snap.

"Maybe?" Nagisa shrug his shoulders with a mocking grin on his face. That is what he wanted! The more Terasaka went berserk the more it would cloud his judgment in a fight. He never said when he would start helping Kaede.

"Fine! It's on Shiota! Don't cry if I knock out your little girl!" Terasaka's face was red from all the anger.

"Hey!" Kaede definitely didn't take a liking to this nickname, "Nagisa's little girl" that sounded like as if she was his daughter or something!

"Sure thing, make sure YOU don't cry if she beats the crap out of you." Nagisa nonchalantly waved his hand while he turned his back to Terasaka to talk to Kaede.

The way how Nagisa didn't take him seriously really pissed Terasaka off! He knew that he was no match for Nagisa anymore! But that didn't mean that Nagisa could simply look down on him. Nobody except Karma realized that Nagisa was playing with Terasaka's temper to influence the fight. The rest were just confused seeing Nagisa like this.

 _-Nice move Nagisa, let's just see how Kayano-chan can handle herself.-_

Even Karma didn't believe Nagisa's claim that he could sync with Kaede, he only thought that Nagisa wanted to shut everybody up by letting Kaede defeat one of the classes' best fighter.

* * *

"Nagisa are you sure about this?" Kaede let Nagisa handle everything before, but now that they were alone she finally could clear her mind.

"Trust me Kaede, just remember the feeling you had this noon when we fought against Shisho." Nagisa gently smiled at her as he tied her long wavy hair into a ponytail.

"But in that fight you were allowed to attack!" Kaede had hit the most important part, how was Nagisa going to help her if he wasn't even allowed to touch Terasaka?

"Take my hand." Nagisa offered his hand as he smiled, "I just wanted to prove a point and don't worry, even if we lose this fight they won't have any objection." Nagisa sounded so confident as if he already saw thought everything.

Kaede stared at his eyes for another few seconds trying to find any sign of hesitation, there wasn't. With a slight sigh she took his hand.

"Let me guide you in the beginning, once we get going you will know what to do by yourself." Nagisa gently whispered into her ear and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I think I understand." Kaede finally smiled back at him. She never really understood what Lovro meant with her almost syncing with Nagisa, but now that she was taking his hand, she had a feeling that she could read every single one of Nagisa's thoughts.

"Well then let's show them, shall we." Nagisa had a bright grin on his face, this fight was never about winning against Terasaka, its only purpose was to blow their classmates mind with a visual performance.

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter, hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the support. All the reviews really help me keeping my motivation.**

 **And as always I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	24. Chapter 21: Ready to go

"Are you two ready or what?" Terasaka growled as he saw Nagisa and Kaede walking towards him still holding hands.

"Yeah yeah, make your move Terasaka." This time it was Kaede who opened her mouth, but she was still looking at Nagisa and didn't pay any attention to Terasaka. Nagisa was doing that for her.

"Then get ready! Are you going to fight holding hands or what?" Terasaka was out of his mind! Now even Kaede was looking down at him.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Nagisa shrug his shoulder pretending that he didn't even care. That was the limit to Terasaka's self control, after letting out a loud roar he charged at the "unprepared" couple.

Both Nagisa and Kaede didn't move as Terasaka got closer and closer. When Terasaka was just about to hit both of them with his fist, they moved. Nagisa and Kaede pushed themselves away from each other and spun around Terasaka's attack from both sides.

After they got past him, Kaede just randomly jumped forwards while stretching one arm towards Nagisa. Their hands perfectly connected while both moving at top speed. Nagisa grabbed Kaede's hand and used the momentum of her jump to spin himself around his own body and swung Kaede around him. Kaede's jump, which was originally heading away from Terasaka was turned around and now was aiming for Terasaka's back! The more important part was that she gained even more speed from Nagisa spinning her around him. Nagisa let go of Kaede's hand and threw her at full speed.

Terasaka who already was slightly out of balance because of his missed attack from before made an elegant face plant after Kaede kicked him from behind with both legs and jumping right back into Nagisa's arms.

The visual shock was insane for the rest of the class. It looked like Nagisa and Kaede were dancing around Terasaka and suddenly Terasaka got kicked from behind and made a fancy face plant. While on the other side Kaede was simply leaning against Nagisa while being held in his arms, it almost looked like they were flirting...

"Urgh...pfahh." Terasaka got back up and spit out the mud he got into his mouth before turning around to stare at the "flirting" couple.

"Still want to fight?" Nagisa had the smirk back on his face before kissing Kaede's forehead. The class was astonished. Who knew Nagisa had such a broken personality hidden inside him!

"I'm going to rip you apart you little shit!" This time Terasaka went straight for Nagisa, he didn't care about being fair anymore! Nagisa said he won't even touch him, so if Terasaka ran into him, they would lose!

"Huh, I see you're using your brain." Nagisa still looked like he didn't care at all. With Kaede still in his arms, Nagisa took a jump backwards while letting Kaede out of his arms. Now Nagisa was standing right behind Kaede with only about a meter between them. But Nagisa was like Kaede's shadow, no matter how she dodged Terasaka's attacks. He did the exact same resulting in them never making any contact while still keeping the one meter between them. Nagisa only stepped in when Kaede was going to get hit and pulled her away from Terasaka's attack.

But staying on the defense forever won't impress their friends even if they were moving like host and shadow. When it came to close combat, Kaede was way less experienced than Nagisa. So there were openings he could see but she couldn't.

Kaede was taken by surprise when Nagisa suddenly kicked her right foot so hard, that her foot flew against Terasaka's knee without her planning to do it. Of course that bought both her and Terasaka out of balance. But while Terasaka fell to the front, Kaede was caught by Nagisa and pulled to the side so that Terasaka wouldn't fall on her.

 _Puff!_ Terasaka made another face plant! Kaede was still slightly confused and gave Nagisa an unpleased look while holding her ankle. To make the kick powerful enough to bring Terasaka out of balance, Nagisa had to kick her pretty hard and it hurt.

Terasaka, who fell to the front, slit across the ground and stopped right before Nagisa who ducked down and was looking right into Terasaka's face right now.

"We give up." He said while offering Terasaka a hand, "no offense Terasaka, I tried to make you lose your cool so we had a better chance." Nagisa had an apologetic smile on his face now. The mocking smirk was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Hmpf, don't!" Terasaka slapped Nagisa's hand away and got up by himself. "You two outclassed me for good, even if I still had my cool I'd only have a win rate of max 20%." Terasaka stretched his body after he got up. "It's not like I can't lose. You beat me fair and square and that's everything that's to it."

"Heh, thanks." Kaede walked back to Nagisa, she was slightly out of her breath. She did drink the antidote, but like Lovro said, she'll recover after 24 hours. It had not even been 10 hours since she drank it.

The class didn't follow yet, the fight looked way too easy! It was like an adult playing with a small child! "That's the synchronization I was talking about. I can increase Kaede's battle strength for about 50% without actually joining the battle and she can do the same for me." He lied about the part that he had to hold back so Kaede could keep up.

"I see...basically the two of you can almost fight as one unit and read each other's moves." It was Kanzaki who understood the basics of synchronization first.

"Yah, basically." Kaede shrug her shoulders with her head slightly tilted, "and I'll be back in my top from around tomorrow, I got an antidote from Lovro." Kaede stretched her arms while giving the class one more reason for her to join Nagisa.

"So Isogai?" Nagisa grinned at their former class rep. There was no way he would object anymore.

"Yeah, Kayano will join Nagisa, but you shouldn't go with your real names just in case." Isogai brought up another question.

"Sure we'll think about it." Nagisa nodded, actually it didn't really matter, if they really want to dig you up, you can't escape them just by changing your name or wearing a mask.

"So now to how Karma will infiltrate the building and how we can get our hands on the item..." They had Ritsu project the entire building in a 3D holograph and found the safest and fastest route for Karma to get into the auction hall. Then they discussed how they will get close to their target.

When they were done it was already 10 o'clock in the evening, good thing Kurahashi predicted that to happen and brought onigiris for everyone.

Four more days till the auction to start.

* * *

By the end of the day they had a rough plan, of course it still needed to be worked on but the general idea was there. The important part now was for everyone to memorize the entire plan, especially for the trio who will be in the building.

The second Nagisa and Kaede got back home; Nagisa's mother started scolding them like an endless waterfall. They had forgotten to leave a note behind before they left the house. The meal Nagisa's mother made for them was cold already.

Nagisa's mother talked for almost half an hour nonstop while Nagisa and Kaede simply sat on the couch looking to the ground. Talking back was definitely a bad idea right now, they just needed to be silent and wait for Nagisa's mother to calm down again.

When Nagisa's mother took a deep breath and offered to warm their food for them again, Kaede quickly stood up saying that they'll do it themselves. Nagisa just nodded and couldn't agree more.

It was a weird feeling for Kaede. She actually felt happy for being scolded. Nagisa's mother was sincerely concerned about both of them, not just Nagisa, she actually talked as if Kaede was part of the family. It simply warmed up Kaede's heart.

After eating their delayed dinner, Kaede and Nagisa went back to their rooms after telling Nagisa's mother good night. Nagisa's balcony became a place for them to hang out when they had nothing to do. It felt nice laying together with each other while enjoying the late night breeze.

"It's funny, I've only been in this house for a day but it feels like I've lived here for ages." Kaede smiled while watching the night sky. Since there weren't any clouds in the sky, they could clearly see the stars.

"If you enjoy it then just stay here. Mom will be really happy if you do." Nagisa stroked Kaede's hair and said.

"Hmm, so your mother is going to be happy and you're not?" Kaede put on a really sad face, she felt like teasing Nagisa a bit, she really wanted to see Nagisa losing his composure.

"Wha-? No! Of course I'll be happy!" Nagisa was shocked by Kaede's statement, did it sound like he didn't want her to stay?

"Puhaha!" Kaede couldn't keep her act anymore after seeing Nagisa's expression, he looked like he had something stuck in his throat and couldn't breathe.

Now it was clear for Nagisa that Kaede was messing with him and he suddenly remembered that he still wanted to get back at Kaede for what she thought about him in the past.

 _-You asked for it!-_

If it weren't that dark Kaede would've seen the evil smirk on Nagisa's face right now, but since she was still busy with laughing she didn't notice how Nagisa's hand were moving towards her waist.

Without Kaede understanding what was going on, Nagisa placed his hands on her waist and started to poke her. Since Kaede was already laughing so happily, Nagisa thought he would give her a hand and make her laugh even harder.

"Uhwaa! Stop! Nagisa stop ahaha." Kaede tried to escape from Nagisa's hands but Nagisa simply pulled her back, he was tickling her so hard she couldn't gather any strength. "N-No! Stop pleeeease hahaha. I-I'm sorriiiiiihahaha."

Nagisa ignored Kaede's beg for mercy and kept going until Kaede didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore. She was just laying in Nagisa arms with her face slightly redden from exhaustion. "You're so mean." She puffed out her cheeks and glared at him.

"I know." Nagisa put on a satisfied smug face and kissed her on her forehead. "It's almost 11, we should sleep. Shisho just told me that he'll train us again tomorrow."

"Yeah, we really should sleep then… B-But, you know, maybe, could you..." Kaede's already red cheeks turned even redder. "Ehm, can you stay with me l-like last night?" Kaede stuttered a lot and it took her quite some time to bring out the sentence.

Nagisa didn't hear the last bit of Kaede's sentence. He was way too absorbed into the sight in front of him. Kaede was still in his arms, being all shy while playing with her fingers not knowing where to place them. Her face was still slightly red from the exhaustion and the embarrassment and her eyes were staring into nowhere avoiding Nagisa's azure eyes.

Without thinking Nagisa lowered his head and caught her lips with his. "Mmhh?!" Kaede was surprised and started to struggle by instinct but gave up her resistance right afterwards and returned Nagisa's kiss.

Deep in the night, Kaede was soundly sleeping in her bed while holding Nagisa's hand. He was on his banana couch again.

 **Alright there we go :S I'm having a really hard time writing new chapters at the moment, so the updates will be slightly slower if you guys haven't noticed yet :D**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews so I can optimize my writing :D.**

 **And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;).**


	25. Chapter 22: The one who knows you

Three more days till the day of the auction, Nagisa and Kaede decided to sleep in today. Lovro wasn't going to arrive before 15 o'clock saying that he had something to take care of before coming to them.

When they got up it was already 11am. Like always, they got themselves ready and walked downstairs to greet Nagisa's mother good morning. Because they woke up too late, they simply waited for lunch and skipped breakfast.

At 14 o'clock they left the house to meet up with Lovro, this time they left a note behind for Nagisa's mother who also went out an hour before them.

When they got into the woods of the park, Lovro was already there. According to Lovro, doing any last minute physical training in the last 3 days would be stupid since they'll need all their strength for the mission. So wasting it on training could cause their failure.

What Lovro wanted both Nagisa and Kaede to master is to control their bloodlust and keep it around them like a thin layer to keep people from approaching them. It would spare them a lot of trouble if nobody tried to talk to them at the banquet.

For Kaede it was a piece of cake. She was a prodigy actress after all so putting on a different aura around her wasn't much of a challenge. But for Nagisa this was a pain in the ass. His bloodlust was way too intense. Whenever he tried to do it, it felt like he was going to slaughter everyone around him instead of just intimidating people from approaching him.

The way he wore his bloodlust was nothing but a huge provocation to people who weren't afraid of it. If Kaede's bloodlust was telling people to back off, then Nagisa's was basically saying "get lost or I'll rip you apart." It might work on people who didn't want to mess with him, but for other assassins it would be the same as a challenge.

They worked an entire hour on Nagisa's way of wearing his bloodlust, but no matter how hard he tried, his bloodlust was way too provocative.

Before Lovro left, he told Nagisa that he would take care of his tuxedo. He said he would provide Nagisa with a bulletproof tuxedo. When Nagisa asked Lovro if he could also make a bulletproof dress for Kaede, Lovro was actually disappointed at his favorite student for the first time.

"How do you plan on making a dress bulletproof? Maybe he could make you one but then the dress would either be like rubber or just totally stiff. And how would that be normal?" Was what Kaede said after Lovro walked away shaking his head and ignoring Nagisa's request.

So now that Nagisa's tuxedo problem was solved they had another million just for Kaede's dress. So they went to the mall together and made a dress for Kaede. After browsing through a book full of pictures, Kaede chose a red dress. The dress would expose her shoulders and a little bit of her back. Nagisa actually felt uncomfortable and complained that this dress showed too much skin, but shut up instantly after Kaede lifted an eyebrow and showed him some of the other dresses.

Nagisa was sent outside while the tailor was getting Kaede's measurements. It took her around half an hour until she finally came out of the store.

Since they still had some time till dinnertime, they decided to look around a bit more in the jewelry stores. It would be strange if Kaede showed up at the banquet with no ornaments whatsoever.

In the end they got Kaede some earrings and a nice necklace that were matching her dress. They even bought her new shoes since her old ones were too small for her now. It has been a while since Kaede has been on a banquet.

 _-Three days till the operation and today is November the 6th, so we'll infiltrate the building on the 8th and deal with the masked man on the 9th... 9th November... Isn't something important on that day...? Kaede's birthday! No wait... It's Yukimura Akari's birthday... Kaede's birthday is on the 9th January but technically it's Kaede's real birthday ahhhhhh! What do I do?-_

"Say Kaede." Nagisa decided to just ask since he can't figure it out. "Which birthday do you celebrate?" It really sounded weird.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaede didn't understand Nagisa's question.

"I mean... Do you celebrate your birthday on January or November? Because you know technically November is your real birthday." Nagisa felt awful for asking this question.

Kaede looked at Nagisa with wide opened eyes "H-How do you know my real birthday?" She didn't recall telling anybody her real birthday.

"You know how I like to collect information? I kinda asked Ritsu to look up your profile after the day you revealed that you're real name was Yukimura Akari." Nagisa scratched his head while saying this, he felt like a filthy stalker.

"Why?" Kaede had a complicated look on her face. So Nagisa secretly looked up her profile, but for what reason.

"I don't know. Probably because I wanted to confirm if you still were that girl I could laugh with, the girl I enjoyed being with so much." Nagisa laughed thinking of their past. It sure was complicated for some middle school students.

"And?" Kaede was a little bit scared, even if Nagisa was her boyfriend right now, she still was scared what Nagisa thought about that.

"I decided that I didn't care. I didn't matter if the girl I knew was Kayano Kaede or Yukimura Akari. I had enjoyed being with her and I believe that she had fun being with me too. So it didn't matter what her name was. All I care about is that girl was the girl who gave me the pigtails I used to wear and told me that we were the same." Nagisa smiled as he was lost in his memories.

"..." Kaede looked at Nagisa and she covered her mouth with her hand. She never was a girl who cried a lot, but somehow Nagisa always manages to touch the softest part of her heart making her tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry." Nagisa gently wiped the teardrop from her face.

"I'm just happy." She shook her head and gave Nagisa a bright smile. The feeling she had was indescribable. When even she herself doubted herself, Nagisa still believed in her.

"So? Which birthday do you want to celebrate Kaede?" Nagisa came back to his original question.

"I don't know... I think I'll stay with January. You're probably the only person left on this world that still knows and remembers my real birthday." Kaede said it trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible. But Nagisa still caught the slight sadness that passed through her eyes.

He couldn't imagine how it must feel knowing that no one on this world still remembers who you really are. He was sure that she enjoyed being Kayano Kaede, but that doesn't change the fact the she is Yukimura Akari, that she was born in the Yukimura family and that she had a sister called Yukimura Aguri.

"Kaede... Do you mind if I want to be the only person in this world who knows who you really are, do you mind me wanting to be the only person you could celebrate your birthday with?" Nagisa took both her hands as he stared into her still wet eyes. "Can I be the only person who will call you by the name Akari?"

Kaede didn't know how to react. She didn't know how Nagisa could always reach the weakest spot of her heart and comfort it so much that she wanted to cry. "I don't mind, I don't." She buried her face into Nagisa's chest to hide her tears.

"Nice to meet you Yukimura Akari, my name is Shiota Nagisa. You can just call me Nagisa, please be my girlfriend." Nagisa embraced Akari's tiny body and whispered into her ear.

"Hehe, you idiot! Who asks a girl to be his girlfriend right after introducing himself?" Akari couldn't hold her smile back as she pretended to be complaining.

"Well, apparently I do." Without Akari noticing, Nagisa had already caught her lips and gave her a quick but gentle kiss.

"It's getting late. Let's head back." Nagisa smiled at Akari and suggested. Akari whose cheeks were still slightly red nodded at Nagisa having the most beautiful smile Nagisa's ever seen on her face.

"Ehh give me a moment I need the toilet real quick." Nagisa told her before running off. What Akari didn't see was him running past the restroom right back into jewelry store they were in before. Akari didn't say anything but Nagisa caught her having her eyes focused on a rather cheap but beautiful ring.

That was going to be his first birthday present for Akari. Of course he knew what gifting a girl a ring meant and he didn't care. He wasn't going to propose with this ring, but he wanted her to know that one day, if she won't leave him, he will.

Nagisa bought the ring and kept it in his pocket. He was going to keep it there till Akari's birthday and give it to her.

"Took you long enough." Akari was surprised how long Nagisa has gone to the restroom, but she didn't suspect anything.

"Yeah, I had to wait because it was full." Nagisa already came up with a lie and nobody would prove otherwise because on his way back, the restroom really was full. "Comon lets go." Nagisa took Akari's hand and started to run. He didn't have worry about her health anymore. She had already recovered from the drug this morning.

 **Took quite a while for this chapter, hope you like it. Got sick just a few days ago and I feel horrible :/.**

 **The update on the next chapter will take quite a while, but I can assure you that I'll never drop this fic.**

 **As always thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	26. Chapter 23: A race with time!

"Nagisa? Kayano-chan? I'm in!" Karma's voice came through the earpiece into Nagisa's ear, but he wasn't able to reply right now. He was busy dealing with the son of the minister of defense who was trying to hit on Akari.

Three days had passed and the operation has already begun. Nagisa and Akari were in the auction party right now and were planning to check their planned escape route just to make sure nothing would change. Nagisa still couldn't master the ability to wear his bloodlust as an intimidation and not as a weapon. Akari had improved her reaction time for a little bit and Karma trained his ability in getting through small passages.

Nagisa was really frustrated, no matter what he tried, the boy just wouldn't give up. He also didn't want to unleash his bloodlust to stand out of the crowd and cause a fuss. "I already told you! I don't want anything to do with you!" Akari coldly told the boy who was following her and Nagisa the entire time.

"Aww sweetheart, I love you too." The boy smiled at Akari not even looking at Nagisa. Nagisa felt like his veins were about to explode. He definitely didn't enjoy the way he was being ignored.

The boy had dyed his hair blond and to be honest, he wasn't looking half bad. But this kid was so spoiled and arrogant that his messed up personality was completely working against his good looks. Worst part… his parents named him Kamito… with such parents there is no wonder he was so delusional! What parents would call their child God?

"Listen, I don't intent to fight you since it's gonna be one-sided! And Nagisa is my girlfriend! If you're so desperate get yourself a hooker." Nagisa told Kamito slightly leaking his bloodlust.

And yes… Nagisa was Akari's fake name for this mission… and yes it was Karma's idea. Nagisa still remembered when Karma nonchalantly suggested that Nagisa could simply change names with Akari (Kayano Kaede for the class), since Nagisa was fine for a girl and Kaede for a boy. And of course the entire class voted for it and laughed their ass off. Nagisa and Akari had no chance because they had agreed to decide it with a democratic vote.

 _-Screw democracy! Really! –_

"Ohh are you too scared to fight me? Guess everybody would be, since I'm the next minister of defense ahaha urghh..." Kamito was speaking as if he was celebrating his victory over Nagisa.

 _-Hah… and he's such an airhead too! He's even worse than Terasaka! How is that the son of the minister of defense? –_

Nagisa suddenly appeared behind Kamito with his hand formed like a blade and gave him a quick chop on his neck. "Can somebody please take care of him?" Nagisa looked around and asked, "don't worry he'll wake up in a few minutes."

Without even waiting for an answer he took Akari's hand and walked off. Since Kamito was the son of a minister, he was sure that somebody will take care of him even if he didn't ask. And about the consequences… well Nagisa and Akari will most likely never see Kamito again and even if they do, they'll have to worry about it in the future. Right now they have more important things to do.

* * *

"You should've done that right from the beginning Nagisa." Karma's typical laugh came through the earpiece.

"Hah… never mind that, where are you right now?" Nagisa let out a long sigh before changing the subject. It was necessary for them to meet up since Karma smuggled in some tools Nagisa and Akari couldn't get through the security check.

"I'm above the toilet in section D, second floor. I'm in a safe zone right now. Tell me when you're getting close so that I can tell Ritsu to temporally shut down the cams. Anything more than a minute will be suspicious so we have to hurry up. I think it'd be ideal if none of us get caught on cam near there at all." Karma replied to Nagisa.

"How do you plan to do that?" It would be perfect if nobody is caught on cam, that would make them a lot less suspicious. But the building is filled with security cams making it almost impossible.

"Just walk like you usually do there is a 50-meter blind spot between the cam in the hallway and the one pointing at the restroom door. We just have to time it perfectly. I'll keep an eye on the security cam, once you leave the zone of the first cam I'll give you the signal to run. We'll meet up in the toilet finish the exchange and you'll have to rush back to Kayano-chan in time. Kayano-chan, all you have to do is walk on in your usual pace so that it seems perfectly natural when Nagisa rejoins you."

The plan was really risky. If either one of Nagisa or Karma was too slow, they are going to get caught on cam in a really awkward situation. The distance between the starting point and the goal was around 200 meters, considering the fact that Nagisa had to return, it would make a 400-meter sprint including an exchange within a minute.

Note that the world record for the 400-meter sprint is around 44 seconds! So if Nagisa was able to run as fast as the world record, they'd have another 15 seconds for the exchange. But also remember that Nagisa was wearing a tuxedo which doesn't make sprinting any easier

"Haha… haven't felt like this in quite a while now. Let's do it Karma!" Nagisa went through the plan again in his head before letting out an excited laughter.

"Hehe, don't slow me down Nagisa." Karma took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for him either. He had to crawl about 50 meters to get out of the windpipe in the toilet, exchange and make it back to the blind spot between the cameras, that are installed in the windpipes.

Nagisa and Akari kept walking toward their meeting spot in a casual pace until Karma's sent the signal for Nagisa to prepare himself. "Alright, I'll see you in a while Akari." Nagisa gave Akari's hand a light squeeze with an excited grin on his face.

"Mhm, I'll see you in a minute, don't be late though, you know what happens when you let a girl wait for you." Akari smiled at Nagisa before giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"GOOO!" Nagisa and Akari's hands separated the second Karma's starting signal came through and Nagisa instantly dashed around the corner sprinting towards the toilet.

 _-Another 100 meters to the toilet! 50 seconds to go! So far so good-_

But Nagisa was gradually slowing down after 150 meters, keep sprinting for so long was really wearing his stamina down.

 _-I'm in! Where is Karma!? Damn it! What is he doing!?-_

Nagisa finally got into the toilet and they still had 35 seconds until Nagisa had to return to Akari.

Luckily, Karma jumped out of the windpipe just 2 seconds after Nagisa got there and handed Nagisa two weird looking buttons and a device that looked like a detonator!

 _-Damn it Nagisa! Not the time to think about that now! –_

Nagisa gave Karma a nod before rushing out of the restroom again! Things didn't look too good for them. Nagisa still had 200 meters to go but only 15 seconds left.

Nagisa could feel how his legs were getting heavier and how his pace was slowing down.

 _-Shit! I'm not going to make it! Huh? Akari?!-_

Nagisa was just running around the corner, according to Akari's pace from before, he would have to run another 50 meters with only one second left! That was without doubt impossible!

But when Nagisa turned around the corner, Akari was right in front of him, sitting on the ground and holding her right ankle.

"Heehee, figured you'll be late and will probably need a little break before continue walking.". Nagisa could scream out of relief. Somehow Akari had feared that Nagisa will be too late so she decided to spare him some distance by "spraining her ankle".

"Haha…ha…ha I love you Akari." Nagisa kneed down next to Akari and helped her to get up again before walking to the wall so that they can rest there.

* * *

"Karma?" Thanks to Akari, Nagisa was able to get back on time, but he was worried about Karma. Karma was already slower than him on his way to the toilet.

"Ha…ha…ha…somehow managed, I…went for the next blind spot, it was a little bit bigger than my last one, how about you?" Karma sounded really worn out, but Nagisa expected nothing less.

"Just made it in time… so yeah, we'll see you later." Knowing that everything worked perfectly, Nagisa turned off the earpiece, the next parts of the operation didn't need him to communicate with Karma. In fact, the less they did the better.

"Soo, how is my ankle doing?" Akari asked Nagisa with a sweet but also slightly teasing smile on her face.

"Heh, just another minute and you should be fine." Nagisa couldn't help but to laugh hearing Akari's question, she always knew how to make him loosen up.

"So ready to go?" After a minute resting against the wall, Akari asked while Nagisa still pretended to be treating her sprained ankle.

"I am, but you're not." Akari was slightly confused by Nagisa's answer but soon the confusion turned in a shook. Nagisa put his one arm around her and lifted her legs with his other arm and suddenly he was carrying her like a princess.

"W-What are you?" Akari was completely flustered by Nagisa's sudden action but didn't dare to resist since they were still under the security camera.

"We have to keep up the act you know?" Nagisa answered with a bright grin on his face. "By the way, I wasn't the one who started the teasing you know?"

"Comon Nagisa! This is embarrassing!" Akari was still overwhelmed by the sudden change.

"It's not the first time I'm carrying you like this anyways, I don't see where the problem is." Nagisa just kept on teasing Akari while walking towards section A where the auction is going to be.

"Huh? When was the last time you carried me like this?" Akari was even more confused by this statement. She didn't remember this had happened before.

The second she finished her sentence, Nagisa suddenly froze in place with a blank and slightly painful expression on his face. "Nagisa? What's wrong?"

"When you died…"

"Huh? What?"

"The last time I carried you like this was when you died…"

"…"

Both of them went silent after that, Akari also stopped requesting Nagisa to put her down and just cuddled herself more into Nagisa's arms.

Even though Nagisa had carried Akari like this before, this time it was different. This time her body wasn't cold and loose. He could feel the warmth of her body, he could feel her heart beating in sync with his. He was given another chance by Koro Sensei and he will make sure that he will never have to hold her cold body ever again.

 **Hey guys :) Really really sorry that I hadn't updated for so long. Had some problems with my studies recently so I kind of had to give up on updating for a while. Well, here is another chapter after a month of nothing ;) hope that all of you who have been waiting for an update will forgive me. So yeah, now that I almost got everything fixed, I'll start updating again, but I probably won't do it as frequently as I did before the break so that I won't fall behind again. I'll try to keep updating one chapter per week.**

 **Hope you will still support me even after me ditching you guys for a month without saying anything. ;)**


	27. Chapter 24: Auction begins!

The auction was interesting, at some point Nagisa even wanted to shout out loud when he saw how they brought in a white tiger in a cage, but he had to restrain himself to not expose them. He could sense that Akari had the same struggles, her eyes were sparkling when some of the rare jewelries came on stage.

Even though they didn't plan on buying anything, it was still funny seeing what other people were interested in. But as time went on and they saw the same progress over and over again, things got boring and Nagisa almost fell asleep if Akari hadn't tapped him on his shoulder. "It's the last item!" She reminded him.

"So ladies and gentlemen, for todays last auction item! It's nothing but a USB-drive and a tiny bottle of cells!" Nagisa could already hear the disappointment in the4 crowd, it did sound quite boring to be honest.

"No need to get upset just yet! Because the USB-drive is filled with hidden research notes made by Yanigasawa! Yes, you heard me right! The same Yanigasawa who created the tentacle monster who threatened to destroy the earth a while ago!" The host claimed with enthusiasm.

Akari's body stiffened the second she heard that name, "Hey." Nagisa gave her a gently pet on her head to make her snap out of the unpleasant memories.

"I'm fine." Akari shook her head slightly and forced a smile on her face to assure Nagisa that she could handle it. But in contrast to her words she leaned her head against his shoulder as if she was looking for hold on to.

"Now you might ask. why do I want the research notes on creating a tentacle monster? But don't worry! They are hidden for a certain reason! Yanigasawa managed to let a human gain part of the monsters' abilities without him transforming into a monster but keeping his human form! Too bad he gave up his life longing for a greater power." The crowd was getting interested again, gaining part of Koro Sensei's abilities while keeping the human form? That sounded too good to be real.

"We definitely can't let the masked man have these notes… who knows what will happen if he actually manages to recreate these perfect cells." Just the thought of an army formed by a bunch of superhumans made Nagisa uncomfortable.

"Too bad Yanigasawa only managed to make on bottle of these cells, and the notes are unclear as well. Up to now nobody managed to recreate the cell yet! So let us begin the auction!" After hearing what the host said, Nagisa would have gotten involved even without the mission of the masked man.

The bids increased incredibly fast, but to Nagisa it all didn't matter, he knew he was going to win the auction anyways, they never planned to actually pay for it anyways.

"500 billion yen!" finally, the crowd got silent and hesitant, the price was growing too high for a lot of people to think that it was still worth it.

"700 billion yen!" Nagisa lifted his arm and raised his shield forcing himself to act completely cool, with a price like that, it was only natural that everybody would stare at him. "700 once! …700 twice! …Anybody else? This might be your last chance!" If Nagisa could, he would love to jump onto the stage and punch the host in his face! Just end the countdown already! What happened to the rules?!

"700 thrice! And we have a winner! Number 217 wins the last auction! We will start the trade in the backyard! Please wait until we call for your number!" the host said his last words and disappeared from the stage.

"Karma, anytime now!" Nagisa turned his earpiece back on for a slight second, he had to make sure Karma was still following the flow of the events.

"Yeah, damn my back hurts from being in the windpipe the entire tim…" Nagisa has turned his earpiece off again before Karma could finish his sentence.

"Number 217! Number 217!" Nagisa took a deep breath, through all the tension he hadn't noticed that Akari had fallen asleep on his shoulder while they were waiting to be called. Since they won the last auction, they were also the last to be called for. The sight of her sleeping face made Nagisa to call down instantly.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. It's our turn." Nagisa smiled and gently flicked his finger at Akari's forehead.

"Huh?" Akari opened her eyes and looked around her, it seemed like she had forgotten where she was.

"Geez, how can you even fall asleep under these circumstances?" Nagisa laughed in disbelieve, there he was being so nervous that the hour they had to wait felt like years and she was just peacefully dozing off on his shoulder.

"… Buuh it's your fault." Akari blushed a little and blamed Nagisa.

"Huh? How is it my fault." Nagisa didn't follow her anymore, he made sure that Akari went to bed early yesterday and let her sleep in this morning. He couldn't see how he could've been responsible for that.

"Your shoulder is too comfy…"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, it's our turn Akari, make sure you're awake."

"Yupe I'm ready." Akari said while stretching herself.

* * *

 _-Huh, the security here isn't even that good. Guess they have a lot of confident in that huge safe they call a room. –_

Nagisa had a faint smirk on his face. Destroying or cracking a safe like this while it's locked? That was impossible for Nagisa's skill level right now. But destroying one that was still opened, piece of cake! No matter how solid a lock is on the outside, the inside is a huge set of mechanism, and once that is destroyed, the safe is done for. But who said it was even necessary to destroy this safe? You could just make them leave the door opened.

"Welcome welcome mister! So young! How is your master Lovro doing?" So the host apparently knew who he was, that's really surprising since there were over a thousand people invited for this auction. Not to mention that Nagisa definitely was once of the least popular guests here.

"Where is the item?" Nagisa showed no expression, talking too much would do nothing but to risk leaving some loopholes.

"It's in this box, and I believe you have the money ready?" The host instantly withdrew the smile on his face and put on a serious face.

Nagisa grabbed a rather old phone out of his pocket. New ones weren't allowed in here because of all the potential spying. "We'll talk inside won't we?" Nagisa signed the host to open the door. A usual test from the other side, if Nagisa were ready to start the trade outside, he would get caught instantly.

"Of course mister, you can be assured that you'll be absolutely safe in this room." The host had his smile back on his face as he commanded the two guards to open the door. While they were all turned around and facing the door, Nagisa quickly threw the two buttons Karma gave him onto the ground next to the guards.

The safe was completely manual and had no cameras inside to prevent it from being hacked, so if the two guards here were knocked out, there'll be no one to lock the door.

It was a rather thick metal wall what they called a door and as Nagisa walked past it, he was quite surprised, there was no sign of any mechanism, he wouldn't had been able to destroy this one after all. Good thing Karma had something ready.

"It's not that I don't trust you mister, but we need you to pay first. It's not a small amount of money after all." The host already started to talk while the guards were still busy pushing back the door. Nagisa couldn't let them have it completely locked again or their plan would fail!

"Open the box first, then we can continue." Nagisa said keeping eye contact with the host.

"Yes yes, of course." The host quickly opened the box, a USB-drive, a tiny bottle of cells and a syringe to inject the cells, just like the ones Yanigasawa had. Nagisa had to make sure that the items were all there before making the move."

"Very well, I will arrange the payment right now." Nagisa said while pushing some buttons on the phone.

 _BOOOOOOMMM!_

The buttons Nagisa left outside exploded! What Nagisa had in his hand wasn't a phone but the detonator Karma gave him that only reacted to a combination of numbers. No doubt it was Itona who made this.

 _-Comon now Karma! –_

"Arghh!" The painful scream of the two security guards echoed in the safe! "What is going on!" The host stared at Nagisa with his eyes burning with rage.

"That's what I want to ask you! You said this place is absolutely safe!" Nagisa shouted right back at him! "Make sure you take good care of the box!" Nagisa added before he sent Akari into a corner to take cover, turned around and faced the door.

The reaction Nagisa showed made the host doubt his judgment again. He was certain that this was Nagisa's doing, but Nagisa didn't attack him or threatened him to hand over the box. And why would he leave his back wide opened to him and face the door?

That was exactly what Nagisa needed the host to think, that he had nothing to do with Karma who was going to charge in any second now!

 _BANG!_ Before Nagisa could react, a flashbang exploded right in front of him turning him into a blind man!

 _-Damn you Karma! I know we have to fight seriously but you're going a little overboard here! –_

Nagisa could hear the scream of the host "he took the box!". Nagisa had no choice, since Karma had blinded him he had to judge Karma's position with his ears.

"Uff!" Nagisa felt how a fist was drilled into his stomach and flew back into the wall.

 _-Really now! You're way too serious about this Karma! –_

For the plan to work, Nagisa had to get into a fight with Karma, but the flashbang Karma threw made it almost impossible.

With Nagisa's vision slowly returning, Nagisa could really fight Karma now and the host had to see it!

It was basically a fight were Karma would try his best to get out of the safe while Nagisa would try everything to stop him. The host instantly hid himself into a corner and called for reinforcement, he didn't plan to get involved in the fight between these two.

They kept exchanging punches and kicks while Karma desperately tried to get past Nagisa. A sudden knife thrown by Karma at Akari broke the balance of the fight. While "helpless" Akari was sitting in the corner and just watching the knife flying towards her, Nagisa left the exit wide open and jumped in front of her to block the knife with his left hand.

 _-Darn it Karma! You didn't have to throw it that hard! –_

The knife completely went through Nagisa's hand and was stuck in there, meanwhile, Karma took the chance and charged out of the door. Everything went according to the plan. Karma was supposed to attack Akari when he felt like he needed the rest of his stamina to escape the pursuit of the guards. But still, Nagisa was only thinking of a scratch than having a hole in his hand.

It was true that he had his regeneration ability, but that still didn't mean that he was fine with taking any kind of injuries.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO AFTER HIM!" Nagisa roared at the host who was still hiding while pulling the knife out of his hand.

"Y-yes sir!" the host took a few seconds to react but then rushed out of the safe. There was no way the host would want to take the consequences of failing a trade, not only would he lose his job, but also get an unpleasant punishment before leaving.

"Are you alright Nagisa?" Akari quickly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and treated Nagisa's wound with it. "Karma went way to overboard with this!" she was already upset when they talked about the plan but now seeing how serious the wound actually was, she felt guilty and angry.

"We really should've sticked to the plan of me getting hurt…" The original plan was to injure Akari to let Karma escape, but Nagisa instantly opposed this idea and offered himself as the victim. He had argued that it would be smarter since he had his regeneration ability.

"Don't be silly. You know this wound will heal in no time." Nagisa put his right hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"And I also know that you'll suffer while this wound heals…" Akari still wouldn't let it go.

"You know? A smile would really ease the pain right know." Nagisa gently pinched her cheek while Akari finished her final treatment.

"… You're helpless do you know that?" After falling silent for a while she finally had a smile back on her face.

"And I'll stay this way. Ready to leave?" Nagisa smiled while pulling a tiny bottle and a syringe out of his tuxedo pocket. While he was fighting Karma, they had transferred them to Nagisa without the host realizing!

 **So here is another chapter :) couldn't post this chapter earlier because I went to a birthday party last weekend and only came back today. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And also, goodbye Korosensei ;(. Anyways, t** **hank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	28. Chapter 25: What do you want to be?

Akari and Nagisa waited a little bit so that all the guards went after Karma and left the safe. The operation was basically over right now, the only thing left was for Karma to escape and they should be fine.

At least that was what they thought…

"HERE! THIS GUY WITH BLUE HAIR!" A voice Nagisa really disliked and hoped to never hear again shouted out loud as the owner pointed his finger at Nagisa. "He was the one who tried to kill me! GET HIM!" It was Kamito who had woken up after being knocked out by Nagisa, knowing his personality is was no wonder he would hold a grudge against Nagisa and would seek revenge.

This was bad! Nagisa was still exhausted from the fight with Karma not to mention he had a hole in his hand. Akari's movement was obviously restricted by her dress, not that it mattered because Nagisa would've never allowed her to fight against a bunch of armed bodyguards.

"Run!" Nagisa grabbed Akari's hand and started to run, there was no point in reasoning with them, and even if it would work, they didn't have the time to stay here all day. It didn't even matter if they would shoot at them, since they were wearing the artificial skin.

"I don't care about the guy, but don't shoot the girl!" To Nagisa's relieve he was able to hear Kamito say these words, even with the artificial skin, you would still feel the pain.

But Nagisa forgot one thing. Since Akari was wearing heels, there was no way she could run very fast. "Akari! Give me your hand!" Nagisa stretched his arm towards her. As soon as their hands connected he pulled her in and lifted her from the ground. "Stop struggling! It's not the time!"

Akari instinctively tried to escape when Nagisa suddenly was carrying her again but stopped the second Nagisa reminded her. It was true that they were way faster this way.

"Akari! Tell Ritsu to check the blueprint and tell me where to go! We need to get out of this building!" Nagisa said while running with everything he's got.

Akari nodded slightly, took the earpiece out of Nagisa's ear and put it on. "Ritsu? We need you to tell us the fastest route to get out of this building!"

"Okidoki, just gimme a moment. Hmmm that might be troublesome. You probably didn't notice, but they actually lead you to the 5th floor for the trade. And the exit is on the other side of the building!" Ritsu replied, "even if you ran as fast as you could it would still take around 10 minutes to get there."

"Nagisa?" Akari turned her head towards him and told him what Ritsu said. "What do we do?"

"We don't have the time to get to the main exit. Once they lose sight of Karma they will go back to the safe. And when they realize we're missing, they will come after us!" Nagisa quickly went through all the possibilities they had. "Well, guess we have no other choice, hold on tight Akari!"

"Ehh… Nagisa you're running towards the balcoNAAAHHHHHHH!" Nagisa rushed onto the balcony, jumped onto the fence and took off!

"ARGHH! Don't mind the girl anymore! SHOOT THEM!" Kamito's voice echoed through the silent night. A rain made of bullets started to hail down onto the two of them. Hearing these words, Nagisa instantly turned his back towards the balcony while trying his best to cover Akari with his body. After taking quite a few hits, the silhouettes of Nagisa and Akari disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Argh…" Nagisa couldn't help but to let out a hiss, even though he barely took any serious damage, the impact of the bullets with his skin still hurt as hell. Nagisa managed to dodge most of the fall by grabbing and breaking quite a few branches before they actually safely landed on the ground.

"Are you alright Nagisa?" Akari helped Nagisa to sit down next to a tree, "do you know where the cage was? I think it would be better if I could change. It's kinda hard to move in the dress."

"Sure, we need to be prepared for any accidents like this one." Nagisa stretched his body a bit to loosen it from the pain. Their classmates had hidden all their equipment in a cave a day before just to prepare for the worst.

"Go find them! Don't stop before you find the bodies!" Nagisa didn't know if he had ever hated someone as much as Kamito in his entire life.

 _-So persistent… Why can't he just let it be!? –_

"Comon we have to move." Akari let out a long sighed before she offered Nagisa her hand.

"Yeah, I think the cave was somewhere in this direction…" Nagisa took her hand and lead her even deeper into the woods.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually chased us all the way to here…" Nagisa was speechless. They took a huge detour in the woods to the cave. When they thought they finally lost them, they went into the cave to change into their uniforms they had gotten from Karasuma back in school. But just when they were about to leave, they saw flashlights wavering somewhere around the cave.

"... What's the plan?" Akari asked Nagisa obviously annoyed as well. She was jumping around a bit to warm up her body for potential combat.

"… I can't think of anything that will get us out of here for sure." Nagisa had a troubled smile on his face, they were actually in trouble.

That's when something suddenly crossed Nagisa's mind and once the idea was there it didn't leave his head anymore. "Hey Akari, I have an idea." Nagisa gently tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Akari turned around and replied with a voice filled with joy, "do you need me for something?"

"Well, I do have an idea, but I need to set it up here and It'll take some time. So can you patrol around the entrance of the cave until I'm done?" Nagisa said while pointing out of the cave.

"Ok, how long do you need? We don't have a lot of time." Akari nodded but still asked a question before leaving.

"You'll know when I'm done…" Nagisa forced a smile on his face, but Akari couldn't see the trouble impression on his face due to the darkness.

"Alright, come get me when you're done." Akari waved at Nagisa and was about to leave. "Huh?"

Akari was stopped because Nagisa suddenly wrapped his arm around her and hugged her from behind. "…be careful Akari, if they find us, don't come back into the cave, run." Nagisa whispered into her ear before letting go. "Go now, we have to hurry." Nagisa smiled while giving Akari a light push on her back.

* * *

Akari was flustered, Nagisa's behavior was really weird just now. But just like he said, they didn't have the time to worry about something like that right now. But the way he acted and the words he said.

 _-What does he mean with if they find us? Why would they find us? –_

"ARRRGHHHH!" Akari's heart skipped a beat when she heard a painful scream coming out of the cave.

 _-Huh? W-was that Nagisa? –_

"They're in the cave! Move it!" Akari heard the soldiers coming closer but that didn't concern her right now. She was most certain that she heard Nagisa scream out in pain and went back into the cave without hesitation. The promise she made that'd she'd run away if they would find them was completely forgotten.

"Nagisa!" Akari ran as fast as she could. It was too dark in the cave for her to locate Nagisa with her bare eyes but the constant scream coming from Nagisa made it possible. "Nagisa what happened?"

Akari grabbed the flashlight next to Nagisa and pointed it at him. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of Nagisa. He had a syringe in his hand and an empty tiny bottle next to him on the ground.

 _-He injected the tentacle cells! –_

Akari was scared, nobody knows better than her what it's like to inject the tentacle seeds inside their own body. But the situation Nagisa was in looked a million times worse! His eyes were completely bloodshot and his veins were beating and twisting under his skin!

"ARGHH!" to be a good assassin, you need to be trained in both mind and body. But at this moment, Nagisa hated his sturdy mind. A well trained mind also meant that he wouldn't fall unconscious easily. But in this case, Nagisa really hoped that he would just lose his senses and forget the pain.

Was Yanagisawa's cells flawed? Well yes they were, they weren't as perfect as he had promised in his notes. It was a huge improvement from what Korosensei had, but it would still invade your body and try to take over and eliminate your human cells, just not as fast.

The invasion of the tentacles cells would indeed cause a lot of pain, but by far not as much as Nagisa was experiencing right now. Nagisa's biggest problem was his regeneration ability! With the tentacle cells invading his body and devouring his cells, Nagisa's body instantly started to regenerate! And by total coincidence, the speed of the tentacle cells taking over and Nagisa's cells regeneration found a perfect balance!

So what Nagisa was experiencing now was a full on war inside his body. And you can't forget that his regeneration ability also causes him a lot of pain!

Any other person would've turned into a tentacle monster within a few minutes, but with Nagisa, the tentacle cells couldn't gain the upper hand! So what happened instead of a complete takeover by the tentacle cells, was a fusion between Nagisa's own cells and the invading ones.

* * *

 _-What is happening?... It's so dark… -_

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Please… wake up! Please!"

 _-Who is it? Someone is calling me… her voice… sounds so familiar. –_

"Don't… don't leave me… I don't want to be alone again… Nagisa."

 _-Is she crying…? Why…is it so bumpy… Why… do I feel so tired?... Huh? We stopped moving? Where did the voice go? W-Why isn't she talking anymore?! What happened to her?! WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!? –_

"AKARI!" Nagisa impulsively opened his eyes and checked his surroundings! He was looking for Akari! There she was, right in front of him biting her lips with a painful expression while she tried to cover him with her petite body. The sound of firing assault rifles was drowning her quite squeaks of pain.

"Nagisa!" Nagisa could see the joy in Akari's eyes, but even with her acting skills she wasn't able to hide all the pain she was feeling. They were nowhere near the cave anymore. Nagisa didn't even want to imagine how Akari was able to carry him through all the bullet rain while also blocking all the bullets for him with her body. Nagisa was only cursing himself for being unconscious for such a long time.

There were so many questions Nagisa wanted to ask her, but he couldn't just let her keep taking all the bullets for him! Even if she had the artificial skin, there was no telling if one of the uncountable bullets might go through her helmet and hit her unprotected head. Nagisa put his arm around Akari's waist and pulled her to him while using all his strength to push themselves back.

In just the few seconds, Nagisa had spotted a huge rock not far away from them. If they could get there fast enough, they would have time to gather their breath and then think of what they will do afterwards.

And that was exactly what Nagisa did, after gaining some distance between them and the pursuers, Nagisa got back on his feet and grabbed Akari's hand to lead her. To his surprise, his body felt a lot lighter than usual and his would on his left hand had healed completely! But that wasn't his main concern right now.

"Akari are you?" After they finally took cover behind the rock, Nagisa finally was able to ask his question, but he stopped after turning his eyes to Akari. She was holding his hand as tightly as she could and started to sob.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed at him, "h-how could you… you didn't even know if the cells were safe… I-I thought you were going to leave me behind just like my parents… and my sister did.". Nagisa was speechless, he knew how she must have felt, but he simply couldn't think of another possibility to get them both safe out of this mountain. It was a gamble and for now it seemed like he was successful.

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else Nagisa wanted to say, he didn't want to find any excuses neither could he promise her that he would never do something like this again. If the deal was his life for hers, he wouldn't hesitate to take it. So all he could do was to apologize and take her shivering body in his arms. "I'm back, Akari."

 ** _What do you want to be?_**

 _-A shield… a shield to keep her from harm. –_

 **Here's another chapter :D hope you guys will enjoyed it. And also I will have to announce something :S I will have trouble writing new chapters starting this week since my exams are coming closer and closer. So for the next 2 months, I won't be able to keep the one chapter per week promise. I will still try to make an update now and then but I can't promise anything.**

 **As for now :D I hope you will keep supporting me and leave me some reviews if you liked or disliked some certain parts of the story. Thank you very much and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	29. Chapter 26: Don't you dare to touch her!

While Akari was calming herself, Nagisa was running all kinds of simulations through his head. He did inject the tentacle cells, but up until now, the only difference he felt was a slight improvement in his physical abilities. He didn't have supersonic speed like Korosensei, the only thing he could think of was his regeneration. The wound on his hand healed way to fast even for him, maybe the tentacle cells enhanced his regeneration ability even further, but that wouldn't help in this situation at all!

"It is over, isn't it?" Akari seemed to have calmed herself and asked Nagisa. To his surprise, she was saying these words with a smile on her face.

Nagisa didn't want to lie to her, he couldn't see any way out of this situation. He was hoping that the tentacle cells would offer them a way out, but Nagisa didn't feel anything different. "I don't know, but I can't think of anything to get us both out of here." Looking at Akari's smile, Nagisa suddenly felt at ease. It was weird, they were probably going to die here and yet they were sitting behind a rock and just talking to each other.

"You know Nagisa, I don't think I'm ready to die yet…" Nagisa was pretty sure that Akari's eyes were getting wet. "W-We just started… I want to spend more time with you." She was giving her best to keep her smile on her face, but she couldn't prevent the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want it to end yet… Nagisa…" Nagisa saw how Akari's face suddenly got closer to his and then a soft sensation came into contact with his lips.

"If we meet in our next life, promise you will recognize me again. But for now… survive Nagisa, if I see you on the other side anytime soon, I won't forgive you…" Nagisa was still flustered from the sudden kiss when Akari's voice got further and further away.

"THERE THEY ARE! FIRE!" Nagisa finally came back to his senses when Akari already completely moved out of the cover from the rock.

"COME BACK AKARI! DON'T!" Nagisa wanted to run after her but was stopped by a thin rope that tied his leg to a branch stuck in the ground.

 _-What? When did she? –_

Nagisa didn't have time to think about when Akari managed to get this rope on him without him realizing. This rope was solely meant to keep him from catching up to her. Even though Nagisa was able to rip through this rope within a few seconds, it was enough to delay his run to catch up to her.

When Nagisa finally got back on his feet, Akari was already quite a distance away from him. That was when Nagisa heard a sound he hoped he didn't! Nagisa felt like how everything suddenly started to move in slow-motion while he was turning his head towards the source of the sound. His legs started to move by itself, desperately trying to catch up to Akari!

While running as fast as he could, Nagisa could see how the rocket was slowly coming out of the launcher. The sound Nagisa heard was the voice of somebody firing a rocket launcher! Everything was still moving in slow-motion, Nagisa was able to see the flames wavering behind the rocket while it was moving towards Akari!

"NOOOO!" Nagisa was trying to reach Akari before the rocket does, but he was too slow, there was no way he would reach her before the rocket does. Akari obviously noticed the rocket coming towards her as well since she was staring at it with a blank expression. Guess everyone would, especially since it came so sudden! Nagisa had no idea when and where they suddenly got that launcher from and he also wouldn't have imagined that Kamito actually came after them with a rocket launcher!

And that was when Akari stopped running. There was no point anymore. There was no way she could get out of the range of the explosion in time. Nagisa just saw how she stopped moving and turned herself towards him. She had her smile back on her face, that same heartbreaking smile while tears were still running down her cheeks and shook her head at Nagisa. As if she was telling him not to come closer to her, as if she was telling him goodbye.

All of that still happened in slow-motion in Nagisa's eyes, the rocket was getting closer and closer!

 _-Don't… don't… you can break my soul, beat me! Hurt me! Take my life! But don't you ever… DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH HER! –_

"ARGH!" It felt like something suddenly cracked in Nagisa's mind, everything was still in slow-motion, nothing changed, nothing but him! He was the only thing that was moving in normal speed again! With this he could just make it to her, he will be able to reach her before the rocket does… but that was all. He could reach her but he had no way to save her life. All he could do was dying with her…

"What? How?" Akari couldn't believe what happened before her eyes. The gap between her and Nagisa just suddenly disappeared and the next moment Nagisa was holding her in his arms just before the rocket was going to reach them.

 _-It's over… -_

Akari had closed her eyes while snugging her face into Nagisa's chest.

 _-I guess that is fine as well… but... I don't want to... –_

She kept her eyes closed as she was waiting for the impact… but it didn't come. Akari waited for another few seconds before she decided to open her eyes again to see what actually happened.

There was a transparent sphere around Nagisa and her and she knew that she had seen it somewhere before. It was the same sphere from Korosensei's absolute defense mode!

"N-Nagisa?" Akari then quickly turned her sight to Nagisa, to her relief Nagisa didn't turn into a monster, Nagisa was still that same gentle looking boy holding her tightly in his arms. "Is that?"

"I guess so...?" Nagisa seemed startled himself, but at the same time he somewhat expected something like this, since his answer to the question was to be a shield.

"Can you keep it up while moving? Or will it disappear?" Akari came straight to the point, Korosensei's absolute defense mode came in exchange for his entire mobility, but Nagisa was still like he always was. So the only question left was if the shield will stay even if he moved his body.

"I'll give it a try, but stand behind he just in case." Nagisa replied and started to slowly move one of his legs. It seemed to be stable, so Nagisa tried to take a few steps with his usual walking speed. The shield was still holding up, but its surface started wavering a bit. "Well I guess I can move a bit but not too fast. Or else it will crumble. But what if I don't actively move my body? Akari, try pulling me with you."

Nagisa remembered Korosensei's absolute defense mode, he wasn't able to move himself but they were able to do all kinds of stuff with him. So if the principle is the same, the shield should be fine as long as Nagisa didn't actively moved his body.

And he was completely right! When Akari dragged him along with her, the shield showed no sign of faltering no matter how fast she was going. It was good to know, but that wasn't an option either. Akari was already extremely worn out from dragging Nagisa all the way to here when he was unconscious. There was no way she would be able to outrun the pursuers with Nagisa as an extra weight to slow her down.

"Akari, I'm not sure how long I can keep this shield up… I kinda feel a little but dizzy." Nagisa shook his head to waken himself up. Nagisa can't really explain what he was feeling right now. He could feel the existence of some sort of energy inside his body, it was flowing through his veins just like his blood. And according to his senses, he still had more than enough of this energy inside his body.

Utilizing this energy wasn't the problem either! He doesn't really have full control over it, but if he just wanted to create a shield with it, it felt like second nature to him. Nagisa guessed that it had to be somewhat related to the question and he can't help but to wonder what it would've been like if he had answered differently.

"I can only think of one way to escape, it's probably our last chance." Nagisa said to Akari, "but if I fail we both will die." If he was alone, he wouldn't hesitate for a second, but he wasn't ready to gamble with Akari's life at risk.

"It's fine, if it wasn't for you I'd already be dead so many times. I trust you Nagisa, do what you think is right" Akari really didn't care much either. She already tried to sacrifice herself so that Nagisa could escape before. Just a few moments ago she was ready to die for him, even if he fails right now, she wouldn't blame him.

"Akari…" it was heartwarming, even though they hadn't been together for long, both of them were ready to give up their life for each other, it felt like they have been together for such a long time. "Alright, let's get going then, we'll just slowly walk away, it doesn't matter if they chase us."

Nagisa and Akari quickly disappeared into the woods with the cover of the smoke that was caused from the explosion before. But even though they've lost them for now, there was no telling if any of the soldiers might find them again, so they decided to move on with Nagisa keeping his shield up. It would be really annoying if they would fail their escape because they got injured or even killed just because they weren't careful enough.

Since the shield Nagisa created wasn't too big, they had to stay really close so that no one was outside the protection. In the end they figured it would be best if Akari would stand on Nagisa's feet while they hugged each other and he would walk while taking her with him.

Nagisa did feel really weak, but it was a really weird feeling. Physically he felt completely fine, in fact, he never felt better! But mentally he was so exhausted that he felt like he would lose consciousness every second. But Akari's light and slightly uneven breathing on his neck made his heart pound so fast, that he was completely awake again!

"H-How far do we still have to go?" Akari asked Nagisa with a voice so quite that he barely understood her. Nagisa was losing his mind, he knew that they were in a life and death situation at the moment, but the Akari behaved was just so adorable that it was hard to keep his focus. Nagisa was partly relieved but also partly disappointed that they were almost at their destination.

"We're there Akari… Now close your eyes, and hold onto me as tight as you can." Nagisa said after taking quite a few deep breaths.

"Huh? Is this alright?" Akari was slightly confused and also embarrassed by what Nagisa asked from her. But she knew that there was no way that Nagisa would do that in this situation, even if he did, she wouldn't really mind. What really bothered Akari was that it was awfully windy, since she had her face buried in Nagisa's neck the entire time, she had no idea where they were at the moment.

"No, that's not enough Akari, I mean it, you have to hold on to me as tight as you can and promise me that you won't let go no matter what happens." Nagisa repeated himself with in a serious tone.

"O-Ok." Akari didn't know why, but just by how serious Nagisa sounded she was getting nervous. She knew that Nagisa must have had something absurd to help them escape, but right now she had the feeling that she might have underestimated just how absurd his plan might have been.

"Good girl." Nagisa whispered into her ear after she gave it all she had to squeeze herself against Nagisa. The way how Akari buried her face into his chest obviously being nervous and a little scared helped Nagisa to make take the last step. He swore to himself that he won't fail, for both his and Akari's sake.

Nagisa took another deep breath, looked at Akari, who was slightly trembling, one last time, tightened his arms around her, "I love you Akari.", and took the last step over the cliff after saying these words.

"WUAHHHHHHHHH!" A terrified scream from a boy and a girl echoed through the mountains as they both disappeared into the darkness beneath the cliff.

 **So here you have it :D that's the ability I wanted Nagisa to have. Since I can't see Nagisa seeking for power if it's not to protect the people who are close to him. And yeah I got a lot of questions to the type of Nagisa's tentacle cells. I think I did somewhat explain it in the actual story but I thought it might be good to do it a little more detailed here.**

 **The cells Nagisa injected were the same that Yanigasawa used in the Anime or Manga. But the reason Nagisa didn't change was his regeneration ability that stopped the cells from invading his system. That is why it won't affect his life span nor his physical appearance. So technically you can see Nagisa as the perfect tentacle user since he made the power his own without having to give up on anything (Like Korosensei gave up his human body or others their sanity)**

 **Well, as always thank you for your support, pls leave some reviews especially critic, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) I'll see you in the next one.**


	30. Chapter 27: True feelings

Akari was confused, ever since they managed to get away in one piece, Nagisa suddenly stopped talking to her. They already walked around half of the mountain without Nagisa even looking at her for a second!

"Uhmm Nagisa?" Akari couldn't take it anymore, something was definitely wrong! Nagisa showed no reaction to her call. "Naaaaagisaaaaa." Still no reaction, "Hey what is wrong with you!" Akari felt angry that Nagisa was completely ignoring her.

"Huh, so you do realize that something is wrong? Why don't you take a guess?" Nagisa finally answered her, but to Akari's surprise, Nagisa sounded even angrier that she was.

"Wait! Why are you being so mean all of the sudden!" Akari definitely didn't like this, she didn't remember Nagisa ever treating her like this.

"Why am I being mean?! You really have to ask me? Why don't figure it out yourself!" Akari was completely taken by surprise there. Did she really do something so bad that Nagisa would yell at her?

 _-… I don't get what is going on anymore! –_

They had both jumped from the cliff and miraculously survived the fall thanks to Nagisa's shield, but the impact landing on rock solid ground still knocked them both unconscious for a good hour. When they finally woke up, Nagisa was so happy to realize that she was still there and he wouldn't let go of her for almost 10 minutes! But after he had calmed down, he just suddenly stopped talking to her. Akari just couldn't understand the abrupt change of his attitude.

 _-Why is he behaving like that? We both survived didn't we? And he also gained a new ability to generate an unbreakable shield because of... … … Oh. –_

That was when Akari suddenly realized why Nagisa was acting like that.

"…A-Are you mad?" Akari could really slap herself for her respond, what was she expecting? Of course he was going to be mad, just like how she was when Nagisa injected the cells into himself. The only difference would be that Nagisa assumed he would survive while she… didn't.

"No Akari, I'm totally delighted that you tried to get yourself killed after kissing me goodbye and tying me to a branch! OF COURSE IM MAD! HOW DID YOU EXPECTED ME TO REACT?! YAY! MY GIRLFRIEND WAS TRYING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR ME?!" Nagisa completely lost it with Akari's question. Of course he was more than grateful that he was able to save her, he could cry out of joy that she was still alive. But after having some time to think about it since they were safe for now, Nagisa felt nothing but anger towards his stupid little girlfriend.

"Well… I didn't expect to be still alive in the first place." Akari muttered quietly to herself, but too bad for her, Nagisa was able to hear her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"…never mind." Nagisa opened his eyes again and had put a smile on his face, but there was no emotion behind it.

"But..." Akari puffed out her cheeks and stared at Nagisa. She knew that all Nagisa was waiting for is her to apologize, but somehow she just didn't feel like it.

"…" Nagisa just stopped arguing with her at this point, he looked at Akari for a spilt second and continued to move down the mountain, unfortunately, they have ended up on the wrong side of the mountain and now they were following Ritsu's instructions so they can reunite with the others. Nagisa was moving at quite a fast pace, before a tiny hand grabbed one of his sleeves.

"I'm sorry…" the silent treatment finally did the trick, Akari simply wasn't willing to apologize before because she actually enjoyed Nagisa being angry with her. But when Nagisa started to ignore her again, she got scared that she might have overdid it. "I'm sorry."

"You know… I really thought I was going to lose you there… I was scared…what if I couldn't make it in time… what if…" Akari mind just stopped working for a second, she didn't know how to react! Nagisa was crying! She didn't remember him ever doing that except the one time when they thought that Korosensei was dead.

To Akari, Nagisa always seemed so reliable, especially recently, since he had been there for her whenever she was feeling down or when she was in danger. It made an illusion that he was capable of anything and nothing was able to break him down. But right now, Nagisa was holding her by the shoulders and crying like a little child.

Even though it didn't seem right, Akari liked this Nagisa more. She always felt a little uneasy since Nagisa was always behaving like an assassin. He always seemed so calm and confident, that it felt like he had no flaw. Not that Akari disliked that part of Nagisa, but their relationship didn't feel like one where they were supporting each other, but simply Nagisa supporting and taking care of her. It was as if Nagisa was trying to hide his emotions, to hide his fear and weakness. As if he wasn't ready to reveal his weakness to her yet.

But that was not entirely true! Thinking back, Nagisa must have felt horrible when he was fighting the masked man back at her place. He thought she was gone! But still he suppressed the anger and sorrow he felt after the fight so that he could have been there to comfort her! Even back when Nagisa had issues with his mother, when his parents weren't together anymore, he never showed when he was in school!

Of course, back then he didn't want to burden her with his problems since they weren't in any kind of special relationship. But ever since they've been together, she was mentally unstable the entire time, so that Nagisa had to stay strong for her sake! He had to put on the tough guy act to make her feel at ease!

Akari felt her heart aching. She couldn't believe that the entire time, she actually thought Nagisa wasn't affected by all of this, that he was tough enough to take all it. The only one Nagisa had before was probably Korosensei, he was the only person Nagisa was ever willing to show some of his weakness to.

Akari's look in her eyes had softened, she was happy that Nagisa was ready to show his weakness to her now. She gently embraced Nagisa's head and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Nagisa."

* * *

Akari doesn't know how it was like for Nagisa. But for her, she felt like she had become even closer to Nagisa, but for now they had something more important to do. It took them quite a while until they reunited with their ex-classmates. They knew they didn't have much time left, but since it was almost dawn already, they decided that everyone should take a nap before discussing what they would do later.

After Nagisa and Akari got back home, they didn't go straight into bed but made themselves comfortable on the couch on the first floor. Actually it was just Nagisa who had an uneasy feeling about everything that was about to happen. He also told Akari to go ahead and get some rest, but she insisted she would wait for him

It was the 9th, not only do they have to deal with the masked man, but it was also Akari's birthday so Nagisa had a lot of planning to do. Once they got home, he instantly put her present in his pocket so that he wouldn't forget it. But there was still one thing that worried him, since the masked man asked for the tentacle cells, it's quite natural to presume that he knew about it. But here was the problem! Nagisa used the cells already!

Not that he ever planned to give it to the masked man, but not having it might cause him some trouble. But there was nothing he could do about that so he decided he would just let it be.

After Nagisa went through everything he had in mind, he opened his eyes again and wanted to tell Akari that he was done and that they could go upstairs now. But his words were stuck in his throat. Akari had her head on his lap the entire time and already fell asleep.

 _-I guess I was a bit selfish there, she must have been really tired…-_

Nagisa felt a little bit guilty about it. He was already used to being awake the entire night since it was the only time he could train with Lovro without his mother noticing he was missing. So in the 6 month he trained with Lovro he also got used to it. But Akari definitely didn't have this sort of training… the only reason she had difficulties to sleep in the past was because of the pain caused by her tentacles. So all in all Akari was still used to at least 8 hours of sleep every day.

In the end Nagisa decide not to wake her up, he simply made sure that she could comfortably sleep on his lap, took off his jacket and covered her with it. After watching her sleeping face for a while, Nagisa's mind also drifted into the distance land of dreams.

* * *

It was already 8 pm when class E regrouped in the park again. This time nobody came too late and every single one of them had a tense expression on their face, even Karma! Thing went pretty fast from there on. They gave the masked man a call and he told them to meet him at an abandoned factory outside the city at midnight. No matter how they tried to negotiate, the man insisted to meet there or the deal would be canceled.

They were relieved that he agreed to meet at midnight, that left them some time to plan ahead and make some preparations. "I still think we should all get in there, just like how we faced the God of Death!", it was Sugino who threw his opinion into the crowd.

"Great idea! You do remember what happened to us right?" Karma simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, "we got aced! And he didn't even try!"

"But we got stronger didn't we?", of course Terasaka had to disagree with Karma and everyone knew how this would end up.

"True… like someone got beaten by Kayano-chan. We didn't get stronger at all, Nagisa did and Kayano-chan probably as well. But us? Naa." Karma just continued shaking his head.

"…" everyone just went silence. They always saw themselves as a single unit, but now that Karma pointed that out they realized that Nagisa and Akari getting stronger had nothing to do with them… and the part about Akari getting stronger and was also based on Nagisa. Akari's combat capabilities only increases when she's paired up with Nagisa.

"Seriously guys, why are you all being so tense? We have been through worse and we are still here, aren't we? Yes, it's true that only Nagisa and Akari improved since they've been the only ones still training after we graduated, but if we use our power wisely we can still make this." Nakamura couldn't bare the dull atmosphere anymore and started complaining, "sitting here and worrying our ass off won't change anything!"

"Haha… you're right. And just like you said, if we use our power wisely we will be fine. And Karma had a point as well. We definitely can't charge in together. Rather having us all infiltrating the place, I think we should send in a group of elites while the rest stays outside and work as backup." Isogai started laughing and suggested.

"So Ritsu gets the map of the factory, Chiba and Rinka look for a good spot with clear vision while taking Kanzaki with them, Nagisa and Karma infiltrate?" Maehara shrugged with his shoulder while asking. He seemed quite unpleased that there was nothing he could do.

"Just Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun? Isn't that sort of…" Nobody expected it, but it was okuda who opposed the idea. They were surprised but since she did have a point, they didn't react to it.

"I'll join themuuuhh!" the second Nagisa heard Okuda he instantly lifted his hand trying to stop Akari from speaking, but Akari answered so fast and gave him no chance. Now that she spoke everybody turned their attention to her while Nagisa still had his hand on her mouth.

…

…

…

"Seriously now, how long have you two been dating…" Nakamura lifted one eyebrow and questioned them, "I know that you two say that it's only been a week, but you act like you've been together for years!"

"Really Nakamura you have to ask?" Karma had his smirk back on his face and Nagisa really disliked that, a lot! "I mean we both know that Kayano-chan had a crush on Nagisa since the moment he kissed her, right Kayano-chan?"

Akari's face instantly turned red and she started to stare at the ground trying to hide it. "I don't think that's correct, that kiss probably was just the moment she realized she likes Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle. Kanzaki became pretty close to Akari since the class trip where they got kidnapped together. Since they were hanging out a lot since then and Kanzaki wasn't as dense as Nagisa, she could tell Akari likes Nagisa since she always used to space out while watching him during class.

"Yukiko!" Akari squeaked out of protest. These are the moments where even your closest friends would mock you.

"Uhhh is that so?! Since when was it then Kaede?" Kanzaki's statement got Nakamura interested. And knowing the way Nakamura is, she won't let Akari off the hook without an answer.

Akari tried to change the subject, but the entire class suddenly got interested and there was no way go get their attention off the matter. When she turned her eyes to Nagisa looking for help she fell in despair. Nagisa was looking at her with the same eyes he has when he was observing something, when he desperately wanted to know something.

"… I'm not sure myself, b-but probably since the class trip. Not that I really needed his help back then because I had my tentacles, but when Nagisa walked into the garage back then I was really happy." Akari took a deep breath and said.

"Way back then? Really?" to her surprise Nagisa was the first one to react and sounded really surprised. "Huh…" Nagisa stopped after making a weird sound.

"What do you mean by "Huh" Nagisa? Eh? Comon! Now it's your turn! Last time you two said that Nagisa was the first one to confess! So when did you realize that you had something for Kayano-chan? I can't believe you never told me." Karma's expressions changed way too fast! When he started speaking he had this really annoying teasing look on his face but when he was about to end his sentence, he looked really hurt as if he really couldn't believe that Nagisa didn't tell him.

"…I don't really want to think about that." The smile on Nagisa's face instantly disappeared and it looked like there was a dark could infront of his face.

"That's not fair! I had to tell them too!" Akari protested with puffed cheeks. Nagisa struggled for a little bit and let out a long sigh. If anybody else had asked him he would've declined for sure.

"…It was when you died…" Nagisa subconsciously avoided to make eye contact with Akari when he said that and looked into the other direction.

"… Oh, sorry Nagisa…" Even Karma realized that he went too far with this one, it never was his intention to make Nagisa regain some painful memories. "Let's talk about something else then, how about when you actually started to have feelings for Kayano-chan!"

"…Really? Probably since the kiss I guess…" Nagisa rolled his eyes at Karma but still answered.

But Sugino suddenly shouted out something he would have never expected "BULLSHIT!" Everybody suddenly turned their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa was confused. What did he mean by "bullshit"?

"Remember when we made a ranking for the most attractive girl in our class on the class trip?" Sugino reminded everyone.

"Huh? I thought Nagisa didn't chose anyone back then since we got interrupted by Koro Sensei?" Isogai asked out of confusion both of them completely forgetting that they kept it a secret from the girls.

"Wait wth?! You guys did something like that?!" Nakamura screamed. But instead of being upset she was way too excited, "you have to show me the list! Comon!"

"Hey! Chill! Don't go off topic here!" Sugino grunted unpleased by her interruption.

"What's the big deal, Nagisa didn't chose, so what?" Nakamura shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's what you guys think! But I saw him secretly adding a vote to a certain name!" Nagisa's body suddenly went stiff, he knew he was busted and also seeing Sugino wearing Karma's smirk on his face really made him want to punch him.

"WHAAT? When?!" of course the entire class got excited, Nagisa really wanted to go back time and punch himself in the face. What was he thinking back then to secretly add a vote for Akari?

"When Karma said that he would probably date Okuda-san and everybody was focused on his answer!" Sugino proudly announced as if he has broken a major case.

"…Fine… I probably liked her the second she talked to me, so what…" Nagisa just stared into the distance avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"Huh… so Nagisa has potential to be a Tsundere?"

 _-…screw you too Karma! –_

Nagisa simply took a deep breath and didn't answer. Doing that would only make things worse!

The class talked about a lot more, they even tried to figure out the relationship between Karma and Okuda since Okuda showed some really suspicious reactions when Sugino mentioned Karma saying that he would date her. Karma tried to pretend like nothing happened but Okuda's reaction to every single answer totally gave it away! They were officially dating!

What they didn't realize was how the atmosphere got a lot lighter and everybody was way more relaxed! The perfect state to go into a mission.

 **HEYJOOO :D Guess who's back! I had a bunch of exams coming and after that my parents came to visit me from China. And since I don't have a Laptop and I really didn't want to write on my iPad again, I stopped updating for quite a while now. But now it's gonna be back to normal if not even faster. But didn't write anything on the vacation, but I did a lot of brainstorming since I had the time.**

 **To compensate for that, I wrote an extra-long chapter this time, hope you will enjoy this! Hope you guys will continue to support me and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	31. Chapter 28: Tentacles! Trouble!

"Hey, it's about time." Akari whispered to Nagisa leaning her head against his shoulder. After the short chat with their classmates, Nagisa, Akari and Karma left the group to make their own preparations. Without doubt, these three had the hardest job here so it was important that they were physically and mentally ready.

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled to her and kissed her forehead, "you got everything ready? Check your equipment again, especially the artificial skin, you will need it." Nagisa had a feeling that they will most definitely get into some close ranged fights, but this time they won't be fighting with rubber knifes like they used to, but with real knifes. They couldn't get their hands on guns in that short amount of time so the skin will be really important. Nagisa had lend his skin to Karma, he convinced him by showing him his absolute defense mode and telling him that he'll have no need for it.

"Don't worry I got everything." Akari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know why… but I have a really bad feeling about this." Her brows were slightly narrowed.

"Hey, we're going to be fine. Our real purpose is to find out what the man is really after and then tell the government secretly. It's not our job to worry about something like this." Nagisa comforted her.

"Yeah, you're right. And what could actually happen to us, we got a superhuman here with us." Akari giggled and staring in Nagisa's eyes, "remember you still promised to take me to that pudding store."

"I know. We'll go there after this. And after this we'll go back to our normal lives. We'll go to high school, university, find a nice job and if we have earned enough we could travel around the world." Nagisa smiled while looking into the skies imagining all of this, "as long as you don't get annoyed of me I'll always stay by your side."

"… yeah." Akari was flustered. The things Nagisa said somewhat went into the direction of a married couple.

"Well, first things first, let's get this over with." Nagisa stroked her hair and helped her to stand up. "I'll call Karma."

* * *

The factory was really old, to be honest it looked like it would collapse any moment, but they had no choice. The masked man was somewhere in there and they had to meet him.

"All right, Ritsu, always keep an on them, once something happens inform us immediately so we can assist them form outside." Isogai took a deep breath and said.

"Gotcha! I'll make sure to observe their every single movement." Ritsu's voice came out of everyone's phones.

"Thanks Ritsu, sorry we've been asking you to do a lot these few days." Nagisa apologized. They had asked Ritsu to get all the information and do all the planning since she was the only one who was able to do that, but Nagisa still felt bad that they were overusing her.

"It's fine, just promise that you guys will come back unscratched," Ritsu's face on Nagisa's phone had a bright smile on her face. It was amazing how she was becoming more and more human.

"Gonna be a piece of cake like always." Karma grinned and snapped his fingers, "let's go!" he said while pushing Nagisa and Akari along with him.

The door to the factory was all rusty and hard to open. Nagisa and Karma had to push against it together to get it opened. Once they got inside they were confused. Since the masked man asked them to meet him here they thought this would be some kind of secret base of his, but it looked like nothing else but an actual abandoned factory.

"…Don't tell me he's messing with us." Karma obviously wasn't sastisfied with this.

"There's gotta be more to this palace…" Akari agreed with Karma and started looking around for any clues.

The three of them decided to split up but reminded everyone to always stay in sight of at least one of them. Later Karma really regretted agreeing to this. He didn't know if Nagisa was doing this consciously or not, but he always stayed really close to Akari so Karma couldn't move away too far. The entire idea to split up was to cover a greater area but Nagisa made this completely meaningless.

Just when Karma was still complaining about this, Akari's voice echoed through the factory "I found something!" since they were pretty close to each other it didn't took long that they reunited. There was this brand new door in front of them and it looked way too advanced compared to the rest of the factory.

"It actually has a bell installed to it…" Nagisa rolled his eyes while looking at the bell but didn't ring it. If this really was the right door there shouldn't be the need to ring the bell since the masked man was most definitely watching them right now. "Are you going to let us in or what!" Nagisa yelled out loud.

There was no response for quite some time, but Nagisa insisted that they shouldn't ring the bell. The chances of this bell being a trap was way too high. "Haha, knew you wouldn't fall for that! If you actually did, that would be way too boring." The rusty voice of the masked man came out of the door. "Show me that you got what I need." The man requested.

Nagisa held up the suitcase he had with him and opened it revealing a USB stick and a tiny bottle with a syringe. "That should be all you need!" Nagisa said again.

The door opened, and there were stairs that went even deeper into the ground. "Let's go." Nagisa looked down the stairs and couldn't see the end of it.

The stairs went really deep into the ground and with every step they took, their surrounding became more and more advanced when they reached the bottom, they felt like they were in some kind of futuristic high-tech lab.

"Well well guess what we have here." Akari really disliked this voice, just hearing the masked man speak gave her chills. "About time you show up. Now give me that suitcase." There was the masked man, sitting in a chair and looking at them.

"Naa, not so fast." Karma had his smirk back on his face, but Nagisa could tell that even he was a little bit nervous. "How about you tell us first what you are going to do with it huh?"

"Pff, sure why not, our organization is going to create an army of tentacle users. That's how this godsend should be used! With this we can take over the world!" the masked man started to laugh.

The answer he gave made Nagisa shiver a bit. An army of tentacle users! That would be terrible it might even destroy the world entirely! And then a word came into Nagisa's mind, "Terrorists", this was a terrorist organization! He couldn't imagine the damage this would do if they actually succeeded! "Run!" Nagisa shouted out loud as he grabbed both Karma and Akari and charged to the stairs.

"You really think you would get out of here alive after I told you all this?" the masked man sounded really disappointed as he pressed down a button and a thick metal wall dropped right before the stairs. Nagisa tried to push it back up but it wouldn't even budge.

Knowing that there was no point in continuing to try to open the door, Nagisa turned around and looked at the man with questioning eyes. "What makes you think that you'll be able to kill us? You couldn't even handle me alone." Nagisa slightly lifted his brow.

"Oh I'll show you how." The masked man laughed, suddenly pulled out a weird looking handgun, aimed and fired straight at Akari.

"Hmpf!" the bullet hit her on the left shoulder. The man actually aimed for her heart, but Akari slightly dodged to the side, not that it mattered since she had the artificial skin. Nagisa really wanted to block the shot for her with his shield so he could spare her from the pain, but he had to keep it as a trump card. Just like old sayings "the unknown is the deadliest."

"Nambu Taisho 14, the standard handgun the Japanese army used in the second world war." Nagisa whispered to Akari and Karma, while covering Akari with his body. The masked man doesn't know about the artificial skin so they could easily use Akari's "injury" as a bait. "AKARI!" Nagisa shouted out loud and kneed down in front of her. Akari instantly understood what Nagisa was planning and let herself fall to the ground.

Nagisa had to give it to her, she was an amazing actress, if he didn't know better, he'd actually think that she got shot. With Nagisa leaving his back wide opened, the masked man wanted to make another shot, but was interrupted by Karma who charged at him.

Karma was fast! He ran directly into the masked man, punched him in his stomach and sent him flying. Just by seeing this punch Nagisa knew that Karma held back in their last fight. It was true that Nagisa's strengh improved quite a bit, but he was still no match for Karma when it came to brute strength. He was still confident that he would win in a real battle, but he would have to be way more careful because the strength Karma was showing now was not something he could face head on.

While the masked man was concentrated on Karma, Nagisa killed his presence and went for the light switch on the side of the wall. With the lights turned off, the room suddenly got a lot darker. There was still the faint light from the monitors that the masked man used to keep an eye on them, but that was enough for Nagisa. He silently moved into the darkness and it almost was like he disappeared.

Akari was still on the ground pretending to be unconscious, but secretly observing every movement of the fight. Since she already was in this position, she had to make good use of it. She will wait for the perfect opportunity to give the masked man a deadly strike.

Nagisa did the same except that he would occasionally jump out of the darkness and sneak one or two hits onto the masked man while Karma was still sticking to him. It was a simple strategy Lovro taught Nagisa and Akari when they were training. The light and shadow strategy.

In this strategy, there had to be someone who had a strong presence and great strength to get all of the enemy's attention, while another fast and mobile person would wait for chances to land some critical strikes. Originally Nagisa was meant to be the "light" while Akari would be his "shadow", but with Karma on their team, there was no doubt that Karma was the better "light".

Also Nagisa never was the person to fight someone head on anyways. He was way better in hiding while waiting for an opening to finishing his enemy in one blow.

With Nagisa's third attempt, he managed to knock the handgun out of the masked man's hand. And once he has done that he started to attack ruthlessly. While Karma was just hitting the masked man like crazy and keeping both his hands busy, Nagisa finally pulled out his knife and stabbed the masked man his back.

"ARGHH!" but the masked man had endured the pain, gave everything he had to kick Karma and Nagisa away and pulled the knife out of him while gaining some distance from both Nagisa and Karma.

"Hehe, looks like I really have to…" the masked man was about to say something but suddenly felt something penetrating both his knees. "ARGHHH!" the masked man screamed out of pain while falling to the ground. Since the masked man thought that Akari was already out of the fight, he only had Nagisa and Karma in his eyes and didn't realize that he was showing his back to Akari when he was facing the two boys.

All three of them let out a long sigh, it was over, with knifes stuck in both his knees, there was no way he could keep fighting. He might even be crippled for the rest of his life. "You okay Akari?" Nagisa asked her. It's not easy to stab someone for the first time even if she knew that he was a bad guy.

"Somewhat I guess…" she forced a smile on her face, but Nagisa could tell that she felt really uneasy.

"Come on let's take him and get out of… … AKARI! RUN!" Nagisa switched his sight back to the masked man lying on the ground but then saw something he was really familiar with. Two long whips were growing out of the masked man's back. Tentacles!

"Huh? Wha?" Akari still had her eyes on Nagisa and didn't understand, but she still gave everything she had to jump back from her position. _Whoosh!_ Akari could hear something swiping through the air and then she felt an unendurable pain on her left leg and the world started spinning.

Akari reacted really fast, but there was no way she could dodge the tentacle that was aimed for her. It was not as fast as Koro Sensei's or Akari's back in the days, only about half as fast, so with Akari jumping back the tentacle only hit her leg instead of her body.

Akari didn't scream, she probably still didn't understand what happened and the pain she felt was so strong, that she couldn't even breath let alone scream. If she didn't have the artificial skin her leg would probably not even be connected to her body anymore. But even then, the impact of something so fast hitting her definitely broke her leg!

But Nagisa had no time to space out, Karma's scream echoed right next to him! When Nagisa turned his eyes onto him, he could only see Karma who was hit into the wall and one of his arm was completely twisted. Karma's arm was broken as well!

 **Heyjo, here's a new chapter. Personally I think I'm sort of giving a clear hint what is going to happen. Maybe you guys can make some guesses in the reviews :P and if you actually guess it I promise I'm going to answer you :D even if you're close. Also I'll be actively writing this month since I got nothing else to do (sad life :c) but I'll be back in China in October.**

 **I thought that I kinda want to communicate with my readers a bit more like I did in the beginning. So from now on I'm going to try to answer to more of the reviews and add some short chapters where I answer to the comments or questions of the guest accounts.**

 **Oh right, and I think most of you guys chose option 3, so I'm gonna stick with that ;) a big thank you to everyone who answered, your the best.**

 **And yeah, as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	32. Chapter 29: I'm sorry

"Hehe, I really didn't expect you to push me this far… guess I'll take care of that girl first huh?" since both of the masked man's legs were damaged, he was standing on his tentacles. This also meant that he wasn't able to attack with them!

But still, the masked man was way closer to Akari than Nagisa was. And considering that the masked man could move faster than Nagisa with his tentacles, he would reach Akari before Nagisa.

And that was exactly what the masked man did, he lifted the knife that he pulled out his back and charged towards Akari. She already fell unconscious because she unluckily landed on the back of her head.

"NOOOO!" and that was when Nagisa felt it again, the feeling that something cracked in his mind and everything suddenly started to move slower, everything but him! He could easily see the tentacles now! They were still quite a bit faster than him but it shouldn't be a problem to dodge them.

But that still wasn't enough! The masked man was way faster with his tentacles than he was on his own legs! The masked man would still reach Akari before him!

Nagisa started panicking and began to look for anything that would help him. What Nagisa hasn't realized was, that with everything moving slower for him, he also had more time to think about certain things. Which also meant that Nagisa's brain was working a lot of times faster in this state!

Nagisa instantly found something that would help him! The handgun that the masked man dropped before was just a couple of meters away from him! Knowing that he didn't have a lot of time, Nagisa jumped to the gun instead of running to it.

The second Nagisa got his hands on the gun, he aimed at the masked man. Being able to see things in slow-motion made it a lot easier. Nagisa hold his breath and fired! But Nagisa forgot something! He simply assumed that the bullet would fly as fast as usual, but that wasn't the case at all! The bullet was even slower than himself!

Just purely by instinct, Nagisa threw the handgun itself right at the masked man! The handgun easily overtook the bullet and slammed into one of the masked man's tentacles making him lose balance!

Nagisa could see how the expression on the masked man's face slowly started to change! Yes, his tentacles were faster than Nagisa but that didn't mean that the masked man was. Now that the masked man "tripped", Nagisa had enough time to overtake him! And reach Akari first!

But the masked man wasn't a fool either! He also knew that he had lost the chance to take out Akari first so he switched his focus to Nagisa and started to attack him with both his tentacles while letting himself fall to the ground.

Nagisa was about ten times slower than the tentacles, but his eyes could follow the tentacles easily. He could tell where the tentacle was going to be before it even actually being there!

Nagisa just kept running towards the masked man while pulling out his second knife while dodging all the tentacles coming for him. There were some that he couldn't dodge since his body couldn't move away fast enough, but he took care of them with his absolute defense mode.

When Nagisa finally reached the masked man, it felt like it took forever to Nagisa, but in Karma and the masked man's eyes, Nagisa simply disappeared and reappeared right in front of the masked man with his fist inside of the man's stomach.

The masked man fell to the ground as he spited a ton of blood with his eyes staring at Nagisa in disbelieve. "H-How…"

And that was when Nagisa snapped out of his "special" state, he looked at the masked man and started to tremble. There was no doubt he was going to die with this giant hole in his stomach. Nagisa stared at his hand covered in blood and trembled. Even though he was a trained assassin, he has never killed anyone before. The worst part was that he didn't even wanted to kill him! He just wanted to punch the man in his stomach and knock him out.

But Nagisa forgot something! Since his body was only moving ten times slower than the man's tentacles which was about 1 Mach, his fist was moving at least at the speed of 1.5-2 Mach so it was only natural that his fist would pierce through human flesh!

But Nagisa didn't have much time to be scared about killing someone for the first time. Just all of the sudden he started to feel dizzy and he started to get cramps all over his body. Luckily Karma managed to get up again, while Nagisa was standing there with his entire body twitching out of pain. His body wasn't ready for such an immense boost in both physical and mental strength, even though Nagisa only entered this state for a second, both his body and mind were gradually overworked!

"Heh…heh… don't… think… you have…won. You're going… to hell… with me!" the masked man said with his last breath as he took out a remote and pressed down a button.

The ground started to shake and Nagisa instantly knew what the man has done! He was blowing up the entire factory! They had to get out of here and fast! "Karma! Are you alright?" he shouted back at his best friend who got back on his feet checking out his own arm while hissing out of pain.

"Obviously not! But I can still run." Karma rolled his eyes while he pressed these words out of his mouth. Nagisa had to laugh at Karma's answer, but him being able to say that also meant that he was probably fine.

Nagisa then tried to walk to Akari to carry her. But just after one step Nagisa almost fell to the ground. "Huh?" Nagisa was shocked, his entire body felt so weak as if we had just trained for 24 hours straight. "Sorry Karma, but I think you have to carry Akari… I can barely carry my own weight." Nagisa laughed awkwardly.

"… Damn it, she's your girlfriend you know." Karma said but quickly moved to Akari and carried her over his shoulder. He was relieved that Akari had such a petite physique or it might be troublesome. Meanwhile Nagisa went for the control panel to open the door to the stairs again.

They were relieved when they saw that the factory didn't collapse entirely yet, the masked man probably didn't have enough explosives. It was quite surprising that he had some at all to be honest, he probably made it himself though.

But still, they had to hurry, just by how the factory was shaking, they knew that this place won't be standing for a long time. They ran up the stairs, but it actually took them even longer than coming down here. Not only were they exhausted from the fight, but Karma also broke an arm and Nagisa's stamina was basically drained empty from entering this mysterious state.

Nagisa still knew the way they came from and led the way as fast as he would move. It definitely wasn't easy, while running as fast as they can they also had to take care of the rocks falling from the ceiling or climb over some larger ones.

Both of them were running as fast as they could, but they knew, at this rate they won't make it. The factory would collapse before they get out of there. Huge pieces of rocks were already falling from the ceiling when they were finally able to see the exit, but the exit will most definitely get blocked before they can reach it.

 _-…Well… guess I have no other choice... –_

Nagisa already feared that this might be the case so on their way out he was thinking about a solution the entire time. And he actually managed to think of one in all this chaos. "HAA!" Nagisa suddenly shouted out loud making Karma almost jump up from the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK NAGISA!" Karma was both angry and confused, what was Nagisa thinking to suddenly shout like this! But then he understood. An enormous shield was expanding as Nagisa as the center and prevented to factory from falling together. "Nice one Nagisa!" Nagisa already told Karma about his new ability, but Karma had no idea that Nagisa could make it so big, since even Koro Sensei only made it as big as he was and he even had to make himself smaller.

"Well yeah… but I can't move while doing this." Nagisa forcefully smiled at Karma while saying.

"…Wait what do you mean!" of course Karma understood what Nagisa was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to.

"Go Karma, take Akari and run." Nagisa was still smiling.

"What!? No way! I can carry both of you! You don't have to move!"

"How do you plan to do that! You only have one good arm!"

"Like I give a fuck! We can just move slowly!"

"…I can't keep up this shield for long Karma."

"…"

"Hey… I never asked you for something, so just this once, please? Do your best friend a favor will you?"

"… But." Nagisa first couldn't believe his eyes but when he actually confirmed it he was sort of happy, Karma had tears in his eyes.

"If you hurry up I might have enough energy left to keep up a shield and wait till you find someone to dig me out of here, it's not like I'm certain to die you know."

Karma's eyes lit up at these words, Nagisa was right! if he can keep up a shield for himself they could still get him out of here.

"But just in case, Karma can you get me something out of my jacket pocket? The one on the inside." Nagisa smiled, he knew Karma had agreed to his idea.

"…" Karma didn't answer but already put Akari down and reached for his pocket. It was the box with the ring Nagisa bought for Akari.

"If, just if I won't make it out of here, make sure you give it to Akari today. It's her birthday. And… take care of her… don't let her do anything stupid." Nagisa said with a sad expression but it soon hid it with his standard smile so Karma wasn't able to catch that.

"How do you expect me to tell Kayano-chan?! That I left you to die in here?! Screw this, you're getting out of here alive! Don't you dare to let your shield down!" Karma shouted at him but still took the box out of his hand.

"Thanks Karma… now run! Don't make me waste more energy." Nagisa laughed while seeing Karma picking up Akari and running off as fast as he could, "…I'm sorry."

Karma ran as fast as he could. He knew, the faster he ran the more energy Nagisa could save for himself. "Don't you dare die in there Nagisa!".

Karma was really fast if you consider the fact that he was carrying someone on his shoulder and that he was exhausted. When Karma got to the exit, the entire class was waiting there already. Ritsu had alerted them the second the masked man showed his tentacles but just when the rest of the class was about to move into the factory, they saw all the pillars exploding.

"Karma!" Isogai was the first one to see them and rushed towards Karma to take Akari from his shoulder, "where's Nagisa?"

"He's still in there, he'll let the buiding collapse and keep up a shield so we can dig him out of…" Karma turned around to check on Nagisa the second he stepped out of the factory. But his words were stuck in his throat. Nagisa was falling to the ground as the entire shield just vanished, completely vanished. There was no shield left on his body and Nagisa wasn't moving at all anymore.

Without Nagisa's shield keeping the ceiling from falling down, all the pieces fell down instantly and all Karma could do was watching how Nagisa disappeared from his sight from the rocks falling between them. "NOO!" that was the last thing Karma said before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Huh… Oww!" Akari opened her eyes, and tried to stand up, but as she tried she felt some terrible pain on her right leg. As she looked down she saw her entire leg casted in wax.

 _-Wait I broke my leg? What? Oh right! –_

It took Akari a few seconds before she remembered what happened. Then she started to look around herself. They definitely weren't in the factory anymore.

 _-So we got out safe? What happened to the masked man?! He had tentacles! –_

Then she realized that her entire class was standing somewhere not far away from her, but their faces looked really gloomy… No one was smiling… even Koro Sensei was there. And he had a color and an expression on his face Akari had never seen before. It was grey, just dark grey and an expression as if he was going to kill himself.

Then she looked behind her. Karma was standing there leaning against a wall. He also had an expression on his face Akari had never seen before and he had his left arm all casted up as well. There was nothing on his face, it just looked blank and his eyes were soulless as he just stared into the distance. "Karma?" this expression scared Akari so she called for him. There was no reaction. "KARMA!" she shouted louder. This time Karma heard her and shivered out of shock before averting his eyes to her.

"Oh… Kayano-chan, you're awake…" Karma forced a smile on his face, but it looked even worse than someone crying. He then swiftly looked away again as if he was scared to make eye contact with her.

"What ha…" Akari was going to ask him, but then Karma started to push her forward. Only then did she realize that she was sitting in a wheelchair.

"We'll talk about it with the others." Karma just said and continued to push her to the rest of the class ignoring all her question.

Okuda was the first one to see them coming, "Kaede-chan!" she screamed out as she leaped towards Akari, "you're awake thank god!" there was no doubt that she was crying before, her eyes were completely red. They all seemed relieved but also nervous to see her.

Now that Akari was closer, she realized that everyone's eyes were red. She quickly scanned through the mass and suddenly realized something that has been bothering her for a while, but she just couldn't tell what it was before. "Where's Nagisa?"

Everyone's body just shivered all of the sudden after she asked her question and Akari had a really bad feeling, but her mind was unwilling to understand. "Where's Nagisa?" she asked again, this time directly to Karma since he was the one with them.

 _-Huh? Is it raining? –_

Akari felt a drop of water falling on her face and then another one… "K-Karma? Where's Nagisa!" her voice was slightly trembling as she realized that the drops weren't rain but Karma's tears.

Karma's entire body was shivering. He was the one who felt the most awful since he was the one who left Nagisa behind. And now that he thought about it, the way Nagisa behaved, it seemed so obvious that he was lying. "Sorry…"

Akari felt something squeezing her heart together when she heard what Karma said, "Hey, I don't have time for your pranks right now! Where is Nagisa!" Akari could hear that she started to scream as her voice started to tremble even more.

"I'm sorry…" Karma was at his limit as well, the entire time, when they waited for Koro Sensei to arrive, when they waited for Koro Sensei to go into the ruins and look for Nagisa, when Koro Sensei fixed his arm and Akari's leg he was blaming himself.

"I said I don't want any of your pranks! WHERE IS NAGISA!" Akari completely lost it, she started screaming as loud as she could as tears were falling from her eyes. "WHERE IS HE!" she started to struggle ignoring the pain she was feeling on her leg and fell from the wheelchair.

"He's…" Kanzaki tried to say something but just ended up choking and looking at the ruins before rushing towards Akari and getting her back on her wheelchair. Then Akari looked at the collapsed factory for the first time. There was a giant hole heading deeper into the ruins obviously made for the reason to search for someone.

"W-Where is he…" Akari's wasn't screaming anymore, it sounded more like she was giving her best to force these words out of her throat.

"We found him but…" it was Terasaka who answered her but then stopped midsentence.

"But what!" she was screaming again, she wanted to see him, she won't believe anything before she saw him with her own eyes.

"Terasaka!" it was Karma who growled at him as if he was warning him to stay silent.

"But what! Karma I have a right to know!" Akari was going insane, seeing the reaction from her classmates the best she could wish for is Nagisa to be crippled or that he fell in coma. And even that was in no way good.

"She's right Karma… … that was all we could find." Terasaka moved to the side and revealed something that was lying on the ground. There was an arm… just an arm and nothing else. But Akari could still see the sleeves on this arm, it was Nagisa's.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Akari screamed as tears fell from her eyes endlessly. Nobody tried to comfort her. There was no point in doing so… she had to let it all out. "How could you leave him in there alone!" she started to scream at Karma, "he's your best friend! How could you!" Akari knew that Karma would never leave Nagisa behind if he had a choice, but she couldn't help it, she needed someone she could blame.

"I'm sorry…" there was nothing else Karma could say and Akari knew that he probably felt even worse than she did since he had to live with the thought that he was the one who let Nagisa die.

Akari couldn't say anything to Karma's answer so she just kept crying. She cried so long until she got too tired and fell asleep.

 **Ehmm… don't hate me? Please? :S**


	33. Chapter 30: Unit 284 Viper

"Why are you bringing me home…" after Akari woke up again, everybody was gone, except for Karma. The only person she really didn't want to see. She wasn't an unreasonable person, but the voice in her head screaming - _he was the one who let Nagisa die -_ just won't get out of her head.

"I promised…" Karma said quietly. He couldn't blame her for blaming him either… he was blaming himself as well if he was honest. The way Akari was behaving really bothered him, he wanted her to scream at him and hate him like she did before so he would feel a little bit better, but Akari spacing out, and the look in her eyes was dead.

"Promised? Promised who?" Akari was only asking question on instinct. She was talking without even thinking about it.

"Nagisa… it was the last thing he asked from me…" this time Akari showed some reaction. Her body started to shiver. "He asked me to take care of you… and give you something."

Karma stopped pushing her in her wheelchair and walk to her front. Akari just stared at him still with a dead expression on her face. Karma reached for his pocket with his only good hand and pulled out a box, then handed it over to Akari.

Akari just stared at the box with confusion so Karma had to put it in her hands. Then she opened it. That was when life came back into her eyes. And with it also the tears. There was the ring lying in the box and Akari still remembered it. She realized that Nagisa was always paying attention to her and even caught her checking out this ring. But what really made her cry was the note that was inside the box.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Akari, I love you."_ And he even made the effort to draw a heart beneath the message. It looked awful, but Akari could tell that he tried his best.

Tears just kept falling from her eyes and she didn't even try to hold them back as she held the box close to her.

 _Brrrt brrrt_ Akari looked around her in confusion before realizing that it was her phone ringing. She didn't even know why but she just picked it up and put it next to her ear.

"Hello? Is this Yukimura Akari-san?" Akari could hear a voice a women talking. She was slightly confused since nobody except for Nagisa who knew her phone number called her Akari.

"Y-yes?" Akari answered since she had a feeling it had something to do with Nagisa.

"Oh thank god, Shiota Nagisa-san had ordered something from our store a few days ago, he left us two phone numbers, but the first one was turned off so we couldn't reach him."

"Ehmm? He ordered something?" Akari was confused.

"Yes, we tried to avoid calling your number since he ordered it for you, but his phone was turned off for the last four hours." The woman explained.

"Ah… I'm sorry but could you actually tell me who you are?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'm from _pudding factory_ "

" _pudding…factory_?"

"The pudding store on the food street." The woman tried to remind Akari.

This hit Akari on her soft spot once again and she started to cry again and the woman got really confused. Karma quickly took over the phone so that things wouldn't get too awkward.

"Ehmm hello? The order you talked about, what about it?" he asked directly.

"Is this Shiota Nagisa-san?" the woman asked, still slightly confused.

"Ehmm yeah." Karma lied.

"Ah ok, we were wondering when we should deliver your order since you've payed already."

"Ah sure, now would be fine thank you." Karma said politely.

"Alright, thank you for your order, hope you'll visit us again."

"Thank you." Karma said quickly and hung up.

"Kayano-chan?" Karma called Akari with a questioning voice. He didn't know what triggered Akari to start crying again.

"…this was the place Nagisa promised to take me to after… after…" and she started crying again.

"…Let's get you home, the order should be there soon." Karma sighed and tried to say as gentle as he could.

"I don't want to see it…" Akari refused and kept shaking her head.

"Hey, it's something Nagisa left for you. Are you really going to throw it away?" Karma was a little upset by this.

"…" Akari's shoulders shivered hearing this and she took a few deep breaths, "yeah… you're right."

When they got to Nagisa's place, his mother was already home and was surprised to see Akari and Karma both having their limbs casted.

Karma helped Akari to get upstairs first and then had to explain to Nagisa's mother what happened. Of course he couldn't tell her that Nagisa died because they infiltrated the base of a potential terrorist group.

The version Nagisa's mother got to hear was that their class went on a hiking trip but just when they were halfway there, there was a landslide and Nagisa got washed away saving most of the class. Nagisa's mother wasn't able to take the bad news and started to cry, leaving Karma no option but to comfort her even though he felt like shit himself.

Karma waited till Nagisa's mother stopped crying, apologized and went upstairs telling Akari that Nagisa's last wish also included her not doing anything stupid and somewhat hinting that Nagisa wouldn't rest in peace if she did.

Karma left after Akari promised that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself. Akari was just sitting on her wheelchair in her room and stared out of the window. Meanwhile Nagisa's mother also came to check on her but decided not to start a conversation since both of them needed some time to get themselves together.

The order came in soon after. It was a Strawberry pudding shaped as a heart and Akari's name written on it with chocolate sauce. Tears filled Akari's eyes again and she spend the rest of the day just staring at the pudding. She ended up not eating it but freezing it into the fridge.

Two weeks past like this, Akari was still staying at Nagisa's place and Nagisa's mother didn't say anything against it either. They both needed someone to hold on to, to remember them that a person called Shiota Nagisa once existed.

After living under the same roof for almost two weeks, they got a lot closer. Nagisa's mother saw Akari as her daughter right now, even though Akari didn't like the fact that she was somewhat replacing Nagisa with her, Akari still felt a lot better having a mother like person comforting her when she wanted to cry.

"Kaede-chan, be careful walking up the stairs, your leg just healed up yesterday." Nagisa's mother told Akari after dinner when she was going back to her room. Koro Sensei really did an insane job patching up her leg. If she got treated in a normal hospital it would've taken a lot longer so that she could walk again. And even then it probably would've left some issues for the rest of her life.

"I know Hiromi-san." Akari smiled at her as she walked up the stairs, "ah right, please don't bother making my breakfast anymore, now that I can walk again I can do that myself." Akari still couldn't bring herself to call Nagisa's mother "mother". It just felt so wrong to her. And she also told Nagisa's mother to call her Kaede instead of Akari.

"Hmm are you sure? I have to make my own breakfast anyways." Nagisa's mother asked her.

"No really, I feel bad if you have to get up earlier everyday just because of me." Akari told her. She knew that Nagisa's mother used to buy her own breakfast in a convenient store before. But now she was getting up early everyday just to make breakfast for her.

"If you say so, good night then Kaede-chan."

"Mhmm, good night." Akari greeted back and went upstairs. But instead of going into her own room, she walked into Nagisa's room.

They kept the room the same way it was before. Nagisa's mother was cleaning up the room everyday but they never touched anything else. Even the pen Nagisa dropped on the floor was still there.

Akari walked to Nagisa's bookshelf. She could still see Nagisa standing in front of it showing her what he has got in there. She also remembered how Nagisa kept the chocolate box she gave him for valentines back then… that was when Akari froze in place, the box was gone! Akari started to panic. The box was the thing she liked the most on Nagisa's bookshelf but now it was gone!

Akari quickly ran out of the room and back downstairs. "Hiromi-san! Hiromi-san!" Akari called while running down.

"Hmm? Kaede-chan? What is it?" Nagisa's mother was obviously surprised that Akari suddenly came down again.

"Did you clean up Nagisa's bookshelf today?" Akari asked her.

"Huh? Ehh yeah I guess so. Why?" She was confused.

"Did you throw away a chocolate box that was on there?" Akari asked talking really fast.

"A chocolate box? …Hmm I can't really remember, but I did throw away some tiny things." She said.

"…Alright, thank you." Akari looked somewhat depressed and walked back into her own room. She threw herself in her bed and started sobbing. She couldn't blame Nagisa's mother for throwing it away. To any other person it would look like trash since they didn't know what this meant to Akari.

Thinking about that Akari fell asleep after a few minutes. That's when the frame of a boy suddenly came out of the shadows. He was wearing a black cape with a hood over his head. But if you watched closely, you could see something slightly blue under it. But the most important part was that he was holding something, with his only hand! He was holding the chocolate box Akari was looking for and only had one arm!

The boy walked up to Akari, lowered his head and kissed her on her forehead letting out a long sigh before leaving through the window.

* * *

"You're back?" Koro Sensei said when he heard someone opening the door behind him.

"Yeah, Koro Sensei." It was the boy that appeared in Akari's room. He took down his hood and revealed a young teenager with sky-blue hair. It was Nagisa who was supposed to be dead.

"You didn't let Kayano-san see you, did you?" Koro Sensei walked to Nagisa and placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head.

"Yeah…" Nagisa seemed down and stared at the chocolate box he was holding.

"Sensei is really sorry… but you know it's for the best Nagisa..." Koro Sensei said apologetic.

"I understand… if I appear again the forces protecting Akari and Karma will have to split up and protect me as well…" Nagisa sighed and replied.

"It's Sensei's fault… I should've realized sooner what you were dealing with…" Koro Sensei patted Nagisa on his head a few times.

"But I'll be able to go back if I get the allowance of the government?" Nagisa asked just to make sure again. Koro Sensei already told this to him once.

"Yes. Sensei promises, but before that you will have to work in the special unit, get a new identity and get stronger! You won't be of any help the way you are right now even if you were to return. The tentacle cells in your body still have a lot of potential. Just the fact that your arm is starting to grow back shows that. Sensei will help you to draw out this potential."

"And I'll be able to protect Akari then?" Nagisa was still staring at the chocolate box.

"Yes… but it might take some time."

"I don't care… but are you sure Akari and Karma are safe?"

"The terrorist organization doesn't know that the masked man told you three about their organization and it's obvious that they are not ready to go public yet, or else they wouldn't have gone through the trouble to ask you to steal something, so all we need to do is to get Akari and Karma famous, so killing them would cause a mess." Koro Sensei explained.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Nagisa asked again. It's not that he didn't trust Koro Sensei, but this considered his girlfriends and his best friends lives.

"It shouldn't be hard with Kayano-san. She was pretty famous already after all, if she were to start acting again she'll gain popularity really fast. And considering Karma-kun… maybe you'll see him pretty soon." Koro Sensei laughed as he told Nagisa, "of course you won't be able to meet him as Shiota Nagisa."

"I know…"

"… I'm really sorry Nagisa… but from now on, you'll be known as special unit 284 "Viper"." Koro Sensei let out a long sigh, he really didn't want to do this to one of his beloved students. But this didn't only consider the safety of his students, but also the citizen of Japan or even the world. Since he was working for the government now, there was no way he could act selfishly.

"I know Koro Sensei…" Nagisa smiled for one last time before all of his expression disappeared from his face "Unit 284 "Viper" reporting."

"…" Koro Sensei didn't reply to Nagisa's words. "I didn't tell the government about your abilities or else they might do experiments on you. We have to wait until you're strong enough to be a threat to the entire government just like I was. Then you can become a free unit like I am right now. Once you become that, you won't have to follow the governments every single order but you can choose which ones to accept and which ones to decline and live a normal life besides that."

"Thank you Koro Sensei." Nagisa said before walking down the hallway into his own room. He sat down in front of a mirror and looked at himself one last time. It was a miracle that he survived two weeks ago.

Nagisa only remembers how he had already given up but the moment he lost sight of Karma and Akari, he realized that he didn't want to die. He wanted to spend more time with them! So Nagisa did something he would've never imagined. He detonated all the energy he had left in him and he was lucky that there was barely any left! Even then, after the explosion Nagisa's entire body was covered in blood, all four of his limps got blasted off his body!

But he managed to create a hole in the ground, just big enough to fit his limbless body and head into it. That was the last thing Nagisa remembered. The rest of the story was told to him by Koro Sensei. After everyone had gone home, Koro Sensei went into the ruins again to find clues about the organization. But that's when Koro Sensei suddenly heard a fainting heartbeat beneath a huge rock!

After removing the rock Koro Sensei found Nagisa in that tiny hole. Nagisa got lucky that this huge rock blocked the entire hole keeping him from taking further damage. Even if Koro Sensei came just an hour later, Nagisa would have survived.

Koro Sensei instantly stopped looking for any clues and brought Nagisa back to their base as fast as he could. There, Koro Sensei started nursing him but thought that there was no hope anymore, Nagisa's wounds were way too fatal and he also wasn't there to collect his lost cells like in Akari's case.

But to Koro Sensei's surprise, Nagisa started to heal by himself! His skin grew back in just a few hours and there were signs of his lost limbs starting to grow back! Seeing this Koro Sensei went back into the ruins again and managed to find the other three of Nagisa's limbs! With a simple surgery, Koro Sensei connected the lost limbs back to Nagisa's body and just as he thought, they grew back onto his body!

The reason Nagisa was still missing an arm is because the last one was taken away by Karma since they wanted to at least put this into Nagias's grave. And even though Nagisa was still alive, Koro Sensei didn't felt like digging up Nagisa's grave and taking out his arm again.

So now after two weeks, Nagisa was completely healed and his missing arm already grew to his elbow. Looking into the mirror Nagisa sighed, he couldn't keep his appearance this way, the fact that Nagisa was even alive was a secret even in the government. The only person who knew were Koro Sensei, Karasuma and Bitch-Sensei.

Nagisa hesitated for a second, but then pick up a scissor and cut his long hair, dyed it black and put on some contact lenses changing his eye color into dark brown.

Once he was done with that, somebody suddenly knocked at his door. Nagisa opened his door seeing a constructer standing there. "Unit 284! You're getting assigned to…" From this moment on, Shiota Nagisa disappeared from the face of the earth.

 **And here's another chapter. I guess I did spoiler the fact that Nagisa won't die with me asking you how to deal with the part where Nagisa and Akari are separated. But hey, I'm gonna give their reunion a tiny twist ;).**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do review and tell me what you think about my chapters.**

 **As always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	34. Chapter 31: Two years! Chance to return!

"Ha!" A young boy with short and spiky sky blue hair wearing a plain black sleeveless training shirt and long trousers shouted while doing an uppercut. On the other side, a handsome man in a white shirt and black hair took a step back and dodged the punch.

"Too wide!" the man said as he twisted his body and kick at the boy from the side.

"Wow!" the boy barely dodged the kick by bending his knees but instantly went for a straight punch aimed for the man's right rips.

"Good reaction! But…" the man didn't finish his sentence, instead he let the result spoke for him. The kick that was supposed to move past the boy's head suddenly went downwards! An axe kick! And there was no way the boy could dodge that!

But then something unreal happened, the boy who was just beneath the man's kick suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few meter away. "Nagisa! What's the point of you asking me to train you in close combat techniques if you're going to cheat!" the black haired man was Karasuma!

The boy he talked to was about 178cm, had a slender figure, but it was clear that his body was really well trained. Every single muscle was well defined but they weren't insanely bulky like some of your typical bodybuilders. But you could see that his body definitely contained an incredible amount of power.

Two years has passed since Nagisa "died" in that accident. The group he was assigned to got disbanded more than a year ago. Since then he was going on solo missions and had an impressive record of completing every single one in less than a week.

But about half a year ago, Koro Sensei suddenly told him to stop going on missions but focus more on his training with Karasuma and him. Nagisa had asked him why, but Koro Sensei didn't tell him.

"Ahaha, sorry Karasuma sensei, it was just a reflex." Nagisa said with a faint smile on his face. If some of Nagisa's old classmates were to see him, they probably won't recognize him anymore. His face didn't change much, but the expression on his face… was cold. There was no sign of the heartwarming smile Nagisa used to have, even though he was smiling right now, Karasuma felt no emotion behind it.

"… I know that you it's hard to control your strength at a normal human's level, but you have to know that it'll be way harder to improve if you keep depending on your inhuman abilities." Karasuma sighed and explained to him.

"… I know, but Karasuma sensei, if I asked you to fight a grade schooler and asked you to match his physical abilities even if he's going to hit you… could you do that?" Nagisa shrugged with his shoulders and replied.

Karasuma blanked out for a second, the Nagisa from two years ago would never have said something like this. Nagisa was basically implying that fighting him was just like fighting a grade schooler. "Well it's true you can't help it. You've already improved a lot. When it comes to the technique, there's nothing more I can teach you. All you need now is experience but you can't get that here with me. That's something you get in a life or death situation."

"…" Nagisa didn't answer to this statement. Of course he knew that Karasuma was right… but he can't even remember when he was in a pinch the last time.

"Never mind that, Koro Sensei should be waiting already." Karasuma walked up and put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Thanks Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa said watching him leave. Now he would wait until Koro Sensei comes so he could start his other training session.

* * *

"Did you feel it?" Karasuma walked out after taking a shower and saw Koro Sensei standing there next to a wall.

"Yeah… his eyes while he was fighting me… they gave me chills." Karasuma nodded and walked next to Koro Sensei. "His bloodlust is getting out of control."

"No… that's not completely right. Nagisa still has full control over himself, yet! I was an assassin so I know what Nagisa's facing right now. I tried to avoid him facing this stage that's why I always used to remind them having a "healthy" bloodlust… but Nagisa's isn't all that "healthy" anymore…" Koro Sensei said with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Karasuma was slightly confused. He couldn't differentiate a "healthy" bloodlust from an "unhealthy" one.

"Having a "healthy" bloodlust means you're killing to protect or safe someone. Just like the class was trying to kill me to save the world. To be honest, I already knew that Nagisa was showing signs of gaining an "unhealthy" bloodlust." Koro Sensei said.

"What does it even mean to have an "unhealthy" bloodlust?" Karasuma was slightly annoyed since Koro Sensei was just talking without even caring if he was following or not.

"Killing just to kill… Nagisa already showed this kind of bloodlust a long time ago… the time where he suicide-bombed me, the time he wanted to kill Takaoka and the time he was about to stab me when we all thought that there was no hope for me."

"Killing just to kill…"

"Yes… Nagisa has seen too much of the dark side of human beings during his missions. And there were so many times Nagisa killed someone just because they were scums." Koro sensei explained.

"What is wrong with that?" Karasuma still didn't comprehend.

"If Nagisa were to stay in the special force forever this isn't a problem at all… but he wants his normal life back… imagine Nagisa losing control of his bloodlust in public."

"What can we do about that?" Karasuma finally understood how bad the situation was.

"… the reason I stopped him from going on missions wasn't just to keep him from killing more people. I also wanted to know what the real reason to his change was."

"You just said it's because of the dark side of human beings…"

"That's what was feeding his bloodlust… but there is a source of that."

"And that would be?"

"Hatred…"

"Hatred? Why?"

"Nagisa never wanted to be someone special… when the class E was chosen to save the world, Nagisa probably felt really annoyed. He's the kind of boy that just wants a peaceful life. Back then it didn't affect his bloodlust since my existence didn't change anything about his normal life, or I could say that I even added some color to his life… but the accident from two years ago…"

"You mean Nagisa has developed a hatred for…"

"Yes… for criminals in general…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just look at these pictures…" Koro Sensei pulled out a tablet and handed it over to Karasuma. The pictured showed a room with dummies inside it.

"What is that?" Karasuma asked. The dummies on the pictures were slightly damaged, but all just to a certain degree. If these wounds were on a human, they wouldn't kill.

"That's the training I'm having Nagisa doing every night. To test the limits of his "overdrive"."

"Hmm… how long did he need?" there were exactly 100 dummies in that room.

"10 seconds."

"That's quite impressive." Karasuma was surprised.

"Look at the next picture." Koro Sensei told him and Karasuma did so. In this picture, every dummy's head was twisted a 180 degrees.

"Huh so this time he killed every one of them." Karasuma lifted one brow, he didn't think that was bad, twisting someone's neck is actually quite a painless death.

"7 seconds."

"What?"

"He only took 7 seconds for this. Look at the next one." Koro Sensei replied.

"There is more?" Karasuma asked while wiping the screen. In this picture every dummy was headless… Nagisa had beheaded every single one of them. "… That's a bit…"

"5 seconds… and that was two months ago." Koro Sensei said, "look at the latest one."

"Hmm?" Karasuma wiped the screen another time, "T-this… what?" for some reason Karasuma was in some huge shock.

"that was yesterday… 3 minutes." Koro Sensei said with a concerned expression. Yes! Three minutes, not seconds! Nagisa took three minutes to take out all of the dummies!

Did he got slower? No! The picture in Karasuma's hands explained everything. It was still the same room. But you couldn't see a single dummy anymore, just a huge pile of ripped rubber. Nagisa had torn every single dummy in little pieces!

Karasuma finally understood why Koro Sensei was making such a huge fuss about this… this was serious. "How do you plan to do this?"

"Let him return…"

"What?! But you just said."

"I know… but that's also the only way, Nagisa needs to find something or someone he wants to protect again." Koro Sensei said.

"You mean…"

"Yes… Kayano-san. She's probably the only person who can still pull Nagisa back. If we keep Nagisa locked in here any longer, he might even forget the reason he's training so hard for. If that happens, Nagisa might become the kind of person who would do anything to gain power or control…"

"Well, it's your decision so you take care of it Octopus." Karasuma sighed and returned the tablet to Koro Sensei. "I will keep this from the higher ups."

"Thank you Karasuma sensei." Koro Sensei nodded, put away the tablet and entered the room Nagisa was in.

* * *

"Hello Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei walked into the room and saw Nagisa sitting in a corner while staring at something. It was the chocolate box Akari gave him back in school. Nagisa was holding on to it as a lucky charm in these two years. And it was slightly damaged, it had a bullet stuck on its surface.

To make sure that the box wouldn't get damaged, Nagisa strengthened the box with some steel plates and believe it or not, the chocolate box saved Nagisa's life in his third mission. A bullet that was about to hit Nagisa got stuck on the box that Nagisa was keeping in his pocket.

Seeing this let Koro Sensei feel a bit more relieved. As long as Nagisa was still attached to Akari, he wouldn't completely turn into a killing machine.

"Koro Sensei!" Nagisa looked up and smiled at him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Sensei has got quite a surprise for you, nurufufufu." Koro Sensei started to laugh with his typical laughter.

"Huh… what would that be?" Nagisa didn't seem very impressed. There weren't many things that interested him anymore.

"Sensei isn't telling you yet, you will have to earn it." Koro Sensei petted Nagisa on his head. Koro Sensei was probably the only one who could still do that. In the two years, Nagisa grew drastically! The boy who was only 160cm before now is 178cm. But since Koro Sensei was almost 3 meters high, it was still no problem for him.

"Ehh? What do you want me to do?" Nagisa was a little bit more interested. If Koro Sensei was making him work for it, it had to be something special.

"How about you fight me in a 1v1 Nagisa? Nurufufufu. We haven't done that since we were in school." Koro Sensei laughed and suggested.

"…What's the point of that, there is no way I can beat you Koro Sensei. Or are you talking about an assassination?" Nagisa shook his head and asked.

"EHHH! No assassinations Nagisa!" Koro Sensei started to shiver! He still remembered when Nagisa suddenly got the idea to try and assassinate Koro Sensei once again and actually succeeded. Koro Sensei could still remember how he was lying on the ground with all his tentacles gone all of the sudden and went into his absolute defense mode out of panic.

"Haha, just kidding Koro Sensei, but like I said, if I'm not allowed to assassinate you, there is no way I can win." Nagisa just shrug with his shoulders.

"Well, Sensei isn't asking you to win. If you can cut of two of Sensei's tentacles, you win." Koro Sensei said.

"… I don't know Sensei… can't you tell me what the surprise is beforehand? I don't really have the motivation here." Nagisa sighed. It's not that he had no confidence, but to get two of Koro Sensei's tentacles, he would have go all out. Nobody gets all worked up for no reason.

"Hmm… you do have a point. Let's see… you get to see Kayano-san again, how about that?" Koro Sensei had a cheeky grin on his face.

Nagisa's eyes widened instantly as he jumped up from the ground. "K-Koro Sensei…can you say that again?" Nagisa was trembling. Two years! He wasn't allowed to see Akari for almost two entire years now!

"Yes, you get to see Kayano-san if you can remove two of Sensei's tentacles. Nurufufufufu." Koro Sensei started to laugh, "WHOA!" Koro Sensei suddenly screamed and jumped to the side. On the spot where he was standing before now was Nagisa with a knife in his hand. His eyes were burning out of excitement.

"Nurufufufu, Sensei guesses that you agree then Nagisa?" Koro Sensei laughed as he made himself ready for battle. "If you had used "overdrive" back there maybe you would've already gotten one."

"Naa, I want to see how much I can do without that. But I'll use this "Hawkeye"!" Nagisa said as his eyes suddenly started to glow! "Let's go Koro Sensei!"

 **Hmm, well this is how I want this story to continue, what do you guys think about it? And like I promised before, the two years Nagisa had spent in the special force will be added as some extra chapters after the main storyline had ended.**

 **In the next chapter you will get a better idea of how strong Nagisa had become during the time skip also I'll be explaining some of his abilities as well (please no hate if it doesn't make sense :/ I mean it's not like Koro Sensei's abilities ever made any sense :D)**

 **Well and as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	35. Chapter 32: 1 vs 1! battle of monsters!

"Here I go!" Nagisa took a deep breath and charged towards Koro Sensei.

"Nurufufufu, aren't you being a little bit cocky Nagisa? You really expect to touch Sensei with just 1 Mach?" Koro Sensei laughed and dodged every attack of Nagisa with ease. And yes, Nagisa was able to move with 1 Mach in his usual state now. That was also the reason Nagisa compared fighting Karasuma as fighting against a grade schooler. If Nagisa went all out against Karasuma, Karasuma would be dead within a second.

"Well, might as well try!" Nagisa replied but didn't slow down at all. He was able to catch every single movement from Koro Sensei since he was using his "Hawkeye". This was an ability Nagisa gained from the two years he was training. In this state, Nagisa was able to see everything 10 times slower so catching Koro Sensei's movement wasn't a problem at all.

"Nurufufufu, if you won't use "Overdrive" Sensei could easily dodge your attacks even if I only use half of my speed." Koro Sensei started to brag about himself.

"Isn't that obvious? Unlike you I didn't put all my points into speed after all." Nagisa rolled his eyes. Back in school Koro Sensei told the students, that he was actually really weak since he put all his points in his speed stat. That was why they would've been able to kill Koro Sensei if they grabbed every single tentacle of his.

But Nagisa didn't follow Koro Sensei's footsteps. He had put a few points into every single stat and then focused on eyesight and reaction speed. His regeneration stat was maxed out by itself probably affected by his special talent he had before injecting the cells. And that was also the one advantage he had over Koro Sensei! Koro Sensei didn't have a natural maxed out stat so the only two Koro Sensei maxed out were regeneration and speed.

But at the same time, because Nagisa remained human, his max values were also lower than Koro Sensei's, meaning that even if Nagisa maxed out speed, he wouldn't be able to move at 20 Mach.

"You want to try? Sensei will show you how slow you actually are, nurufufufu." Koro Sensei had the expression on his face when he was looking down on people.

 _-Got you Koro Sensei. "Overdrive"! –_

Just when Koro Sensei suddenly slowed down to mock Nagisa, Nagisa's speed suddenly increased by 10 times! "IEHHHHHH?! That was cheating Nagisa!" Koro Sensei instantly sped up again to gain distance on Nagisa and started to complain.

"Hehe, one down Koro Sensei." Nagisa had an innocent look on his face while holding a twitching tentacle in his hand. "Overdrive", yet another of Nagisa's special abilities, just like "Hawkeye".

Special abilities were abilities that you gained besides from all the stat boost. Just like Koro Sensei's absolute defense mode, his monthly skin shed or his energy beam.

Obviously, Nagisa also gained the absolute defense mode, but "Hawkeye" and "Overdrive" were the two abilities he had developed on his own. While "Hawkeye" boosted his eyesight and reaction speed by 10 times, "Overdrive" boosted all of his stats by 10 times! And the most impressive part was, that Nagisa could use both "Hawkeye" and "Overdrive" at the same time! Which meant that Nagisa's eyesight and reaction time was increased by a 100 times!

The only shortcoming was, it had a time limit. Actually Nagisa had grasped the basics of his ability right from the beginning. The strange feeling he had as if something cracked in his mind and he suddenly became a lot faster and stronger, that was the prototype of his "Overdrive".

Of course Nagisa won't be exhausted just by entering this state for just a second anymore, he expanded the time limit by a lot. There were three stages of aftereffects. If Nagisa stayed in this state for longer than 10 minutes, he wouldn't be able to use any special abilities for the next 12 hours. Longer than 20 minutes, Nagisa will lose all the stat boost he gained from the tentacle cells on top of that, meaning that he will be just a normal human for the next 12 hours. If Nagisa overstepped the limit of 30 minutes that he wouldn't be able to move at all for the next 12 hours!

But ever since Nagisa gained this ability, he never had to cross the limit of 10 minutes per 12 hours. For the most of the time, he actually never got to use it at all!

But if he wanted to win the bet against Koro Sensei now, he might have to cross this limit. He managed to get the first tentacle with a surprise attack. But now that he has done this, Koro Sensei won't leave him any openings anymore.

Even in "Overdrive", Nagisa was only half as fast as Koro Sensei, but for his eyes, Koro Sensei was moving like a snail! Nagisa had to make up for the difference in speed with his eyesight and decision making. He needed to force Koro Sensei into a situation where his speed won't help him anymore. He had to create a situation where he could threaten multiple of Koro Sensei's tentacles at once.

And to be honest, after losing one of his tentacles, Koro Sensei wasn't exactly twice as fast as him anymore. He just had to stick to Koro Sensei and make sure he can't regenerate his tentacle!

10 minutes had past, but Nagisa still wasn't able to get one of Koro Sensei's tentacles, even though Nagisa could make up for the speed differential by predicting Koro Sensei's movements, he still lacked that tiny little bit to actually land a hit on Koro Sensei.

"Nurufufufu, Nagisa-kun, are you really ready to give up using your abilities for the next 12 hours just to win this?" Koro Sensei started to get cocky again and that was a good sign for Nagisa.

"Shut up!" Nagisa growled at him as he missed his attack just by a centimeter again! He couldn't lie, it was actually extremely frustrating!

What Koro Sensei didn't realize was, that he was slowly but steadily getting forced into a corner. After another 7 minutes, Koro Sensei was finally almost in the corner. "Nurufufufu, Nagisa, your about to give up your stat boost for the next 12 hours you do realize that right?"

"Not if I can finish it right now! Take that Koro Sensei!" Nagisa suddenly had a smirk on his face as he threw a bunch of rubber pieces straight at Koro Sensei.

"Anti-me material! How do you still have that!" Koro Sensei screamed out of terror! These pieces thrown by Nagisa in this state were way faster than any bullets a gun could ever shoot, even for Koro Sensei it was hard to dodge them all!

"I stole a knife out of Karasuma-sensei's office." Nagisa explained as he took the chance to close in on Koro Sensei. That was the moment when Koro Sensei realized that he couldn't dodge backwards anymore! He was in a corner! And while the rubber pieces blocked his option to go forward or to the right, Nagisa was already waiting for him on the left-front side. "It's over Koro Sensei!"

But then something Nagisa didn't expected at all happened. A strong glow expanded from Koro Sensei and when it was gone, Nagisa was only able to see Koro Sensei's head hidden in a tiny shield.

"… …" Nagisa stared at Koro Sensei in disbelieve while Koro Sensei stared back at him with his grey and blank expression. "WHAT THE HECK KORO SENSEI!" Nagisa snapped after realizing what Koro Sensei just did! "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TENTACLES IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Even if Koro Sensei still had his tentacles, there was no way Nagisa could break though the absolute defense mode. "Sensei never said that Sensei won't use his absolute defense mode." Koro Sensei looked to the side and started to whistle.

"… …" Nagisa was so angry that his body was shivering. Koro Sensei was behaving like a child again, what was the point of making this bet, if he never intended to let Nagisa make it. "You asked for it Koro Sensei…"

Nagisa stepped out of his "Overdrive" and suddenly felt extremely weak. This was the first time in about an entire year that he felt like a normal human again, he stepped over the 20-minute mark just by a few seconds. Of course it didn't mean that Nagisa was weak now, even without his stats from the tentacles cells, with two years of training, Nagisa was a total monster already! The only human around who was still stronger than him would probably be Karasuma.

And then Nagisa slowly walked towards Koro Sensei who wasn't able to move anymore. "N-Nagisa? W-What are you doing!" Koro Sensei had an extremely bad feeling about this.

"I haven't played soccer in a while Koro Sensei." Nagisa had his innocent smile back on his face, "you won't oppose letting me have some fun will you?"

"Yes, if you really want to play soccer just go ahead… ehhh wait Nagisa, you don't mean." Koro Sensei suddenly realized something after agreeing.

"Thanks Koro Sensei, you're the best." Nagisa laughed, ran up and kicked Koro Sensei as hard as he could against the wall.

"WOAHHH!" Koro Sensei scream echoed through the entire training hall. And he knew that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

"STOP! STOP! SENSEI GIVES UP! YOU WIN NAGISA! STOP!" After Nagisa tried all sorts of things with Koro Sensei, he was finally willing to give up.

"But Koro Sensei, I was only able to get one!" Nagisa said still wearing his innocent smile. "I can't take this win just like that you know?"

"No no no no no, it's totally fine, Sensei was cheating so you win by default!" Koro Sensei had sweat running down his head like waterfalls.

"If you say so." Nagisa shrugged his shoulders but was laughing his ass off on the inside.

"Where did the old Nagisa go… you used to be a good child who had a lot of respect for your teacher…" Koro Sensei started complaining.

"Sensei… you're the one who cheated…" Nagisa rolled his eyes as he picked Koro Sensei up.

"This is the second time you forced me to go into my absolute defense mode in one year Nagisa…" Koro Sensei's pride was extremely hurt.

"Last time… yes, and I'm terribly sorry for that." Nagisa scratched the back of his head and let out an awkward laughter. It was that time when Nagisa suddenly had the idea to assassinate Koro Sensei again and underestimated himself. Since Koro Sensei always had this unbeatable figure ingrained in him, Nagisa went all out right from the beginning. And considering Koro Sensei didn't expect this to happen at all, he had to activate his absolute defense mode.

"But today you could've just let me take one of your tentacles! You could've grown it back in a second after the fight!" Nagisa was still upset about it. All the effort he had put into this fight and it ended with Koro Sensei cheating! "and back to the promise… y-you said I get to meet Akari again."

"Yes… but not as Shiota Nagisa though." Koro Sensei became more serious.

"… Well I kinda expected that." Nagisa had a bitter smile on his face.

"Just not yet Nagisa, at least you get to be close to Kayano-san the entire time now." Koro Sensei answered.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa was surprised, so he was allowed to stay by her side? There was more to it than just simply being able to see her again?

"Kayano-san got too much attention on herself lately… and you know yourself that the terrorist organization is starting to show its face to the public." Koro Sensei explained.

"Akari is being targeted?!" Nagisa got nervous, and Koro Sensei could sense how Nagisa's bloodlust started to get out of control.

"Most likely yes… unit 284, you're getting a new mission!" Koro Sensei suddenly started to talk like a superior. "you're assigned to be Yukimura Akari aka. Mase Haruna personal bodyguard for the next three weaks, Akabane Karma will introduce you to her."

"Bodyguard…" Nagisa started to smile, "Akari… I get to see you again…" Nagisa was so focused on the fact of seeing Akari again that he completely ignored the name Koro Sensei mentioned afterwards. "Wait did you just say!"

"Yes, Akabane Karma."

"Does he know?"

"No, he only knows you as the ace of our department." Koro Sensei replied.

"Understood, what happens after the three weeks?" Nagisa asked.

"After the three weeks, unit 284 will stop existing."

"Huh?"

"Become Shiota Nagisa again, Nagisa." Koro Sensei smiled at Nagisa like a parent would smile at his child seeing him growing up.

"… thank you, Koro Sensei." Nagisa turned his head to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Now go to Karasuma, he will explain the details of the mission to you." Koro Sensei said, "Just put me back into my room if you would please."

"Got it Koro Sensei." Nagisa smiled back at him as he walked towards Koro Sensei's room.

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa knocked at Karasuma's door and busted in without waiting for an answer.

"Easy Nagisa, these few seconds won't matter will they? You already waited for almost two years." Karasuma had a faint smile on his face.

"How is she?" Nagisa needed to know. In these two years Nagisa wasn't even allowed to get any information about Akari, all he knew is that she was still alive.

"Here you go." Karasuma handed him a folder, "read through the documents, it should give you a brief idea how Kayano-san had been for the last two years."

"Thank you Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa grabbed the folder with both hands. It was incredibly thick and Nagisa could tell that Karasuma made it as detailed as possible.

"Don't waste more time, go prepare yourself." Karasuma gave him a slightly push on his back and send him out of the room before closing the door behind him.

"… Akari." It felt hard to breath after reading through the first few pages of the folder Karasuma gave him.

 _-She must have felt awful… -_

But Nagisa wanted to know so he kept on reading. He got to the part where it said that Akari went back to acting still using the name Mase Haruna but with a small exception. She refused to let people call her Yukimura Akari. And as a result, a lot of people only knew her as Mase Haruna not having ever heard of her real name.

 _-It's not worth it Akari… it really isn't –_

Nagisa felt his heart breaking, he still remembered the request he made _"Can I be the only one who calls you by the name Akari."._ But thinking about that now… it was so selfish doing that… especially since he left her just a few days later.

Nagisa continued reading. After going back to acting, Akari instantly gained a lot of attention. She still had quite a descend fan base from the old days, so after hearing that she was acting again, she got famous really fast. Especially since she had polished her acting skills in these few years she had gone missing from the stage.

But the next line made Nagisa's hands tremble. It said that Akari only took roles where her character would die at the end of the story. And the only genres she played in were tragedies. Nagisa grit his teeth and pulled himself on his hair. Even though he knew that him leaving and disappearing was the right decision, he couldn't convince himself after reading what Akari had been through.

He kept reading and soon got to the last page. Where there was a quote from a newspaper in there this was also the reason why Akari was being targeted.

 _Mase Haruna had announced that she was going to get married on her 18_ _th_ _birthday which is going to be in three weeks!_

Nagisa heart started to hurt.

 _-Akari…is getting married… -_

Nagisa wasn't able to take the news… he knew that he had no right to be mad about it, but sadness just suddenly overwhelmed him. He didn't want to keep reading anymore and as a fact, he was thinking about rejecting this mission. There was no need for him to appear in front of her anymore.

 **Well, what do you think about Nagisa's new abilities? Is it fine this way? Or is it way too overpowered? I tried to balance it by giving it a time restriction. And just to explain, Nagisa is nowhere close to Koro Sensei in raw stats.**

 **First of all, Koro Sensei's max stats are way higher than Nagisa's, for example if Koro Sensei could enhance his speed stat to 200, Nagisa would only be able to reach 50 since he kept his human form. Second, Koro Sensei had way more tentacles cells in his body, which also gives him way more points. While Nagisa only had on doze of tentacle cells (he won't get more because if the percentage of tentacle cells overtake the human cells, Nagisa will turn into a monster just like Koro Sensei.) So you could see it like this, while Koro Sensei is level 100, Nagisa is probably only 20 or 30.**

 **But if Nagisa was so much weaker than Koro Sensei, the entire story will turn into Koro Sensei solving everything again. So I decided to give Nagisa the power to match Koro Sensei for a certain amount of time.**

 **Tell me what you think about it! And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 33: Broken promises and hearts

Nagisa was about to get up and to tell Karasuma that he won't take the mission, Nagisa realized that he still wasn't fine with it at all. His legs were tied to the ground and he wasn't able to make a single step.

 _-Akari...Akari...Akari...-_

He wasn't able to think about anything else and the more he thought about it the more his chest started to hurt. There was something pressing against his chest harder and harder and in the end he wasn't able to hold it in anymore, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagisa fell on his knees and started to scream as loud as he could.

After letting out all the emotions he had gathered inside him, Nagisa just kneed there and stared at the wall for almost an hour. He didn't feel like moving at all. He wanted to reject the mission but he wasn't able to. No matter what was going to happen, he still wanted to see her. He'll just protect her with his current identity and then disappear forever.

Knowing that Akari and him were probably going to be on separate ways in the future, he still wanted to know what kind of person Akari was going to get married to, so he opened the folder again. The last thing he could do was to make sure that her husband would take care of her.

 _To all the fans surprise, Mase Haruna has revealed the last name of her future husband was "Shiota" …_

Nagisa froze in place… coincidence? Or was Akari really…

He kept reading and when he got to the last page, he saw a picture of a young lady with his mother! Akari was getting married to… him. A person who was dead…

Without him realizing, tears started to drop from his eyes and made the picture wet. He wasn't ready for this emotional rollercoaster. And the fact that Akari was willing to marry him as a dead person made him want to kill himself. "Sorry..." Nagisa cried as he held the picture of Akari and the chocolate box against his chest.

Akari had grown a lot as well. She stopped dyeing her hair so it became black again. On top of that, Akari grew just about as tall as his mother and she was around 165cm.

The next thought made Nagisa laugh at himself. Akari wasn't completely flat anymore. It still was nothing impressive, but it wasn't completely flat anymore.

Karasuma had added quite a lot of pictures of Akari at the end of the folder. Pictures where she was acting and pictures when she was interviewed. Seeing these pictures didn't make Nagisa feel better at all though. Akari definitely got more beautiful… she became more elegant and mature… way too mature in Nagisa's eyes.

Akari always was a cheerful person and loved to smile… but in all these pictures, there wasn't a single picture where she was even close to smiling.

This was everything that was included in the folder and that also meant that Nagisa was allowed to start his mission anytime he wanted to.

Nagisa walked out of his room back into Karasuma's like a zombie and told him that he was going to leave. It has been half a year since Nagisa had left this building. They weren't allowed to leave except in cases of missions and Nagisa didn't go on a mission for half a year now.

What was also worth mentioning was the fact that Nagisa was actually extremely rich right now… the special unit didn't work like all the others. Each mission had a fixed bounty and since Nagisa went solo on missions that were meant for groups the entire time, he got to keep the entire payment just for himself.

On top of that, the units were allowed to keep 30% of the money that they were able to get during the mission, but only if it was gained though actions related to the mission of course. And considering Nagisa completed every mission in less than a week, he had saved up quite a lot in these two years.

 _-Guess I'll have to look for some cloths first… -_

Nagisa didn't got any new clothes ever since he joined the government. Everything that was related to the mission was handed to him by the government. But in most of the cases, they all got destroyed during the mission. And the ones that were still whole were all suits or tuxedos. He had no casual cloth.

He was kind of nervous getting back into society after two years. "Well let's get myself something to wear first." Nagisa looked at himself, right now he was wearing a white training shirt and some large trousers, kind of like a hipster.

Said and done Nagisa walked out of the facility though a secrete tunnel and on to the next main street, got in a cab and headed straight into the city's biggest mall. He didn't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but he ended up going into the same store he went to with Akari on their first date.

Nagisa didn't gave much thought what to wear, but since it was almost November, he needed something that would keep him warm, not that he needed it.

When Nagisa looked at him in front of the mirror, he spaced out. White shirt, dark blue coat, light blue jeans and brown boots. Just purely by instinct, Nagisa somehow got the exact same outfit Akari chose for him two years ago. And it looked even better on him than it did back then.

After all his shoulders got a lot wider and his physique wasn't feminine at all anymore. He didn't realize that himself, but Nagisa actually started to look pretty good. A well trained and defined body, above average height while his face still had this gentle touch to it. Even if he still had long hair now, nobody would mistake him for a girl anymore.

Nagisa hesitated a bit before deciding to go with it. There was no way Akari would recognize him just because of his outfit and even if she did, he could just deny or talk around it. Nagisa walked to the counter and payed for his new outfit, got back into the changing room and dropped his old cloth in a trash can.

What really bothered Nagisa on his way out was that he was getting way too much attention. Especially from girls around his age. Nagisa wasn't used to that! When he walked in this mall two years ago, nobody even realized that he was there!

Nagisa felt relieved when he got out of the mall. All this attention was getting him to feel really uneasy. Now that he had everything ready, Nagisa had to get to Akari. And Karma was the one who is supposed to introduce him to her.

Nagisa also got a new cellphone from the mall. He grabbed it out of his pocket and called the number he still had in his memories from two years ago.

"Hello? Akabane Karma speaking." Nagisa had a faint smile on his face hearing Karma's voice. He had actually met Karma quite a few times in his facility, but hearing him as an about to be free person again felt different.

"Hello Akabane-san, unit 284 here." Nagisa spoke into the phone. There was no need to change his voice. In the two years Nagisa had gone through his voice break and there was no way Karma would be able to reveal him just by hearing his voice.

"Oh, hello there…" for some reason Karma didn't sound really amazed, as a fact he sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Karasuma-san said that you would introduce me to Yukimura-san?" Nagisa ignored Karma's weird attitude and asked him.

"I wouldn't call her by this name if I were you. She'll instantly hate you." Karma replied still not being exactly friendly. "But it's your call, where are you right now?"

"At the mall." Nagisa replied calmly while actually being surprised.

 _-She'll hate me if I call her Yukimura-san?... Akari… -_

Akari was living these two years while putting way too many burdens on herself. And Nagisa was responsible for all of them. "Hmm I happen to be nearby, I'll come and pick you up." Karma said after hanging up almost instantly.

"Ehh hello?" Nagisa was completely confused. Did he do something to offend Karma in the past? But there was no way! He barely even talked to him.

Karma arrived in a silver BMW M3, it was quite a decent car and at the same time it made Nagisa think about getting a car himself. He already learned how to drive and got a license just for the sake of the missions.

"Hello unit 284, oh wait it's you!" Karma didn't even bother to get out of the car to greet him but seemed quite surprised when he saw him.

"Hello Akabane-san, nice to meet you. And yes it's me, we've met a few times before." Nagisa greeted him with a smile.

 _-We've met so often you don't even know Karma… -_

"No offense but I can't believe they are actually sending a rookie." Karma was kind of upset seeing Nagisa.

"Rookie?" Nagisa lifted his brow a bit hearing Karma's statement. In his facility Nagisa was the well-known ace of the entire group. It looked like Karma didn't know much about the special unit.

"I don't know, but to be fair I'm pretty confident I can take on two of you at the same time." Karma definitely wasn't amazed seeing Nagisa.

"Ha." Nagisa got a little mad, was Karma always like this? This was supposed to be the first time they actually meet.

"What's there to laugh about." Karma rolled his eyes and asked him. Nagisa really didn't know why, but Karma seemed to really hate him.

"Let's put it this way Akabane-san, from meeting you till now, I had 134 chances to kill you and you wouldn't even have noticed what happened." Nagisa shook his head while shrugging his shoulders. And this was only in his state right now, if he hadn't lost his abilities you would have to add a few zeros to that number.

"Well let's see you try…" Karma's words were stuck in his throat. "When did you…" Nagisa was surprised that Karma actually noticed. There was a thin piano wire wrapped around Karma's throat. Nagisa just had to slightly pull the string and Karma would be dead.

"Hmm not half bad, at least you noticed. But just saying, this wire was hanging there since the beginning of our conversation." Nagisa had a smirk on his face, he was lying, he just attached it to Karma's neck after threatening Karma. "So Akabane-san, do you mind telling me why you're disliking me so much?"

Karma let out a long sigh, "Well at least you're capable, it's just that I asked to take the mission you're taking right now but they decided I wasn't qualified for it."

"Huh, just because I got the mission you want?" Nagisa's anger disappeared hearing this. Karma just wanted to be able to protect Akari himself, probably because he didn't trust any strangers.

"I don't really care about the mission itself, but I feel like I'm breaking a promise a made to a friend." Karma said with a troubled look on his face.

"…" Nagisa went silent, Karma was still hanging on to that promise? The promise to take care of Akari?

Nagisa started to struggle, Karasuma did say that he was allowed to tell Karma his true identity if there was the need since Karma was part of this mission and if Karma wouldn't cooperate because of having a grudge towards unit 284, it would make Nagisa's job extremely hard.

"...Thanks Karma, you didn't break any promise." After struggling for a while Nagisa decided to tell him. Nagisa was confident, even if Karma didn't cooperate, he would still be able to keep Akari safe. But he really didn't want his best friend to hate him because of himself.

"…" Karma stared at Nagisa with confused eyes, he couldn't understand what Nagisa was saying, why did Nagisa suddenly talked like as if they knew each other for a long time. And who was he to say that he didn't break any promise?

"I'm back… sorry for the two years Karma." Nagisa smiled at him as he removed the wire.

"…" Karma obviously still didn't trust him and was eyeing him with cautious eyes.

"You can call Karasuma-sensei or Koro Sensei to check… I was with them the entire time." Nagisa let out a long sigh.

"Are you really…" Karma's voice was trembling but he still grabbed his phone and called Karasuma-sensei.

Karma spoke as soon as Karasuma picked up the phone not even giving him time to introduce himself. "Karasuma-sensei! Unit 284, is he really…"

"… I should've expected you to cause him trouble right from the beginning. Yes, he is." Karasuma let out a long sigh, "but remember Karma, you're not allowed to tell anyone!"

"But how come I never knew!" Karma was still not convinced, he had access to almost the entire databank, he also checked Nagisa's profile once and it said something completely else.

"Have him explain it to you Karma, I can't say too much." Karasuma replied and hang up.

Karma instantly looked at Nagisa, "Karasuma-sensei can't tell you since there is a chance your call was being monitored. My profile was fake… no one actually knows I'm still alive expect for Koro Sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. Well I guess we could add you if you would believe me." Nagisa shrug his shoulders while having a faint smile on his face. He was pretty excited to see how his reunion with Karma would be.

"Uff!" Nagisa suddenly felt something slamming against him and send him flying. And then someone grabbed him by his collar.

"YOU FCKING ASSHOLE!" Karma screamed at him as he punched Nagisa in his guts! "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED!" Karma face was twisted from all the anger.

Okay... that was definitely not how Nagisa imagined his reunion with Karma. "Urgh!" before Nagisa realized that Karma actually punched him with everything he has got, Karma already slammed his knee into Nagisa's stomach.

"You think I didn't want to come back!? I couldn't! If I did EVERYONE WOULD BE DEAD!" Nagisa took a few deep breaths and also kicked Karma against his chest.

Karma took a step back and spitted onto the ground. "Oh really, and what has changed now huh?! Why are you coming back now!" Karma yelled at him charging at him again.

"They are targeting you guys again… they are coming for you." Nagisa took a deep breath to calm himself down and said after dodging Karma.

"Aha? So why is it fine now for everyone to die? So you're only coming back to die with us?!" Karma was still angry.

"No one has to die now." Nagisa now grabbed Karma by his collar and pushed him against his car, it felt weird to Nagisa being almost as tall as Karma.

"Oh really! What has changed in these two years?" Karma smacked his head into Nagisa's.

"Urgh… I can force Koro Sensei in his absolute defense mode on my own now! How is that?!" Nagisa yelled back at him.

"Great! So what… wait what?" Karma didn't understand Nagisa quite clearly.

"Koro Sensei helped me to drag out most of the potential I got from the tentacle cells." Nagisa explained, "plus the organization doesn't know I'm still alive either, they don't even know that the government already knows about their existence, why do you think no one was send to check the ruins except for Koro Sensei."

"So you can defeat Koro Sensei now?" Karma still found it hard to believe.

"If it were an assassination, yes, I can kill him, easy. In a head on fight, no, but I can still keep him busy for 30 minutes." Nagisa said with confidence.

"Show me." Karma was still not convinced.

"I can't, at least not right now."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I kinda overused my ability in my last training session with Koro Sensei. Let's say I have a cooldown on my abilities, but because I overused my ability I'm having aftereffects right now.

"How long?"

"8 more hours."

"Then show me in 8 hours… I'm going to beat the living hell out of you if u can't."

"If you want to do that you should do it before I get my power back." Nagisa grinned at Karma.

"Can I see that as a provocation?" and there was the smirk Nagisa remembered, the smirk that he hated so much in the past.

"You could, just let me tell you, even right now I could fight Karasuma-sensei." Nagisa's grin became even wider, he was having fun, it has been a while they've provoked each other like that.

"Are you implying that I don't stand a chance?" Karma lifted one brow still smiling.

"Maybe?" But Nagisa interrupted Karma before he could say anything back "Sorry Karma, but let's cut this crap for now… I… want to see her." Nagisa was still smiling but it seemed a little forced.

"Are you going to tell her?" Karma spaced out for a second and asked Nagisa with a serious face.

"I want to, but…"

"So you're not."

"Koro Sensei told me not to… he has something planned." Nagisa looked down at his feet while gritting his fists.

"Well to be honest it's none of my business, but just saying, you're gonna have consequences."

"I know, but it's still better than getting her killed isn't it?"

"…"

"So are you driving me or not?" Nagisa punched him against his shoulder.

"Jesus it's so weird that you're about as tall as I am." Karma punched Nagisa back and laughed.

"True, two years ago I would have to punch upwards." Nagisa also started to laugh.

On their drive Nagisa they talked a lot about what happened to the class in the two years. Most of them had started their studies, while Kurahashi and Yada were on a work and travel trip in Australia. Karma was part of the ministry of defense now and Akari, she obviously went back to acting.

But when Karma asked Nagisa how he had spent his two years Nagisa went silent. "It's nothing to brag about really…" Nagisa forced a smile on his face.

Surprisingly, Karma didn't budge Nagisa any further. "Don't you want to how Kayano-chan is doing?" Karma asked Nagisa, he didn't know why, but this entire time Nagisa was kind of avoiding talking about Akari.

"I do… but I'm also afraid to hear it… I know that I made her suffer." Nagisa looked out of the window. "Nice car by the way."

"Hah… don't change the subject like that Nagisa, but still thank you." Karma let out a long sigh. "Well it doesn't really matter. You are going to see her soon anyways."

"…" Nagisa didn't answer, he was still struggling thinking about how he should behave when meeting her.

 **Alright :D who predicted the person Akari was going to marry was "dead" Nagisa? What do you think about it? Should I add scene that have a similar touch in the future or should I let it be? Tell me what you prefer in the reviews :P**

 **Anyways, at least Karma knows Nagisa's true identity. And in the next chapter Nagisa is going to meet Akari again! As always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;).**


	37. Chapter 34: The longest distance

"Jo Kayano-chan." To Nagisa's surprise Karma drove them to Nagisa's own home. And Nagisa didn't manage to handle this information until Akari was there to open the door.

 _-She's still living at my place?! –_

"Oh… Karma-kun, what are you doing here?" Nagisa spaced out hearing her voice again and the second she appeared he just started to stare at her face. Akari had a faint smile on her face, but Nagisa could see that it was forced. Also, she was skinny, way skinnier than two years ago! Not that she looked bad because of it, but she somewhat looked unhealthy and fragile.

"…the government had assigned you a bodyguard, the organization is apparently targeting you." Karma shrug his shoulders and gave Nagisa a slap on his back. "Comon introduce yourself."

Nagisa was suddenly standing right in front of Akari since Karma took his step back, he was definitely panicking, "H-hello." Nagisa stuttered a bit. "I'm …"

"Na…gisa?" Nagisa froze in place. His mind was completely blank, he was just asking himself how that happened and what he should do right now. Nagisa switched his sighed back to Karma looking for help, but he was just as taken by surprise as Nagisa.

"Ehmm, A-Haruna-san?" Nagisa almost called her Akari out of panic but quickly corrected his mistake.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just that you reminded me of someone I used to know." Akari shook her head and also came back to her senses, "ehh, yeah. So, since you already seem to know me, how do I call you?". Nagisa really didn't like the way Akari was talking to him. She talked as if he was a total stranger, well he was at the moment but he simply didn't like it.

"My… name?" Nagisa was a bit troubled, he didn't feel like lying to Akari.

"He doesn't have a name Kayano-chan, he was taken in by the government and given the name "unit 284" since he was a kid. But I guess you could use his codename "Viper"" Karma helped Nagisa out of the puddle there.

"Viper?... Sure why not. Nice to meet you "Viper"-san." Akari smiled at Nagisa and offered him her hand.

 _-She's faking her smile…-_

"Nice to meet you Haruna-san." Nagisa shook her hand and felt really uneasy talking to Akari like this. He wanted to hug her and tell her how much he missed her.

"Well you two will need time to get known to each other, so I'll take my leave. Gonna leave Kayano-chan to you then Unit 284." Karma said after secretly stabbing Nagisa in his ribs before leaving.

"Ehh? Karma-kun?" Akari was surprised by Karma's reaction. Just a few days before Karma was utterly mad that some random guy was going to be guarding her. "Well I guess that's how it's gonna be then… come in." Akari sighed for a second and let Nagisa in.

After two years Nagisa was finally back home, but this time not as the owner but as a guest. "H-Haruna-san?" Nagisa tried to start a conversation.

"Hiromi-san will show you your room. I'm going to be upstairs." Akari completely ignored him and walked away.

Nagisa was expecting something like this, but that didn't mean he was able to accept this. "Understood Haruna-san, but can you please give a list of your daily schedule later?" Nagisa shouted after her.

Akari stopped for a second, looked at Nagisa, nodded and continued walking. Nagisa felt awful, all these years he had imagined uncountable times how it would be when he would see Akari again. But never had he thought that their first reunion would end up like this.

What Nagisa didn't know was that Akari was feeling uneasy as well. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but the person Karma introduced her made her feel uneasy. He felt way too familiar to Akari and the most important part, he smelled like vanilla, just like Nagisa. But looking at his appearance there was no way that he would be Nagisa.

"So you're the one who will be protecting Kaede-chan, right?" Nagisa's mother approached Nagisa, she was watching everything from a distance.

"Ehh, yes H-Hiromi-san. Nice to meet you." Nagisa was panicking ever since he walked into this house. He didn't know how he should act like.

"You're ...Nagisa aren't you." She had tears in her eyes.

 _-W-What? Again?! –_

"Ehh, no, I." Nagisa started to stutter. He was not prepared for that. How?!

"That's the face you always make when you tried to lie to me. Don't ask me how I know… I guess I am your mother after all." She simply smiled at him, "you've grown so much." She lifted her head and started to pet Nagisa on his head and then hugged him.

Nagisa was desperately trying to find excuses, but after that. He just gave in, there was no way he could keep lying. "M-Mom!" Nagisa started to cry. Two years, even though they had some conflicts in their past, but she was right. She was his mother after all, there was no changing that.

Even in that state Nagisa still had to control himself. He couldn't cry out loud and for too long since he didn't want Akari to see him. But before that he still had to ask his mother something. "I know you said that I shouldn't ask mom… but… how?" Nagisa was a little worried by this.

"Even though you might dislike it, but I am still the person who raised you for 16 years you know?" she just smiled and stared at his face still with tears in her eyes. "you've grown into a fine young man Nagisa. But I have to say I like your natural hair and eye color way more." She didn't cry, there was more than enough time for it later. Right now she just wanted to stare at her son and rejoice the fact that he was still alive.

"…" Nagisa didn't talk, he simply let her do what she wanted. Even though he might be one of the strongest person on this planet right now, in front of his mother, he was still just an eighteen-year-old kid.

"When are you going to tell Kaede-chan Nagisa? She has changed too much. It's like she is wearing a mask to live right now. She only rarely shows her true emotions when we were talking about you." Nagisa's mother asked him.

"I-I can't tell her yet… I." Nagisa couldn't tell his mother that a terrorist organization was after them, but she already knew that he was working for the government right now.

"You don't have to tell me Nagisa. I knew right from the beginning that the story with the landslide was a lie. But I think I want to try something. Something I probably should've done years ago. I'm going to trust your own decisions Nagisa, just promise you won't let Kaede-chan wait too long, she's a good girl."

Nagisa started to tremble hearing his mother's words. To be honest, even though his mother changed after talking to Koro Sensei, he still had this knot in his heart. He was still displeased with his mother. But this had changed now, it was only at this point where Nagisa finally felt like she really was his mother. That she really cared for him as a son and not as a replicate as herself.

"I won't mom." Nagisa smiled at her. It was the first time in two years that Nagisa was able to smile from his heart. "But try to treat me like a stranger for the next weeks please. Akari isn't stupid either you know." Nagisa said to his mother half as a joke.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I got this." His mother smiled at him for a second before turning her face to a complete emotionless one. "This way mister. I'll show you your room." And she walked away without even looking at him.

Nagisa was left there completely confused and with an opened mouth.

 _-Does living with an actress improve your acting skills? –_

And there he was, in his own room again. It was actually quite obvious since they didn't have any other guestrooms. The only one they had was now Akari's room.

Nagisa spend some time checking out his own room. It's been two years since he was here. And all the stuff in there gave him a nostalgic feeling.

This didn't last long though. Just about 10 minutes after entering his room Nagisa heard Akari having a fight with his mother.

"He's sleeping in Nagisa's room?!" He could hear Akari asking his mother. Her voice was trembling and it sounded like she was really disappointed. "How can you let him sleep in Nagisa's room!"

"Kaede-chan… it's the only free room we have." Nagisa's mother wasn't angry at Akari. She didn't know that "Viper" is Nagisa after all. "We can't just let him sleep in the living room either."

"I-I know, but…" Akari sounded like she was going to cry. It made Nagisa happy and hurt at the same time. He knew Akari didn't like the idea of him sleeping in his room because she couldn't accept having a stranger live in there. But at the same time… this stranger was Nagisa, she just didn't know.

Nagisa let out a long sigh, there was no way he could get mad at Akari because of that. After having a bitter smile on his face, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room with a neutral expression.

The moment Akari saw Nagisa she immediately went silent, she was so upset that she forgot that Nagisa was hearing everything she said, "Ehh, I…".

"Ehmm, excuse me Haruna-san, I don't think I can sleep in this room." Nagisa cut off her words before she could say them.

"H-Huh?" Akari was taken by surprise, "Oh, ehh okay?" She tried to find the words to say.

"The reason I'm here is to protect you Haruna-san, but from this room it will take too long to get into your room if something actually happens." Nagisa claimed knowing that everything he was saying was complete bullshit. Even without his "Overdrive" he could reach Akari's room within a second.

"Ehh, sure, where do you plan to sleep then?" Akari was still not completely following Nagisa's claims.

"I'll take the tree." Nagisa said nonchalantly.

"Ah okay, sure… wait what?" It took Akari a second to understand.

"I'll take the tree. Just make sure you don't lock the balcony window at night so I can enter if something happens." Nagisa shrug his shoulder. "Plus, I doubt they will try to entre from the inside so up there I will have more vision as well."

"But…" even though she didn't like the idea of "Viper" sleeping in Nagisa's room, she still couldn't live with herself if she just let him sleep on a tree while she was the sole reason he was here.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this." Nagisa said with a gentle smile on his face, but at the same time it looked so lonely and sad.

Before Akari could say something Nagisa already walked downstairs. She didn't know why, but "Viper's" gentle yet lonely smile made her heart ache.

 _-What is wrong with me? –_

Akari shook her head a little bit to get this weird feeling off her head. "Are you alright Akari?" Nagisa's mother asked her.

"Y-yeah…" Akari answered still staring into the direction Nagisa left in. "This "Viper" … he is a really weird person."

"You're right, he's really weird." Nagisa's mother repeated with a slight chuckle.

* * *

It was late night and Nagisa was lying on the tree in front of Akari's window. This tree had grown quite a bit in these two years. He wasn't able to sleep. There was way too much going on in his head. He was really happy to see Akari again and he was thinking how Akari had changed. She has definitely gotten taller, not that it could compare to his growth but it was still quite impressive.

Unlike the younger Akari, right now she had this gentle and quiet charm instead of her lively and cheerful one from the past. But to be really honest Nagisa didn't like that. The Akari right now wasn't happy. If there was one thing he was good at even before he was introduced to assassination, it was reading people's faces.

Even though Akari sometimes had a smile on her face, there was always this grey layer in front of her face, under this layer was a soulless and dead expression. It made Nagisa feeling hard to breath.

"Ehmm, "Viper-san"." A gentle voice suddenly pulled Nagisa out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, Haruna-san?" Nagisa turned his face towards the source of the voice. Akari was standing there under the moonlight, her black hair wavering in the midnight breeze. She had put a coat over herself and was now standing on the balcony.

"I've been wondering for a while now… the thing about sleeping on a tree… did you say that on purpose because you heard what I said?" Akari stared at the ground already knowing the answer.

"No." Nagisa said without hesitating.

"You're lying." Akari said without even thinking what she was doing.

"Yes." Nagisa still said in the same tone, "but it doesn't change anything Haruna-san." Nagisa smiled at her. "I don't mind sleeping here, the breeze is actually quite nice."

"…Why are you being so kind?" Akari asked while looking to the side. "Most people hate me for my attitude…"

Nagisa's body stiffened hearing that. Most people hate her?! But Akari had a really nice personality! And people used to love her! "Why should I be mean?" Nagisa was still smiling.

"I-I mean what I said was… unreasonable." Akari still didn't let Nagisa off the hook, "there has to be a reason, right?"

"Who knows? I mean for me it was pretty unreasonable. But you never know, maybe there was an important reason for you to do so. So what's the point for me to get mad at something I don't understand?" Nagisa now was staring at the moon.

"That's it?" Akari didn't believe her ears.

"Maybe, or maybe I do have a reason. But is that really important?" Nagisa answered her with another question.

"… you're really a weird person." Akari shook her head and let out a slight giggle. "But yes, if there is a reason it is actually quite important."

"Hmm, what kind of reason do you want me to have?" Nagisa asked her again.

"Hmm. Did you know me before today? Have we ever met before today?" Akari suddenly got all serious. "I don't know why, but you seem way too familiar and trust me I don't get something like this wrong."

"Hmm, let's see… I would say yes and no." Nagisa answered after thinking for a second. And he wasn't lying. Yes, they have met before, quite often if you would ask him, but no, it was the first time she met him as "Viper".

"How so?" Akari clearly wasn't satisfied by this answer.

"It really depends how you see it. I've had so many identities in the past and all I can tell you is that I've met you before, with one of my past identities." Nagisa didn't gave her clear answer.

"When was the first time you met me?" Akari kept digging deeper.

"Today."

"But you just said!" Akari started to protest.

"But right now I am "Viper" Haruna-san. So please…" Nagisa let out a long sigh. "There is no reason to dig even deeper. It doesn't change anything. Right now you're my client and I'm your bodyguard, there is nothing more to it." Nagisa said in an undeniable tone, what Akari didn't know was that Nagisa was trying so hard to convince himself.

"Okay… I'm sorry to have bothered you." Akari seemed really down, from all this questions she wasn't able to find anything. Because all the answers Nagisa gave didn't give her any information at all!

"Not at all, it was quite pleasant to talk to you Haruna-san." Nagisa nodded to her still wearing a gentle smile.

"Nagisa…" Akari suddenly said in a really sad tone while looking at the crescent moon "I miss you.". Nagisa's body stiffened for a second but he instantly made himself calm down again and showed no reaction at all. Even if he did, at least it was too dark for Akari to see.

"Get some sleep Haruna-san, you need to calm down a bit." Nagisa forced himself to sound as neutral as he could. "And you still haven't shown me your schedule, but we can leave that till you wake up tomorrow. For now, good night Haruna-san." Nagisa turned his back to her and pretended to be sleeping.

While on the other side Akari went back into her room looking really disappointed, Nagisa was gritting his teeth as well. He still remembered this one sentence she said two years ago, _the longest distance in the world isn't life and death. It's that I'm standing right in front of you and you don't know that I love you._

 _-That's not quite right Akari… the longest distance in the world is that I'm standing right in front of you but you don't know who I am anymore... -_

With this thought in mind, Nagisa went into a half sleep. He was resting while still being aware of his surroundings. It was an important ability that saved his life more than once.

 **Well there you have it, Nagisa met Akari again. Tell me what you think about this chapter and how you like the development. Please do warn me if I'm going overboard because I tend to do that :D.**

 **And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	38. Chapter 35: Kidnapped!

Nagisa was up even before the sunrise, his power had returned after the 12 hours and Nagisa was stretching himself. He already went for a short run and bought all the things he needed to live. A new toothbrush, towels and clothes and underwear for change from a supermarket that was open for 24 hours.

When he got back he surprisingly found out that Akari was already awake as well. "Good morning Haruna-san." Nagisa greeted her with a short wave.

"Good morning "Viper"-san." Akari said while yawning.

"Why are you up so early?" Nagisa asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, I just woke up and didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Have you been jogging?" Akari asked Nagisa.

"Barely, just went and bought some daily things." Nagisa held up a huge plastic bag to and showed Akari.

"I'm going for a run now, want to join?" Akari asked him. She was being unnecessary friendly.

 _-I guess she's being suspicious…because I told her that we've met before… -_

"Sure, why not?" Nagisa agreed even though he knew Akari had other intentions.

Nagisa put his things into the room and changed into a training suit he just bought before. "Do you run every morning?" Nagisa asked Akari while jogging next to her. She also changed into a light violet training suit and tied her hair into a ponytail. Akari was actually going pretty fast, but for Nagisa it really wasn't much.

"Just if I have the time." Akari replied, but Nagisa knew that she was lying. No one could run for so long at this speed if they weren't running on a regular basis. And Nagisa knew how much Akari could handle in the past since they had been on a run together before. "What about you?"

"If I'm not running for my life, yes, then I do take a short run every day." Nagisa laughed. It has been a while that he had to run for his life, but it did happen quite often at the beginning.

As Nagisa thought, Akari was running towards the mountain where their old classroom was. The mountain was quite a nice place to train in, it was perfect for some parkour exercises. To Nagisa's surprise, Akari took the hardest route there was and cleared it with ease. He could see that she wasn't even giving it her all.

All the way though Nagisa simply followed her and when they finished Akari suddenly stopped. "You've been here before." She claimed.

"What?" Nagisa was confused by her sudden statement.

"The route I took had many parts where the follower couldn't see the leader at all, but you managed to follow me without problems and I didn't even wait for you." Akari said eyeing Nagisa with cold eyes. "Who are you!"

Nagisa froze in place. Akari was right! There was no way someone who had been running this route for the first time could keep up with Akari. There were way too many spots where you could get lost. But Nagisa simply followed the route he had in his memories not giving it too much thought.

"I'm pretty good in tracing people." Nagisa tried to get away with it with a rather lousy explaination.

"You maybe don't know, but I was trained in assassination, there is no way you could have traced me all the way till here." Akari simply denied Nagisa's excuse. "You've been in this mountain before and you know it as well! Who are you!"

"… I'm Karasuma's student." Nagisa took a long breath and said.

"Karasuma? As in the Karasuma from the government?" Akari asked Nagisa.

"Yes… he had taken me here for some training sessions before." Nagisa wasn't lying. He was Karasuma's student and Karasuma did take him on some training sessions here before. With everyone else that is.

 _-That's all there is to it?! –_

"… what kind of student?" Akari wasn't giving up on this clue she found. She didn't even know why but the identity of Nagisa simply bothered her so much. And that was extremely weird for Akari since she didn't care for anything these two years.

"Combat abilities, stamina, all the basics." Nagisa replied while warning himself to be more careful. It wasn't that Nagisa was so careless or Akari's plans were so genius, Nagisa simply couldn't get himself to put up his alert around Akari. She was the one person he could be with without caring about anything, the person with whom he could talk about anything.

"Really won't consider just telling me who you are?" Akari let out a sigh before asking him. This curiosity was really unusual for her. She thought herself that she didn't care about anything anymore.

"Sorry but no, a mission is a mission Haruna-san." Nagisa smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guessed so… we need to hurry up now, I kind of need to get to the airport in a few hours." Akari lifted her arm and looked at her watch.

"Wait what?!" Nagisa was taken by surprise this time. "… right, you still didn't show me your schedule." Nagisa looked at Akari clearly displeased.

"Don't worry, we're taking a private jet from my sponsor so there is no need for you to get a last minute flight." Akari smiled seeing Nagisa's reaction but then suddenly realized that it had been a while she could talk to someone so casually. She didn't want to accept it but she somewhat enjoyed talking to this "Viper".

"Well still. I would appreciate to know where I'm going to be and what I'm going to do if possible." Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you when we get back." Akari waved her hand and started running again.

Nagisa just watched her back and her ponytail waving and shook his head before starting to catch up to her.

After they got home, both took a shower and changed into some casual clothes. Nagisa was just wearing a T-shirt, a hoody, some trousers and sneakers while Akari took more time to make sure she was able to go public in her getup. Actresses and their reputation and stuff.

Nagisa had to borrow a suitcase from his mother and after both Akari and Nagisa had packed their stuff, a car was already there to pick them up. Just a usual VW Passat, nothing special but still it made Nagisa want to have his own car even more after seeing Karma's.

Since they were living in a quite small city there was no airport so they had to drive quite some distance. The ride was strangely awkward, while the driver was driving in the front, Nagisa and Akari were sitting in the back but not exchanging any words.

"Hey, "Viper"-san." It was Akari who broke the silence. "Even though we have actually talked quite a lot already… I don't feel like I know anything about you."

"Really? That's good then." Nagisa was wearing his smile again.

"Don't you think it is a bit unfair that you basically know almost everything about my past while I don't know anything?" Akari narrowed her brows a little.

 _-Still didn't give up on that huh… stubborn as ever. –_

"I guess you do have a point. So what do you want to know?" Nagisa let out a sigh and replied. He tried to hint Akari that she was bothering him with these questions, but Akari simply chose to ignore him.

"Well, let's start with the basics." Akari put a finger on her chin and started thinking. "How about age?"

"18…"

"Birthday?"

"Not telling…"

"Blood typ?"

"A..."

"Height?"

"178..."

"Weight?"

"70..."

"Wait really?! You look like 60 at max!"

"..." Nagisa sighed and flexed the muscle on his arm and it instantly got more than twice as thick.

"Huh... that's actually impressive." Akari looked at his arm being really surprised, "but how come your arms are so thin when you're relaxed?" Akari asked.

"I'm not a bodybuilder... the only reason they look like monsters is because they want to. In actual combat being so bulky is going to mess you up. It's way more important to have full control over your body than just letting it expand like a balloon. Look at Karasuma-Sensei, there is not a single bodybuilder in the world who could possibly overpower him."

"same goes for you?"

"My case is different, but yes you could say that." Nagisa replied. Making such a statement wasn't really fair since he was a superhuman.

"Hmm interesting… how about family?"

"…Haruna-san!" Nagisa was getting a little annoyed and he knew that Akari was doing this on purpose. If he lost his temper she would have a better chance to get more information out of him.

"Well I guess you do have family then, or else you would've just told me." Akari got her own conclusion.

 _-… You're being way too smart Akari! –_

Nagisa was going crazy! Akari was just getting more and more information out of him just by his reactions! But to be honest Nagisa was just making his own life harder since he wasn't willing to lie to Akari. He could just tell her anything.

"Could you stop?" Nagisa couldn't risk letting her continue anymore. "This is kind of getting too private don't you think?"

"You're right, just one more, this is actually quite important. What exactly are you capable of?" Akari seemed to have gotten enough information for now.

"Me? Depends what you mean." This question was way more interesting than the ones before.

"The reason why you are the one to be my bodyguard." Akari asked him directly.

"I guess because I'm just good." Nagisa just looked out of the window and said.

"Huh, quite self-confident aren't you?" Akari lifted one of her brows.

"Well it's the truth. For example, have you realized that two cars have been following us for more than 30 minutes now?" Nagisa had a faint smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Akari was slightly shocked, "are you sure?" she suddenly got a lot more serious.

"Chances of it being an accident less than 10 percent." Nagisa was still looking into the sky.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Akari was a little mad, what kind of bodyguard keeps the danger they're in a secret?!

"There was no reason for you to get nervous that's why I didn't say anything." Nagisa still acted like he didn't care.

"And now there is?" Akari got even more nervous.

"Nope, but you asked me what I'm capable of so there you go." Nagisa finally looked at Akari with a grin on his face.

"…" Akari was going insane! She couldn't understand what was going on! "Shouldn't you do something against it?"

"Well first of all, we don't know why they're following us so I do want to find out. Second, the longer we let them follow us without showing any sign of alert the safer they will feel, therefore the more clues they will give us. Third, I'm waiting for a moment where I can take them out at the same time." Nagisa was looking at the sky again, "don't worry, we still have 20 minutes before we get to the airport."

"T-Take them out?" Akari's voice stuttered for a bit.

"Hmm?" Nagisa didn't understand Akari's sudden change.

"You're going to kill them?" Akari couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll at least keep one alive to tell us why they were following us." Nagisa explained.

"That is not the point! Why are you planning on killing them!" Akari was screaming at him now.

"Well because they're tracing us?" Nagisa was confused, Akari wasn't making any sense to him.

"What if it's just a group of paparazzi? Ever thought of that?"

"And what if they're planning to assassinate you?" Akari didn't answer him and just stared at him. "...Fine, I'll find out what they are planning before taking action, are you okay with that? Haruna-san?" Nagisa groaned.

"Fine…"

This was what Koro Sensei was worried about. Nagisa started to solve problems with violence more and more. He was willing to kill someone even if the only did show a threat.

"Well that solves it, they have guns." Akari looked out of the window as well since she was upset with Nagisa's mindset. All she felt was a short breeze coming from right next to her and suddenly Nagisa was sitting there again, while closing the door behind him and told her.

"How do you know?" Akari obviously didn't believe him.

"I just know." Nagisa rolled his eyes, he had to go into "Overdrive" to do that, 1 Mach wasn't fast enough to run to the cars following them, look inside and come back without Akari noticing. Good thing was that he only entered the state for 2 seconds so it didn't matter.

"Wow that is not really convincing!" like she said, she wasn't convinced at all.

"Why would I lie about this?! It's true that I planned to take them out before! But that still doesn't mean I'm a sociopath that enjoys killing people!" Nagisa shouted at Akari but instantly regretted it, "sorry… lost control there."

"… No, you're right, I shouldn't accuse you for something like that. But you swear that they have guns?" Akari went silent for a second and then apologized. But she still wanted to confirm it with Nagisa again.

"Yes, I swear." Nagisa let out a long sigh. "So am I allowed to make my move now?"

"… I would still prefer if you would avoid killing people." Akari said after struggling for a few seconds.

"… I'll do my best." Nagisa closed his eyes and stopped talking. Taking them out while keeping them alive was way harder than just taking them out. Especially when every single car was fully loaded. So he had to keep 5 person's lives.

Nagisa really didn't want to reveal his "special powers" too early so he had to think about it, "Well if it's like that we'll have to lure them into a trap after we get to the airport." Nagisa said to Akari. "We'll do it like this…"

* * *

They got to the airport rather fast since there was no traffic so early in the morning. But that also meant they had to wait for quite a while since the jet wasn't there yet. "I need the bathroom." Akari suddenly said while they were waiting in the VIP lounge.

She had been paying attention to the bathroom for a while now and she was waiting for it to be empty so they could use her as a bait. "I'll come if you're not coming out of there after 2 minutes." Nagisa whispered to her. Before taking her bags from her while secretly handing her a really tiny Taser, "just in case."

Akari nodded, hid the Taser in her pocket and went to the bathroom. She went into a cabin and waited in there for 20 seconds while listening if someone had entered the bathroom after her. There was nothing. After she got out, she went and washed her hand while always keeping an eye in the mirror watching out for everyone who would come through the entrance. Still nothing. Then Akari heard the sound of a cabin opening but didn't pay much attention to it.

 _-Wait an opening cabin? But the bathroom was supposed to be empty! –_

Akari instantly turned around and grabbed for her Taser, but it was too late, a Hand had covered her mouth and nose with a wet towel and Akari saw a man next to her in the mirror!

 _-Chloroform… -_

* * *

Nagisa was waiting outside while always keeping an eye on the entrance to the female bathroom. One minute had past and there was still no one entering the bathroom.

 _-Something is off… Akari should be coming out already if nobody entered… -_

Nagisa had a really bad feeling about this and decided that he would go check on her. His guts were telling him that something went wrong. "Excuse me sir, this is the women's toilet. The men's toilet is on the other side." A stewardess told Nagisa as he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention there. Say when is my flight taking off again?" Nagisa apologized and asked the stewardess.

"Oh, the plane has already arrived, we should start boarding pretty soon." The stewardess said to Nagisa with a kind smile on her face.

"Alright, thank you." Nagisa nodded to her and started to turn around.

"You're welcome!" the stewardess said before Nagisa suddenly turned around again, this time having a dangerous look in his eyes! There was no boarding time for their flight since they were going to travel with a private jet! And even if they would have to board, a stewardess from a random airline wouldn't know when!

Nagisa went around the corner and suddenly disappeared. He had gone past the stewardess without her even realizing it! They had someone guarding the entrance so something definitely happened in the bathroom!

Nagisa didn't care about hiding his abilities anymore and entered "Overdrive". He was almost certain that Akari was already in the enemy's hands! When Nagisa entered the bathroom, he was just seeing how two grown men were putting Akari who was unconscious into a giant black bag. Of course it all happened in slow-motion for Nagisa.

Seeing that Akari was still unharmed Nagisa let out a long sigh of relieve before chopping of the men against their neck in a really slow speed. Nagisa was more experienced with his power now. Unlike the one time where he pierced through the masked man's stomach with one punch he now knew how much power he had to use if his intention was to only knock his enemy out.

If he had used his normal speed to do so, both of the two men would be headless right now. After Nagisa made sure that there was no one else in this bathroom, he stepped out of his "Overdrive". He couldn't believe that he had to use "Overdrive" so many times already and it only was the second day!

"Jesus you never stop getting into trouble do you?" Nagisa sighed and walked up to get Akari out of the bag but was completely surprised when she suddenly opened her eyes.

 _-She's not unconscious! –_

"Hmm. So I've caused a lot of trouble to you in the past? And according to the way you talk… I would assume that we were pretty close?" Akari lifted one brow and wanted to crawl out of the bag, but her legs gave in while doing that.

"Careful!" Nagisa grabbed her arm and helped her to get up. "I can't believe you're still setting traps for me in this situation…" Nagisa complained feeling a little bit helpless. He couldn't be careful enough with this girl or she might find out eventually.

"Well it wasn't my plan but since the situation offered the chance." Akari smiled while still relying on Nagisa to stand. She had stopped her own breathing the second she realized that someone was in the bathroom before her so she didn't breathe in any of the chloroform and pretended to be unconscious. But the remains of it after the man had taking the towel away from her mouth and nose still made her feel dizzy.

"But I'm actually quite surprised. I know I had my eyes closed but I didn't notice you coming in and knocking both of them out at all!" Akari was quite surprised by that. Her senses were in no means dull and something like that shouldn't have gotten past her!

"There is a reason I was chosen you know?" Nagisa helped Akari to get to the sink so she could wash her face.

"Guess so. But back to the first question, it seemed like we knew us pretty well, at least you sounded that way." Akari got really curious, she was certain that she had no one like this "Viper" in her memories even though he did seem familiar.

"How about we deal with the two guys first Haruna-san… you really have to set your priorities." Nagisa avoided the question and grabbed one of the men towards the sink before putting his head under the faucet.

 **New chapter :) not gonna write much in this section this time since I'm tired as fck. Met some old friends this weekend and things got really messed up. Can't remember more than half of what happened and have a huge headache.**

 **Well, pls do still review, thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	39. Chapter 36: You are Nagisa, aren't you!

The man woke up after a few coughs only to realize that he wasn't able to move at all. "Don't even try to move." Nagisa said in a really cold voice. "Let's have a little chat here shall we."

The man struggled another few times and then started to ignore Nagisa.

"Well… I was going to save you some pain but you asked for it." Nagisa drowned the man's face into the sink again, only this time it was filled with water. Nagisa waited so long until a lot of huge bubbles were coming to the surface all of the sudden. "Let's try this again, want to have a chat? I promise I'll let you go after we're done."

The man still ignored Nagisa after grasping for air desperately.

"Haruna-san, if you don't want to see this you can go into a cabin and hold your ears." Nagisa turned his face towards Akari suddenly having a gentle smile on it.

"… it's fine, continue." Akari said after hesitating for a second.

"If you say so." Nagisa lifted one brow and was facing the man again, "one last chance buddy, don't waste it, you're not gonna enjoy this." Nagisa asked again. Still no reaction.

Nagisa let out a long sigh and grabbed one of the man's fingers. _Crack!_ The sound of a breaking bone echoed through the bathroom but the man couldn't even scream because Nagisa had drowned his head into the sink again. He didn't want to get too much attention so the man screaming would be a problem.

But in Akari's eyes Nagisa was being way too cruel. Even though she had gone though some serious training, she still hadn't experienced living on the edge for a long period of time so she wasn't used to this.

Once Nagisa saw the bubbles starting to faint, he pulled the head out of the water again. "Last chance buddy, I'm not the most patient guy you know? If you won't answer me right now I might give up and try my luck with your friend there." Nagisa said still showing no emotion on his face and voice.

"I-I'll talk..." the man coughed a few times and finally opened his mouth.

"Good. I'll let you go after we're done. But if I find out you're lying you know what's gonna happen." Nagisa finally had a smile on his face. But the smile looked so cold and made Akari shiver. "Who send you?"

"The prophet..." the man replied. "He said after we're done with this mission we would be ready to get wings."

"Prophet? Wings?" Nagisa was slightly confused by the man's answer. It didn't make a lot of sense to him.

"That's what we call him. I don't know what his real name is either. And wings are these things the prophet would give us to proof that we were accepted by god. At first they would look like tentacles but he said with time they would turn into wings." The man explained.

 _-Tentacles! –_

Nagisa's body started to shiver. Not only were them making a terrorist organization, but they were turning the tentacles into a religion as well! Nagisa could tell that the man wasn't lying! And Nagisa could also tell that the man wasn't part of the organization yet! If he had brought back Akari then he probably would've gotten the chance to join! They were forming a religion and recruiting all these fanatics!

Nagisa didn't like this outcome at all. What this meant was that they also had to deal with people who weren't part of the terrorist organization yet! Just like these two! "Where is your church or meeting place?" Nagisa kept asking him. The organization was more prepared than he thought.

"There is no such place, if the prophet wants to see you he summons you to a certain place. We don't have a fixed meeting point." The man replied.

"Ok that's it you can leave now." it was Akari who talked before Nagisa could even do anything. She probably saw it in Nagisa's eyes. He was just about to break this man's neck. Letting him return to the organization would only leak unnecessary information. But now that Akari had said that, Nagisa felt it hard to make his move.

After a long sigh Nagisa let go of him. But he made sure that he was always standing between him and Akari just in case he would suddenly go for a sneak attack. Akari was still affected by the chloroform after all.

"Leave the organization while you still can. That religion is not worthy of your trust! If I'll see you in an attempt to kidnap her again you won't survive!" Nagisa warned the man and watched him leave through the windpipe dragging his comrade after him.

"You were going to kill him weren't you?" Akari asked Nagisa while looking at him with a cold expression.

"Yes..." Nagisa avoided eye contact with her.

"I'm actually really curious now." Akari was still leaning against the wall to keep herself on her feet. "When you came in and thought I was unconscious, you sounded like as if we were friends, close friends to be specific. And I've been wondering about that quite a while now. Even though you were assigned to protect me, you are being way to kind and considerate to me." Akari started to count her observations.

"The thing is..." Nagisa wanted to explain but was interrupted.

"I'm not done yet. And considering your conversation with the man just there, you obviously knew about tentacles!" Nagisa's body stiffened, did he left her so many clues in just two days? Either he was being really incautious or Akari was just way too smart.

"..." Nagisa didn't know how to answer to that. The only people who knew about tentacles were the class E, Koro Sensei, Karasuma, Bitch-sensei and only a small part from the government. And considering his age, he had to be a member of class E since even though he was Karasuma's student, there was no way he would've told him about tentacles.

"You know... I actually have a feeling who you might be... but if you really are who I think you are... I want you to tell me without having me asking you." Akari voice was trembling but she wasn't moving, she still wasn't sure herself yet. Even though her guts were telling her that this person before her was Nagisa, something in her mind was still screaming that it couldn't be.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Haruna-san." Nagisa said as determined as he could, it was way too early for her to know! This might ruin Koro Sensei's plan completely!

 _-Sorry Akari... I'm sorry... –_

"Nagisa... it's you isn't it? How did you become like this?! Why are you being so cruel!" Akari was screaming at him already. She didn't know why, but Nagisa denying it only made her even more convinced that he was Nagisa.

"I'm not the Nagisa you're talking about Haruna-san." Nagisa shook his head and put on a cold expression while his heart was trembling and aching like it was going to burst any time. But to his surprise Akari suddenly grabbed his arm and scrolled up his right sleeve.

"It's... it's not there..." Akari was staring at his right wrist in disbelieve and despair. She didn't find what she was looking for, it wasn't there! Just when she found this tiny bit of hope in these years again, it was taken away in just two days.

"Haruna-san! I already told you that I'm not the Nagisa you're talking about!" Nagisa yelled at her, and violently freed his arm from Akari's hand. He knew exactly what she meant. She was looking for the birthmark on his right wrist. But it wasn't there anymore. He had lost his right arm two years ago and his regrown arm didn't have that birthmark anymore.

"But...but..." Akari was confused. She didn't know why but she just knew that this person was Nagisa. All the clues she had pointed towards that, but it was still the first impression that bothered her the most. When she saw "Viper" for the first time, she instantly mistook him for Nagisa.

Not just his appearance, but also the way he behaved and the smell of vanilla he gave from him. Right from the beginning there was this sound that was screaming that this was Nagisa, but she had suppressed that voice by telling herself that this wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you Haruna-san. But this is reality. And I have to know about tentacles. I took this mission after all." Nagisa rolled his sleeve back down and looked at Akari with no emotion on his face. He had to do this, it was too soon for Akari to know... he told himself over and over again.

"...You're right... who am I trying to fool. You can't be Nagisa... even if he would still be alive he would only have one arm, why am I even looking for the birthmark when he had lost his arm!... If he was still alive... he would've come back way sooner. If he was alive... if he..." Akari stared at the ground and suddenly started crying.

Nagisa's heart was aching, the pain he felt was worse than any injuries he had in the past two years. Akari was right in front of him sitting on the ground and crying. But all he could do was to stand there was watch her. He couldn't even comfort her to give her hope again! He had to kill her thought that he was Nagisa.

 _-I'm sorry Akari... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. –_

"I'll be waiting at the entrance Haruna-san." Nagisa took a deep breath to keep his voice from trembling and turned around. Just as he turned around, a teardrop fell from his eyes but Akari couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

Nagisa was standing there with his back leaned against the wall at the entrance. When he got out, the stewardess was gone already. Her two comrades probably already told her that the mission failed, but Nagisa couldn't be careful enough. He did spot 10 people tracking them after all.

He could still hear Akari's faint crying voice from the entrance and he felt awful. He said that he didn't want to lie to her, but in the end he did it anyways. He lied to her.

Nagisa was still able to see Akari sitting there from the entrance. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something would happen to her.

It took Akari about 20 minutes to come out. And when she did, she came out with a blank and dead expression with her still slightly red eyes. "Do you feel better now Haruna-san?" Nagisa tried to hold back his concern, but he still couldn't help but to ask her.

"No, not really." Akari forced a smile on her face. "But I guess I'll have to take it." She slapped her face with both her hands twice and walked back to their seat.

"Are you sure you still want to go on this trip? You can cancel it you know?" Nagisa was worried after all and asked her.

"Hmm, it's fine." Akari just shook her head while staring at the ground. She was too down to realize how worried Nagisa was right now.

Nagisa still wanted to say something but was interrupted by the vibration of his phone. "Ehh, Haruna-san, I'll be picking up a call. Please don't move away from here." Nagisa said before walking away. He made sure he was far away enough so that Akari couldn't hear him but he was still able to see her.

Nagisa grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw the name "Koro Sensei" appearing on the screen. "Hello? Koro Sensei?" Nagisa picked up the call and greeted Koro Sensei.

"Good morning Nagisa, how are you doing?" Koro Sensei's voice came through the phone.

"Fine, I guess." Nagisa didn't sound really convincing.

"What is it Nagisa?" Koro Sensei easily realized Nagisa's bad mood. "You can talk to Sensei about it."

"Well... Akari almost found out, or should I say she had the feeling it was me and asked me." Nagisa told Koro Sensei. There was no reason to hide this from Koro Sensei.

"What did you do?" Koro Sensei asked him with a calm voice.

"I... I lied to her... I." Nagisa was stuttering, he hated himself for doing this to Akari.

"... Nagisa." Koro Sensei sighed and made a short break, "If Kayano-san happens to ask you again before the three weeks are over. You have permission to tell her."

"...Wha?! Why!" Nagisa was shocked, why didn't Koro Sensei told him earlier? Why now, after he had denied everything?

"But if that happens, you will have to explain everything to Akari, you will still have to act like you two have no relationship, can you do that?" Koro Sensei sounded really serious.

"I... don't know" Nagisa stopped for a second and replied. "Well I'll have to go now. I'll hear from you later, Koro Sensei." Nagisa hung up before Koro Sensei could tell him anything. He was struggling. Should he now actively give Akari hints so that she would ask him again? Or should he keep things as they are?

Nagisa returned to their seat only finding Akari being asleep in her couch. "Jeez, you're going to catch a cold like this you know?" Nagisa let out a long sigh and took off his hoody to place it over her. The plane would still take some time to arrive, so she would have enough time to rest till then.

* * *

Akari had a long dream, in her dream someone was always secretly watching over her and she had no idea who it was. She spent days trying to catch the person off guard but she never succeeded. Until this person suddenly hugged her from behind while she was at Nagisa's grave. She turned around and...

The dream ended there as her mind returned to the reality. "You're awake?" Nagisa asked her as soon as she opened her eyes. He was standing right behind her chair.

"W-what time is it?" she was still a little bit sleepy.

"It's 11 now, the plane has arrived an hour ago, I just kept them from bothering you." Nagisa smiled at her and said as if it was nothing. The people were quite persistent about waking Akari up because they apparently had no time to waste. They gave up after Nagisa suddenly got behind them without them even noticing.

"Hmm?" Akari then realized that something was covered over her and grabbed it to look at it. She was confused at first but after looking at Nagisa who was only wearing a T-shirt, she understood. "Thank you." She said while handing the hoody back to Nagisa.

Nagisa was already reaching out for it but then he saw how Akari suddenly shivered after standing up and was putting her arms around herself. "Keep it on if it's cold." Nagisa pulled back his hand. "you should keep yourself warm after just waking up." He said while giving his best to hide his concern. It obviously didn't work... what he was saying and what expression he was wearing didn't match at all.

"Ehh... I can't let..." Akari was about to reject Nagisa's offer but got interrupted by him.

"No one will see us here so don't worry. It's gonna be cold on the plane as well. Just keep it." Nagisa said while walking away leaving Akari there speechless. Even though she was convinced that he wasn't Nagisa, she still had this voice telling her that he was lying.

Akari looked at Nagisa's back for a while before putting on his, for her, oversized hoody and followed him.

They had a separated room in the plane so that no one would bother them. Nagisa wasn't really worried that someone might try to attack their flight. Even if they had to jump, with Nagisa's absolute defense mode they could easily jump from the plane and survive.

Luckily nothing like that happened and they had a safe but not so pleasant flight. Akari just stopped talking to Nagisa. She didn't even try to get his real identity anymore! All she did was pouring down glasses of scotch, one after another.

"Haruna-san... you really should stop." It pained Nagisa to watch her doing this.

"It's fine." Akari just waved her hand with her face being red from all the alcohol, "We don't have anything to do when we arrive anyways." She said while pouring down another glass. Nagisa would be surprised if she would remember any of this after she sobered up.

"Stop it!" Nagisa just couldn't take it anymore and yelled at her. He walked towards her and took the glass out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Akari also started to get louder while she stood up and tried to get her glass back. But she was too drunk already and didn't even get close to Nagisa's hand holding the glass.

"You've had enough Haruna-san." Nagisa sighed and tried to sound as gentle as he could.

"This has nothing to do with you! Who do you think you are?!" Akari started to scream at him. "I don't even know who you are... who are you to tell me what I should or should not do?" Akari started to cry again while throwing punches at Nagisa.

The punches didn't hurt at all... she was way too drunk to throw an actual punch at him. But what she said was hurting him more than any injury on this world. She was completely right... he was nobody... he had no right to tell her what she should or should not do... he was the reason she became like this.

"Just stop... please." Nagisa suddenly hugged her and placed her back onto her seat. "just... stop..." It seemed like Nagisa's words were getting through to Akari this time. She stopped struggling and just stayed in her seat... as she fell asleep, again.

Nagisa helped her to put on her seatbelt and just when he was back to his own seat, a small hand suddenly grabbed his arm. "Don't leave..." Akari started to mumble. Nagisa didn't quite understand what she was going at. "Just... stay a little bit longer... Nagisa." Akari was sleep talking.

Nagisa just stood there and didn't know what to do. He had to hurt Akari in real life... just maybe... maybe he could make up for it in her dreams. "I won't..." Nagisa gently placed his hand on hers and started petting her hand.

A faint smile appeared on Akari's face, but it looked so painful... so lonely. "I won't leave ever again... Akari, I promise... just... wait for me." Nagisa stroke her hair behind her ears and whipped the sweat from her forehead.

Akari seemed to have calmed down a little and had loosen her hand that was grabbing Nagisa's arm. "Na... gisa." These were the last words she said in her sleep. Nagisa sighed and put a blanket over Akari. Even though she was wearing his hoody already, she still looked like she was cold.

Nagisa got back to his seat and just watched Akari's sleeping face. Her sleeping face didn't change much, she still looked like an innocent angel to him... but this angel, wasn't as happy as she was back then.

 **Well, last update before I'm going to China for 3 weeks. I highly doubt I will be able to update anything there especially since my iPad is broken now :/. Maybe I will go to an internet cafe and write a little bit there.**

 **And there you go, what do you think about this chapter? Is Nagisa being too stubborn? Should he have told Akari even though Koro Sensei told him not to? I don't know, but I really can't imagine Nagisa going against something Koro Sensei told him to do, especially if it's meant to protect Akari.**

 **And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter (might take a while this time :P) ;)**


	40. Update on my outburst and plans in China

For everyone who cared about my little outburst there :P my review is back to normal now.

Alright, so right now I'm sitting in an Internet cafe in China :) the thing is, it is pretty hard to continue the story since I have all my files back in Germany. And I really don't want to leave some huge plot holes because I'm writing without my notes so I decided I won't update "Last Assassination". I'll take some notes and write down some ideas so I can get back to work the second I get back to Germany :).

Meanwhile I thought I could work on another one-shot that follows the story of "Four years later, we meet again." So I'll be working mainly on that in China since there had been requests for me to make a tiny series out of it.

Just to be clear, "Last Assassination" will still be my main concern, and "4 years later" will only be updated if I have trouble continuing "Last Assassination"

That basically concludes my plans in China ;) hope you guys are not too upset with my decision.

Best regards ;)


	41. Chapter 37: Germany? Cologne!

The flight took way longer than Nagisa had expected. He didn't know where they were heading to begin with and he couldn't even ask Akari. She was still sleeping soundly and didn't react to anything that happened in the real world.

Well, it was to be expected after downing so much scotch in such a short time... worst part was she was doing all this with an empty stomach. "You're going to regret this so hard you know?" Nagisa just shook his head and looked at her.

Nagisa sighed and looked out of the window. They were still way above the clouds and it didn't look like they were going to land anytime soon. After making sure again that Akari really was asleep, Nagisa took out the chocolate box he was keeping in his pocket the entire time.

"Just three more weeks... Akari. Forgive me..." Nagisa said while pressing the chocolate box against his chest. Without anything to do and no one to talk to, Nagisa got a little but sleepy as well. After putting the chocolate box back into his pocket, Nagisa decided he would close his eyes for a short while as well.

When Nagisa woke up they were still in the skies. He has closed his eyes for about three hours already. "This is strange... where the heck are we going?" Nagisa was a bit annoyed by the fact that he had no idea what so ever.

But Akari was still sleeping... so there was still no one to talk to, unless he would go and ask the guards outside this room. But they don't really like him do they? He did threaten them back in the airport after all.

"Whatever..." Nagisa decided he would go and ask anyways. Nagisa opened the door and there were the guards standing right beside it like statues. "Ehh, hey." Nagisa tried to greet them. And they showed no reaction at all.

"Hello?" Nagisa asked again, still no reaction. So Nagisa started to wave his hand in front of one of their faces. "Helllloooo?" Nagisa said a little louder.

"Sorry, but we aren't supposed to talk to anyone besides Haruna-san." One of them answered Nagisa.

"Huh, is that so?" Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "but since you talked to me already, can I ask a question?" Nagisa completely ignored what one of the guards said.

"... ... ... just one." He replied knowing that Nagisa would bug them forever if they didn't.

"Cool, can you tell me our destination?" Nagisa smiled satisfied and asked him.

"Germany, Cologne..." the guards answered without saying anything more.

"Thank you." Nagisa nodded and went inside again. "Phew... that went better than expected." Nagisa got back to his seat again. "Cologne huh..." Nagisa was sent to Cologne once before on a mission so he wasn't completely unfamiliar with it.

Also Nagisa had decided that he will definitely ask Akari for her schedule once she was feeling better, he was assuming that they were traveling inside Japan!

Knowing their destination, Nagisa closed his eyes again. They were flying for 8 hours already but they should arrive pretty soon. If they were taking a normal plane this should take more than 12 hours but the jet should be a little bit faster.

Akari should feel a lot better when they have arrived, she would probably still have a heavy headache, but that should be it.

They started to descend after a little bit more than two hours and Nagisa decided that he would wake Akari up. "Haruna-san." Nagisa gently tapped her shoulder while calling her. "Haruna-san."

"Hmm?" Akari struggled a bit then opened her eyes. "... hmm." She narrowed her brow and shook her head. "Where are we?"

"We're already descending." Nagisa told her while walking back to his seat. "You know? You could've told me that we're heading for Germany." Nagisa lifted one of his eyebrows and said to her.

"... yeah, my bad." Akari definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to him, "I assume you do have a Visa?" She suddenly asked.

"So you're asking me after we have arrived? But yes, I do have one." Nagisa laughed and shook his head.

"Mhmm." She wasn't listening... well even if she did Nagisa wasn't sure if she would understand what he was saying. Her face was really pale and it looked like she was feeling really awful.

"Do you want some water?" Nagisa sighed and asked Akari already standing up before she answered.

"Sure... but you shouldn't stand up when we are landing." She answered and Nagisa was quite surprised that she actually was concerned about him.

"I'll be fine." Nagisa smiled at her and walked towards the bar and grabbed her a cup of water, "I suppose you don't feel like eating?" Nagisa asked just to make sure.

"...I'm not sure if it will stay in my stomach." She said still with her eyes closed and brows narrowed.

"Here you go." Nagisa placed the cup in her hand and just stood beside her. "Tell me if you want anything else."

"Thank you..." Akari took a sip from the water, "you know you're just supposed to be my bodyguard not caretaker right?" she asked him. Nagisa knew that he was being way too considerate as a bodyguard, but he couldn't help it. He hated how Akari looked like she was in pain.

"Well, let's just say I'm both." Nagisa smiled at her, "how awful do you feel?" Nagisa asked.

"Pretty awful... I don't think I've ever drank so much before..." Akari was holding her head with her hand.

"Maybe you want to go to the bathroom and put your finger in your throat. When it's all out you'll feel better." Nagisa suggested.

"Uh-uh... it's only going to make it worse." Akari shook her head while taking another sip.

"If you say so." Nagisa went to the fridge and took an icepack out of it. He handed it to Akari after wrapping a towel around it. "Hold it against your forehead, it will make you feel a little bit better."

He didn't really care if Akari questioned his identity again. He already got permission from Koro Sensei so he might as well do as he pleased. "Mhmm..." Akari hummed and took the icepack.

"I'll get back to my seat again. It looks like we're going to land soon." Nagisa told her and walked back to his seat.

Akari simply nodded and finished her cup of water, put the icepack on her forehead and closed her eyes again.

* * *

The jet soon landed at the airport in Cologne. Nagisa still had no idea why they were here, but he wasn't going to bug Akari with questions right now.

When they got out of the plane, Akari seemed to look a lot better, but Nagisa knew that she was putting on a tough act so he never stayed further than two meters away from her in case something was going to happen.

There was someone to pick them up at the airport and to Nagisa's surprise, they came with another VW Passat. Not that they were rare in Germany, but Nagisa still found it quite interesting.

The inside was the exact same as the one they had back in Japan. And before Nagisa left the jet, he also took a bottle of water with him and handed it over to Akari right now.

Akari seemed quite surprised when Nagisa just held his hand towards her with the bottle in his hand. "Thank you." She said and took a sip from it. The amount Nagisa cared for her and all the small details he payed attention to was not normal anymore.

Akari only knew a few people who actually cared so much for her, but this "Viper" was definitely not one of them. And the excuse that it was his mission didn't convince her either. This was way more than the mission asked from him.

But Akari didn't ask him anymore. She already knew that they've met somewhere before this mission. And they were apparently very close, but there was no one she could relate him to... except for Nagisa. But he had denied that already and Akari couldn't imagine why Nagisa would hide his true identity from her.

"Haruna-san..." she suddenly heard Nagisa call for her. And when she looked at his direction, he had a really serious expression on his face.

"What is it?" Akari asked him even though she really didn't feel like it.

"We're going to get attacked." Nagisa said while still staring out of the window. "There is a group of people following us since we left the airport. Most likely part of the organization that tried to kidnap you back in Japan as well."

"... Are you sure?" Akari didn't pay any attention to her surroundings since she was busy trying to stay awake.

"Yes... but this time their goal is probably not to kidnap you." Akari shivered from hearing what Nagisa said. She also realized that Nagisa actually looked serious, back in Japan he said similar things with a completely relaxed expression. "They are probably aiming for a kill, their cars are armored and the glass is bulletproof. Considering they are only driving SUV's they probably have rocket launchers."

The fear made Akari's brain a lot clearer all of the sudden. But at the same time she felt how her body wasn't taking her commands anymore. She wasn't able to talk!

It was true Akari was trained into assassination, but she was trained to assassinate other people and not to be assassinated. This was the second time Akari was targeted. The first time was when the masked man tried to kidnap her as a hostage.

And this thought made Akari tremble. The masked man was probably her most feared but at the same time most hated person on this world. She hated him for taking Nagisa away from her but she also feared him for almost killing her and killing Nagisa.

So just the thought of the masked man made Akari's mind go blank. The masked man was like a nightmare ingrained in her.

"Haruna-san. We have two options." Nagisa's voice brought Akari back to reality. "Stay in the car and take the risk that they might just rocket launch our ride, or we'll get off the car and walk. I can guarantee to keep you safe even if they decide to use a rocket launcher, but all the guards in the car behind us and the drivers will die." Nagisa explained.

"... what if we leave the car?" Akari asked before making her decision.

"I'll make sure that you will be safe." Nagisa said without hesitation, "just that the process might take a lot longer."

"What about you?" Akari realized how Nagisa didn't talk about his safety at all.

"Don't worry about me." Nagisa smiled, it actually felt quite nice that Akari cared about him as well, "they won't even scratch me."

"...We'll walk." Akari decided after thinking for a while. The idea of walking around while guns are pointed at her made her uneasy, but she wasn't going to pull other people into this.

"Alright, do you know how to jump a car?" Nagisa asked Akari, "If not give me your hand." Nagisa held out his hand just in case. He actually felt a little bit nervous, this would be the first time they would hold hands again. Even though the meaning of it was completely different.

"I do... but I don't think I'm in the condition for that." Akari took another sip from the water, shook her head a little bit and put her hand into Nagisa's. Akari's hand was cold, but Nagisa really missed this feeling and he felt warm inside.

"Hmm, actually I have a better idea. Sorry for trespassing! three, two, one, go!" Nagisa threw himself against the door with everything he had (not using his extra powers) and pulled Akari into his arms.

With the door as a board, Nagisa and Akari slit over the ground into a small alley on the side of the main street. "Run!" Nagisa said to Akari as soon as the door stopped moving and pulled Akari on her feet.

Nagisa couldn't just take Akari and run away with his insane speed because first of all he didn't want Akari to know. Second of all, Akari's body wouldn't be able to take the pressure of moving at 1 Mach. Koro Sensei could take someone with him because his head created this zone around him.

But things didn't go as well as Nagisa thought they would. Akari couldn't run as fast as she could because she was still hung over and Nagisa could hear people closing in on them from different directions.

Nagisa wasn't ready to engage into a head on fight with them yet. The later the enemy knew about his ability the better. So Nagisa really wanted to escape without showing anything. But with Akari's speed right now there was no way they would escape before getting into some of the pursuers.

Akari didn't even notice how Nagisa disappeared while running behind her, but suddenly a huge sound from the left side caught her attention. The second she turned her head to the direction Nagisa appeared on her right side again.

 _-Sorry Akari...-_

Nagisa lifted his arm and gently hit Akari's neck with his hand formed as a blade. Akari fell unconscious without realizing what happened. The huge sound was also created by Nagisa. He simply kicked a lantern in the alley on their left and made it fall over. "You're sleeping quite a lot today aren't you Akari." Nagisa had a bitter smile on his face.

And he was right, Akari almost hasn't done anything but sleeping this entire day! Nagisa let out a sigh and then carried Akari on his back. He wasn't able to move at 1 Mach, but 100 km/h would be fine for Akari and it wouldn't harm her, especially when Nagisa was carrying her on his back so she wouldn't feel the wind.

Before the pursuers even caught the shadow of Nagisa and Akari, Nagisa disappeared into the distance.

It was four in the morning in Germany so a young boy walking around with a wasted girl on his back wasn't that unusual in the center of Cologne. There were quite a few bars and clubs around this area. Cologne was quite a popular place for tourism after all.

Nagisa could tell that Akari was freezing, her body was shivering despite being unconscious. Germany in October wasn't exactly warm... they were lucky that it wasn't snowing.

Nagisa had to leave all the luggage they had in the car. He would've been able to take them, but that would be pretty weird and Akari definitely would've questioned him how he did it.

And since Akari was only wearing a blouse with a skirt and his hoody, she wasn't really prepared for this kind of weather.

Nagisa just headed straight for the cathedral, he had stayed in a hotel on the other side of the Rhine on his mission back then. And to be honest that was also the only place he knew in Cologne. His entire mission was in the area around the Cathedral.

Ever since he got into the city center, Nagisa started to walk like a normal person while carrying Akari on his back. He tried to blend in with the young and drunk crowd and he was successful. There were still some people looking at them, but they didn't get suspicious.

Nagisa had no idea where Akari's passport was and he wasn't going to search through her belongings. It probably wouldn't have mattered two years ago, but right now, he was just a stranger, a stranger she had apparently met before.

Even then Nagisa still wanted to give it a try and book into the hotel. It was called the "Hyatt Regency Cologne". It was right next to the Rhine and had a perfect view onto the cathedral and the bridge. Nagisa didn't really cared about the prices. He didn't really care about the money that he had saved up from all his missions.

When Nagisa entered the hotel, he headed straight to the reception. "Hello mister, can I help you?" A quite young lady was standing there and asked Nagisa in English. She had a slight German accent but Nagisa was still able to understand her.

"Yes, uhm. Here is the thing. My girlfriend and I we just arrived in Germany an hour ago. But on our way here, our suitcases got robbed in the Central Station. And now we are looking for a place to stay in." Nagisa explained to the woman. His English has gotten a lot better in these two years. It was unavoidable since he was traveling a lot. Nagisa was talking in a really quiet voice and acted like as if Akari was asleep.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that, that is really unfortunate!" the woman obviously took Nagisa's lead and also talked in a quiet voice. "Is your girlfriend alright?" she asked.

"Thank you for the concern. She just panicked after all that and fell asleep after crying." Nagisa had a gentle smile on his face. He actually didn't have to put much effort into his acting since he actually was concerned of Akari. "I'd like to book in if there are any rooms left." Nagisa smiled at the woman at the reception and said.

"Ehmm, let me check for a second." She said and started to type something on her keyboard while looking at the screen. "We still have 3 rooms left. Two single rooms but they aren't next to each other and one double room with a king-size bed." The woman answered while giving Nagisa a wink after looking at Akari.

"There are no double rooms with two single beds left?" Nagisa asked with a slight blush on his face. He definitely didn't expect her to react this way.

"Nope, I'm terribly sorry but there's not." She didn't seem sorry at all to Nagisa...

"...Fine, we'll take the double room." Nagisa sighed and said.

"Perfect, I'll just need your passports really quick." She smiled and said to Nagisa.

"Ehmm, here's the problem... is it possible that I show you her passport tomorrow? She's got her passport in her handbag but I really don't want to wake her up anymore. She's been through enough today." That was the first sentence where Nagisa didn't lie. Akari has been through enough today and Nagisa really didn't want to wake her up.

"Oh... Ehhh." The woman seemed a little troubled.

"Pretty please? I can show you mine today." Nagisa carefully grabbed his passport out of his pocket and showed it to her.

She took the passport and looked at it, "Oh you're from..." she obviously recognized Nagisa's unique passport.

"Shh..." Nagisa made a hush sign, "I'm on vacation, can you please help me with this?" Nagisa begged her. "I really don't want to wake her up again." Nagisa was lucky that a woman about his age was at the reception. It was way easier to get her pity this way.

"Hah... fine, but you'll have to show me her passport tomorrow." She let out a long sigh and booked Nagisa and Akari in.

Nagisa thanked her again, took the cards for their room and went into an elevator.

Akari didn't show any sign of waking up. Not only because Nagisa knocked her unconscious, but also because she simply overdid it when she downed the bottle of scotch on her own.

The living room was really spacy. There was a huge couch and a giant flat screen television. Their window faced the cathedral and it looked quite amazing even when it was dark outside.

Nagisa carefully put Akari into the bed and covered her up with the blankets. The bed was really huge, so huge that 4 people could probably sleep on that!

 _-At least she won't be able to fall from this one. –_

Nagisa thought as he threw himself onto the couch in the living room after locking the door and closing the curtains.

He was fairly exhausted from all that happened this day so he really didn't want to think about what to do next anymore. He decided that he would discuss everything with Akari after she woke up tomorrow.

 **So yeah :P Nagisa and Akari in Germany, I needed a place that I knew well for this part and guess what, since I am living in Germany and I used to go to Cologne a lot, I just picked this place.**

 **Well here you have it :) I'm back from my vacation and I'll continue writing. The only promise I can make is 1 chapter per week though since I do have to go to university.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews ;) And yeah, as for the viewers who are reviewing with a guest account, I'm sorry that I'm not replying to you guys, I swear that I read every single one of them and I do reply to all the users who made an official account on fanfiction.**

 **If I had to reply to all the guest accounts I would have to make a reply section in front of the actual story and I don't know why, but it bothers me :/ I mean I tried it once before and it really irritated me that there was a bunch of replies before the actual story began.**

 **So a big sorry and thank you to all the people who reviewed but didn't get a reply from me. If it really bothers you let me know and I will add a reply section before the story even though I'd love to prevent it :P**

 **And as always, thank you for all your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;).**


	42. Chapter 38: There is no schedule?

Nagisa woke up before Akari came back to her senses. Nagisa rested for 4 hours and got up at 8 in the morning. Because they had to leave all their luggage behind the day before, Nagisa had to go buy new clothes, again!

Luckily there were a lot of stores around the cathedral and Nagisa had no trouble getting some casual clothes. What Nagisa still remembered from his mission back then, in Germany, all the stores are closed on Sundays. He still remembered where he went on a shopping street with one of his teammates on a Sunday and they just realized that everything was empty and closed.

Nagisa quickly chose some pieces that fitted him and hurried back to the hotel. When he got back, Akari was still asleep. So he went on and headed for the shower. When he got out again, Akari still wasn't up.

He had no idea what to do since Akari still didn't show him her schedule! Being slightly annoyed Nagisa decided that it was time to wake her up. Considering everything, she did almost sleep the entire day the day before.

Nagisa got into her bedroom and opened the curtains. The weather was really nice and the sun lit up the entire room and also disturbed Akari's sleep. "Hmmm..." Akari started to moan like a little cat.

"Good morning Haruna-san." Nagisa greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Huh?... Wait what are you doing in my bedroom!" Akari suddenly realized what was happening and instantly wrapped herself into her blanket.

"... Haruna-san... you're fully dressed. And on top of that, this isn't even your bedroom." Nagisa rolled his eyes and reminded her. He only took off her shoes before laying her into bed.

"Oh... no wait this doesn't matter right now! I have questions!" Akari seemed really confused about what was happening. Especially after realizing that everything around her was unfamiliar!

"Same, why don't we talk while having breakfast." Nagisa suggested, "but I suppose that you want to get yourself ready first?"

"Well I'd love to, but I don't have any cloth to change into." Akari felt really uncomfortable in her current clothes. After she had drunk too much, then was hung over and then had lost her consciousness and suddenly ended up in a hotel room, she wasn't able to follow the events anymore. "How come you had something to change into?" Akari asked being slightly unsatisfied.

"Went for a morning shopping routine." Nagisa shrugged with his shoulders. "I got you an outfit as well if you don't mind." Nagisa told her while pointing his eyes at a bag sitting in the corner. "Aaaand you know... things you wear underneath." Nagisa blushed after saying that.

"...Thank you." Akari also blushed from hearing that. It was not that she started to like "Viper" or anything, but having a guy to buy underwear for her was definitely strange. Even though he had no other choice.

Akari took the bag and walked into the bathroom. She was relieved to see that "Viper" didn't buy any weird underwear. They were all pretty standard.

Akari took some time taking her shower and since Nagisa had nothing to do, he tried to contact Karasuma for some equipment, but there was no one to pick up the phone. He didn't know how long they will stay in Germany, but if Nagisa were the organization, he definitely won't let them get back to Japan easily. They had no support in Germany after all.

Just after he finished writing his mail on his phone and sent it off, Akari came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Nagisa chose for her. "I'm glad that I got the sizes right." Nagisa smiled seeing her.

"I'm actually quite surprised by that. How is it?" Akari was looking at herself in a mirror and asked him.

"Hmm? It fits you pretty well." Nagisa replied being slightly confused, "well that sounded like self-praise, didn't it?"

"No, it's fine. It's just that I haven't worn red clothes for some while now." Akari walked away from the mirror and sat down on the couch opposite of Nagisa.

Nagisa got her a white T-shirt, a black sweater, some black skinny pants and a red long coat. It was a simple combination and it would keep her warm from the cold weather in Germany. But her sentence surprised Nagisa a bit, Akari used to love red clothes, even her dress for the auction party was red.

"Well, let's go have breakfast first shall we?" Nagisa suggested, "and you still have to show your passport at the reception, I didn't wake you up yesterday." Nagisa explained. "We can discuss the rest while having breakfast."

"Sure, just give me a second." Akari agreed and went back into the bedroom and came out with her handbag.

They went downstairs and Akari showed her passport at the reception really quick before they went for breakfast.

It was a typical European breakfast, they had a huge variety of bread, ham, cheese butter and all sorts of fruit jams, while they also offered scrambled eggs, soft-boiled eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. As desert they offered all kinds of fruits and cakes. They could also get juices, milk, tea and coffee if they wanted to.

They looked for a seat after getting some food and a cup of coffee and sat down. "So, what exactly happened yesterday?" Akari was the first to ask her question. It was pretty noisy in here and they were speaking Japanese so they didn't have to worry about someone listening to them.

"You got knocked out by an explosion and I got us both out of there." Nagisa explained like it was nothing. "I was quite surprised we managed to get this far with you in that state."

"..." Akari didn't answer to Nagisa's comment and took a sip of her coffee. It made sense to her since she lost consciousness right after that loud sound, of course she didn't know that it was all Nagisa's doing.

"Oh right..." Nagisa suddenly remembered something, "my explanation of us being here was that we are a traveling couple and got robbed at the central station." Nagisa told Akari, "no need to do anything in particular, just don't act too weird when people are around. Shouldn't be a problem for you."

Akari eyed Nagisa with a weird look for a couple of seconds, "...Sure, I guess you have some questions as well?"

"A lot of." Nagisa rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face, "First of all you still didn't show me your schedule!" it really didn't feel good running around the world having no idea why.

"Yeah... sorry." Akari went silent after saying this and this got Nagisa a little bit mad.

"Apology accepted, so can I see it?" He asked and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, the truth is, there is no schedule." Akari replied after letting out a long sigh.

"...What do you mean?" Nagisa was completely confused right now. Actors always have a schedule!

"Well, you know that I got into some trouble because I insisted on marring on my 18th birthday?" Akari asked Nagisa just to be sure and Nagisa nodded. "Well after that my manager and sponsor were really angry that I said something like that in public." Akari kept explaining.

"So we had a small discussion about this topic but they kind of crossed the line by insulting my... fiancé... so I told them that they could go screw themselves and just quit." Akari explained with a bitter smile on her face.

"... I thought the guards?" Nagisa couldn't work with all this information, the day before she told him that her sponsor was the one who sent her to Germany and that the guards and the jet were from him!

"I hired them on my own..." Akari took another sip of her coffee.

"... no wonder they knew exactly where we were all the time and could track us the entire time!" Nagisa was really mad now, what was she thinking flying around the world when she was being targeted by a terrorist organization! "And why the hell did you come to Germany then?!"

"I'm their prime target but not their only target am I right?" Akari asked Nagisa not showing any sign of regret.

"Yes, and?" Nagisa asked her not understanding where she was heading.

"If I leave Japan they'll come after me and not my friends..." Akari said while looking out of the window, "and my life really doesn't matter to me anymore."

"You idiot!" Nagisa suddenly roared at her while slamming his fist against the wall next to him. Akari was completely taken by surprise by that.

"..." she didn't really know how she should react to this. "Excuse me?"

"Do you really think your friends will be happy if you do that?! If you die trying to protect them?" Nagisa was gritting his teeth and he knew that he was getting way too upset about this. This would definitely get Akari suspicious again.

"What do you know about my friends? Who are you to judge that!" Akari clearly got mad about Nagisa attitude as well.

"Oh I know! I know much more than you think!" Nagisa held his voice down again since people were starting to look at their direction. "...whatever."

"... so you know them as well."

"Yes..." Nagisa realized too late that he was going too far again and gave Akari even more clues about his identity.

"... I'm not going to ask you who you are anymore... you're not going to tell me anyway." Akari said after hesitating for a short second. "But... I guess you are right. Sacrificing myself for everyone else is actually more selfish than I think." Akari just remembered how she felt when Nagisa did this.

"Back to the topic... so you actually have nothing to do here." Nagisa let out a long sigh, his head was hurting from all this mess.

"Yes... I'm just here to work as a distraction." Akari confirmed Nagisa's statement.

"Who else knows about this." Nagisa asked, he needed to think of a way to get back to Japan without the organization noticing.

"No one." Akari replied, "I told everyone that it was for my job."

"So you had no plan at all?" Nagisa was going insane, if he ever said Akari was smart, he was taking it back, this girl was stupid! Insanely stupid!

"Well, I did plan to survive till my 18th birthday..." Akari said while looking at her ring finger. "So I can finally put it on..."

"..." there was nothing Nagisa could say to this, his mind was a huge mess combined through anger, confusion and remorse. Just like Akari said, sacrificing himself... was selfish. "Well, I guess for now we just have to survive?" Nagisa forcefully continued the conversation.

"You know... you don't have to do this." Akari sighed and looked at Nagisa. "If you leave nobody will come after you. You're not their target."

 _-If they knew I was still alive I would be the prime target... stupid girl...-_

"I've never failed a mission and I do want to keep it this way." Nagisa said nonchalantly. Of course it wasn't his true reason but this was a good way to keep Akari from pushing him away.

"..." Akari didn't reply to Nagisa and just nodded while eating her food.

* * *

The rest of the meal was silent. The food was pretty good but to Nagisa it tasted horrible, it was simply bitter.

They went back into their room after the breakfast. Nagisa locked himself in a separated room and tried to call Koro Sensei and Karasuma.

It was Koro Sensei who picked up his phone. After Nagisa told him about their situation and what Akari actually planned to do. He was absolutely shocked hearing about it. After a short conversation Koro Sensei said that he was going to send him some back up.

"Back up?" Nagisa wasn't very sure about it since he didn't know a lot of people in their facility.

"Yes and don't worry, you know her." Koro Sensei replied.

"I know her? ...You are sending Neko-chan?!" Nagisa was speechless, "She's 10!" Nagisa couldn't believe that they were sending her.

"She was in your group when she was 8..."

"That doesn't change the fact that she is 10!" Nagisa definitely wasn't convinced with that.

"You can't keep her from missions forever. Either she's helping you out or I'll have to send her on her own mission. She is part of the special force after all."

"...fine." Nagisa sighed, truth is he kind of wanted to see her again. Ever since their group got disbanded because of him killing their captain, he wasn't able to see her again. To Nagisa she was like a little sister. She was also the youngest member of the entire facility, right before Nagisa.

Nagisa gathered his thoughts for a second and went out of the room. Akari was already waiting, they had decided to get some more clothes for Akari. She couldn't wear the same things everyday after all.

"You're done?" Akari asked Nagisa the second he came out.

"Yeah, the government will send us support, she'll arrive in a day or so." Nagisa told her while putting on his shoes.

"She? So you know her?" Akari asked him while struggling with her boots.

"Yeah, I guess you could call her my little sister." Nagisa answered nonchalantly while offering Akari a shoehorn.

"Huh? You guess? Thank you." Akari took the shoehorn and asked him.

"Well, she's not really my sister, but we were assigned to the same group and she was also the youngest member of our facility." Nagisa answered while opening the door for Akari.

"Huh, so you're in a group? Why are you going on solo missions then?" They talked while walking towards the elevator.

"It got disbanded." Nagisa said after making a short pause.

"Why?"

"Sorry, I don't really want to talk about it." Nagisa sighed and apologized, "maybe later when I feel like it."

"Ehh, sure." Akari nodded and stopped talking.

They went to the shopping district again and Nagisa just followed Akari around while carrying everything she bought. To other pedestrians they just looked like a normal couple going from store to store.

This wasn't the first time he went shopping with Akari, but it felt completely different. Unlike in the past, this time Nagisa didn't feel any joy in it. Something was missing, Akari's excitement while showing him all the outfits she was trying out, her happy smile and laugh when Nagisa complimented her, or her just making fun of him when he spaced out watching her. All of it was missing.

"That's about it." Akari looked at Nagisa with all the small and big bags on him and nodded. Of course she was carrying some by herself as well.

"...You do know I plan to leave this place as soon as possible?" Nagisa didn't say anything before, but she bought way too much!

"Well, I do know that, but there is no guarantee when we will right?" Akari had a faint smile on her face, "I mean you probably plan to get back to Japan without anyone noticing."

"..." Nagisa was speechless. She was right. No matter how fast he wanted to go back to Japan, there was no telling when this would actually happen. The easiest way would be asking Koro Sensei to just come and pick them up, but that would reveal Nagisa and Koro Sensei was trying to delay that as much as possible.

Because once Nagisa's true identity and his abilities were leaked, there was no doubt that the organization will go after him like crazy. They wouldn't let a "perfect-user" like Nagisa escape without doing all sorts of experiments with him.

"It's almost time for lunch." Akari suddenly remembered, "let's get these bags back to the hotel and look for a place? You seem to know your way around here, any suggestions?"

"Sure, why not." Nagisa agreed, "this way then." He said and led Akari back to their hotel.

After loading off all the bags in their room, Nagisa showed Akari a street right next to the Rhine where a dozen of restaurants were lined up, "just look around and choose something you like."

In the end they went for an Italian place. Nagisa ordered a pizza and some pasta since he was extremely hungry since he wasn't eating properly this morning because he lost his appetite. Akari went for a lasagna and a pudding as desert.

It felt quite nostalgic seeing Akari enjoying her pudding. Even though she was trying to hide it, Nagisa still saw the faint happy face she made while eating it.

"You liked it?" Nagisa asked after Akari finished her pudding. He was still busy finishing his last piece of pizza.

"It wasn't bad." Akari said still wearing a satisfied smile on her face without realizing it herself.

"Well glad to hear it." Nagisa said after swallowing the last bit of his meal, "excuse me, we'd like to pay please." Nagisa raised his arm and said to the waiter.

Nagisa ended up paying the bill telling Akari that the government would pay for it as a part of the mission. That was a complete lie but Nagisa still had the feeling that the money he earned through all these missions wasn't "clean". Akari earned her money through a legit job, he felt like he didn't.

As for now, Nagisa definitely had to improve his relationship with Akari. Otherwise it would make it hard to work with her any further.

 **Here we go, another chapter, this one took a while because I was at a birthday party in Berlin :) And I'm basically on the other side of Germany so I was occupied the entire weekend. I did write quite a lot on the way, but I wasn't really satisfied with it so I'm either fixing these chapters a bit more or rewriting them.**

 **Nothing really happened in this chapter but I hope you still liked it ;)**

 **As always ;) thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	43. Chapter 39: Playtime is over

Akari decided that she wanted to look around a little since she was here already. The tentacle organization wasn't able to locate then yet, but that would happen really soon so she wanted to take the chance and look at the cathedral and everything around it.

Nagisa didn't oppose and just followed her around. The fact that Akari was interested in sightseeing again was a good sign for him. "So, you said the government is going to send us support and it was your sister right?" Akari asked Nagisa while they were walking on the bridge at the central station.

The bridge was famous for all the locks on the fence. Couples who went past here always would buy a lock, get their name on it and lock it onto the bridge. "Yeah, I actually didn't want her to come since she's still too young." Nagisa answered her while looking down the river.

"Too young? How old is she?" Akari got interested.

"... 10." Nagisa stopped at the center of the bridge and leaned against the fence just enjoying the view, "that's why I didn't want her to come..."

"10?! That's ridiculous!" Akari started to shout being upset.

"I know... but there's nothing I can do, I managed to keep her out of missions for these two years, but now they're forcing her to go on a mission, so I'd rather have her join me." Nagisa explained. "She is part of the facility after all."

"Hmm..." Akari didn't comment on that and just joined Nagisa at the fence, but Akari wasn't standing right next to Nagisa but kept about a meter between them.

"It's quite nice here." Nagisa said while a breeze was blowing past them.

"You're right, the view really calms you down." Akari closed her eyes and just enjoyed the wind.

"Well, we should head back pretty soon though," Nagisa smiled at Akari and said, "we should rest well while we still can, you never know, maybe we will be forced to leave tomorrow."

"You're right, but I do want to come here again, in the future." Akari smiled taking a last look down the river.

 _\- I want to come back as well, with you, ...but not as who I am right now. -_

They went back to the hotel, had a light dinner and went back into the hotel room. While Akari was writing to their classmates, Nagisa was busy discussing the matter with Koro Sensei.

"What do you have in mind Nagisa?" Koro Sensei asked him.

"I don't really know, trains and planes are out of question. They won't leave an airport or the few international trains unguarded. So I guess we'll have to drive." Nagisa replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just pick you up? It would make things a lot easier." Koro Sensei asked him again.

"Well, Akari isn't stupid, if you appear and pick us up just because I called, she will definitely ask herself why you would know me." Nagisa rejected Koro Sensei's offer, "but I guess we'll keep this as our last option. If we really can't make it out of here we'll have to bother you Sensei."

"Not at all Nagisa. Well good luck then, Neko-chan should be there by tomorrow." Koro Sensei reminded Nagisa before hanging up.

"Neko-chan huh... haven't met her since then..." Nagisa had a bitter smile on his face, ever since he killed his seconds group leader he was separated from all the other members of his facility. People were curious about him, but nobody wanted to have someone on their team who might decide to just kill you.

"Haruna-san?" Nagisa had to look for Akari when he got back into their room, he was on the balcony so that Akari couldn't eavesdrop him. But when he got back inside, Akari was nowhere to be seen.

"Ehh? You're done?" Akari suddenly lifted her head from behind the sofa and asked him. Her eyes were looking really sleepy.

"Yeah, sorry to make you wait." Nagisa let out a long sigh seeing Akari still being there. But there was something he was worried about. Akari was able to hide her presence from him! Or she really was sleeping or just spacing out. "You could've went ahead and slept you know?"

"I kind of did... well I guess I'll change the place." Akari yawned and waved at Nagisa while walking into her room. "Good night..."

"Good night Haruna-san." Nagisa waved back and watched Akari disappearing behind the door.

 _-She really isn't asking me about my identity anymore... –_

Nagisa didn't know how to feel about this, on one side he was a bit sad since Koro Sensei already gave him permission, but on the other side he was relieved. He didn't know how he should react when he told Akari that it was him...

Nagisa though was interrupted by a sudden phone call that he picked up immediately, "Hello?" It was a number unknown to him, but the fact that this person had his number meant that it was a member of his facility.

"Hui hui!" the voice of a young girl came though the speaker, "Hihi, guess who I am?"

"Azusa..." Nagisa knew this voice... but why was she calling?!

"Hey, why do you sound so disappointed!" the girl called Azusa definitely didn't sound happy about that.

"So you already arrived?" Nagisa asked her completely ignoring her complaint.

"Mhm, but I kind of have to find my way to your place." Azusa replied.

"Need a hand?" Nagisa didn't seemed too worried about her.

"I'll be fine, so ya, I'll see you tomorrow Chibi-nii!" Azusa answered nonchalantly, "And don't Azusa me!"

"... Fine fine, call me when you do need help, see you tomorrow Neko-chan." Nagisa had to laugh hearing her complaints.

"Heh, bye bye Chibi-nii!" she hung up right after.

"Chibi-nii huh..." Nagisa had to smile hearing this nickname again. He did wonder if she will keep calling him that after seeing him. He wasn't the shorty he was back then anymore.

With this thought Nagisa threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes. He needed to rest while he still could, once the organization finds them again, he probably won't have the time to do so.

* * *

It was deep in the night and Nagisa was laying on the couch with his eyes closed until he suddenly heard a clicking sound at the door. He opened his eyes instantly and sneaked to the door without making any sound and held his ear against the door.

 _\- click... click... click... click...! –_

Nagisa got goosebumps realizing what the sound actually was! Somebody was trying to blow them up! The fact that it was a time bomb showed that it wasn't there to just open the door!

Nagisa instinctively started to sprint towards Akari's room! They could escape from the window easily, even if he didn't enter "Overdrive". Nagisa slammed the door to the bedroom open and shouted Akari's name to wake her up, "HARUNA-SAN!"

"... ... hmm what is it?" Akari woke up when Nagisa got next to her and pulled her up. But she obviously was still sleepy and didn't caught the situation quite yet.

"They're onto us! They are trying to blow up this hotel or at least part of this floor." Nagisa spoke really fast while handing her some clothes, it was really cold outside and Akari catching a cold definitely won't help them escape back to Japan!

"Wait what!?" the dizzy expression disappeared from Akari's face the second she heard what Nagisa said, "what are we going to do?!"

"We'll escape from the window! Hurry up!" Nagisa grabbed her arm once she was done putting on her clothes and wanted to pull her along with him.

"No wait!" Nagisa was surprised when he felt resistance from Akari, "what about the other people that are staying here?"

"Huh?" Nagisa couldn't believe his ears, there was a time bomb right at their door that might detonate every second and she was still thinking about saving other people who she didn't even know!

"You're aware that we might die as well right?" Nagisa let go of her arm and questioned her.

"Of course I am! But the bomb was placed there because of me! How can I just run away and let people who have nothing to do with this die?!" Akari shouted back at him.

"..." Nagisa mind went blank hearing what she said... she was right. But the fact that he didn't even thought about the others made him a bit shocked... he really didn't care about them at all! At least before Akari mentioned it. "You're right... I'll try something, but we'll get you out of here first."

"What? But maybe I can help." Akari shook her head.

"Haruna-san, I'm not negotiating with you, but I'll promise that this bomb won't hurt other people." Nagisa took a deep breath and said in a strict tone.

"But... WAH?" Akari got interrupted when she felt how her feet were leaving the ground.

"It's only the 5th floor, we'll just jump out of there!" Nagisa explained while rushing towards the balcony.

"Wait! WAIT! WAHH!" Akari screamed when Nagisa leaped over the fence and she felt the feeling of them free falling.

To Akari's surprise, she didn't feel the expected impact when they hit the ground. On the controversy, she didn't feel anything at all! The fall just suddenly ended and Nagisa had put her back on her feet without her even understanding what just happened. She couldn't understand where all the impact had gone!

All the impact from the fall was discharged through Nagisa's leg into the ground, Nagisa was able to soften the landing by taking most of the impact by bending his knees when they landed. "Haruna-san?" Nagisa quickly flung at her forehead to make her come back to her senses.

"Ow! Eh, yes?" Akari was astonished by the sudden pain on her forehead.

"I'm heading back up, so I have to leave you alone down here." Nagisa said to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Ehh, yeah." Akari didn't understand where he was going with this, if he was going back up, of course she was going to be alone down here.

"Damn it, the people who planted the bomb might still be nearby, and when I'm up there, I can't protect you! Do you get it?" Nagisa was getting really inpatient, he didn't have much time.

"I can take care of myself! Just go!" Obviously, Akari was getting inpatient as well.

"... Fine just give me your phone for a second!" Nagisa reached out his hand.

"What why?" Akari asked but was already reaching for her pocket.

"My phone is the only equipment I have with me right now! Because thanks to someone not telling me where we were going! The rest is still at my... I mean at your place! I'll be able to track your phones GPS if something goes wrong. Just remember, no matter what happens, don't lose your phone!" Nagisa talked really fast and rushed into the hotel the second he returned Akari her phone.

"...I'm sorry." Akari rolled her eyes and said while putting her phone into her inner jacket pocket.

"Just try to be safe..." Nagisa wanted to say a lot more, but that was all he could say with his current relation with Akari. Slightly frustrated, Nagisa rushed back into the hotel. While he was running, he heard Akari's voice shouting "you too!" after him which made a faint smile appear on Nagisa's face. Once he got out of Akari's vision, he instantly entered "Overdrive".

* * *

Akari didn't know where she was heading, the only thing she did was to follow the crowd. As long as she was among a bunch of people, it should get harder for the potential attackers to locate her. But at the same time, it'll be a lot harder to sense their bloodlust in this crowd.

Akari was glad that Nagisa handed her a thick jacket with a hood on it. Not only did it keep her warm in the freezing cold, but she was also able to cover her face with the hood to make it harder for people to recognize her.

According to the current situation they won't be able to stay here any longer even if Nagisa was able to take care of the bomb without anyone noticing. Which meant they needed some sort of transportation.

A car or to be exact a SUV would be ideal, but renting a car in an official car rental was out of question. You couldn't rent a car without showing your passport or ID and either one of them would leave behind a track for their enemies to follow.

"Ehm, one-san?" Akari was pulled out of her thoughts when a little girl suddenly stopped her and looked at her with almost tearing eyes. Akari was a little suspicious since the girl talked to her in Japanese right away, but she was able to harden her heart enough to ignore her.

"Yes? What is it little one?" Akari bended her knees lowered herself to look the girl in her eyes. The girl had long silver hair and dark purple eyes and Akari had to say that she looked adorable.

"Uhm... I'm kind of lost." The girl explained while tugging Akari's sleeve. "Can you help me?"

"Uhm..." Akari was struggling, she knew that she wasn't supposed to do this right now, her priority should be to get out of here and meet up with Nagisa again without attracting any attention.

"Please?" The little girl looked at her with her innocent face.

"Fine, where did you see your parents the last time?" Akari took a deep breath and put on a smile in her face, but it was gone instantly when she suddenly felt an insane bloodlust coming from the girl and a knife pointed at her stomach.

"Who are you and where is Chibi-nii!" The innocent face of the girl instantly disappeared and she was questioning Akari with a cold tone that didn't fit her cute voice at all.

"Chibi-nii?" Akari's heard was pounding like crazy but she still managed to stay calm. She really didn't want to believe that the organization would send a little girl after her.

"A short boy with black hair and brown eyes! He's around 160!" The girl explained unpleased but her knife wasn't budging for an inch.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but I don't think I have seen someone like that." Akari gave her explanation a thought and couldn't come up with anyone similar.

"Then why is his GPS location locked on you!" The girl pushed the knife a little further and Akari could feel how it was cutting through her jacket. But the little girls sentence gave Akari an idea.

"Wait, do you mean a guy, 18 years old, spikey black hair and brown eyes? But he's pretty tall isn't he?" Akari quickly asked her before she pushed her knife even further.

"I told you he was short! 160!" The girl was getting inpatient and puffed out her cheeks. But no matter how cute she looked while doing this, Akari couldn't take any liking in this face right now.

"Is his code name "Viper"?" Akari just gave it a last shot. If this girl kept pushing further, she had no choice but to hurt this little girl. It was quite obvious that this little girl was trained in this sorts of things, but the gap between strength and size was still huge, and it wasn't like Akari had no combat experience at all.

"Ehh? So you do know Chibi-nii?" The little girl pulled her knife back a little, "Where is he?!"

"Huh, so you must be the girl who was in his group before it got disbanded? He said you were like a little sister to him." Akari tried to spill as much information as she knew, at this moment she was certain that this girl was the reinforcement the Japanese government sent them.

"H-How do you know that!" The girl seemed shocked that Akari knew about this.

"Viper-san told me, by the way, I am his client and his mission is actually to keep me safe." Akari smiled at her, "so could you please remove your knife?" she tried to sound as nice as she could.

"Why isn't he here?! And why did you say he is 180?!" The girl obviously still didn't trust her.

"He's dealing with a bomb and away for now, that's why he had set his GPS location on my phone so he could find me." Akari explained. "Hey listen, can you just take away your knife? We'll wait for your Chibi-nii somewhere else okay?"

"How do I know that you won't run away... If you try to run after I pull back my knife there is no way I can keep up with you." The girl still wasn't willing to pull back her knife.

"Cut it out Neko-chan." Nagisa's voice was a huge relieve to Akari, though she was shocked since she didn't notice him getting behind the little girl he was calling Azusa at all!

The little girl finally pulled back her knife and looked behind her, she was familiar with Nagisa's voice after all "Chibi... ... Who are you?!" The little girl jumped seeing Nagisa and pointed her knife at him.

"That's a little cold Neko-chan. You did call me ni-san for almost a year you know?" Nagisa lifted his hand and petted her on her head.

"Chibi-nii?!" Azusa asked while still being suspicious.

"Who else would I be?"

"But you're too tall!"

"... you grew quite a bit yourself you know?"

"But then you're not Chibi-nii anymore!"

"... That's what you're worried about?" Nagisa lifted his eyebrows and questioned her.

"Teehee, it's been a while Chibi-nii!" Azusa finally put the knife back into her pocket and jumped at Nagisa.

"Yeah, it's been a while Neko-chan." Nagisa just kept petting her on her head, "let's get out of here first. Are you okay Haruna-san?" Nagisa offered Akari a hand to pull her back up.

"I'm fine." Akari said while taking Nagisa's hand since her legs were somewhat asleep from kneeing there for so long, "it's really not easy to convince her you know?"

"Well, she wouldn't be in the special force if she wasn't this cautious." Nagisa smiled at her while pulling her back onto her feet. "Well, we can't stay here anymore that's for sure, playtime is over..."

 **Urgh... there we go, had a huge writers block, and with huge I mean insanely huge. No matter what I wrote it simply didn't feel right to me! And I already planned how the story would go on! I actually already have it all planned out to the end of this story, like every single major event! But I simply couldn't get the transition right!**

 **Also, please tell me what your opinion on Azusa is? Did I mess up the personality? Or wasn't this enough to let you have an opinion on her yet?**

 **Well, now that I got this done it should be easier to continue again. Hope you still enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	44. Chapter 40: On the run!

"How did it go with the bomb?" Akari asked him while they started to walk down the street.

"Barely managed, it's defused." Nagisa replied and gave her a cheeky smile. "Can't say I enjoyed it."

"Hmm, so you're actually capable. Glad you managed to save everyone." Akari smiled at him and it made Nagisa space out for a second. This was the first time Akari truly smiled, this smile wasn't like all the other fake smiles she showed him before.

"I thought I already proofed that to you back at the airport." Nagisa laughed at Akari's comment. "And Neko-chan, you'll have to apologize to ehhh." Nagisa looked back at Akari for help, he didn't know how he should introduce her.

"How about you introduce us to each other first huh?" Akari asked him, "I don't really know her name either."

"What do you say Neko-chan?" Nagisa looked at Azusa who was still holding onto his hand.

"..." Azusa didn't answer and just looked away from Akari.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but she's pretty open to me and Ko... ehh my mentor, but that's about it." Nagisa explained to Akari, "Her name is Azusa, no family name, 10 years old."

"It's fine, my name is Haruna, nice to meet you Azusa-chan." Akari said to Azusa in a gentle voice while she reached out her hand to pet Azusa on her head. But Azusa dodged Akari's hand and eyed her carefully.

"...Sorry." Akari could only hear Azusa's faint voice after she hid herself behind Nagisa.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here." Nagisa quickly changed to topic and said to Akari.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it before Azusa-chan suddenly appeared, there is no way we could travel by train or plane since they'll most definitely find us. The ideal transportation would be a SUV, but we can't rent one since they'll need our ID or Passport to do so." Akari told Nagisa about her thoughts.

"You're absolutely right." Nagisa agreed but had a smirk on his face, "you forgot one option though."

"We'll get too much attention if we steal one." Akari shook her head in denial.

"... Who said we're going to steal one." Nagisa was quite speechless, so that was the impression that Akari had from him?

"Ehh? That was not your option?" Akari seemed surprised.

"...No... I was thinking of buying one." Nagisa replied with bars hanging from his forehead, "not a new one from a store but online, like with a fake name and fake driving license."

"Ehh, fake driving license?" Akari looked at Nagisa surprised, "you have something like that?!"

"... Everyone from our facility has at least one, we can't really work with our true identity you know?" Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Akari thought about Nagisa statement and nodded, "sure, let's do that."

* * *

It was quite easy to find a car online, the only problem was to gain access to internet. And that was why the three of them ended up sitting in a McDonalds in Cologne.

"Hmm, we probably won't always drive on streets so we should probably get a SUV don't you think?" Akari looked over on Nagisa's screen while taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm, good point." Nagisa gave it a quick thought and changed his search. "And it should be big enough for you two to sleep in." Nagisa added.

"What about you?" Akari asked out of surprise.

"I'll look for a tree nearby." Nagisa smiled and answered, "I don't really have a problem with that."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Akari was still not convinced.

"Yeah, don't worry, there was a mission where I didn't touch the ground for 24 hours." Nagisa told her. "How about this one?..."

"You're driving so you should decide." Akari answered.

"Well, right now it's more about the living condition than the driving experience. And since I'm not the one sleeping in there, you should choose." Nagisa explained.

"Hmm, hey Azusa-chan, why don't you decide?" Akari looked at the website for a bit and turned to Azusa who was eating her fries.

"Ehh? Me?" Azusa seemed rather surprised but suddenly threw one of her fries at Nagisa's neck, but it was easily caught by Nagisa.

"Too bad Neko-chan, your movement was too big." Nagisa smiled at her as he put the fry in his mouth. It's been like this since Azusa joined them. She was trying to assassinate Nagisa with every chance she got, as if it was some sort of game. Of course she never used actual weapons that might hurt Nagisa.

"Buu... I thought I had you for sure this time." She puffed her cheeks as she looked at Nagisa chewing on her fry with a dissatisfied look.

"Well, it wasn't a bad attempt, so what do you say Neko-chan? Do you want to choose our ride?" Nagisa asked her.

"Ya!" Azusa showed a bright smile as she moved towards the screen, "thank you Chibi-nii!"

"Don't thank me, Haruna-san gave you the choice." Nagisa shook his head and petted Azusa on her head.

"...T-thank you Haruna-san!" after struggling for a bit Azusa still decided to talk to Akari.

"It's fine, and you can just call me Haruna if you want to." Akari showed her a gentle smile as she pushed the screen towards Azusa.

"Hmm, then Haru-nee?" Akari's gentle smile seemed to make Azusa a bit less scared of her than before.

"Sure, why not." Akari nodded and lifted her arm to pet Azusa on her head. What surprised Nagisa was, that even though Azusa was obviously nervous and anxious about Akari reaching for her and had her eyes closed, she didn't dodge.

Nagisa smiled seeing this scene, while Azusa didn't seem too bothered with Akari's presence, Akari seemed to take quite a liking in Azusa. "So Neko-chan, pick one."

* * *

In the end Azusa chose a BMW X1, Nagisa quickly contacted the owner and the transfer happened within an hour.

"Alright, so where are we heading?" Akari asked Nagisa. While Nagisa was driving, Akari was sitting right next to him and Azusa was sitting in the middle of the backseats.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just go east, and get to an airport when we're out of Europe?" Nagisa suggested.

"Sounds good, you probably have a lot more experience when it comes to escaping." Akari said with a faint smile. "Azusa-chan, no assassination attempts while your Chibi-nii is driving alright?"

"Aww, but that would have been my best chance." Azusa complained.

"If you try that we might all die, do you want that?" Akari patiently explained to Azusa.

"No." Azusa replied immediately, "... alright, I won't try anything."

Nagisa was driving on the highway heading towards Berlin, up till now, there were so signs of any pursuers. "It's starting to get dark, I'll get off the highway and drive onto a deserted street so we can stay there for the night."

"Hmm, wouldn't it be easier for us to escape if we can blend in with the crowd?" Akari asked from the backseat. She had been playing with Azusa the entire ride who wasn't scared of Akari at all anymore. And that surprised Nagisa quite a bit since Azusa was actually really shy and doubtful.

"Yeah, but that would also mean we have to leave the car behind. If I was on my own I would do that as well, but as a group it's safer this way." Nagisa explained. "On top of that, Azusa might be a trained unit of the government, but she's still a child so there is no way she could keep up physically."

"..." Akari stared at Nagisa with a confused look on her face, "it's interesting, from everything that happened since you became my personal bodyguard I would say that you are a rather impulsive and... well, cruel person. But at the same time you can be so considerate and caring. It's like you have two personalities." She said while shaking her head.

"Hmm, so what's your final conclusion?" Nagisa pretended to ask casually while his heart was racing like crazy.

"I don't know, I feel like that deep down you're a really nice person, but there is something that's bothering you from it." Akari thought about it for a second and answered.

"Chibi-nii is really really nice! He only became like this because of!" Azusa started to protest after hearing Akari's statement.

"Azusa!" Nagisa shouted at her and interrupted her, "that's enough." Nagisa's tone softened a bit.

"But..." Azusa looked at Nagisa with a troubled look, "that's not fair Chibi-nii..."

"It's fine Neko-chan." Nagisa ensured and talked to Akari again, "So you think that deep down I'm a nice person? So right now I'm basically a horrible person." Nagisa had a slightly bitter smile on his face.

"Not horrible, more like fake." Akari shook her head. "I've done it myself before so I can tell. You're being someone you're not."

"Maybe you're right." Nagisa said while taking switching to the right track to get off the highway. "But some things ingrain in you so hard that you really can't ignore it."

"I know how that feels..." Akari smiled at Nagisa's statement, the existence of Kayano Kaede was fake as well, but it also rooted in her so deep, that it got mixed into her actual personality.

"Well, enough about that, we'll get something to eat and then find a place to stay the night." Nagisa forcefully changed the topic, "what do you want to eat Neko-chan?"

"I want Yakisoba!" Nagisa almost hit the break hearing that, where the hell was he supposed to get Yakisoba in the wastelands of Germany!?

"I'll get you that when we're back in Japan okay? Do you want anything else? Something local maybe?" Nagisa asked her again.

"Local?" Azusa tilted her head a little clearly not knowing what it meant.

"Like specialties from Germany." Akari explained to her.

"I don't know anything local." Azusa said still wearing a confused face.

"Well, I'll get you something yummy is that ok?" Nagisa gave up after that. There was no point asking Azusa what she wanted.

"Okay!" Azusa seemed perfectly fine with it and it made Nagisa question why he asked her in the fist place.

* * *

After having a simple meal of a "Döner", Nagisa steered the car towards a forest and parked there before getting out leaning down the seats on the back to make an area where Akari and Azusa could sleep on. "I'll leave the key with you, if it gets too cold at night you can turn on the heating in the car. Sorry I didn't manage to get any blankets." Nagisa said after placing the key in Akari's hand.

"You don't have to apologize, but are you sure you're going to be fine sleeping outside? I'm freezing and I've only been outside for a few seconds." Akari looked at him with a slightly worried look.

"I'll be fine, just make sure that you're comfortable, don't worry about me." Nagisa smiled, "I'll be ok the tree right there, if you need something just call me." He said before turning himself towards Azusa.

"Take good care of your Haru-nee okay?" Nagisa gently petted her head while talking to her, "make sure to call me when you sense something, I'll be right over there on that tree."

"Don't worry Chibi-nii, good night!" Azusa nodded heavily and then started to wave with her little hand.

"Good night Neko-chan, good night Haruna-san, I'll see you tomorrow." Nagisa smiled at them before rapidly climbing up a tree.

"Good night "Viper-san"." Akari shouted after him before taking Azusa's hand and getting into the car.

Nagisa couldn't fall asleep at all, he couldn't even get into the state where he was half asleep. It was midnight already and he didn't have the tiniest urge to rest. Endless thoughts were circling in his head keeping him awake.

After frying for another few minutes Nagisa gave up and jumped down the tree. Keep staying up there was starting to get irritating.

After hesitating for a second, Nagisa decided to walk to the car. Akari had turned on the heating and she was sleeping on the back seats that were laid down with Azusa in her arms. For the first since they got to Germany, Akari's sleeping face seemed rather peaceful.

Watching Akari and Azusa made Nagisa calm down again, not that the uneasy feeling was gone, but he was able to avert his mind from it now.

After taking a deep breath, Nagisa went back to the tree and closed his eyes again. And it didn't take long until his breathing was even and calm.

"Chibi-nii!" Nagisa heard a faint voice calling for him and opened his eyes instantly! It took him a split second to realize what had happened. Azusa was standing at the tree he was sleeping on and shouting at him with a displeased look on her face.

He had fallen asleep! Not his usual state where he was resting but his senses were still active, but completely asleep. Having realized that Nagisa instantly jumped down the tree to check their surroundings.

"Good morning." The second he landed on the ground he was greeted by Akari who had a slightly apologetic look on her face, "sorry, I tried to tell Azusa-chan to let you sleep a bit longer but she insisted that you would be fine."

"No it's fine, she's right, I'm surprised myself that I actually fell asleep." Nagisa shook his head and smiled at Akari after confirming that nobody had approached them while he was asleep, "and good morning."

Nagisa looked up the sky and then at his watch, it was 6 am and it was still completly dark outside. "How did you sleep?" Nagisa asked while offering Akari his jacket since she was slightly shivering.

"I didn't expect to sleep this well in a car to be honest. It was surprisingly comfortable." Akari answered while shaking her head telling Nagisa that she was fine and didn't need his jacket.

"That's good to hear." Nagisa said while putting his jacket back on, "how did you sleep Neko-chan?"

"I slept super good! Haru-nee was really warm and soft, and she smelled really nice!" Azusa said with a happy smile on her face.

"Well, let's get going then shall we?" Nagisa asked while stretching himself a bit, "and put that knife away Neko-chan, we won't need that." Nagisa added nonchalantly.

"Buh... how did you know?" Azusa let a wooden knife slide out of her sleeve and asked Nagisa while putting it back onto her belt, "I even woke up early to make this..."

"You still have to hide your bloodlust better, you did great trying to hide it behind your excitement while talking about Haruna-san, but it still leaked a bit." Nagisa explained while rapidly stealing her knife and putting the back of it next to Azusa's neck. "Try hiding your bloodlust till the very last second. And when they do sense it, they should already be dead."

Nagisa pulled the knife back and petted Azusa on her head while giving it back to her, "but don't get me wrong, you're already way better than I was when I was 15."

"But my bloodlust leaks automatically when I'm only planning to make my move." Azusa complained not being flustered at all that Nagisa just placed his knife next to her neck.

"Like I said, you have to control your emotions. Maybe you can learn a few things from your Haru-nee about that. She's quite an expert in that." Nagisa ruffled her hair a bit then walked towards the drivers seat.

"Haru-nee?" Azusa instantly put on her sad puppy face and look at Akari begging her to teach her.

"Ehh? ... fine, I'll show you in the car okay?" Akari was still confused that Nagisa suddenly made her teach Azusa how to hide or suppress her wavelength, but what wondered her the most was how Nagisa knew that she expertised in this category.

It was quite amusing for Nagisa hearing how Akari was trying to explain to Azusa how she could keep her wavelength stable. Akari was struggling pretty hard since Azusa wasn't able to read wavelengths yet, at least not good enough to understand what Akari was trying to show her.

But then, Nagisa suddenly felt something really cold running down his spine and it made him shiver! He was sensing something dangerous! Something dangerous even for him!


	45. Chapter 41: VS Tentacles!

"Neko-chan! Take care of your Haru-nee!" Nagisa shouted to the back seats before looking in Akari's direction, "Haruna-san, can you drive?"

"Huh?" Akari was slightly confused by Nagisa's sudden tension.

"Can you drive!?" Nagisa was getting inpatient, he was sensing a huge threat approaching them, the fact that his senses were reacting to it could only mean one thing, tentacles.

"Ehh, yeah." Akari answered still being confused, she had never seen Nagisa like this.

"Take the wheel and just follow this street no matter what happens!" Nagisa told her, "can you do that?"

"Yeah, but where are you go..." before she could finish her sentence, Nagisa hit the break and disappeared instantly.

"...ing." Akari was shocked, she was able to see how Nagisa left the car, she still had her kinetic vision from her tentacles in the past and back then she was even able to track "number 2" who was moving at 40 Mach, so tracking Nagisa's 1 Mach with her eyes was no problem for her.

That was also the reason why Nagisa never showed his incredible speed in front of Akari and if he did, she was either unconscious or had her eyes closed like when she was kidnapped back in Japan.

"About 1 Mach..." Akari figured after comparing Nagisa's speed to Koro Sensei's, " but how? I didn't see any tentacles from him." Akari felt like she was onto something but was interrupted by Azusa.

"Haru-nee! Chibi-nii told you to keep driving!" She tapped on Akari's shoulder and shouted.

"Huh? Yeah you're right, thank you Azusa-chan." Akari smiled and petted her head before moving to the drivers seat and driving off again.

Nagisa followed their car for a bit and stopped when Akari drove into a small alley. He then waited there and blocked the entrance.

If somebody was chasing them there was no way they could get past there without Nagisa noticing. "Comon... show yourself." Nagisa whispered to himself. He was slightly nervous, this would be the first time he fought against a tentacle user except for Koro Sensei.

"There he comes!" Nagisa suddenly jumped up and something crashed into him with sending both of them flying.

When they finally landed on the ground Nagisa was finally able to take a look at his opponent, and it was a shock to him! The person or rather creature in front of him still had the shape of a human but had tiny tentacles sticking out of his body everywhere and they were twitching.

"Who are you!" Nagisa shouted at him while getting in a defensive stance, judging by the impact Nagisa guessed that the creatures speed was around 5 Mach. A strange blue light spread from Nagisa's eyes, even turning his brown contact lenses into a light blue color. He had activated "Hawkeye" just to be sure.

"A chosen one." The creature answered. Despite his appearance his mental state seemed to be quite stable.

"Huh? Chosen one?" Nagisa frowned and asked.

"Chosen by god! A servant of gods will, someone who passed the test and was rewarded with strength and power!" The creature got more and more excited as he was speaking.

Nagisa's gulped listening to him, he was expecting them to appear sooner or later if they couldn't catch or kill Akari with normal units. This person was one of the fanatics that were injected with tentacle cells!

"So what's your business here?" Nagisa's asked him just to make sure.

"To punish a sinner." The creature calmed down and told Nagisa. He could sense how serious this creature was. He truly believed in every word he said!

"A sinner?!" Nagisa's hissed and had to prevent himself from charging at this creature, he didn't care if someone would call him a sinner because he knew, that to a lot of people he was a monster, all the people he had killed some of them definitely had family and they definitely hated him and would curse him to die.

But not Akari! Anybody but her! She never hurt anyone! She was a sweet girl who was considerate to even strangers! She was an angel to Nagisa, she was his angel that kept his mind from going insane, an angel who was holding him at the cliff not letting him fall into the deep hatred and turn into a killing machine.

"Yes! This girl you were trying to protect is a sinner! And the only punishment for her is death! And you, who's trying to protect her, are a sinner as well!" A tentacle on the creatures arm suddenly extended and aimed for Nagisa's heart.

"So what if I'm a sinner." Nagisa easily dodged the tentacle and grabbed it with his hand, "if i have to become a demon to protect her, so be it. If your god is going to stomp me down to hell I'll crawl back up just to save her!"

The fact that Nagisa caught his 5 Mach tentacle so easily and was talking on such a calm voice made the creature shiver. "So you better don't try to lay a finger on her!" Nagisa's suddenly shouted and tightened his grip making the tentacle in his hands burst into tiny pieces.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The creature finally realized that Nagisa's wasn't a toy he would play around with and asked him.

"You said it yourself, a sinner... I'm the one who's going to kill all of you!" Nagisa leaped at the creature without even finishing his sentence.

"YOU!" The creature screamed as he send all the tentacles in his body after Nagisa. He could see that Nagisa was slower than him! A lot slower, but he simply couldn't hit Nagisa! It was like Nagisa knew where he was going to aim for before he even made his move! "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Say that to your god." It didn't took Nagisa long before he was right in front of the creature, the fight was way easier than Nagisa had expected. Physically the creature was about three times stronger than the current Nagisa, but he had no skills and experience in actual combat, the only thing he has was brute strength and this wasn't enough to beat Nagisa!

Not to mention that his movements were extremely slow in Nagisa's eyes since he already activated his "Hawkeye"."

Nagisa pulled out a knife from his belt and sliced it through the creature. "Argh!" the creature still managed to dodge a bit to the side but the knife still cut through his entire arm.

"How long are you going to watch!" Just when Nagisa was going to step in for the final blow, the creature suddenly started to run away and started screaming.

And that was when Nagisa felt something approaching him with incredible speed from behind! It was even faster than the creature in front of him! 7, no the tentacle moved at a speed of 8 Mach! Nagisa quickly made a step to the side and barely dodged the tentacle coming from behind.

 _-Another one!? -_

Nagisa's heart suddenly tightened, if there was a second, there might be a third! Not that he wasn't able to handle them, he could probably defeat 5 of these creatures if he used "Overdrive", but what if they went after Akari instead of fighting him?

"So pathetic 10." The second creature that appeared said to the first one.

10?! This is bad... -

If the one in front of Nagisa was called 10 then there had to be 9 before him, right? "Oh shut up 6! It's not like you managed to hit him!" 10 complained.

"Tss, whatever, our job here is done, 2 is already going after the girl. All we have to do is to keep this guy bus...hurgh!?" 6 said while shrugging his shoulders but suddenly felt an incredible pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a giant hole there! "Haaa... 10 you idiot! Go after him!" 6 finally realized what was wrong! Nagisa was gone!

"Huh? No way! He was here just a moment ago!" 10 shouted in disbelieve but still started to chase after Nagisa, "6! Tell the rest to intercept him!" 10 shouted before taking his leave.

The second Nagisa heard that someone was already after Akari, he stepped into "Overdrive"! He had no idea how close that 2 was already, all he could do was to try to catch up before he would reach Akari and Azusa!

Nagisa caught up in just a few seconds only to see their car on the side of the road in shatters! But Nagisa could see that they had left the car before it got destroyed! He quickly checked the surrounding and discovered some footprints in the soil that headed into the forrest on the side!

 _-Good job Neko-chan! -_

Azusa always had an extremely sharp sense for danger that was the reason why she was in Nagisa's group way back then, since she always managed to see the danger coming. Without the boost of the tentacle cells in Nagisa's body, he would have no chance to beat Azusa in this factor.

Nagisa planned to follow the footprints but there was no need, Nagisa could see how the trees in the forrest starts to fall one by one and there was no doubt that it was this 2's doing.

* * *

"Which way Azusa-chan?" Akari was holding Azusa's hand while running way from the falling trees while killing there presence and taking the woods as their cover.

"Just run Haru-nee, run until Chibi-nii comes back." Azusa said while giving her best to follow Akari's footsteps. She might have trained a lot, but the fact that she was only 10 made it hard for her to keep up with Akari. "Careful Haru-nee!" She suddenly screamed.

Akari turned her sight back to the front only seeing how a tentacle was rushing towards her, she was able to see its movements clearly thanks to her kinetic vision, but there was no way she could dodge that in time. And even if she somehow managed, that would leave Azusa completely open to the tentacle.

Akari just watched how the tentacle got closer and closer to her without being able to do anything! This scene seemed uncomfortably familiar to her, being pierced by a tentacle... this would be the second time she would die to that. Akari let out a sigh and closed her eyes... "Chibi-nii!" The expected pain didn't happen and Azusa's voice made Akari open her eyes again.

There was Nagisa standing right in front of her with a weird sphere around him that was blocking the tentacle. "A-Absolute defense mode... you, you!" Akari couldn't believe her eyes.

"Run!" Nagisa interrupted her and just roared, "run as fast as you can!" He repeated and jumped at the creature that was floating in the sky.

Akari's mind was a complete mess, she had so many questions but she knew that it wasn't the time for that. The possibility of "Viper" being Nagisa made her didn't want to leave him behind, but she knew that if she stayed she'd be nothing but a nuisance. "Survive!" She screamed and started to run again.

Nagisa didn't answer her, he was pulling 2 from the sky and smacked him into the ground. If he let him stay in the skies Nagisa would be in a huge disadvantage. He also wanted to finish this 2 of before the rest arrived. He already entered "Overdrive" for a couple of minutes now and he needed to save time!

As Nagisa expected, all of these tentacle users were inexperienced in combat, they weren't even close to the level Itona and Akari were back in school. It didn't took Nagisa long and he stabbed though 2's heart ending his life.

But Nagisa had no time to rest, just a few seconds after he finished 2, 8 tentacle users appeared in Nagisa's sight.

"He already killed 2!" 10 shouted out loud seeing the corpse of 2 laying on the ground.

"He won't die in vain." 6 hissed with his teeth grit and glared at Nagisa, the wound on his stomach was already gone, it seemed like they also had regeneration abilities. But it was obvious that 6 looked extremely exhausted.

"3! You go after that girl! We'll handle this guy!" A creature Nagisa didn't know the name of commanded and one of the creatures left the group wanting to chase after Akari and Neko.

"No you won't!" Before 3 could get past Nagisa, he was already kicked back into the crowd. Nagisa was faster than any of them when he was in "Overdrive" but he couldn't waste any more time, a few minutes had past just while they were talking! "You're all staying right here!"

Nagisa couldn't let them split up, because once they did, Nagisa wouldn't be able to hold back every single one of them anymore, so the only option Nagisa had was to engage first! Nagisa went for 6 first since he was weakened and probably the easiest to take out.

The creatures obviously didn't expect Nagisa to engage first and Nagisa managed to finish off 6 with a surprise attack before any of them could react. "7 to go..." Nagisa said to himself as he threw himself into the group.

The fight wasn't easy for Nagisa even though he was faster than them and he could easily catch every single movement with his enchanted eyesight, there were still too many tentacles attacking him at once!

There was no easy way out of this battle and the only choice Nagisa had was to play it defensive with his eyesight and absolute defense mode while waiting for openings to make some counters.

Given how things were, the more Nagisa managed to take out, the easier his next target would get! And killing one of them when they were all grouped up would also be a huge hit to their moral.

Tentacles kept dropping on him like a storm and Nagisa was pushed back more and more to the point he had no choice but to keep his absolute defense mode up the entire time!

 _-Can't continue like this! -_

Nagisa grit his teeth and decided to go for a risky move, he didn't want to but he had to, his biggest problem was time at the moment, if he wasn't able to take them all out in less than 30 minutes, he would lose all his strength and collapse!

While all the tentacles where still desperately hitting Nagisa's shield, Nagisa suddenly removed it and rushed towards the right. After a short delay, the creatures realized what happened and sent their tentacles right after Nagisa from different angles.

 _-Now! -_

Nagisa held his breath and kicked a tree to change his direction abruptly, the tree that he kicked got knocked out of the ground with its roots pulled out and crashed into a few other trees also knocking them down!

The creatures didn't got irritated and sent their tentacles right after Nagisa! But they forgot one thing! Since they were attacking from different positions, Nagisa's sudden direction change made their own tentacles collide!

Nagisa took the chance and leaped at the creature with the fastest tentacles! Even though they all looked the same, some of them were faster while the other one stronger. He managed to take out two of them in all this mess and this made things a lot easier.

The more time past the more experienced Nagisa became and also less tentacles were there to attack him! After 20 minutes, Nagisa was finally able to finish off the last of them. He didn't get out unscratched in the end, even though things got easier when he already took out two of them, but he also became more and more exhausted and sometimes failed to dodge or activated his absolute defense mode too late.

The worst part was that he still couldn't get out of his "Overdrive" yet, since he already went past the 20 minute mark. If he stepped out of it now, he would lose all his extra abilities including most of his regeneration ability.

Nagisa let himself fall next to a tree while letting his wounds heal, "H-Hello?" That's when a little boy with a heavy accent slowly came out of the woods looking at Nagisa frightened.

Nagisa instantly took his guard back up and eyed the boy with caution! He wasn't going to let his guard down just because it was a little boy, there were too many missions where people sent trained children as a decoy to distract them!

Seeing Nagisa's stand up again, the little boy instantly backed off a bit again and carefully watched Nagisa while keeping his distance.

Nothing happened for almost a minute with them just watching each other but Nagisa suddenly had something cold running down his spine when he heard a sudden crack sound behind him! He instantly moved to the side but it was too late! Something penetrated the tree behind Nagisa and stabbed through his chest! It was originally aimed for his heart, but Nagisa instinct saved him by forcing his body to move to the side a bit!

Nagisa looked at his chest and only saw his blood dripping down from something... something invisible! Before Nagisa could free himself, the invisible thing pinned him against the tree behind him and kept him from moving.

"Pff, who knew you would be so cautious against a child!" The little boy walked towards Nagisa with a devilish grin on his face. His German accent and fear were completely gone!

"..." Nagisa didn't answer and just grasped for air while trying to free himself, but the thing that was pinning Nagisa down was strong! Too strong for Nagisa in his current state!

"But then, you're still too softhearted, if you did suspect me, why didn't you kill me on sight? I wouldn't have stood a chance." The little boy laughed and asked Nagisa, "Oh, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm 1... when I got my powers, my body didn't got enchanted at all... my physical strength stayed the same as it was, but my tentacles, they were invisible! And you fell for it!"

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat, the kid was right, why didn't he attack the kid on sight? Or at least knocked him unconscious? He had attacked so many people just because he suspected them in his two years in the special force! So why didn't he now!?

Nagisa knew his answer but he didn't want to accept it... it was because of Akari... the little time he spend with Akari, just the week made him revert to his old self more and more... he didn't attack the boy because Akari disliked him attacking innocent people just because of his suspicion.

Without him realizing, Akari was changing his way of thinking... and he didn't dislike that, deep down he wanted to be his old self again, he wanted to be the boy that seemed harmless to everyone again.

"Ha... you managed to kill all these fools but then you failed to such a cheap trick! Hahaha!" The little boy started to laugh like a maniac, "who said that I was a failure! Who said that I didn't got stronger because god despised me! I've defeated the person that killed all of you! ALL OF YOU! AHAHA!"

"Urgh..." Nagisa tried to rip the tentacle that was pinning him down apart again, but this tentacle was firmer than any of the others! Even firmer than Koro Sensei's! There was no way for him to escape!

"Haha, but I'm not going to kill you. The prophet will be delighted to see you, to take you apart and investigate every cell of you. The power you showed was inhuman, it seemed like our powers but more balanced and consistent... hurgh!" The little boy suddenly started to struggle when an arm started to chock his neck!

"Azusa-chan!" Nagisa knew this voice! It was Akari! Nagisa lifted his head and saw how Azusa closed in on the little boy like a moving shadow, grabbed his head from the front and twisted it! Nagisa could hear how his neck broke in all the silence of the forest. Then the tentacle pinning him down started to loosen.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Nagisa desperately grasped for air and concentrated his entire energy into healing the hole in his chest.

"Chibi-nii!" Azusa rushed towards Nagisa and helped him to sit down while Akari walked to him with a worried but also complicated look on her face. She opened her mouth and closed it again not bringing out anything for almost a minute.

"Na..." that was all Nagisa could hear from Akari, he had used up all his energy, made the hole in his chest regenerate, stepped out of "Overdrive" and fell unconscious. The timer on his wristwatch counting the time he was in "Overdrive", 29 minutes 59 seconds...

 **Hey, it's me, I'm back! First of all, a late merry Christmas. Sorry for not updating for so long, I struggled pretty hard with the last chapter so back then I decided to skip it and write the rest first and this lead to the situation that I had chapters ready, but they didn't connect :/ so yeah, I finally managed to connect all my chapters so I'll be posting all the chapters I have the next few days.**

 **As for now, I made an double update as an apology and a New Years gift (I would make it 3 chapters but that would ruin the cliffhanger :P )**

 **So I wish you all a happy new year, thank you very much for your support throughout the entire year and I'll see you in the next chapter ;).**


	46. Chapter 42: I'm not letting go

"Urgh..." Nagisa woke up and his entire body was hurting like hell! He lifted his arm and looked on his wristwatch...

 _\- ... guess I'm lucky I'm still able to move at all. -_

Nagisa grunted as he tried to stand up then looked around himself. He was still in the forest and was laying on a pile of leaves and grass. Next to him was another pile and Azusa was sleeping on it curled together like a little kitten. Her way of sleeping was the reason Nagisa called her "Neko" to begin with, because back then she wasn't willing to share her name.

Nagisa gently put his jacket on her and looked towards the third pile, it was empty. After quickly checking his surroundings he found Akari sitting on a rock next to a small lake, looking at the moon and walked to her. He definitely had to talk to her. He had used his absolute defense mode in front of her and knowing Akari, she probably already guessed who he was.

"Hello H-Haruna-san..." Nagisa wanted to punch himself for the way he greeted her, but he couldn't help it! It felt like his heart wasn't beating at all and it was suffocating.

"..." but Akari didn't react to his call at all and just kept looking into the sky. The light midnight breeze was blowing through her hair while the moonlight was shining on her. The sight made Nagisa space out for a second.

"Haru..." Nagisa hesitated for a second and opened his mouth again but he was interrupted this time.

"You're still going to call me that?" Akari finally looked at Nagisa and asked him.

"It's not... I..." Nagisa looked to the side and didn't know what to say.

"You dropped this when you were unconscious..." Akari took something out of her arms but it was too dark for Nagisa to see, his eyesight had reverted back the one of a normal human because of the aftereffect of "Overdrive".

Nagisa made a step forward and froze in place after seeing what Akari was holding! He instinctively searched in his jacket pocket! His chocolate box was gone! The chocolate box Akari gave him! She knew!

"Why didn't you tell me..." Akari's voice started to shiver, "I though Hiromi-san threw it away but it was you! You were there! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I..." Nagisa had no answer to that, he did it because Koro Sensei told him not to... but that was Koro Sensei, there was no specific reason why HE didn't tell her.

"You could've just left a note or something, just let me know that you were still alive!" Akari bursted into tears, "Shiota Nagisa! Why didn't you tell me!"

The way Akari called his name made Nagisa's body shiver, he could feel the pain and disappointment Akari was feeling just by her voice.

"...We...we couldn't risk to let the organization know...if they found out..." Nagisa said, not even convinced by his answer himself.

"So you didn't trust me...?" Akari asked him while tears were still dropping from her eyes.

"No! That's not true!" Nagisa desperately tried to explain but he couldn't find the words.

"Then why! You were there! You were back home! Just two weeks after you disappeared you were in your room! Why didn't you tell me! Just let me know that you were still there!" Akari screamed at him.

"I I couldn't... if they found out because you behaved differently they could've tried to kidnap or torture you...a-and I..." Nagisa stopped on his sentence, no matter how much sense his reasons made, it was pointless because it was a fact that he made her suffer... he prevented that she might get tortured by the mysterious organization but tortured her himself.

"...Torture? You mean the pain that was ingrained into my chest when you left? The pain that I had to bear every single second in these two years?! The pain that woke me up every night not being able to breath?" Akari said after calming herself down a bit again. "...just leave."

"Wha?" Nagisa's body shivered hearing what she said, "Akari I..."

"Don't call me that anymore... you said it yourself, Shiota Nagisa is dead, and from now on... so is Yukimura Akari..." Akari said as cold as she could but she still couldn't keep her voice from trembling and her tears from running. "Just go away... I don't want to see you again."

"Akari! Don't be stupid! You saw what they tried to do to get rid of you! There is no way I can leave you alone!" Nagisa made a step towards Akari and wanted to reach out for her.

"GO AWAY!" But Akari jumped away and pulled out a knife that Nagisa gave her the day before and pointed it at Nagisa, "just go away..." she sounded more like she was begging him.

"Akari..." Nagisa chocked trying to say something and made another step towards her.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Akari screamed and swung her knife at Nagisa! The sound of the blade cutting through the wind was clearly hearable in the total silence of the forest!

...

...

...

"W-Why didn't you dodge..." the tip of Akari's knife was already touching Nagisa's chest when she stopped, but Nagisa didn't take a single step back at all, he didn't even flinch.

"How could I? I deserve it... no matter how much I believe I did the right thing... I still made you suffer, made you sad, and it's still my fault. Being stabbed is probably nothing compared to the pain you felt... but this the least I can do..." Nagisa smiled at her and said in a gentle voice. "I really wanted to stay with you, be at your side... forever."

"Then why... why did you leave..." Akari closed her eyes and tears started to fall again.

"Because I was weak, because I couldn't protect you..." Nagisa answered and suddenly pulled Akari into his arms not giving her any time to react.

"Wha, what are you doing Nagisa!" Akari abruptly opened her eyes sensing how her knife sliced into Nagisa's chest! By pulling Akari into his arms, the knife that was pointed at him was also pushed into his body!

Akari felt how Nagisa's blood was running down her hand and arm. It terrified her, no matter how cold her words were or how desperate she was, it was only because she cared about him, she cared about him too much to forgive him for leaving her alone, thinking that he was dead.

"I'm sorry Akari..." but Nagisa only tightened his arms even further, Akari wanted to struggle, but if she did, the wound caused by the knife would only open even wider! "I'm sorry..."

"Nagisa! Let go! Please!" Akari screamed but she was afraid to make any big movements. The blood on her hands was getting cold from the midnight breeze and Nagisa was starting to shiver, but his arms didn't loosen at all.

"I'll leave after this... just let me stay here a bit longer..." Nagisa just whispered into her ear while pulling her even closer to him, "just... one last... time." Nagisa said gently.

"Let go Nagisa! Please!" Akari cried while shaking her head, "I don't want you to leave! Just let go Nagisa! Please!"

"I don't want to... , even if I stay, who knows if you'll ever get the chance to hug you again..." Nagisa's voice was getting weaker and weaker, but he was still smiling.

"I will let you! Just let go Nagisa! Please!" Akari was feeling helpless, she could sense how Nagisa's life was fading away but she couldn't move at all, if she did it would only kill him even faster.

"Haha... that... is... a... ..." Nagisa lost his consciousness mid sentence. His arms loosened and his body started to fall to the ground.

"Nagisa! What are you doing! Heal yourself!" Akari quickly hugged Nagisa again seeing that he was falling.

"A...kari... I'm... sorry." Nagisa was still smiling but his face was pale as chalk. Even when he lost his consciousness, he was still apologizing.

"Nagisa!" Akari had seen how Nagisa had been able to heal that giant hole in his chest within seconds, so while she was worried, another voice in her was still saying that Nagisa was only putting up an act knowing that nothing would happen to him.

But when she felt how Nagisa's body was actually getting cold with her in his arms, she started to panic and wanted to let him regenerate himself. But she didn't know that Nagisa had temporarily lost all his abilities!

"Nagisa!" Akari was scared to death, she thought that once Nagisa let go of her, he would instantly heal back to normal, she thought that Nagisa was only hurting himself but not killing himself! "Azusa-chan!"

After waking Azusa up and asking her to help her to stop Nagisa's bleeding, Akari started to look for Nagisa's phone, the only idea she had was to call Koro Sensei for help. Akari soon found Nagisa's phone but it was locked with a code.

 _\- his birthday... 0720 -_

Akari typed it in but it the phone didn't unlock.

 _\- what is it?! -_

Akari's hands started to tremble. If Nagisa didn't get some treatment anytime soon, he really was going to die. She then tired the birthday of Nagisa's mother, but it was still wrong!

Akari started to panic, she had one last chance and the phone would lock itself, she did have an idea but she wasn't confident enough to try it out.

But she had no other choice. With every second she waited, Nagisa's life was slowly fading away! Akari's heart was racing like crazy. everytime her finger touched the screen typing im her last attempt, her mind was showing her memories she had with Nagisa, happy moments, sad moments and the moment she lost him... 1-1-0-9.

Tears started to gather in Akari's eyes again when the phone was unlocked with this code, Nagisa was using her birthday as his code and his background picture... was a picture of her sleeping in her room at Nagisa's place, he took it two years ago, the time he came back for the chocolate box. It wasn't just her imagination or dream! The night from two years ago, Nagisa really was with her for almost the entire night!

Akari quickly shook her head and dried her tears, this wasn't the time for her to cry, she had to call Koro Sensei and fast!

Akari scrolled through Nagisa's contacts and finally found Koro Sensei's name. "Hello Nagisa-kun? What is it?"

"H-Hello Koro Sensei..." Akari stuttered a bit. It has been a while since she talked to Koro Sensei.

"Oh, Kayano-san it's you! So I guess Nagisa-jun told you after all, what is it?" Koro Sensei asked her being slightly surprised.

"Koro Sensei! Please help Nagisa, h-he's dying!" Akari could feel how the tears she was holding back started to run down her cheeks again, "please!"

"IEHHH?! Sensei is on his way! Don't move away from where you are! Sensei will be there! And don't lose the phone!" Akari only heard how Koro Sensei disappeared and then she let the phone fell to the ground right after.

The few minutes felt like years to Akari, she was letting Nagisa rest on her lap while constantly keeping check on his pulse. There were a few times where it suddenly stopped for a split second and every time it scared the soul out of Akari.

Akari's tears simply didn't stop to flow, it was as if she was letting out all the emotions she had stored in these two years, all the sadness she was trying to hide behind her mask that was broken right now. All the fear that she felt was coming back to her. Nagisa had died on her once, and he was doing it again!

That was when a yellow octopus like creature suddenly appeared above them "Kayano-san!" Akari couldn't answer Koro Sensei because she was still chocking while crying.

"It's fine, I'll take care of Nagisa." Koro Sensei took Nagisa from Akari's arms after gently petting her on her head, then swiftly started to fix Nagisa's wound.

* * *

"Haru-nee... why did you stab Chibi-nii?" Akari's body shivered after hearing Azusa's question. She didn't know how to explain what happened, and even if she did, she didn't know if Azusa would understand.

"If I tell you that he did it himself, will you believe me?" Akari asked Azusa with a bitter smile.

"... Mhmm." After hesitating for a second Azusa nodded.

"You would?" Akari was taken by surprised, she didn't expect Azusa be believe her at all.

"It sounds like something Chibi-nii would do...because Chibi-nii is stupid." Azusa answered looking sad.

"Will you hate me for hurting him?" Akari asked her.

"Did you want to hurt him?" Azusa asked back.

"No... I didn't..." Akari shook her head, just remembering the touch of Nagisa's blood on her hands made her shiver.

"Then I won't hate you." Azusa answered with a really serious face but it looked so unfitting that it made Akari smile a bit. "But Chibi-nii is always the one getting hurt, it's not fair."

"What do you mean?" Akari asked Azusa. She made it sound like this wasn't the first time she saw Nagisa getting hurt.

"You said that Chibi-nii was being someone he wasn't, but when we were still in the same group... Chibi-nii wasn't like the Chibi-nii right now!" Azusa started to complain, and this time Nagisa wasn't there to stop her.

"Chibi-nii was really really nice back then! I mean he still is but he's not being nice!" Azusa tried to explain with her limited vocabulary but Akari still understood what she was trying to say. Nagisa was putting on a cold aura to keep people away from him with only a few exceptions.

"The aura he gave from himself was blue and green!" Since Akari didn't react Azusa tried another way to explain because she thought Akari didn't understand. "Now it's mostly grey..."

"I know what you mean..." Akari took Azusa in her arms, "I know..."

"But after what happened one and a half years ago everyone else started to be afraid of him but it wasn't his fault!" Azusa said, "and then Chibi-nii was separated from our base and now he's like this."

"What happened back then?" Akari asked but she was interrupted by Koro Sensei who was done treating Nagisa's wounds.

It didn't took Koro Sensei long to patch Nagisa's up, but he wasn't able to fix it entirely since he wasn't there to collect all the cells Nagisa had lost like in Akari's case back then.

"Finally..." Koro Sensei approached Akari and Azusa after making sure that Nagisa's life wasn't in danger anymore.

"Tako-ojisan! Is Chibi-nii fine?" Azusa instantly escaped Akari's arms and asked Koro Sensei once he came close to them, she had been waiting the entire time since she didn't want to disturb Koro Sensei, but now that he was done she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"He'll be fine, don't worry Azusa-chan." Koro Sensei petted her on the head with a tentacle, "just one day and your Nii-san will be back to normal, you know what he's capable of. But for now, Azusa-chan, can you wait over there for a minute?"

"Okay." Azusa was surprisingly obedient to Koro Sensei and ran off almost instantly after knowing that Nagisa was fine.

"It's been a while Koro Sensei... how's N-Nagisa doing." While talking to Azusa, Akari had the time to calm herself down again. She wanted answers, she felt awful just thinking about why Nagisa didn't tell her and she wanted to know what made Nagisa change so much!

"He'll be fine. I'm surprised though, I can't imagine what Nagisa must have fought against for him to stay in "Overdrive" for almost 30 minutes and still get stabbed into the chest, even from the front." Koro Sensei made a serious face.

"Huh? "Overdrive"?" Akari didnt understand what Koro Sensei was talking about since Nagisa had never actually shown, let alone explained his abilities to her.

"He didn't tell you? It's an ability he has developed to increase his capabilities by 10 times. But it comes with a time limit. Reach 10 minutes and he'll lose his special abilities like his absolute defense mode for 12 hours, reach 20 minutes he will turn into a normal human for 12 hours, reach 30 minutes he won't be able to move for 12 hours, and from that point on his life is in danger." Koro Sensei explained, "I just checked his watch and it said 29:59, if he had reached 30 minutes even I might not have been able to save him."

Akari started to shiver hearing what Koro Sensei told her. Nagisa was going over his limits to safe her, he was 1 second away from risking his life and she stabbed him! Technically Nagisa did stab himself, but Akari was still blaming herself.

"I still don't understand how someone and leave such a wound on Nagisa in a head on fight... not even Sensei is able to do that when Nagisa is in "Overdrive"." Koro Sensei was still thinking. If there was such an enemy, they had to be really careful.

"I-I stabbed him..." Akari bit her lips and said while she clenched her fists and started to tremble.

"Huh? What did you say Kayano-san?" Koro Sensei didn't understand what he just heard.

"The one who stabbed Nagisa... was me." Akari was biting her lips so hard that she started to bleed.

"Why?!" Koro Sensei was shocked.

"I-I got upset finding out that he was lying to me the entire time... and I thought he could heal himself... so I..." Koro Sensei could hear how much Akari regretted what she did, but at the same time, he still couldn't believe that Akari would do something like that!

"I know you must have felt awful... but it's Sensei's fault Kayano-san, you shouldn't blame Nagisa-kun! Let alone stab him..." Koro Sensei said and then let out a long sigh.

"I-I didn't want to really stab him... I just wanted him to leave..." Akari explained while biting her lips so hard that they started to bleed. She wasn't going to tell Koro Sensei that Nagisa pushed it in himself, she was still blaming herself.

"Do you want to hear what Nagisa has been through these two years?" Koro Sensei asked her, "maybe you will forgive him after that."

"..." Akari thought for a second and nodded. "Azusa-chan told me that something happened to him... but she didn't explain."

"Don't tell Nagisa-kun though, he didn't want anyone to know about that." Koro Sensei took a deep breath and started telling Akari how Nagisa had spend his two years.

* * *

"...He spend the rest of the year basically locked in the facility because I feared that he was going to lose it if he kept going on missions..." Koro Sensei ended his story, but Akari already stopped listening about halfway through, she had her eyes wide open staring into nothing.

It was true that she had a hard time, but so did Nagisa, not that she was ready to forgive him yet, but knowing what he did, made her want to caress him. "Alright, Kayano-san, we should get going. They should've realized by now that something went wrong, we have to leave this place as soon as possible."

"You're right, but Sensei... will you be able to carry all three of us?" Akari asked, she did remember Koro Sensei saying that he wasn't all that strong.

"I'll manage. Azusa-chan, we're leaving!" Koro Sensei walked back to Nagisa and put him and Azusa into his jacket, like he did when he took Nagisa and Karma for a movie in Hawaii. "I'll have to ask you to hold onto Nagisa though, he is still unconscious so he might just fall out."

"...okay." Akari nodded after being put into Koro Sensei's pocket as well and put her arms around Nagisa. Her heart skipped a beat the second she touched him. His body was still rather cold and he was shivering while being unconscious. Akari subconsciously pulled him closer to keep him warm.

"I'm taking off." Koro Sensei said after catapulting himself into the air holding onto two trees. Once the momentum was there it was easy for Koro Sensei to keep on flying.

 **And there you go, another chapter! What do you guys think of the idea with the knife? Wanting to keep Akari in his arms even if it meant to get stabbed?**

 **Do you think Akari will be able to forgive him after that? Or do you think that it wasn't enough?**

 **Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **And as always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	47. Chapter 43: Distance

"Kayano-san, would you stay here with Nagisa? I'll go talk to Karasuma, call me when Nagisa wakes up. I'm taking Azusa-chan with me." Koro Sensei whispered.

Koro Sensei didn't even give Akari the time to answer and disappeared through the door. They were back in Japan now and Koro Sensei had headed straight back into the facility and now they were in Nagisa's room. Azusa had fallen asleep in just the few minutes.

Akari let out a short sigh and turned her sight back to Nagisa. She didn't know how she should face him when he wakes up. She did hear from Koro Sensei what happened to him in the two years, and she did want to forgive him, but there was no way she could just pretend like the two years didn't happen.

She then started to look around the room. This was the room Nagisa lived in for the past two years. A plain room with just a bed, a desk, he didn't even have a closet. Akari walked towards the desk and looked at the things Nagisa had on it.

His desk was made out of wood, and there weren't that many things on it. But the spot right in the middle caught Akari's attention. That spot looked different than any other spot on the table, it was slightly darker and the wood was drier and slightly deformed.

Akari had a similar spot on her desk. Her desk had this spot because she used to cry on her desk on a daily basis and the wood go wet... Akari gulped and looked back at Nagisa who was still unconscious.

"I wouldn't have minded to suffer or to live in fear... it would've been fine as long as you were still there..." Akari sat down on Nagisa's bed and placed her hand on his cheek. Now that Akari looked at his sleeping face, she realized that Nagisa's face hadn't changed that much.

The lines on his face were still rather soft and you could see a face of a teenager on it. It was just always covered with that overly matured mask whenever he was conscious.

Akari let out a sigh and wanted to pull her arm back again but something suddenly grabbed her hand. Akari quickly looked back and saw how Nagisa opened his eyes. "Y-You're awake..." that was all Akari could think of.

"Yeah... we're back in Japan aren't we... did you call Koro Sensei?" Nagisa smiled but didn't make any eye contact with Akari. He did look at his watch and realized that the only way they could've gotten back so fast was Koro Sensei.

"How are you feeling?" Akari took a deep breath and asked him ignoring his questions.

"To be honest... awful..." Nagisa forced a smile on his face, "but at the same time... I guess you could say relieved." Nagisa let go of Akari's hand and placed his arm on his forehead.

"Well... have some rest then, I'm going to tell Koro Sensei." Akari said while she stood up. She had so much she wanted to ask him, but the second he woke up, she just wanted to get out of this room.

"... okay. Be careful not to run into unnecessary places." Nagisa said after opening and closing his mouth a few times. "People here aren't exactly friendly."

"... yeah." Akari stopped for a seconds and then left the room.

"Urgh..." Nagisa hissed when he tried to stand up, the wound on his chest still hurt like hell, but it should be a lot better in a few hours. He did lose all his abilities, but the regeneration was something he had before he injected the tentacle cells. All the cells did was to enchant this ability. And with all the work Koro Sensei did, he should be able to heal most of it even without his abilities.

Nagisa took a deep breath and made his way to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. After hesitating for a few seconds, Nagisa took out the contact lenses from his eyes and went into to the shower and remove the paint from his hair.

Now that Akari already knew... all this had no purpose anymore.

* * *

"Koro Sensei, Nagisa woke up." Akari said after entering Koro Sensei's room.

"Thank goodness, how is he?" Koro Sensei let out a relieved sigh.

"He looked fine..."

"Are you still blaming him Kayano-san?" Koro Sensei realized how awkwardly Akari behaved when she was talking about Nagisa.

"Maybe... I don't know how I should face him..." Akari forced a smile on her face and told Koro Sensei.

"Oh right, I just got new orders from above!" Koro Sensei suddenly raised his voice, "it's about Nagisa."

"What do they want from him!? He's injured!" Akari started shouting without her even realizing, "... sorry."

"You're worried about him after all aren't you."

"..."

"I think it's a good time for a class reunion, don't you think?" Koro Sensei said, "like tomorrow?"

"Ehh?" Akari got surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"I'll go get everyone, you go tell Nagisa." Koro Sensei simply disappeared after saying these words.

"Koro Sensei?" Akari was just left there dumbfounded and started walking back to Nagisa's room still thinking about what Koro Sensei said.

A reunion at a time like this?! What was Koro Sensei thinking?!

Without her realizing, she was already standing in front of Nagisa's room again. After taking a long breath, Akari opened the door.

"Oh, you're up again..." Akari stopped her sentence looking at Nagisa with a confused and shocked look on her face. In front of her was Nagisa, not "Viper", but Nagisa with his natural blue hair and eyes. And no matter how much she told herself that she couldn't forgive him, seeing him like this made her want to cry.

"H-Hey..." Nagisa averted his eyes awkwardly, he had so much he wanted to say to her, even when he was hiding behind the personality called "Viper" he wanted to talk to her, but now that she was there and knew that it was him, he couldn't bring out a single word. "A...ka...ri?" Nagisa spoke her name syllable by syllable and observed her wavelength. He did remember her telling him not to call her that anymore.

But to his relieve Akari didn't show any sign of rejection, but tears started to run down her cheeks, "T-that's not fair..." she closed the door behind her to lean against it, "that's not fair! You left me alone for two years! Two years I thought you were gone! Then you come back, lie to me, and now you're acting like nothing had happened! That's... not fair..."

Akari's body just slit down the door and she started to cry while holding her legs, with her face buried into them.

"..." Nagisa took a step forwards but stopped just after one step with his arm slightly reaching out to Akari. "I wanted to come back... every single second in the two years... I wanted to come back. When I got to see you again, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you that I'm back. But every time I wanted to tell you, another voice inside told me that I couldn't, that I would put you in danger..."

Nagisa could hear how Akari's crying slowly turned into a light sobbing as she started to listen to him.

"That might have been true at first... but the longer I spend time with you... I more I started to hesitate... while spending more and more time with you, I could sense the pain you felt deep down, how you suffered, and it was all because of me. And I started to ask myself... can I come back? Am I allowed to come back? Even if I did... would I... still be me?"

"And?" Akari's sobbing was barely hearable by now. And Nagisa was quite relieved that she was reacting to his words.

"I thought... I wouldn't tell you before I've figured it out myself... but you still found out before I got an answer... but I guess that's also my answer, I'm not me anymore." Nagisa let out a deep breath after finishing his sentence, "I didn't know, would you still want me to come back...even if I wasn't me anymore... I was scared..."

"You really have to ask?" Akari's voice was trembling with anger but mostly disappointment, "do you still remember what you told me when I told you that all we did together was an act? You told me it didn't matter! You said it didn't matter if I was Kayano Kaede or Yukimura Akari, all you cared about was the girl that you had fun spending time with, the girl that you enjoyed being with! You were able to accept a "me" that didn't even existed! Why would you think that I wouldn't be able to accept a different you?!"

Nagisa was shocked, what Akari just said had never crossed his mind! Why did he assume that she wouldn't accept him? Was he doubting himself? Was he doubting her? Or was he doubting the bond between them? Was he too scared to lose everything that he started to doubt everything?...

"I... don't know." Nagisa answered after not being able to find his answer...

"You don't know, that's all you have to say?... ... ...Just forget it... Koro Sensei wanted me to tell you that we'll have a 3-E reunion tomorrow." Akari was biting her lips as she looked at Nagisa one last time before she walked out of the door while slamming it behind her.

"...a reunion?" Nagisa wore an extremely bitter smile on his face while he walked back to his bed and threw himself onto it. His chest began to hurt again, but this time it wasn't the wound that was causing the pain.

It felt different, it wasn't this massive pain that he felt on his wound but more like something that came from the inside. It stung and it made it harder and harder to breath. Before Nagisa had realized, tears were falling down his cheeks and he was sobbing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

On the other side of the door, Akari was still standing next to it. She could still hear everything that was happening inside Nagisa's room, "it's too late Nagisa... we can't go back anymore..." she whispered to herself while measuring up her strength to finally walk away from the door.

* * *

"Good morning Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa's mind was slowly drifting back into reality hearing some calling for him. He knew this voice.

"Good morning Koro Sensei..." Nagisa's head felt extremely heavy and even though he just woke up, he felt mentally exhausted.

"You don't look too well, guess you still haven't got your powers back?" Koro Sensei asked while casually dragging Nagisa on his feet and making his bed.

Nagisa moved his fingers for a bit after Koro Sensei's question "no, not yet." He answered after confirming, "is something wrong Koro Sensei?" Nagisa asked him after slashing some water in his face.

"Yes, something very important. Today is the Class-E reunion and you should get ready pretty soon, or Kayano-san and you will be late." Koro Sensei said.

"... I'm not going, can you tell Akari to go without me?" Nagisa spaced out for a second but then shook his head.

"If you can convince Sensei that it's the right decision then yes. So tell me Nagisa-kun, why wouldn't you go to the reunion?" Koro Sensei asked Nagisa with a serious voice.

"I want to make Shiota Nagisa disappear from this world..."

"Why?"

"I gave it some thought yesterday, I'm nothing like the Shiota Nagisa they know anymore, the only connection between me and the Nagisa they know is this body, this shell, everything inside has changed." Nagisa continued, "I already hurt Akari, I don't want to hurt anybody else."

"Do you really think they'll be happy when you simply disappear?" Koro Sensei asked him.

"They don't have to know that I didn't die..."

"What about Karma-kun and Kayano-san?"

"I'll talk to Karma one more time and Akari... she probably doesn't want to see me again anyways." Nagisa laughed at himself.

"Is that really what you think?" Koro Sensei seemed slightly angry.

"I don't know... but that's the only answer I came up with." Nagisa shook his head with a blank expression.

"To run away?" Koro Sensei sounded even more furious that before. "Your final answer is to give up?!"

"..."

"So after Kayano-san suffered for two years you come back to tell her that you're giving up?"

"..."

"If that was you're answer you simply shouldn't have reappeared, but now that you've shown yourself you're giving up?" Koro Sensei just kept scolding him.

"I... don't know." Nagisa just kept shaking his head.

"Well, in the end it's still going to be your decision. Sensei believes that you're old enough to decide for yourself." Koro Sensei said after taking a deep breath, "but if you do decide not to participate at the reunion, make sure you'll never show yourself again, or you're only going to hurt them, and yourself."

"I know Koro Sensei..." Nagisa shivered only listening to Koro Sensei, what he described was a future Nagisa detested, but at the same time it was also the easiest.

"I'm not going to tell Kayano-san anything right now, I'll tell her to leave if you don't show up at the gate at 11:00." Koro Sensei told him, "apart from that, Sensei is still quite curious how you got pushed so far."

"10 tentacle users, way weaker than Akari back then, but the strongest one was about half as strong as Itona back then I guess. But they weren't like Akari and Itona who only implanted the tentacles, they fused with them, not like me but more like you. And there was one with invisible tentacles, his physical abilities didn't get enhanced at all though." Nagisa explained being relieved that Koro Sensei changed the topic.

"Hmm, do you think there are more of them?" Koro Sensei asked Nagisa after thinking for a second.

"Most likely. The ones I faced seemed more like prototypes, or failures. They weren't trained in combat at all. I don't think that they wouldn't carefully choose their tentacle users." Nagisa stated his opinion, "it's possible that they have their candidates but are still testing with the tentacle cells to guarantee their success."

"Indeed, that is very possible." Koro Sensei nodded at Nagisa's analysis, he couldn't deny that Nagisa became an excellent special unit in the two years. "Any ideas where their base could be? It would be a lot easier to eliminate them before they gain their powers. As a matter of fact, once they finish their tentacle user army, it'd be disastrous."

"No idea... but judging from the state of their current tentacle users, they're not close to being ready yet." Nagisa said.

"But you still don't know which rotation of prototypes they were. They might have been their early products." Koro Sensei disagreed.

"True..." Nagisa nodded at Koro Sensei's point, "but I don't have the slightest idea where their base might be."

"Well, your mission right now is to rest well, Sensei will take over for a while." Koro Sensei petted Nagisa on his head before sliding towards the door, "and Nagisa, make a decision that you won't regret." That was the last sentence he said before leaving the room.

"... 11:00 huh?" Nagisa lifted his arm and looked at his wristwatch, 10:12, he still had about 45 minutes to decide. "..." Nagisa was just sitting there staring into nothing and spacing out deep in thought.

* * *

Koro Sensei had organized an extra room for Akari to stay in. Right now she was sitting on her not being able to decide what she was supposed to do. She knew that she had to do a lot of things, but nothing that came in mind seemed right.

On top of that, there was nothing she could do to get ready since she had lost all her clothes when the car was blown into shatters by that tentacle monster. She already took a shower and made her hair and there was no makeup here that she could work with. Not that it mattered since she always wore a rather light make up expect when she was working on a scene.

She was lucky that they had jogging suits in all sizes since the special force contained all kinds of people.

She definitely had to go home once before she got to the reunion. There was no way she was going to appear with a jogging suit!

Akari's mood took a sharp turn downwards the second she thought about the place that she considered as her home now... while Nagisa's mother did treat her like her own daughter, the person that really made her feel at home hadn't been there... and now he was back... or not.

Akari shook her head out of frustration. She had no idea what she wanted herself anymore. There was no denying that she missed Nagisa more than anything in the world and just a week ago, she would do anything just to see him again, to be held in his arms again.

But now that he was here, she started to hesitate. Yes, she was mad that Nagisa lied to her, and it was also true that she still couldn't forgive him. But the most important part was that she was confused. She had no idea how to confront him, what to say to him. There was no way she could act like the two years never happened, well technically she could, but she wasn't going to lie to her own feelings.

Akari shook her head again to shake away all the thoughts in her mind and stepped in front of the mirror. Since her hair got a bit too long in the two weeks in Germany, she was wearing it as a ponytail right now. Combined with the jogging suit, it made her look younger than she was. "Guess I haven't changed as much as I though..." Akari whispered to herself.

In comparison, Nagisa had changed quite a lot, his height, his body build, his voice, the aura he gave from him, even the way he behaved!

But at the same time he also didn't... at least his attitude towards her didn't change, thinking back now, even while he had been trying to hide his true identity, he didn't bothered to hide how much he actually cared for her. He was considerate to every single detail, got mad when she did something stupid, got worried when she was feeling down and tried to cheer her up and he did everything he could to keep her from danger... even if the cost could've been his life, again!

That was when Akari realized that her vision suddenly got blurry and she tried to wipe her eyes. They were wet, and no matter how often she tried to wipe the tears away, they kept coming back. "I hate you! I hate you Nagisa! I hate you!" Akari closed her eyes and let herself fall to the ground while screaming as loud as she could.

But at the same time, someone knocked at her door. Akari quickly ran towards the door and opened it. And there was Nagisa, standing right next to her with his hand still frozen midair. Akari quickly dried her tears and looked at him.

Nagisa was simply standing there with a complicated and lifeless expression while he averted his eyes from Akari and stared at the ground.

He definitely heard her! Akari opened her mouth wanting to explain, but nothing came out of her throat and she only ended up looking to the side as well.

"It's about time isn't it?" Nagisa forced the words out of his lungs. The feeling from last night came back again, he couldn't breathe.

"Huh? Oh... right." Akari nodded, "about that, I was planning to go ho... to go to your place before we get to the meeting point." The conversation was extremely forced and awkward, especially after what Nagisa heard.

"Yeah... I have to change as well..." Nagisa agreed, "I'll be waiting outside..." And he got away from there as if he was running away from something.

Nagisa sprinted all the way until he got out of the facility. His breathing as way too heavy and uneven, running this much shouldn't even accelerate his heartbeat usually, but it was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, not at all. When he arrived he was already desperately grasping for air.

He couldn't remember when the last time was that he felt this discouraged... it took him so long and he struggled so much to finally decide to go to the reunion, but then this happened, his effort was denied before he even tried anything.

"Starting over... who am I kidding?" Nagisa started to laugh at himself. Maybe he should just hide right now and let Akari leave without him. But before he came to a decision, Akari came out of the door behind him. "Karasuma-Sensei is going to drive us..." she said.

"..." Nagisa didn't even answer and simply nodded.

I didn't take long and Karasuma came out of the garage to pick them up, "so you're going to Nagisa's place first?" He asked both of them but all he got as an answer from them was a nod as they got into the car.

In the end, both of them were sitting in the corner of the back seats while looking out of their own window, not even looking at each other for the rest of the ride.

 **Here's another chapter :D hope you guys enjoyed it and that you didn't wait too long.**

 **There not really much to say about this chapter but please tell me what you think about it :)**

 **And as always, thank you so much for supporting me and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	48. Chapter 44: Because it was you!

"Does anybody know why Koro Sensei suddenly gathered all of us?" Nakamura asked with a slightly unpleased look on her face. She basically got kidnapped back to Japan from America, and she was tired! Usually, she'd be sleeping right now!

"No idea, maybe he wants a group picture." Karma shrugged his shoulders, but he already had a guess. There was no important reason to gather everyone here except for Nagisa. "But still, how are you guys doing?"

"Yeah right, just so so... thank god it's Saturday otherwise my boss would kill me if I skipped work!" Terasaka complained.

"Still busy with university, not everyone has the luck to get employed by the government before even having a college degree." Isogai complained.

"Where is Manami? Didn't she come with you Karma?" Kurahashi realized that Okuda was missing after a few seconds.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom before, she'll be here soon." Karma explained.

"Jeez, looks like you're going to be the first one to get married." Maehara teased him, "to be honest, back in school if I had to guess who would get married last it would be you."

"Uhh, I highly doubt that I'll be the first one." Karma had a weird smirk on his face.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Nakamura's instinct for gossip instantly reacted.

"You'll see." Nakamura nagged Karma for another while but Karma wouldn't say another word.

* * *

Nagisa was standing in his room and in front of his closet. He couldn't believe that Akari and his mother kept all his clothes from back then. But even then, there was no way he could still fit into them.

His abilities had come back a few minutes ago and he regenerated his wounds right away so that he was in top form again, at least physically.

Nagisa gave up after searching through everything twice. There was nothing in there that was his size. The only outfit he had was the one he bought when he first met Akari again, the one that looked exactly the same as the one Akari chose for him two years ago. And Nagisa really wanted to avoid wearing it.

But what choice did he have? These were the only casual clothes he possessed at the moment, except for the jogging suit he was wearing. Letting out a long sigh Nagisa put on the shirt and the jeans, threw his coat over his shoulder and walked out of the room...

Akari was troubled, she hadn't realized how many outfits she had lost in her "trip" to Germany until she looked into her closet. While she still had her dresses and jewelry for more formal events, most of her decent casual clothes were lost in the two cars that they left behind.

The only one she had left was the one she would rebuy every time she grew out of it. The one Nagisa bought for her on their first date.

While she did rebuy it every time she grew out of it, she could never bring herself to wear it. She even avoided seeing it so it always ended up being stored somewhere deep in her closet. And that was the only reason that it was still here. She had packed up all her clothes when she left for Germany since she didn't actually plan to come back.

After letting out a long sigh, Akari put on her clothes, tied her too long hair back into a ponytail and left her room...

Both Nagisa and Akari froze in place when their eyes met. The scenery was beyond awkward for them. There they were, standing in front of the door of their rooms and both wearing the outfits that they chose for each other two years ago.

The only difference was that they weren't together anymore... as a matter of fact, they were even afraid to talk to each other. "It was the only thing I had!" Both of them explained simultaneously and stopped.

"It... looks good on you." Nagisa broke the silence after both of them simply stared passed each other for almost a minute.

"T-thanks." Akari replied in a rather sad voice. Seeing them both like this made her remember the moments of their first date... they just came out of middle school back then. And they were just a careless young couple deeply in love. Akari just didn't understand how it ended up like this, she didn't understand why it had been so easy to talk to "Viper" but now that she knew he was Nagisa she couldn't bring out a single word.

Akari's absent mind was pulled back when she heard how Nagisa was already walking down the stairs.

Nagisa was walking as fast as he could. He couldn't stand how awkward it was trying to start a conversation with Akari right now! And if either of them tried, the other one would always start to space out!

Extremely frustrated, Nagisa got into the car and slammed the door behind him. "You two really need to talk." Karasuma commented seeing Nagisa's reaction.

"We're, or at least I'm trying!" Nagisa almost shouted, "but the conversation always ends before I can get to the point!"

"Because you're running away Nagisa." Karasuma replied with a calm and cold voice, "you're avoiding the topic yourself!"

"..." Nagisa went silent. Karasuma was right, he was too afraid to clear things up with Akari.

While Nagisa was still thinking, Akari also got out of the house and got into the car. "Hiromi-san said that she'll make dinner for us." Akari said before staring out of the window again.

"Akari... I" after hesitating for another while Nagisa took a deep breath and started to talk, but he was interrupted by Akari.

"Not now Nagisa... I need more time..." She replied. It was only now that Nagisa realized that Akari knew what he was trying to ask the entire time. And that she was probably asking her this question herself.

The rest of the ride was a complete silent again. When they arrived at the meeting point, everybody else already went inside because it suddenly started to rain.

"I didn't bring an umbrella and I can't park over there. I'm sorry, but you'll have to walk." Karasuma said when they arrived.

The passage towards the restaurant they were meeting in was a narrow walkway that was about 50 meters long. Considering how strong the rain was, they would be completely wet before they get there.

"Wait here." Nagisa said and jumped into the rain before Akari could even say something. With her mouth slightly opened, she watched how Nagisa disappeared in the rain.

"Is this really how you want it to be?" Karasuma suddenly asked after Nagisa had left.

"No... but I don't know what to do..." Akari answered while shaking her head.

"If you wait too long you might actually lose him." Karasuma said to her. Koro Sensei already told him about the conversation he had with Nagisa this morning.

"I know..." Akari misunderstood the "lose" as losing him as a friend and not losing him as a person and nodded.

"Well, you should know what's best." Karasuma didn't bother to explain Akari's mistake. "He's back."

And there was Nagisa, running back with an umbrella, his hair and clothes got pretty wet through the rain. He stopped at Akari's door and opened it, "here..."

"Thank..." Akari was about to get out of the car when Nagisa suddenly held another umbrella in front of her and Akari spaced out for a second. Her body instinctively moved when Nagisa came with an umbrella, her mind automatically assumed that they were going to share one. She didn't know why, but the fact that Nagisa brought another one with him made her heart ache.

"Thank you..." Akari said while forcing herself to grab the umbrella. Her body was strongly resisting but she ended up grabbing it anyway... and when she did she suddenly had the feeling that Nagisa was drifting away from her, not literately but he was distancing himself from her.

"It's pretty slippery, be careful." Nagisa said before starting to walk without her. Akari nodded but didn't move. She just saw how Nagisa walked away from her in the rain... but this time she had this weird feeling that he wasn't coming back anymore.

Akari then looked down at her feet, she was wearing a pair of slightly heeled boots, Nagisa probably told her to be careful after realizing that. Still being distracted, Akari stood up. Nagisa had already opened the umbrella for her before handing it to her.

But before she could even stand straight she felt how she suddenly lost her balance when the foot she had put her weight on suddenly slid backward, the ground was way more slippery than she had imagined! And on top of that, she wasn't really paying attention.

Akari already closed her eyes but she suddenly felt someone grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into his arm, before she could even reopen her eyes she heard Nagisa's slightly angry voice, "I told you it's slippery!"

Akari was confused, it didn't make sense! When she got out of the car Nagisa was already out of sight, so how did he...? She got her answer when she looked up to him. Nagisa was looking at her with his brows slightly narrowed, one arm around her to keep her standing and in his other hand, there was a stick... a stick with wires sticking out that used to be an umbrella.

The fact that his eyes were still glowing in a light blue also told Akari that he didn't only used his inhuman speed, but also "Overdrive". Because entering "Overdrive" would automatically activate his "Hawk-eye" and make them glow.

Before Akari could even say something Nagisa let go of her again and started to walk away again, "just... be careful."

"Nagisa wait!" Akari shouted after him and he stopped for a second without turning around... "...you'll get wet..." Akari's voice got quieter with every word she said.

"It's fine..." Nagisa replied and was already gone before Akari could say anything else.

* * *

Karma was talking to Okuda when a waitress suddenly entered their room and asked "Is Akabane-san in this room?"

"That would be me, what's the matter?" Karma asked being slightly confused.

"Someone had asked you to join him in another room for a second." The waitress explained.

"Huh? Who is it?" Karma asked again.

"He didn't tell me, he only said that you'll come..." the waitress sounded really uncomfortable.

"... excuse me for a second." Karma told the rest of the classmates and followed the waitress out of the room.

Karma followed the waitress to the end of the hallway and ended up in front of a door, "the Mister is waiting inside." The waitress said before leaving.

Karma hesitated for a second and opened the door, and Nagisa was sitting there looking at him. "What the heck... I knew it had to be you but do you have to make things so complicated?" Karma turned his eyes and asked Nagisa.

"Haha, sorry." Nagisa said. He was trying to laugh but it sounded too fake.

"Feels kinda nostalgic to see you like this." Karma grinned seeing Nagisa's hair color.

"Ahh... you mean this" Nagisa smiled as he touched his hair.

"So what's the matter?" Karma asked while taking a seat next to him.

"I'm leaving..." Nagisa said after waiting for a second.

"Huh? You just got here?!" Karma was confused.

"Not from here... I'm leaving for good... I don't plan to let the others know that I'm still alive, this will only make things complicated." Nagisa explained.

"What about Kayano-chan?" Karma asked.

"She already knows."

"So you're taking her with you?" Karma didn't follow at all.

"...no." Nagisa answered after spacing out for a few seconds.

"Ok, that's it, what the heck?" Karma didn't understand anything that was happening here.

"I just came here to say goodbye." Nagisa smiled at him, "at least as Shiota Nagisa, you'll probably still see me in the special force now and then, but I'll probably switch to a department outside of Japan."

"What are you talking about?!" All of this was getting on Karma's nerves.

"I can't fit into this world anymore Karma, I'm going to stay in the special force, so it's better that the others don't know..." Nagisa said.

"... you're serious." Karma asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Yeah..."

"So what about Kayano-chan?"

Nagisa simply shook his head.

"... why?"

"There's no point... I just gave up that's all." Nagisa said.

"So you're giving up on her?" Karma asked him.

"... you could say that." Nagisa confirmed after hesitating for a second.

"Huh...Well, that's convenient. So it's fine if I happen to bang her right?" Karma suddenly started to smirk and said.

Nagisa felt how something was burning up inside him and his body started to move before his mind even fully understood the information he just got. He grabbed Karma's collar and smacked him against the wall, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Nagisa growled at him while choking his neck!

"H-hey... that's... enough... Nagisa." Karma forced the words out of his throat but Nagisa ignored him. "Hey...!" Karma started to hit the wall behind him.

Nagisa waited for another second before loosening his grip, and punched the wall next to Karma's face. His arms went straight through it. "Jeez... this feels uncomfortably familiar..." Karma complained while rubbing his neck and grasping for air. This wasn't the first time Nagisa almost choked him to death. "Guess I'm lucky I'm still alive." Karma laughed after seeing the hole in the wall right next to his face.

Nagisa just glared at him and didn't answer him at all. "And you're still going to tell me that you gave up on her?" Karma asked after getting back on his feet while leaning against the wall. "Because I smell bullshit."

Nagisa froze in place, he suddenly understood why Karma said something so out of place all of the sudden. Now that he thought about it, it was so obvious that he wasn't serious, "s-sorry, I lost it..." Nagisa apologized after realizing what Karma's intention was.

"Naa... I deserve it... should've said something else, jeez." Karma said while wiping the blood from his mouth. Even though Nagisa did hold back, the impact against the wall wasn't exactly small. "So what now Nagisa?"

"It's for the best..." Nagisa said while helping Karma to sit down, "she doesn't want to see me anyways."

"Why?" Karma asked him, "you don't even know how she spent her last two years, you really think that she'll give up on you after she waited for two years?! After she was willing to marry you as a dead person?!" Karma asked him and was getting louder and louder.

"But I lied to her! I came back and didn't tell her! I was alive and I didn't tell her! I made her suffer! And... she probably hates me for that." Nagisa clenched his fist and said.

"She hates you? ... hey Nagisa, how well do you know Kayano-chan?" Karma asked him after thinking for a second.

"..." Nagisa couldn't answer his question. He wanted to say that he knew her good enough... but then again... that was the Akari from two years ago.

"Well let me ask you that, do you think Akari is a person who would hate people because they lied to her?" Karma asked him.

"No!" Nagisa answered without hesitating, "but... I hurt her..."

"So you think she'll hate people because they hurt her?" Karma kept asking.

"No! But!" Nagisa didn't know how he should answer. He was confused.

"Alright, let's put it this way, two years ago, if I were the person who sacrificed myself for you two and reappeared in front of her after two years, and lied about my identity, how would she react when she finds out?" Karma asked.

"..." Nagisa started to imagine Akari's reaction... " she'll probably be slightly mad at first, but for the most part she'd be happy that you're alive." Nagisa answered.

"Exactly... and now, think what makes you different, why does she hate you?" Karma asked him again.

"... I don't know..." Nagisa shook his head.

"... because you are important to her you idiot! She is frustrated because YOU out of all people lied to her! She's mad because it's YOU!" Karma was almost screaming at him. "And now you're going to back out?! You're going to make her walk through that hell again?!"

"But...I..." Nagisa couldn't answer any of Karma's questions.

"Really? You're still hesitating? You know what? Do what you want Nagisa... you're a coward." Karma stood up, walked out of the door and slammed it behind himself.

"..." Nagisa just continued to sit there and stopped moving.

* * *

When Karma got back into the room where the rest of 3-E were having lunch in, Akari had already joined them, but instead of sitting with the others, she was standing at the door looking around.

"Yo! Kayano-chan!" Karma greeted her trying to act as normal as possible.

"Oh, hi, Karma-kun" Akari greeted him quickly and looked down the hallway again but then something suddenly popped up in her head. "Wait a second!" Akari stopped Karma before he could get passed her and into the room.

"Huh? What is it Kayano-chan." Karma took a step back and asked her.

"You were the one who brought "Viper" to my place!" Akari suddenly glared at him and said.

"Well duh, obviously." Karma rolled his eyes, "what about it?" he asked but he knew exactly what Akari was going for.

"You knew who he was, didn't you?..." Akari asked having a serious look on her face.

"Yeah." Akari expected him to deny it, but to her surprise, Karma simply nodded and confirmed her question. "I knew who he actually was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akari snapped, while she could understand why Nagisa didn't tell her, still didn't mean that she could forgive him, she didn't understand why Karma wouldn't tell her.

"Really!? You're blaming me? Of course I was going to secretly tell you! But you didn't even give me the chance to tell you." Karma rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Akari was slightly taken by surprise and now that she thought back, Karma was totally right.

"You two disappeared the day after without anyone knowing, so how was I supposed to tell you!" Karma blamed her, he was in quite a bad mood himself. Nagisa was planning to leave and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"... sorry." Akari apologized and started thinking. If she didn't run off to Germany if Karma managed to tell her that "Viper" was Nagisa, would things be different?

"You came with Nagisa didn't you." Karma lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear them and asked her.

"Yeah... he came in before me but he still not in there." Akari sighed and looked down the hallway again.

"If you're looking for him you can stop." Karma said, "he's not coming anymore." And Karma forced his way past Akari before even finishing the sentence.

Akari's mind was a mess, what did Karma mean with Nagisa wasn't coming anymore? Why wouldn't he come?! This whole reunion was made to let the others know that he was still alive! Why would he leave before seeing anyone?! Unless... he didn't plan to let them know!

Akari's eyes widened instantly "How long has it been?" Akari shouted at Karma.

"5-6 minutes, can't say for sure." Karma just replied before sitting down.

5-6 minutes were more than enough to leave this building. Akari's body started to move before she could make any sense out of all this. The feeling she had when Nagisa walked away from her got even stronger, the feeling that she won't see Nagisa ever again.

 **New chapter ;) tell me what you think about it. I can't really get further into it or I will spoiler quite a lot :D**

 **Also, I'm really really grateful for all the reviews I got for the last two chapters! It's actually insane since I never imagined to get this many :D so thank you so so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	49. Chapter 45: How can I leave

When Akari got to the elevator, she took a quick look at the display. It was on the third floor and was moving downwards! She would have to take the stairs if she wanted to catch up to it, but then again, she couldn't run too fast with her boots.

Akari bit her lips and took off her boots as fast as she could. She knew that the chance of Nagisa still being in this elevator was extremely tiny. If Nagisa had left immediately after Karma left him, he should be long gone. But Akari still wanted to try.

After throwing her boots into a corner, Akari started to sprint down the stairs. It was still a little bit risky since she was only wearing stockings and the ground was made out of marble so it would be extremely slippery. On top pf that the ground was also slightly wet because of the rain outside and on every floor you have to make a U-turn because of the way the stairs were built.

But Akari couldn't care less at the moment. She threw a quick glimpse at the display when she got to the fourth. The elevator had stopped on the second floor so she might actually catch up.

Ignoring the danger of falling down the stairs, Akari sped up even more. She was taking three stairs with one step already.

She reached the third floor and the elevator only just started moving again!

She got to the second floor and elevator was still moving towards the first floor. She had to hurry! 3 stairs, 6 stairs, 9, 12! She was already halfway through!

She tried to slow down and turn but the ground there was more slippery than usual! Unable to stop herself, she crashed into the handrail on the wall. The recoil flung her back and she fell on the ground.

Akari quickly shook her head to get rid of the dizziness from the crash and tried to get back on her feet as fast as possible, but when she tried to push herself back up, she felt a stinging pain on her left arm. "Ah!"

Akari took a quick look at her arm while pushing herself up with her right arm. She had crashed into a pretty sharp edge of the handrail and it cut through her sweater and left a cut on her arm. It was pretty deep and her sweater was getting soaked in her blood.

It has been a while since she seriously hurt herself. Actually, the last time was when she broke both her legs against the masked man. After that, she never had any injuries that needed to be treated in a hospital.

She definitely needed to clean the wound or it might get infected. But she didn't have time for that right now. After quickly getting back on her feet, Akari ran down the rest of the stairs.

The elevator had arrived already when she got to the first floor and the people that came out of the elevator were already walking out of the building.

"Nagisa!" Akari shouted and followed the crowd outside. But when she got to the entrance, most of them were gone already and she couldn't find Nagisa in the few people that were still somewhat around.

It was still storming outside but Akari didn't show any sign to get back inside. She couldn't catch up to Nagisa after all... and now, he was gone... probably forever.

"Don't go..." Tears started to fall from Akari's eyes, but they weren't visible since they were hidden by the massive storm, "don't leave..." Akari begged, but no one was able to hear her in the rain. Even if they did... it wouldn't have mattered because the one who was supposed to hear it wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Nagisa let out a long sigh. When he was about to leave his room, he got stop by a waitress who rushed to his room because of the huge noise he made. And when she saw the hole in the wall that got even bigger than before since the wall beside it started to crumble. She asked him to stay and wait for the manager to come.

And the manager really took his time! And when the manager finally arrived, he asked Nagisa to pay for the wall. He even wanted to call the police until Nagisa showed him his card proving he was part of the government.

After quickly paying his debt, Nagisa made his way towards the elevator... it was on the first floor. Not willing to waste any more time here, Nagisa decided to take the stairs and turned around.

Something in the corner instantly caught his attention, there was a pair of boots in the corner and they seemed extremely familiar. Nagisa was pretty sure that Akari was wearing the same pair of boots today.

Just the thought of Akari made Nagisa's heart ache again. He decided not to give any more thought about it and started to walk down the stairs.

When he got to the stairs between the first floor, something caught his attention again. He smelled blood, it was really faint but there was the scent of blood somewhere around.

"Weird..." Nagisa's eyebrows narrowed a bit. He already got used to the smell of blood more than a year ago and smelling the scent of blood was like an everyday thing when he was out on a mission, but somehow this scent made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Not being able to come to a conclusion Nagisa continued to walk down the stairs. When he got to the first floor he got even more confused. A bunch of people were gathered at the front door and were talking about something. Some of them were even taking pictures.

"What's going on?" Nagisa walked towards the crowd and asked a man on the outer ring of the mass.

"Apparently Mase Haruna is standing outside in the snow! At first, people thought that they were working for a scene, but they weren't able to find any cameras or a group around." The man replied without looking at him.

Nagisa's heart suddenly skipped a beat, "what's happening now?" Nagisa asked him.

"People are trying to convince her to come back in, I mean it's freezing cold outside and she's not wearing a coat or a jacket, heck she's not even wearing shoes!" The man said with a worried look on his face, "and apparently she even has a deep cut wound on her arm."

"How long has she been standing there!" Nagisa's voice suddenly got louder.

"About 20 minutes already." Nagisa's body was slightly shaking, he couldn't say why, but he was angry, really angry!

He was angry because Akari was treating herself so badly. Because she didn't care about herself! "Then bring her in by force!"

"What are you talking about?! She's a celeb who is well known for her bad temper. If we end up doing something wrong we're doomed! Her manager will most definitely sue us!" the man looked at Nagisa as if he was crazy.

"..." Nagisa couldn't believe his ears... but he couldn't care less at the moment. He stopped talking to the man and started to work himself through the crowd.

"Sorry, passing through..." Nagisa quickly got through the crowd and got outside. And when he lifted his head he finally saw Akari. She was simply standing in the rain outside while her entire body was shivering.

Her entire body was soaked in water and the left sleeve was tainted in red by her blood. "What are you doing!" Nagisa shouted at her while he quickly ran towards her. He really had to control himself not to show his inhuman speed in front of the huge crowd that had gathered.

Akari's body suddenly stopped to shiver when she heard Nagisa's voice and she slowly turned around. "N-Nagisa?" her voice sounded so weak and uncertain and her eyes were extremely red.

 _\- ...Is she crying? –_

Nagisa quickly took off his coat and put it on Akari's body, "What are you doing here?! Are you stupid?!". Even though Nagisa was worried he still couldn't suppress his anger. What was Akari thinking to be standing here without her coat and boots!

But he didn't get an answer. The second he got to her and put his coat on her, Akari fainted. "Don't... go..." was the last two words she said before completely losing her consciousness.

"Akari!" Nagisa instantly caught her with his arms preventing her from falling and checked her pulse, it was weak! Nagisa's heart started racing. Of course she was going to faint after standing in the rain for more than 20 minutes only wearing a sweater dress and a pair of stockings! It was winter and 0 degrees outside!

Without caring about the panicking crowd behind him, he quickly lifted Akari in his arms and started running! It would be best if Nagisa could simply get her back into the restaurant, but he doubted that the crowd would let him.

His only option was to get Akari back home as fast as possible. Her limbs were stiff because she was standing in the cold for so long while being wet, she was freezing!

Once Nagisa got out of the sight of any other people, he suddenly stomped the ground and his body instantly disappeared.

Nagisa had entered "Overdrive" once again! But he wasn't moving at his full speed, it wasn't that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. Akari was too weak to take the pressure of moving at 10 Mach right now since Nagisa couldn't creat a natural sphere around himself like Koro Sensei.

So instead of running, Nagisa was jumping. He was taking huge steps at a time and the second they left the ground, he covered themselves with his absolute defense mode to keep the wind and pressure from Akari.

He repeated this procedure for three times until they finally reached Nagisa's place. Nagisa instantly ran towards the door and rushed in, "Mom!" he shouted through the house.

"Nagisa?" he could hear his mother's voice from upstairs, "why are you two back so early?" she wondered.

"Hurry up! Akari's lost consciousness!" Nagisa yelled through the house as he quickly went into the bathroom with her and started to gather water in the bathtub. Her body was still shivering and the clothes on her body were completely soaked so she definitely needed a hot bath.

"What happened?!" Nagisa's mother quickly followed him into the bathroom.

"I'll explain later, can you Akari a bath right now? I'll wait outside." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, you go get a towel and some change clothes for Kaede-chan." His mother said while already taking off the cloth from Akari's body.

"Be careful with her left arm, she has a pretty deep cut wound there!" Nagisa told his mother before leaving the bathroom and heading for Akari's bedroom.

He quickly found her closet and opened it. She was still using the same furniture from two years ago and she was still placing her clothes the same way she used to.

Nagisa quickly found one of her towels and then opened a drawer on the bottom. When he opened it, Nagisa spaced out for a second but quickly bit his tongue to clear his mind again. Nagisa had opened the drawer where Akari stored her underwear.

After randomly grabbing a pair of pants and a bra, Nagisa started to look for her pajamas. While giving his best to suppress the odd feeling that he was doing something wrong.

 _\- There is nothing wrong with that... I mean I even bought her some underwear when we were in Germany... –_

Nagisa tried to convince himself while looking for the thickest set of pajamas Akari had. It was pretty cold after all and Nagisa doubted that she would leave the house today again.

After gathering everything he needed, Nagisa made himself on his way back downstairs. "Mom? Are you done?" Nagisa asked while standing before the door to the bathroom.

"Come in Nagisa!" Nagisa didn't trust his eyes when his mother told him to get in. He could hear how his mother was using the water in the tub to wash Akari's body so she probably was completely naked right now!

"What?! NO!" Nagisa instantly declined, "what are you thinking mom, I mean I...!" Nagisa was completely confused.

"Damn it Nagisa, shut up get in here! I can't handle her wound! It's worse than you think!" his mother got mad and shouted at him.

 _\- Her wound!? -_

Nagisa forcefully opened the door, quickly put the clothes he was holding on the table and got to the bathtub "What is it?" Nagisa instantly asked his mother.

"The wool of her sweater dress got into the wound, her dried blood also glued them in there... and her wound already started to close... I don't know if I should reopen it." His mother explained.

"Let me see." Nagisa said and moved forward after his mother moved aside. His eyes widened when he saw the picture in front of him. Akari was lying in the tub, without a single piece of cloth on her.

Nagisa felt how his throat started to get dry and his face started to get hot. Seeing the girl he loved naked in front of him was more than only seductive. But after he saw the painful expression on her pale face and the wound on her arm he only felt the aching pain in his chest.

He gently pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms while looking at her wound. He tried to keep her as close as possible to his body so that she wouldn't feel cold.

His mother was right. The wound was way deeper than he had imagined and the wool was stuck in there mixed with her dried blood. He definitely couldn't let all the wool stay in there or the wound will most likely infect.

But at the same time, Akari's wound was already starting to close and reopening it would definitely cause immense pain on her. "I'm sorry Akari, Mom do you have tweezers?"

"Yeah, just a second!" Nagisa's mother ran out of the bathroom and Nagisa could hear how she was searching for something in the living room.

"Na...gi...sa" Nagisa heard a voice coming from his arms, it was Akari's voice!

"Akari! How are you feeling!" Nagisa quickly turned to her and held her even tighter.

"It's... cold..." Akari was talking, but it was obvious that she wasn't completely conscious. At least she wouldn't be so calm when Nagisa was hugging her when she was completely naked.

"You'll be fine." Nagisa gently whispered into her ear, "I'm here for you."

"Nagisa!" his mother came back into the bathroom with a pair of tiny tweezers, "is that ok?"

"Yeah, can you quickly burn the tip of it with fire?" Nagisa asked. He had no idea what the tweezers had been used for so it was better to disinfect it before.

"I rubbed it with alcohol is that enough?" Nagisa's mother asked.

"...yeah, that should do it as well." Nagisa nodded and reached for the tweezers, "it's gonna hurt a little Akari." Nagisa said to her before entering "Overdrive".

He wanted to reduce the pain Akari felt to the minimum, so he had to be fast. And "Overdrive" was perfect for it since it also increases his eyesight. "bite my shoulder if it hurts too much Akari." Nagisa said before opening the wound again and starting to pick out the strings in there.

With the help of "Overdrive", Nagisa was almost done before Akari even realized the pain from reopening the wound. She only started to groan out of pain by the time he was done.

Nagisa held her in his arms for another few minutes until she calmed down and fell unconscious again. "Puh..." Nagisa let out a sigh of relieve. "Mom, I'll be waiting outside can you quickly treat Akari's wound and put her clothes on?" Nagisa asked his mother.

Now that he didn't have to concentrate anymore, the realization that he was holding Akari in his arms while she was naked suddenly hit him again and he got nervous.

His mother nodded and Nagisa was about to let go of Akari but Akari wouldn't let go of him. Nagisa gently tried to make Akari let go of him another few times, but she simply wouldn't let go.

"I'll be right next door Akari... I'm not leaving I promise." Nagisa said after letting out another sigh and forcefully loosened Akari's grip on his shoulder. "Thank you, mom..." Nagisa said before leaving the room.

It didn't take long till Nagisa's mother came out of the bathroom with Akari again, "I didn't realize it when she was in the bathtub, but she's having a terrible fever." She said while sitting down next to Nagisa still holding Akari in her arms.

"Fever?! ...Of course she is going to catch a cold after standing in the rain for 20 minutes without her coat and boots..." Nagisa grunted but it was obvious that he was worried.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Nagisa's mother asked him.

"... I can't tell you everything, basically, Akari found out that "Viper" was me and she got mad that I lied to her... and when we came back, Koro Sensei organized a reunion to tell my ex-classmates that I'm still alive." Nagisa started to explain, "Well... Akari was still mad at me so we entered the restaurant separately."

"But after I got in there I realized that I couldn't face the others... so I wanted to leave again. And when I got to the entrance I saw Akari standing in the rain not moving at all." Nagisa shortened a lot of things since he couldn't tell his mother that he was working for the special force.

"I don't think I understand." Nagisa's mother narrowed her brows, "everything doesn't connect."

"That's all I'm allowed to tell you mom, sorry." Nagisa sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"...Well, I guess there's no helping that." She said after thinking for a few seconds, "so, am I still in charge of taking care of Kaede-chan or are you taking over?"

"I'll do it..." Nagisa said after hesitating for a second, "it's my fault to begin with." He slowly stood up and took Akari from his mother's arms.

Nagisa walked really carefully while he was going upstairs so he wouldn't wake Akari up. He went into her room and gently placed her on her bed.

Her face was still rather pale and she looked like she was in pain. After looking at her for a few second Nagisa placed his hand on her cheek. Her body temperature was definitely too high, her forehead was burning and sweat drops were forming.

"...How can I make up my mind to leave you when you're this stupid." Nagisa had a bitter smile on his face. After shaking his head, he stood up and walked into the bathroom that was between his and Akari's room, grabbed a basin filled it with cold water and grabbed a towel.

When he got back to Akari's bed, he dipped the towel in the cold water. After squeezing most of the water out of the towel, he folded it, gently wiped Akari's hair from her forehead and placed the towel on it.

What Nagisa didn't realize was, that Akari's eyelashes started to tremble when he was doing all of this. She was waking up.

 **So, another chapter here ;) trying to keep the fast updates, but I can't promise that I'll do it for long since I'm entering my exam phase. But there you go ;) Tell me how you like this chapter.**

 **And like always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	50. Chapter 46: Starting over

"Nagisa?" Akari's weak voice appeared in Nagisa's ears and it pulled Nagisa back from spacing out.

"..." a short glimpse of relieve flashed through Nagisa's eyes, but it also disappeared in the same second, "How are you feeling?" Nagisa asked with a rather cold voice.

"Kind of dizzy..." Akari answered without even thinking. She was too exhausted to realize the strange tone in Nagisa's voice.

"Mhmm..." Nagisa just hummed and took the towel from Akari's forehead to drain it in cold water again, dried it and placed it back.

The cold touch on Akari's forehead made her mind clearer again and she finally remembered what had happened before she fell unconscious. "Where are we?" she suddenly asked.

"Your room." Nagisa answered while gently whipping the sweat from Akari's face with another towel.

"W-why are you here?" Akari asked again, even though this technically was Nagisa's place, she still felt uneasy that he entered without her permission.

"Because an idiot thought it was a good idea to stand in the rain without her coat and boots for 20 minutes! That's why we're here! And that's why you're having a fever!" Nagisa finally reached his limit and yelled at her.

"Karma said you were..." Akari said while slightly puffing her cheeks feeling wronged.

"So if Karma told you that I jumped off the roof you'd jump right after me?!" Nagisa cut off her words and asked her with a really mad look on his face.

"Yes." Akari's instant answer caught Nagisa completely off guard. There wasn't the slightest glimpse of hesitation in her voice.

"Heh... now who's being unfair?... You're the one who was being stupid and now I'm feeling guilty for yelling at you." Nagisa shook his head with a bitter smile on his face, stood up and headed towards the door.

"..." Akari didn't understand what was happening until Nagisa already reached the door, "No! Don't!" Akari's eyes widened and she tried to get out of her bed, but her arms simply gave in and she started to fall out of her bed.

"What are you doing!" Akari just saw how Nagisa disappeared from the door and the next thing she knew he was at her side holding her and preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Don't leave." Akari body started to shiver while holding onto Nagisa as tight as she could, "I don't want you to leave, don't leave me alone again..." the guilt inside Nagisa got even worse after hearing Akari begging him to stay while tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

Hearing what Akari said made Nagisa's heart melt. From the moment he saw Akari's expression when she was standing out there in the rain, he knew that she didn't actually hate him... and it was also at that moment he decided that he wouldn't be leaving her side anymore... not when she's behaving like that without him.

"I won't..." Nagisa sighed and finally hugged Akari back, "you're way too stupid for me to leave you alone." He knew right from the beginning that he could have never kept his cold attitude against Akari for long. But this was way faster than he had anticipated.

Akari didn't answer, she just tried her best to hold him as tight as she could, though she really didn't have much strength in her arms at the moment.

"Be a good girl and wait here, will you? I have to get you a thermometer and some medicine." Nagisa gently stroke her hair to make her feel at ease.

"I'm coming with you..." Akari shook her head and refused to let go.

"You're already sick Akari, don't be unreasonable." Nagisa said in a gentle but undeniable voice.

"But... promise me you will come back." Akari said as her voice got weaker and weaker, she was talking and moving way too much for a person with a high fever.

"I promise. Unless you try to chase me away I won't try to leave anymore. Now be a good girl and lay down, your fever is getting worse." Nagisa said as gently as he could as he placed Akari back into her bed.

After stroking the hair strands from her forehead and replacing the towel again, Nagisa stood up again, "I'll be back soon, don't panic when I'm gone okay?" Nagisa said to her just to be sure.

Akari just slightly nodded and closed her eyes. Even if she wasn't okay with it, she was too weak to even protest.

Nagisa quickly smiled at her and left the room to asked his mother for a thermometer and some medicine.

* * *

Akari was laying in her bed but she was feeling so awful that she couldn't fall asleep. Now that she calmed down, she started to look at her situation. She definitely had a fever, a quite terrible one to be specific. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel her limps which meant she couldn't gather any strength in them.

She had a similar feeling when she was drugged by the masked man, Akari remembered. And it was also because of that, that Nagisa finally faced his emotions and they became a couple.

 _\- ... Maybe it's a good thing I always get into trouble? –_

The random thought just crossed Akari's mind and she couldn't help but to smile at her ridiculous idea. Even though she felt horrible, she was happy. At least they were talking normally again. Akari slightly regretted that she tried to avoid Nagisa after they got back to Japan.

Because of that, Nagisa started to avoid her as well. And if Nagisa had actually left before she got outside, they probably wouldn't have met ever again.

Just thinking about it made Akari shiver and she pulled her legs closer to her body. But that also ended up with her left arm rubbing across the blanked and she felt the enormous pain.

That was when she realized that her wound on her arm was already treated and that she was in her pajamas...

Akari stared at herself for a few seconds before her pale face suddenly turned bright red, she was in her pajamas! And she also realized that she must have taken a shower since her body felt warm and cozy.

Nagisa came back the exact same second and saw how Akari was curled together. He instantly assumed that she felt uncomfortable, "what's wrong Akari?" Akari just felt how Nagisa suddenly appeared next to her but that made her even more embarrassed. All she did was slightly shaking her head.

"If you feel uncomfortable you have to tell me, what is it?" Nagisa asked again as he placed his hand on her head. The contact made Akari tremble and dodged back a little. "Akari?" Nagisa then realized that it must have been something else.

"...I-I'm in my pajamas..." Akari's barely hearable voice came from under the blanket.

"Huh? Well yeah of course you are..." Nagisa only realized what Akari meant when he was halfway through his sentence, "uhh..." his face instantly turned bright red as well, the pictures of Akari's body that have just left his mind came back again.

"I... m-my mom changed your clothes..." Nagisa explained while stuttering like crazy. It has been a while that he had lost his composure like this. Not even the fight against the tentacle creatures made him this nervous.

"Oh... okay." Akari said being slightly relieved and the tension on her body loosened slightly.

"..." Nagisa struggled for a second but decided to tell her after taking a deep breath. He promised to himself that he wasn't going to lie to her again. "I did treat your wound though... the cut was really deep and it might have gotten infected..." Nagisa looked to the side and said extremely fast.

"Nrgggggggg..." Nagisa just heard how Akari started to moan quietly as she curled herself even more.

"I'm sorry... but your wound looked really bad and..." Nagisa tried to explain but realized that it didn't matter what reason he had, at least not for Akari.

"..." Akari just stayed quiet and didn't come out of her blanket at all, her face was burning up like crazy and it definitely wasn't helping with the fever. The air in the blanket was starting to get stuffy and the dizziness was getting even worse.

"C-can we talk about this later? You have to take your medicine before it gets even worse." Nagisa desperately tried to change the topic and to his relieve Akari slightly stuck out her head from her blanket and nodded.

Nagisa spaced out yet again seeing Akari like this. Akari only showed her eyes and half of her nose while still hiding behind the blanket, her cheeks were still slightly pink and her eyes were a little bit teary. She looked so cute that Nagisa had the urge to keep her in his arms forever.

"Ne..." Akari protested in a really quiet voice that didn't seem convincing at all, but at least it made Nagisa snap out of his thoughts again.

"R-right... here." Nagisa offered her the thermometer and placed it in her mouth before checking over all the medicines his mother gave him in a huge plastic bag.

"... no... no... no" Nagisa shook his head after reading through the descriptions one by one. A lot of them were either just for small colds or had some unpleasant aftereffects, for example, the urge to throw up. "Hmm, this should be fine." Nagisa eyes lit up after putting away a few boxes.

"Here, take this, it'll cool down the fever, the aftereffect is that you'll get sleepy but you'll need your rest anyways." Nagisa handed Akari the capsule and helped her to sit up after taking the thermometer from her.

Nagisa's brows narrowed after seeing the number on the thermometer, 39,8 degrees. That was really really high, considering that a body temperature above 40 was already considered life threatening!

"Careful it's a bit hot." Nagisa said while giving her a cup of water, "get some good rest after you take it. Your fever is dangerously high."

"T-thank you." Akari said while she was still avoiding eye contact with Nagisa and swallowed the capsule with a small sip of water.

The fact that Akari thanked him made Nagisa a bit sad again. Because if this was two years ago, she wouldn't have said that. Two years ago it would've been normal if he did all this for her.

Suddenly feeling a sense of sadness, Nagisa pulled Akari into his arms instead of helping Akari to lay down again. "Nagisa?!" Akari was clearly shocked by his sudden action, "what are you?!"

"You promised that you'd let me hug you again didn't you?" Nagisa smiled and said.

"B-but you'll get sick as well..." Akari tried to struggle but she clearly didn't have the strength for that right now.

"I won't." Nagisa just shook his head and held her even closer to him. "I missed you..." Akari suddenly felt how water was starting to drop on her shoulder. It took her a split second to realize what it was. "I really missed you..." Akari could hear that Nagisa's voice was starting to tremble as her shoulder was getting wetter.

"I..." Akari instinctively reached out to embrace Nagisa as well but her arms stopped midair, "then why did you leave me alone..." the one question that was still preventing Akari from forgiving Nagisa was asked again.

"Because I'm an idiot!" Nagisa gave her an answer she didn't expect at all, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I decided everything without telling you, I'm sorry that I was so unconfident, I'm sorry that I disappointed you, I'm sorry for leaving you alone! I'm sorry!"

Nagisa shouted out what he wanted to tell her the entire time. He didn't do it before because there was always this one voice inside him that was saying that he did all of this for her. But it didn't matter anymore, so what if he did do it for her? So what if it ended up being the right decision to save her? It all didn't matter if she wasn't happy.

"..." Akari's body started to tremble. This was the only answer she wanted to hear all along. She never wanted an objective reason to why he left her. The entire time she wanted to know how he was really feeling, the entire time they were talking right past each other since Nagisa was arguing on the objective side while she was always reasoning on the subjective side.

"I-I missed you too!" Akari's finally wrapped her arms around Nagisa's neck and pulled herself closer to him, "Why didn't you tell me that you were still alive? I would've come with you to the special force! I wouldn't have cared how hard it would've been, as long as you were still there! Why didn't you take me with you! I missed you so much!" Akari started to cry while constantly hitting Nagisa against his shoulder. But she had so little strength that Nagisa barely felt it.

"I'm sorry..." There really wasn't anything else Nagisa could say, what Akari said was just a bigger hit to his chest.

 _\- She would've come with me... but I... –_

That was everything Nagisa could think off.

"Akari... can you forgive me... can you forgive me for being so selfish... can I... stay with you again?" Nagisa asked while his heart started to race again. Even though Akari seemed like she didn't hate him anymore, he was still anxious.

Nagisa's body stiffened when Akari started to shake her head after hesitating for a second. "Only if you promise that you'll always take me with you from now on, no matter where you go." Akari said.

"Akari..." Nagisa gently leaned his forehead against hers and started her in her golden eyes. "I promise." After letting out a quiet laughter of relieve, Nagisa's face started to move closer to Akari's.

But just before Nagisa reached Akari's lips, she placed her finger on his and gently shook her head. "I know you said that you won't catch my fever, but just to be sure." Akari giggled and pecked Nagisa's face before he understood what she was doing.

"You're a cunning little devil disguised as an angel, have I ever told you that?" Nagisa showed her a slightly unpleased smile while also giving her a kiss on her forehead and gently laying her down again.

Nagisa carefully covered her with her blanket, sat down again and just started to look at her after she had closed her eyes.

"Stop that... I can't sleep like this..." the feeling of Nagisa constantly staring at her face made her unable to fall asleep.

"But I haven't seen your sleeping face for two years." Nagisa protested while he reached out and gently took Akari's hand in his.

"You'll get tired of it..." Akari muttered and turned her face to the other side.

"Never." Nagisa just smiled and held her hand even tighter, "now get some rest, you've been through enough. I'll be here with you."

Akari didn't know if it was Nagisa's presence or just the medicine's aftereffect kicking in. But she suddenly started to feel extremely tired. It was a feeling that she didn't have for two years now. The feeling to fall asleep in peace.

It only took a few seconds and Akari was fast asleep with a faint smile on her face. "She must have been really exhausted." Nagisa had a doting look on his face and just watched Akari falling deeper and deeper into her slumber while he kept replacing the towel on her forehead with his other hand.

* * *

"Yaaaaa..." Akari moaned like a kitten while her eyelashes were slightly shaking. She then slowly opened her eyes with her brows slightly narrowed.

She didn't sense a lot of light when she opened her eyes so she was able to open them rather quickly unlike usually. She then took a quick look at the window. It was already dark outside.

Instinctively she tried to use her right arm to rub her eyes since they were still a little but cloudy from just waking up, but she instantly felt resistance. She turned her head and looked at the direction trying to find out what was keeping her hand from moving and saw Nagisa sitting on a chair while his head was leaned against her bed.

She eyes followed down his arm and she finally saw his hand that was locked with her own. A faint smile appeared on Akari's face. She remembered how she had made up with Nagisa before she fell asleep again.

Not wanting to wake him up, Akari also laid herself back after throwing a quick glimpse at the clock. It was already 18:37! She had been asleep for 6 hours already.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Nagisa lifted his head after slightly shaking it to clear his mind. He was in a half sleep again while he always kept an eye on Akari. So the second she woke up, Nagisa started to wake up as well.

"Way better, how are you? Must have been really uncomfortable to sleep like this." Akari said showing Nagisa a sweet smile.

"I'm fine, had way worse." Nagisa laughed and gave her a kiss on her forehead after standing up, "Well the fever has definitely gone down a bit." Nagisa nodded.

"What happened to the reunion?" Akari suddenly asked. She did feel bad for the rest that they just left without saying anything, but at the same time, she was happy that they did. She wouldn't have been able to make up with Nagisa if they stayed there.

"I already told Karma and he postponed the reunion, apparently all of them are staying here for another two weeks." Nagisa explained, "so you better get better fast." Nagisa smiled while gently pinching her cheek.

"Oww!" Akari was protesting when her stomach suddenly started to growl and interrupted her. Her face turned slightly red.

"Of course you'll be hungry, you didn't have any lunch and now it's already past dinner time." Nagisa laughed after seeing Akari's reaction, "my mom already cooked dinner."

"Teehee." Akari stuck out her tongue a bit and was about to get out of her bed before Nagisa stopped her by gently flinging her forehead.

"You're not getting out of bed just yet." Nagisa smiled while shaking his head, "I'll go get it for you." Nagisa said walked downstairs.

Akari just sat in her bed and watched how Nagisa walked out of the room. The second he closed the door behind him she started to smile. She didn't think that it was possible, but they were actually starting over. The feeling she had two years ago was coming back.

 **Yay :P they're back together :D Actually felt pretty relieved that I brought them together again. I felt really bad for constantly torturing them like this since they are my OTP. But this was all for the greater good right? :P**

 **Well :D tell me how you felt about this chapter. Was is alright how they got back together or do you think it was way too easy after the huge mess I was making?**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	51. Chapter 47: Second first date?

Akari and Nagisa spend the next four days at home while Nagisa was constantly taking care of her and she was slowly recovering from her fever.

Once the barrier between them was gone, they were able to rebuild their relationship to the way it was before in no time. "Are you hungry? Mom's working today so you have to tell me a little bit earlier so I can prepare something." Nagisa asked while he opened the window of Akari's room.

The weather was quite nice. There were barely any clouds and the sun was hanging high in the sky. The sunlight made it feel pretty warm even though it was less than 0 degrees outside.

Akari's fever had already gone down to 37,5 degrees and she was looking pretty healthy again. But she was still sitting in her bed because Nagisa refused to let her get out before she had completely recovered.

"I can help." Akari offered while looking at Nagisa with a begging expression, "pleeease, I'm getting tired of staying in bed the entire time." Akari puffed out her cheeks to protest.

She had tried to get out even without Nagisa's permission, but every time she tried, Nagisa simply entered "Overdrive" and she was back in her bed without even realizing what had happened.

"Only if your fever is gone Akari." Nagisa smiled at her as he handed her the thermometer. "You should've thought about this before standing in the rain on a winter day." Nagisa was still quite upset about that.

"Buuuh, I already said I'm sorry... and to be fair, it was partly your fault as well." Akari rolled her eyes and put the thermometer under her tongue after finishing her sentence.

"Still doesn't mean that I'm letting you out with a fever." Nagisa laughed as he sat down next to her and placed his forehead on hers. "Hmm, it's not a lot warmer than mine... so maybe." Nagisa said.

"Hmm hmm!" Akari hummed since she couldn't talk with the thermometer still in her mouth. But Nagisa could tell that Akari was quite excited. Anybody would if they were stuck in their bed for four entire days.

"Let's see then..." Nagisa took out the thermometer after 2 minutes and was about to check it. He could feel how Akari was staring at him being slightly nervous. "Hmmm..." Nagisa narrowed his brows after he looked at the thermometer for a few seconds.

He could feel how Akari was letting her head hang down the same second and how disappointed she was. "Puh...ahahaha!" Nagisa couldn't hold his smile back anymore and started to laugh. "Comon, get up Akari, I'll see you in the kitchen." Nagisa quickly stood up and ran away before Akari could react.

And when she realized that Nagisa was messing with her, he was already out of the room. "You're mean!" Akari shouted after him while quickly jumping out of bed and putting on her pullover and slippers before chasing after him.

Even though Nagisa let Akari out of her bed, he still barely let her do any work. Her fever did go down, but she was still physically exhausted. All he let her do is to wash some vegetables and letting her doing all the taste tests.

It was a really light meal so it wouldn't be too hard on Akari's stomach. She hadn't eaten much in the past few days and suddenly eating something heady wouldn't be good for her.

Nagisa made a rice porridge with spinach, shrimp, and cod with a vegetable soup. "I haven't cooked for a while so I can't promise that it's good." Nagisa placed the bowls in front of Akari and said with an apologetic smile.

"It looks great!" Akari shook her head and lifted her spoon, "Itadakimasu!" and she was about to shove a big spoon into her mouth but her hand got stopped by Nagisa.

"It's really hot you dummy." Nagisa gently knocked her on the head and smiled while shaking his head. "Have you forgotten how to eat in the past few days?"

"Maybe?" Akari answered and offered Nagisa her bowl with a huge smile on her face.

"...You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Nagisa concluded but still took the bowl from her hands. While Akari was sick in bed, Nagisa did feed her the entire time and it seemed like Akari took quite a liking in it.

"Well, I'm still feeling a little weak." Akari said with a bright smile on herself not trying to hide her intentions at all.

"That's not what you said when you wanted to get out of bed." Nagisa scolded her with a smile on his face while he took a spoon of porridge and gently blew it to cool it down, "here you go."

"Mhmm." The porridge really didn't taste that good. To be quite honest it was even below average but it really warmed Akari's heart, "it's delicious!" she said with a happy smile on her face while humming like a little kid.

Nagisa knew that the porridge actually wasn't any good, but he could hear and see that Akari meant it with all of her heart when she said that it was delicious. "Do you want to eat yourself or do you want me to keep feeding you?" Nagisa just laughed and asked her.

His only answer to the question was Akari who opened her mouth again like a baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it.

Nagisa fed Akari the entire bowl and only then started to eat himself. The porridge was rather bland and Nagisa's heart warmed up since Akari was actually enjoying it. "Want to go for a walk?" Nagisa asked after washing all the dishes refusing to accept any help from Akari.

"Yeah! It's super dull at home." Akari got really excited. She already wanted to go out a few days before, but there was no way Nagisa was letting her out with a fever, heck he didn't even let her leave her room!

"Comon, put on some warm clothes and we'll leave." Nagisa smiled and took her hand leading her back upstairs.

* * *

"..." Nagisa and Akari both were staring at her rather empty closet. Akari had completely forgotten that all her casual clothes were left in Germany and the only casual outfit she had left was ruined by the cut on her left arm.

"Well... guess I'll have to get you something to wear first huh?" Nagisa asked while lifting a brow.

"But I don't want to wait... can't we just head straight to the mall? I'll just leave with the jogging suit I got from your facility." Akari asked.

"You just got better, you can't just leave the house in a jogging suit! It's -9 degrees outside!" Nagisa shook his head and denied Akari's idea, "I'll hurry up ok?"

"But I don't want to stay home alone..." Akari took Nagisa's arm and didn't let him leave.

"Hmm... maybe you can borrow something from my mom for now." Nagisa sighed and gave in. He didn't want to leave from Akari's side either.

"You're the best!" Akari gave Nagisa a quick kiss and pulled him towards his mother's room.

* * *

"..." Akari was simply standing there while Nagisa was drowning her with clothes. "That's enough Nagisa!" Akari finally lost it and complained.

"Huh? What do you mean?! It's below 0 degrees outside and you just recovered! You have to keep yourself warm!" Nagisa asked while handing her a scarf.

"Nagisa... that's the third scarf you gave me..." Akari took a deep breath and told him since he didn't seem to notice.

"It is?" Nagisa finally looked up from the closet and took a look at Akari, "Oh..." and she was completely right, she was already wearing a winter jacket on a thick woolen pullover and a cotton sweater underneath.

Despite the pullover and the sweater already having a quite high collar, she was wearing a thick scarf while holding the other two in her hands that were covered in gloves. She was also wearing a pair of rather thick skinny jeans and two pairs of socks. And to top it all off, she was wearing a woolen hat.

"Can we leave... it's starting to get warm..." Nagisa looked at Nagisa with a helpless expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry." Nagisa quickly put the clothes they didn't need back, took Akari's hand and lead her downstairs. "Oh right, you probably didn't notice, but I went ahead and brought your coat and boots back from the restaurant.

"Wait when?" Akari looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"You did sleep a lot you know." Nagisa just smiled while offering her a chair.

"Right..." Akari sat down while smiling at Nagisa, "I really like these boots, they're really fluffy and comfortable."

"Well, then I'm glad I went back for them." Nagisa smiled back as he waited for her at the door.

"Wait a second, what about the reunion?" Akari suddenly remembered since Nagisa mentioned the boots that she left there.

"...Reunion?" Nagisa's body stiffened for a second, "... it's tomorrow." Nagisa quickly calmed down after he checked the date. Akari was all he had in mind the last few days so he completely forgot about it.

"You forgot didn't you..." Akari rolled her eyes and asked Nagisa.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nagisa grinned while holding the door for her.

"You're a horrible actor Nagisa." Akari giggled as she took his arm and walked out with him.

* * *

After a quick shopping tour, where both Akari and Nagisa bought a bunch of new outfits, they were heading home to put all the bags they had back. "Want to go out for dinner?" Nagisa asked Akari while opening the door.

"Hmm? Isn't Hiromi-san coming back?" Akari asked being slightly surprised.

"No," Nagisa said as he was bringing the bags inside, "she's at a meeting or something and they'll have a buffet there. So I doubt she'll be back before midnight."

"Oh, if that's the case, sure, why not?" Akari said with a sweet smile on her face. "Where are we going?"

"Just fulfilling another promise I made to you." Nagisa had a slightly apologetic smile on his face, "I never actually took you to that pudding place."

"..." Akari stared at Nagisa while her eyes were starting to get wet, "y-you still remember that?" Akari's voice was slightly trembling. Akari had forgotten about it herself until Nagisa just mentioned. And the fact that he still remembered something so tiny and irrelevant after all this mess made her want to cry.

"Of course I do... I really wanted to see the smile on your face when we get there, but I ended up delaying it for so long." Nagisa smiled, "does it still count?" Nagisa asked while gently taking Akari in his arms.

"Mhmm..." Akari nodded while burring her face in Nagisa's chest, "took you long enough." Akari was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Thank you, Akari." Nagisa just whispered while placing his chin on her head.

"Ehmm give me a minute." Akari suddenly remembered something, abruptly lifted her head and rushed towards the fridge. "I guess I won't need it anymore."

"What?" Nagisa followed her being slightly confused but was stunned when he saw what she took out of the freezer, "b-but that's." Nagisa was left speechless. It was the pudding he ordered for Akari two years ago.

Akari had wrapped it in a transparent film so that no ice would gather on it. It looked just like the way it looked two years ago. Even the _Happy Birthday Akari_ written with the chocolate sauce was still on it. "You... froze it?"

"I couldn't eat it... every time I saw it I just started to tear up." Akari said as if it was nothing, "but I also couldn't throw it away... so I froze it."

"Akari..." Nagisa abruptly pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could, "I'm sorry I made things so hard for you."

"Mhmm," Akari just gently shook her head, "you came back Nagisa, that's all that matters." As she turned around and stared him into his eyes.

"Akari..." Akari only felt how a pair of lips caught hers and then she just closed her eyes and responded to Nagisa's kiss.

* * *

"Hurry up Akari!" Nagisa was waiting in front of Akari's room while she was changing. Akari wanted to change into something decent before going out for dinner, she was wearing a weird combination that Nagisa randomly grabbed out of his mother's closet.

"Coming!" Akari shouted back from inside the room. Nagisa could hear Akari's footsteps getting closer and the door opened.

"We're going to be late, common." Technically this was their second "first date" since they got back together. Having the same thought in mind, they both chose to wear the exact same outfit they had bought on their first "first date".

"It's your fault to begin with!" Akari took Nagisa's hand and followed him down the stairs while having a slight blush on her face.

"How is it only my fault? You also..." Nagisa wanted to look for an excuse but got interrupted by Akari.

"Shut up! You idiot!" Akari hushed him as her face turned bright red. After what happened before, they started to make out and ended up on the couch while holding each other. They fell asleep without realizing it and when they woke up it was already 17:49.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Nagisa simply gave up, there was no point in arguing whose fault it was. "We have to hurry, I made the reservation at 19:30." Nagisa said while helping Akari to put her boots on. "You got everything?" Nagisa asked her while they were leaving the house.

"Yeah." Akari nodded and followed Nagisa outside.

"We're taking my mom's car." Nagisa said as he opened the door of his mother's VW golf and let Akari in.

* * *

"So what do you want to eat?" Nagisa asked Akari while they were waiting at a red light.

"Hmm? I thought we're going to _pudding factory_?" Akari asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Ehmm, but they only serve pudding." Nagisa reminded her being equally confused.

"I know, what about it?" Akari was just looking at Nagisa while innocently blinking with her eyes.

"Ehh, n-nothing, I guess it's fine? R-right..." Nagisa forced a smile on his face, he really couldn't say no to the face she was making... she looked like she was really looking forward to it.

"Hahaha, I'm just messing with you Nagisa, of course we can't have a meal purely made out of pudding!" Akari started to laugh, "Hahaha, you should've seen your own face, hahaha!"

"Urgh, I hate you..." Nagisa rolled his eyes as he grunted clearly being displeased.

"Haha, no you don't." Akari leaned her head against Nagisa's shoulder, "And I hope you never will..."

"... Of course I won't." Nagisa gently smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "now sit straight Akari, the light is turning green."

"So what do you want to eat?" Nagisa asked her while looking over his shoulder to swap tracks.

"Everything will do." Akari smiled and answered while also looking out of the window, "I'm kinda disappointed that we got back with Koro Sensei." She said.

"Huh? Why?" Nagisa asked her being slightly confused. Being chased all around the world wasn't exactly a good experience.

"I know it was dangerous and that we could've died. But I had so much fun. And I miss Azusa-chan." Akari explained with a slightly sad expression on her face.

"...Sorry." Nagisa's smile disappeared after seeing Akari's expression.

"Hmm? Why are you apologizing?" Akari asked him.

"There is nothing I can do about Neko-chan... she's part of the special force and if the government insists on sending her on a mission, there is nothing I can do." Nagisa said, "All this time it was Koro Sensei who was trying his best to keep her from going on dangerous missions, but he can't do that forever."

"...C-can't you break her out?" Akari knew that she was asking something really ridiculous from Nagisa but she couldn't help it.

"The government doesn't know about my abilities yet... so maybe..." Akari's request actually made Nagisa come up with something, "I'll think about it later. She'll be safe for now since she just came back from a mission." Nagisa comforted her.

"T-thank you Nagisa." Akari knew how unreasonable her request actually was. The fact that Nagisa was taking it seriously made her feel bad.

"Hey, she was my sister before being yours remember." Nagisa gently petted her head while still concentrating on the road, "we're almost there, stop being so down Akari."

"Yeah, you're right, we'll figure out something!" Akari finally had her cheerful smile back on her face.

* * *

"That was great!" Akari chanted as she walked outside of the restaurant with Nagisa on her side. "It's been a while since I've been here." Akari smiled while looking around.

"Yeah, that was pretty good. It's been a while since I had sushi too." Nagisa agreed, "It's pretty close to our place, how come?" Nagisa wondered.

"I was pretty busy and when I had the time, I simply never was in the mood I guess." Akari showed him a gentle smile, but Nagisa could sense the loneliness behind it.

"Say, how full are you?" Nagisa asked Akari, he wasn't going to cheer her up with words. "To be honest I'm not even half way through." Nagisa showed her a bright smile while rubbing his stomach pretending to be still hungry.

"Hmm? I guess I could still eat something before dessert." Akari looked at him slightly confused.

"This is a food street you know? They have all kinds of snacks around!" Nagisa laughed, grabbed Akari's hand and started to run. "You said you haven't been here for quite some time so we're going to make up for that!" Nagisa told her.

"...Nagisa." Akari was simply letting Nagisa pull her along while spacing out. "Yeah!" She replied with a bright and happy smile. And it was the most beautiful smile Nagisa had ever seen.

 **Hey :D here's another chapter.**

 **Nothing really happened in this chapter, but I figured that I should write a complete fluff chapter since they just got back together :P. The next event will probably be revealed in the next chapter if I don't get too absorbed into adding fluff scenes again :P.**

 **Well, tell me what you think about this chapter ;) As always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	52. Chapter 48: Hanging on that cliff

"Mmh! Thish ish sho good!" Nagisa and Akari were on a bank in a nearby park while they each had a portion of Takoyaki in their hands. It was pretty late already so there was no one around.

They spent so much time checking out all the stores after dinner that they didn't manage to get anything before it was time for their reservation at _pudding factory._ So they decided they would get some snacks after having the pudding.

The pudding Nagisa ordered this time was pretty similar to the one he bought for Akari two years ago, the only difference was that it didn't say happy birthday. The pudding was extremely good! The texture was firm and bouncy but when you put it into your mouth it simply started to melt.

Nagisa really enjoyed watching Akari's smile with every bite she took.

"Yeah, though the ones Koro Sensei made back then were clearly better." Nagisa simply stared at Akari's satisfied smile and smiled as well while chewing on the Takoyaki.

"True! But it is still quite scary that he made them with the fire of a rocket." Akari laughed as she took another bite. "Uhh, they're really hot." She said while blowing against it.

"Haha, do you still remember the time when Koro Sensei made Takoyaki for the first time?" Nagisa laughed as he looked into the sky.

"Yeah! When Karma pinned an octopus on the teacher's desk and tried to provoke Koro Sensei! That really surprised me back then." Akari leaned her head against Nagisa shoulder and looked into the sky as well.

"Yeah, I saw your face back then, you looked really surprised and slightly irritated as well." Nagisa said as he placed his arm around her.

"Haha, as if you still remember the expression I made back then." Akari laughed and fed Nagisa one of his Takoyaki. "here."

Nagisa smiled at her and took the bite, "of course I do, I was wondering why you looked slightly irritated. Back then I thought maybe it was because the octopus looked really disgusting. But you probably were irritated because of couldn't believe how the murderer of your sister actually was a nice person."

"Wait... were you actually staring at me in class?" Akari lifted one of her brows and asked Nagisa.

"Maybe." Nagisa simply grinned at her.

"I'm serious Nagisa, did you?" Akari asked him while taking another bite herself. "Because I never noticed!"

"Yeah, I did."

"But there's no way I never noticed!" Akari stared at him in disbelieve.

"Do you remember what I specialized in?" Nagisa smiled at her and asked her.

"Reading wavelengths, duh." Akari rolled her eyes and answered, there was no way that anyone in their class could have forgotten that.

"There you have it." Nagisa smiled while letting Akari feed him the rest of his portion.

"But you only learned how to do it after the fight against the "god of death"! How come I never noticed before?" Akari still wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"Well, you never really paid attention to me at the beginning." Nagisa said, "So how can you realize?"

"That's not true!" Akari protested.

"Don't get me wrong Akari, but at the beginning, it actually was an act wasn't it?" Nagisa continued to look into the sky, "Even though we seemed to be really close to each other, while we were in class, your focus was always on Koro Sensei or you were spacing out."

"...Yeah, you're right." Akari snuggled herself into Nagisa's arms after being silent for a few seconds. She could admit it now since it didn't matter anymore. "If you knew that I was acting, why did you kept being so nice to me?"

"You probably don't know, but you were my savior back then. You were the first person who was nice to me ever since my parents divorced." Nagisa told her as he showed her a gentle smile, "Maybe you can count Karma in, but that was different. He only started to hang out with me because he looked down on me."

"Nagisa..." Akari was simply staring at him, he had never told anyone about this before. And she was really happy that Nagisa decided to tell her.

"So even though I kinda felt that you had something else in mind as you approached me, I couldn't bring myself to leave your side. It felt nice to have someone being close to you, even if it was a lie." Nagisa was completely absorbed into telling his story that he didn't notice how Akari was slightly tearing up.

"I'm sorry." Akari's heart ached after hearing what Nagisa was telling her, she never knew how horrible Nagisa's life was before she got to know him. While he was with her, he always seemed rather cheerful and nice. But now she knew that he had a dark side hidden inside him as well, just like her back then.

"Don't be! I don't even know what would've happened to me if you didn't show up in my life." Nagisa said in a really gentle voice and kneeled down in front of her, "so don't ever say you're sorry."

"B-but..." Akari couldn't keep her tears from falling, even though Nagisa she did save Nagisa, but it was all an act! She only saved him by accident.

"Don't cry Akari, I'm really grateful that you decided to talk to me when you entered the classroom, I'm happy that I arrived early on that day, and, I'm can't thank you more for falling in love with the failure that I was." Nagisa said as he pressed his lips against Akari's.

"So please Akari, don't talk ill about yourself, you saved me." Nagisa cupped her face after leaving her lips and said to her while staring into her teary eyes.

"But so did you!" Akari finally smiled and leaned her forehead against Nagisa's, "you're the one who filled this empty shell with life again. You're the one who made my frozen heart beat again. You're the one who pulled me back up the cliff." She was smiling but her tears were still running down her cheeks.

"I didn't pull you back up the cliff Akari, I was hanging there with you, we climbed back up together." Nagisa shook his head and said. "So don't cry Akari, be happy about it."

"I am." Akari smiled while Nagisa was gently wiping the tears from her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Akari, and I always will." Nagisa said after giving her another short kiss on her lips.

"But wait, didn't you say you only realized that you were in love with me when I died?" Akari felt awkward saying it.

"Yeah, I did say that and it's the truth." Nagisa laughed quite awkwardly, "Before that, it was just that I felt as ease whenever you talked to me or when you were nearby. But I never actually realized what kind of feelings they were. I only knew that I was really attached to you." Nagisa told her, "But I guess I never dared to imagine to have you stay with me forever. Even if you did leave someday, knowing that you were still there would have been enough for me."

"Idiot." Akari smiled as she hugged his neck.

"I know right?" Nagisa smiled back at her and agreed, "But when I saw how the tentacle pierced through your body I realized that I didn't want to be in a world without you. I got used to seeing you every single day, I wanted to hear you greeting me every morning with a bright smile on your face."

"That's why you suddenly acted so weird after the graduation!" Akari suddenly realized something, she never actually thought about it since they started to date soon after.

"Y-yeah, I was scared that we wouldn't even stay friends anymore if I confessed so I was waiting... and really scared and nervous when you were around."

"You're really stupid, do you know that?" Akari said as she gently bit his shoulder, "Everyone knew! EVERYONE knew that I had a thing for you! Everyone except for you!"

"I'm sorry, I had the feeling but I was too scared." Nagisa laughed, "shall we head back now, my lady. It's getting late and we have the reunion tomorrow." Nagisa asked as he stood up gently pulling Akari up with him.

"Sure, I'm getting tired as well." Akari yawned and kept clinging onto Nagisa's neck.

"Want a piggyback?" Nagisa laughed seeing Akari like this and offered after making sure that no one was around.

"Mhmm!" Akari suddenly jumped out of Nagisa's arms and skipped behind him and hugged him from behind.

"You're too sly Akari." Nagisa laughed as he lifted her legs and started walking.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Akari chimed happily as she leaned her face on his back, "And you know that you like it!"

"I can't complain that my girlfriend is being too adorable, can I?" Nagisa laughed as they made their way back to the car park.

* * *

When Nagisa and Akari got home, Nagisa's mother still wasn't home yet. It was already 10 in the evening but they didn't feel like sleeping. To be fair Akari only got up almost at noon and Nagisa was also sleeping way more than he was used to.

"Any idea what we could do?" Nagisa asked Akari while they were both sitting on the couch and randomly going through the channels on the TV.

"Hmm, we could watch a movie I guess." Akari suggested while nuzzling against Nagisa's shoulder.

"Are you sure? You look a little bit tired." Nagisa took off his jacked and placed it over Akari, it was getting pretty cold again.

"Mhmm, I'm just exhausted but not really tired." Akari explained with her eyes closed and simply enjoying Nagisa's presence. "And if I do get tired I'll probably just fall asleep anyways." Akari laughed.

"If you say so." Nagisa gently kissed her hair, "I'll look for something slow and relaxing." Nagisa said as he searched through the channels.

* * *

The door squeaked silently when Nagisa's mother entered her house. It was already past midnight so she was being extra careful. She was pretty sure that Nagisa wouldn't be asleep yet, but when she left this morning, Akari was still in bed so she assumed that Akari would still have a fever.

The second she got inside, she realized that both of then weren't in bed yet. While there were no lights turned on in the room, there was the faint light of the TV flickering in the dark and the sound was silently running in the background.

Even though she couldn't see anyone, but she was certain that both Nagisa and Akari were sitting there. Because if Akari was still sick and in bed, there was no way that Nagisa would sit downstairs and watch TV.

"I'm home." Nagisa's mother said while taking off her shoes. The meeting was quite exhausting and she really just wanted to get in her bed.

She was slightly irritated when no one answered her after she was done taking off her shoes and jacket, "Nagisa? Kaede-chan?" she asked quietly and walked towards the couch they were sitting on.

A doting smile appeared on her face when she finally got to the couch and was able to see both of them. They both fell asleep while watching the movie. Akari still had her head leaned against Nagisa's shoulder while Nagisa had his head leaned back against the couch.

The jacket that Nagisa had placed on Akari already slit down so Akari was nuzzling herself into Nagisa's arms who was also holding her as close to him as he could.

After getting a blanket and placing it over both of them, Nagisa's mother went back into her bedroom.

* * *

"Achoo!" Akari slowly opened her eyes after hearing a quiet sneeze right next to her. The sneeze didn't make any sense to her just woken up brain since her entire body felt pretty warm. Unable to understand, Akari forced her eyes open and tried to look to the source of the sound.

"Ow!" Akari's forehead instantly bumped into something hard and she instinctively tried to lift her arms to rub her the spot. "Eh?" Akari was confused since something was hindering her from lifting her arms so she looked down at herself.

Her body was wrapped in a cozy blanket and there even was a jacket placed on her beneath the blanket. Akari was quite amazed by the way she was wrapped in the blanket. While it was wrapped around her pretty tight, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. And she definitely didn't do it by herself. Even though she didn't have the habit of kicking off her blanket, she definitely wasn't the type to wrap herself into one so cautiously.

Having found out why she wasn't able to move her arms, Akari looked back to the spot where she had hit her head, now that she had woken up a bit more, she realized that she was actually leaning against something, the same thing she hit her head on. Whatever it was, it felt really warm and nice.

With that in thought, Akari turned her head towards it again, this time making sure she wouldn't hit her head. The scene she saw in front of her made her blush immensely. Nagisa's face was right in front of her, like less than a centimeter.

The hard thing she had hit her head on was Nagisa's chin! "Ehhh?!" It took Akari a second before remembering what had happened last night.

 _\- Right... I fell asleep during the movie –_

And now Akari also realized that it wasn't just the blanket that prevented her from moving. Nagisa was tightly holding her in his arms as well. Now it also made sense why she didn't feel cold at all. Nagisa gave her his jacket, wrapped the entire blanket around her and then held her in his arms while he was basically exposed to the cold only wearing a T-shirt and a thin pullover.

While Akari was slightly angry that Nagisa wasn't taking care of himself, she also felt the warmth in her heart. And she couldn't lie, laying there felt really comfortable. The fact that she was getting all sleepy right after the shock was over also proved it.

While she was curious what time it was, she couldn't turn around to look at the watch and to be quite fair, she didn't want to turn around since it also meant standing up.

After deciding that it didn't matter, Akari really wanted to give Nagisa her blanket, but he was holding her so tight that she couldn't pull it off herself. After a few meaningless attempts, she simply closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 _Brrt brrt_ Nagisa forced open his eyes when he heard his phone vibrating. A gentle smile appeared on his face when he saw Akari soundly sleeping in his arms.

Nagisa quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number.

 _-Karma? Why is he calling? -_

Nagisa wondered but still declined the call. Instead, he sent him a message asking him what he wanted.

Nagisa waited for a few seconds but there was no response. Nagisa was slightly confused how much he wanted to sleep these days. He used to be completely fine even with 3 days without sleep!

In fact, Nagisa hated to sleep in the two years that he was gone. Every time he closed his eyes, he would have nightmares, sometimes involving Akari, sometimes involving his first group leader. But since he had Akari by his side again, he was able to fall into a deep slumber instead. He was still able to be half asleep, but being able to sleep in was simply too comfortable.

Just when he wanted to close his eyes again, Karma finally replied: " _What the heck are you doing?! Where are you two?! I thought you said we're meeting at 12 o'clock!"_

Nagisa read through the message and blinked a few time while his sleepy brain was progressing to understand the message that was delivered to him.

When the message finally came through, Nagisa's sleepy eyes suddenly widened and he started to wake up Akari. "Akari, wake up!" Nagisa lifted her up and carried her upstairs while she was still waking up.

"What are you doing Nagisa..." Akari sounded really annoying by the sudden movements.

"We're too late!" Nagisa answered her while rushing into his room.

"Too late for what?" Akari asked still not following Nagisa.

"The Reunion! It's already past 12 o'clock!" Nagisa said while searing Akari on his bed, "get yourself ready, I'll use the bathroom in my mom's room." Nagisa told her while quickly grabbing some change clothes and dashing out of the room again.

"Ehhh!?" Akari jumped up from Nagisa's bed after a few seconds and rushed through the bathroom into hers.

 **So yeah, this is probably the last chapter I will post before I'll be gone for 3 weeks. First of all, I'm getting into my exams right now and secondly, my parents are coming to visit me so I won't really have time besides learning and spending time with my family.**

 **Hope you'll understand ;) Tell me how you liked this chapter.**

 **And as always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	53. Chapter 49: You're alive?

"Hurry Nagisa!" Akari shouted while she got out of the car and hurried to the park. But she soon realized that Nagisa stayed in the car, "Nagisa?"

"I... I don't know..." Nagisa stared blankly in front of him with his hands still on the wheel.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Akari walked back to him and asked him. Nagisa's expression seemed hesitant.

"Isn't it weird that I'm just appearing out of nowhere? Maybe I should take it slowly?" Nagisa asked with a troubled expression. He was excited to see all his friends again, but now that he was here, he got scared. "What if they don't want to see me?"

"...Nagisa." Akari's expression suddenly turned cold, "do you remember what made me so mad at you?" Akari asked him while holding his face with both her hands.

"... yeah, you're right. Sorry, Akari." Nagisa stared into Akari's eyes for a few seconds before letting out a relieved laughter. "I'm being way too paranoid again." He mocked himself.

"Nagisa, you're important to us, all of us. Nobody has forgotten you in the two years and nobody ever will." Akari smiled hearing Nagisa's answer. "You disappearing for two years definitely will hurt them and they definitely will ask themselves why you didn't tell anyone. But, coming back and lying hurts way more." Akari told Nagisa. "You have to face them sooner or later, stop running away."

"Ouch... that was harsh." despite what he said, Nagisa had a soft smile on his face as he got out of the car. "But yeah, you're right, thank you Akari."

"It won't hurt to surprise them a little though." Akari said with a cunning smile while naturally placing her hand into Nagisa's.

"What? Are you planning to become a director?" Nagisa gently hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair as he asked in a joking way.

"Why not? There're enough actors who write their own scrips." Akari giggled when Nagisa kissed the nape of her neck. "Haha, stop, hey! Can you be more serious?" Akari tried to escape while giggling.

"Just tell me like this... if feels so good." Nagisa simply shook his head and held her even tighter. His breath, while he was speaking, was slightly tickling Akari.

"Fiiiine, so that's what we're going to do..." Akari sighed and gave in before starting to explain what she had in mind.

"Kaede-chan is late... and so is Koro-Sensei." Itona complained as he looked at his watch that he made himself. "Weren't they the one who suggested this reunion?" He complained, "I still have a project to work on."

"Stop complaining would ya? I still have to value 4 entire companies who are competing for a building in the business center of Tokyo and I'm ignoring them." Karma smirked as he showed Itona his phone that was put on flight mode.

"Yeah yeah, we got it, you're all doing great stuff while we're still sitting in university." Nakamura rolled her eyes and said, "but still, what's the big deal to have a reunion right before..."

Nakamura stopped talking when Akari came in sight. She was slightly running and out of breath when she arrived, "ha... ha... hey guys." Akari forced a smile on her face and greeted them while catching her breath, "sorry I'm late."

"Kaede-chan!" Kanzaki instantly walked up to her and hugged her, "it's been so long!" She said with tears in her eyes, "what happened last time? I saw you in front of the door and then you just ran away." She asked her with worried eyes.

"It was nothing, I just forgot I had something I had to attend to." Akari hugged her back and explained, "it's good to see you again Yukiko-chan."

"Kaede-chan?" Kanzaki instantly pushed her slightly back and stared at her hearing her response, "welcome back Kaede-chan." She smiled while tears were running down her cheeks. It has been a while since she had seen Akari in person.

The last time they've met, Akari was simply sitting there and didn't really talked to anyone. She only replied with a short sentence or a nod when someone asked her something. So seeing Akari actually talking to her again made Kanzaki extremely happy.

"Glad you're doing fine Kaede-chan!" Okuda also said with a big smile on her face. Both her and Kanzaki were Akari's closest friends back in school after all.

"So what's the occasion? And where is that damn octopus?" Terasaka yelled. He was as short tempered as always. Some things never change.

"Yeah... actually it's about my boyfriend." Akari said with a slight blush on her face. Nagisa, who was watching all of this in a shadow nearby, was honestly impressed how she was able to do that. And she was even able to control her wavelengths on top of that! If she really wanted to become an assassin, she'd be extremely dangerous.

"... you have a boyfriend?" Akari did expect a huge reaction from the class, but it somehow ended a bit different than she had imagined. The happy and cheerful mood suddenly got cold and dark. It honestly caught Akari by surprise.

"W-what is it?" Akari asked while she stuttered a bit. The atmosphere did make her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I-I mean... we're all happy that you got over it... but..." Nakamura forced a smile on her face but still didn't manage to finish her sentence.

"Are you kidding me Kayano! What the fuck!" While everyone was being quiet, Terasaka completely snapped and yelled at Akari which got her even more confused.

"REALLY! Out of all of the times, you had to do it now?! A bit more than a week before that?!" Terasaka seemed completely furious about Akari's claim. "Shit! I didn't expect you to be this heartless!"

"W-what?" Akari was completely confused now, in fact, she was slightly scared. Everyone here seemed extremely disappointed with her, what was going on?! "A bit more than a week before what?" She asked not understanding the classes attitude towards her at all!

"You forgot?!" Terasaka looked like he was going to punch Akari anytime while the rest of the class stared at Akari in disbelieve, everyone except Karma.

"HA! You actually forgot?! Haha, hahahaha!" Karma exploded into laughter while everyone else seemed really depressed about the and news. "I can't believe it! You actually forgot!" While everyone first thought that Karma was being sarcastic, they've all realized that he was genuinely laughing after a few seconds.

"What are you laughing about Akabane! Wasn't Shiota your best friend? How can you laugh at that!" Terasaka yelled at Karma in disbelieve.

"He still is." Karma said while giving his best to hold back his laughter, "Hey boyfriend! If you don't want the entire class to hate your precious little girl, you should come out of your hiding spot." Karma yelled into the surrounding since he couldn't sense Nagisa's presence, "And the next time you're trying to prank someone, how about you ask me for some advice before you somehow manage to prank yourself!"

"H-hey, long time no see..." a figure stepped out of the shadow and greeted the class with an awkward laughter.

"Who the fuck are you getting all friendly with?!" Terasaka shouted before even turning around to look at the person. But while he was turning around, he realized how everyone was staring at the person with their mouth slightly opened not knowing what to say.

"I see..." Nakamura said with a sad smile on her face, "I was thinking how Kaede-chan could possibly forget about Nagisa... he does look a lot like him, doesn't he?" Nakamura had an unusually soft and pitying look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Akari was still confused from their reaction from before, but they managed to throw her off her feed again before she even recovered, "it's not like that! He's..."

But she was cut off by Kataoka this time, "it's fine Kayano, we all miss him, but you still can't just take anyone as your boyfriend just because he looks like him." Kataoka gently hugged Akari and caressed her hair like a motherly figure.

"I can't blame her though... he does look a lot like Nagisa, if I didn't know that Nagisa was a single child I would say that he is his brother..." Kurahashi looked at Nagisa with extremely sad eyes, it looked like she was going to cry any second.

"Yeah... that's probably how Nagisa would've looked like if he lived long enough to go through his puberty..." Yada nodded while placing a hand on Kurahashi's shoulder.

"But he probably wouldn't have grown so much even if he lived ..." Nakamura sighed in pity, "I really miss his reaction when we made fun of him..." besides what she was saying, she actually looked really sad.

"What? No wait it's not like..." Akari tried to explain again, but she simply had no chance since everyone was trying to comfort her and kept falling into her word while Nagisa just stood at the side awkwardly holding his hand in the air. Luckily Karma quietly went over to Nagisa and started to talk to him while everyone was busy with Akari.

"So you decided to stay." Karma casually walked next to Nagisa and said while still looking at the mess.

"She made me." Nagisa smiled while looking at the scene in front of him, even though it looked terrible, he could see that Akari was actually having fun. She still was quite irritated that everybody still mistook Nagisa for someone who looked a lot like him.

"Well I tried but it didn't work." Karma laughed at Nagisa's claim, "That's the first time she actually talked to us since you disappeared." Karma told him, "in the past reunions it was like her mind and soul were absent the entire time."

"I know it must have been hard for her..." Nagisa nodded at Karma's comment, "Well, you didn't stand in the rain with no jacket and boots and while staring into nothing and crying." Nagisa grinned when he said that, he'd pay anything to see Karma do that.

"Yeah right!" Karma rolled his eyes on Nagisa's statement with a smirk on his face, "how about I almost let you kill me?"

"You LET me?" Nagisa lifted one eyebrow and finally looked in Karma's direction with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"You've become a lot less fun to talk to Nagisa." Karma said after being silent for a few seconds. "Hahaha..." Karma and Nagisa both started to laugh and once they started they couldn't stop anymore.

The classes attention quickly got attracted by their laughter and this time it was Maehara who looked at Karma with a questioning look on his face, "What are you doing Karma?" He was clearly not happy that Karma was acting all friendly with Nagisa's "replacement". And even though the rest didn't say anything, they obviously agreed with Maehara.

"What?" Karma just laughed as he looked at them with his hands still in his pocket, "Just because you fools are making such a huge mess there I can't catch up with my best friend who I haven't seen for almost two years already?"

"Your best friend?" Terasaka asked Karma while his eyebrows were narrowed.

"Is your memory already giving up on you Ryoma? You just said it yourself." Karma really didn't change much in these two years. To be fair, it has only been two years, they were only extremely long for both Nagisa and Akari.

...

...

...

"No way..." Sugino was the first to say something after a long period of silence. "Are you saying..." He asked Karma but his eyes were fixed on Nagisa. "B-but..." without him even realizing, a teardrop slit down his face.

"You're saying... h-he is..." Nakamura stared at Karma and asked, "There's no way! Nagisa could never grow so tall!"

"Really? That's the only thing you have to tell me after not seeing me for 2 years?" Nagisa complained while showing her a slightly unpleased smile.

"... Shit, it's really him." Nakamura muttered to herself, "That's so lame! How am I supposed to make fun of you now?" She tried to laugh but the tears running down her cheeks were giving her away.

"It's nice to see you again." Nagisa smiled at the class while looking through all the faces he's been missing for two years now.

These were the words that broke the last strings for everyone in the class. Most of the girls simply rushed at him and threw him off his feet. "Haha, it's really you!" "Nagisa you're alive! Haha, you really are alive!".

While Nagisa was being pushed around and hugged by his female ex-classmates, he saw how Akari showed him a sweet smile as if she was telling him, see? I told you it will be fine!

Nagisa returned a smile as their eyes met and then continued comforting his classmates that were still surrounding him.

"Good for him eh?" It was like Karma was always there where the rest of the class wasn't. While the class was busy catching up with Nagisa now, he went back to Akari. The only difference was that Okuda followed him this time.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was slightly worried that the class might be sceptic about him reappearing just like this. But I guess I was just overthinking things." Akari said while watching Nagisa's smile with a soft look on her face.

"He's lucky to have you Kayano-chan. Take good care of him willya?" Karma smiled as well seeing the scene in front of him.

"You don't have to tell me that." Akari said without looking at him, "Though, I'm also lucky to have him." She said as the look on her face softened even more. "Enough about us, how are things with you two?" Akari changed the topic and asked them.

"Karma-kun is really nice, and I would say things are going pretty well." Okuda replied with a soft smile. They've been together for quite some time so Okuda got used to people asking them about their relationship unlike two years ago.

"Not remotely as well as you two though, right Kayano-chan?" Karma asked with a teasing smirk on his face, "oh right, soon I can't call you that anymore." Karma suddenly remembered.

"Huh? Why not? And what do you mean by not remotely as well as us?" Akari frowned out of confusion and asked him.

"Ha, you'll see." Karma was giving his best not to burst into laughter, "you two are really hopeless." To Akari's surprise, even Okuda seemed to agree and was laughing at her.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Akari yelled out of frustration but Karma just kept smirking not giving an answer. Even when she asked Okuda she only giggled and blushed slightly, being with Karma really didn't do her any good was what Akari though seeing that.

It took the class a while to calm down again, and when they did, questions started to pop up in their minds. Like, what did Nagisa do in these two years? Why didn't he come back earlier? How come Kaede and Karma knew and didn't tell them? How long did they know?

"Alright now let's hear it!" The boys forced Nagisa, Karma and Akari into the center of a circle that they made and glared at them like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Is this really necessary?" Nagisa sighed while he sat down with Karma and Akari.

"It is!" Sugino nodded with a completely serious face, "I'm glad that you're alive, but still, you can't just reappear like this without giving us any explanation!" He complained.

"Haaa... fine." Nagisa nodded after a long sigh, "Karma, stop me if I say something the shouldn't know, from the government's side." Nagisa asked Karma before he started. When he worked in the special force he wasn't allowed to say anything about himself so he didn't really know what information was specified.

"Alright, let's start with something easy." The boys joined the circle around the trio and Maehara started the questioning, "where have you been in the two years? And how long did Karma and Kayano know?"

"Hmm, let's see. I've been working at the..." Nagisa started after giving it a short thought but he was immediately interrupted.

"MEEEEEEHHHHH! Nope, not allowed." Karma had a provocative smirk on his face as he did that. He knew exactly that 99% what Nagisa was about to say would be specified, first of all, the existence of the special force was secret to begin with, and on top of that, Nagisa's profile as "Viper" itself was a top class document.

"Seriously?!" The class grunted. That was one of their easiest questions!

"Hmm... how long did Karma know? Less than two weeks. And Akari, less than one I guess." Nagisa just continued to answer the rest of the questions.

"How come none of you told us!?" Yada asked in disbelieve as she threw her hands in the air. "That's soooo not cool you know?"

"Uhh, now that's a long story." Karma's smirk got even wider as he quickly looked towards Akari.

"Karma, no!" Akari shivers for a second before she knew what Karma was about to say. Since Karma worked for the government and was the supervisor of Nagisa's mission to protect her, he knew exactly why she went to Germany!

"They have a right to know Kayano-chan." Karma shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly, "you have to know that I was quite upset when I heard about that as well." Nagisa could see by Karma's wave length that he wasn't lying. He was really upset about that.

"So here's the thing. Since you're all involved in this matter I can tell you. Remember when he found out that the masked man from two years ago was a member of a terrorist organization?" Karma started and the class nodded.

"After what happened two years ago, when we ruined their plans on getting their hands on the research data of the perfect tentacle cells, they went underground to avoid the government." Karma explained, "but recently they started to show their face again."

"What?! When? I didn't read anything about it in the news!" Maehara shouted in disbelieve.

"Of course you won't! This kind of information is most certain to be kept a secret. You don't want the entire population to panic." Isogai rolled his eyes on Maehara comment while Karma showed him a thumbs up. At least someone had a decent amount of common knowledge.

"And just a few weeks ago, we got the information that they were planning something huge, something huge that would force the government to announce their existence and challenge them." Karma continued, "So they decided to target Kayano-chan."

"WHAT!?" The class was completely upset with the sudden news, "are you alright Kaede (Kaede-chan/Kayano)!?"

"It's fine, I'm sitting here right?" Akari waved with both her hands while giving Nagisa a quick smile.

"The second the government knew, they contacted Kayano-chan and warned her. And I was given the task to supervise the mission on protecting her since I knew her privately." Karma waited for a while to let the class calm down again and continued with his story, "Initially I demanded to protect her myself, but Karasuma declined, giving me the reason that I wasn't qualified for this task. And he promised me that he would send the best man he had in his archive. And that's when Nagisa came in."

"Haha, yeah Nagisa definitely was the best man for this task." Nakamura laughed completely misunderstanding the context of "the best".

"No, no. Nagisa actually became the ace of his department in just a year." Karma quickly corrected her, "he was literally the best unit Karasuma had." Karma said.

"I know Shiota got strong, but..." Terasaka obviously still had his doubts and looked at Nagisa with a questioning look, "I mean he did grow a lot so his physical abilities definitely improved, but still."

"Ha, you wouldn't say that if I tell you how Nagisa had earned his spot as the ace of his department." Karma laughed at Terasaka's statement, "I only found out after l was granted access to his files, completed 86 S-class, 100 A-class missions that were meant for 8 men squads on his own in a year. Record holder of the 100 dummy training. Forced Koro-Sensei into his absolute defense mode in a casual assassination attempt. And just two weeks ago, defeated Koro-Sensei in an all-out 1v1 forcing him into his absolute defense mode again."

Karma was looking at everyone's reaction while counting down Nagisa's achievements and he had to hold back his laughter when he mentioned that Nagisa managed to force Koro-Sensei into his absolute defense mode by himself in an assassination. But when he saw the faces the class made when he mentioned that Nagisa won against Koro-Sensei in a 1v1, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"YOU BEAT KORO-SENSEI?!" The class screamed in sync while Karmas sinister laughter was echoing in the background.

 **Hey I'm back :D so how have you guys been? Writing this chapter, I've realized just again how amazing Assassination Classroom is. It's so hard to actually keep all the class members relevant to a certain degree! And when I'm writing reunions like this one I'm always trying to bring every single one into the chapter but it's just soooo hard to do!**

 **Well :D tell me if you liked this chapter, the next chapter will come out pretty soon, maybe even tomorrow :D**

 **Have a nice day and as always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	54. Got into some trouble

Hey guys and girls :/ I know I promised that I'll have some fast updates coming up but things went horribly wrong this time :/. I got an Email from my university and they told me that I failed an exam and I got super confused because it was the one I was most confident in. So I had to go check with them and it ended up they saved another student's score, who's student ID was just one number behind mine, under my name. But of course it took a while until they noticed and I had to write them several Emails to make them look into this matter.

But now that this is done I'll be able to start writing again so this time you can for sure expect an update in the next few days :)

Also, I was thinking of starting to update "4 years later" simultaneous for a short while since I have vacation now.

That's basically all I wanted to tell you, have a great time and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)


	55. Chapter 50: Greatest prank of my life

The class listened quietly while Karma told them the entire story till the part Nagisa and Akari returned. Of course, he didn't talk about how Akari found out about Nagisa's identity and why they ended up in a fight since he didn't know either.

"I can't believe you tried to pull these terrorists away from us by going to Germany on your own!" Kanzaki complained after Karma finished his story.

"Like boyfriend like girlfriend huh? Always thinking about sacrificing them self." Nakamura commented with a smirk on her face. This comment made Nagisa and Akari blush slightly.

"I had Nagisa with me didn't I?" Akari tried to defend herself but it obviously didn't work.

"You didn't even know he was Nagisa at that point!" Kataoka scolded her with an unpleased look on her face, "and you! Nagisa!"

"Y-yes?" Nagisa stuttered a bit when she called his name. She was still as strict as she used to be.

"Why didn't you tell Kayano-chan who you are?" Kataoka started at Nagisa as she asked him.

"Uh... uhmm..." Nagisa felt like something was stuck in his throat when Kataoka asked him this question, he couldn't really answer that.

"Hey, give them both a break would ya." Karma butted in when he noticed both Nagisa's and Akari's awkward reactions. "Kayano-chan already gave him a good one because of that. And I think they both suffered quite enough because of that." Karma smirked while he looked at Akari. The report he got did say that Akari almost stabbed Nagisa to death.

"Ehehe..." Nagisa let out an awkward laughter at this statement while Akari simply hid half of her face under her pullover. "Yeah... I was kinda scared to tell her." Nagisa said while scratching his head. "I'm just happy it somehow worked out in the end."

"Ok fine..." Kataoka sighed after giving Nagisa and Akari a judging look, "I was thinking about it the entire time, why Kayano-chan?"

"What do you mean why her?" Nagisa got slightly confused by Kataoka's question. "I-I mean we were already dating before I disappeared two years ago... so..." Nagisa stuttered a bit while the faint blush crawled back to his face.

"Damn it Nagisa! Not why you chose Kayano-chan! Everyone knows you two are a thing! Why the terrorists targeted Kayano!" Maehara almost roared at Nagisa.

"Ahaha..." Nagisa simply laughed and scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile, Akari was just busy hiding her face even further under her pullover. She was not going to admit that she understood the question the same way Nagisa did. Not a chance!

"Well... like Karma said the organization wanted to show their face and provoke the government at the same time." Nagisa started after quickly regaining his composure. "It's easy to provoke the government, just kill anyone who's part of the government or someone the government was trying to protect, that would be all of us." As Nagisa continued he became more and more serious.

"So why exactly Kaede-chan?" Kanzaki asked with her hands slightly shivering before Sugino gently placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Nagisa smiled on seeing this. He was glad for Sugino that he had made some progress in the two years he was gone, "The important part was to show their face to the public, and for that, they had to kill someone famous. Not trying to offend anyone, but at the moment Akari is the only one who's big enough to make it matter. Sugino, Karma, and Itona probably would've become potential targets if they gave us another few years. You know, rising baseball star, genius mechanical engineer, a financial genius."

"But what about the president? Or some higher up?" Kurahashi suggested with her usual innocence.

"That won't work Kurahashi-san." Nagisa smiled at her and shook his head, "let's not talk about their capability to pull something like this off, they wouldn't do it simply because their aim is to provoke the Japanese government, not to declare a full-on war." Nagisa patiently explained. "And on top of that, killing someone like Akari will only get the attention of the local people since she's only famous in Japan yet. Killing a president or a higher up would make this an international matter and I don't think they're ready to face the entire world yet."

"Yeah, that makes sense... especially after that announcement Kaede-chan made a month ago." Yada nodded after hearing Nagisa's explanation.

"True, just think about it "Mase Haruna murdered in cold blood right before her wedding!" That would definitely make the headline." Isogai agreed with a slight nod, "that reminds me, are you still getting married?" Isogai nonchalantly looked at Nagisa and Akari and asked.

...

...

...

 _-the announcement Kaede-chan made... getting married... the announcement... wedding... -_

Nagisa and Akari simply sat there as their eyes slowly widened as they started to look at each other. A bright red was crawling up both their faces. Their wedding was supposed to happen on Akari's birthday, and on the day Nagisa had taken the mission, her birthday had been exactly three weeks away. They had spent one week in Germany, then 4 days at home because of Akari's fever... that means they only had 10 days left?!

"Puhahahaha!" Karma's laughter brought both Nagisa and Akari back to their senses. "You should look at your faces, I still can't believe you actually forgot!" Karma exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

It was something that Nagisa really hadn't experienced for a long time. No matter what had happened before, he had always been able to regain his composure rather quickly. But right now his mind was completely blurry, he couldn't even think straight anymore. And it was probably the same for Akari, her wavelengths were a mess!

"That's why you were so confused when we got upset when you told us that you got a boyfriend!" Nakamura finally understood Akari's reaction! "You actually forgot about your own wedding!"

"Stop messing with them already! Can't you see that they're a complete mess already?" Kataoka yelled at Nakamura to stop her. "So what are you going to do about that?"

"I-I don't know..." Akari simply shook her head and didn't know what to say. She was the one who announced the wedding, so technically she should take responsibility. But when she did that Nagisa was still supposed to be dead! Not that she didn't want to marry him anymore, but now that he was alive, it was way too soon!

But at the same time, she wasn't sure what Nagisa thought about that, what if he got hurt if she said she wanted to delay their wedding? Akari was stuck, asking him if he actually wanted to marry her might also deliver the wrong idea. What she didn't know was that Nagisa was thinking the exact same on his side. He thought that it was the best idea to delay it, but he didn't know what Akari thought about that. What if she actually wanted to get married?

"Well, aren't you lucky." Karma sighed seeing them like this, "I started planning your wedding right after I knew Nagisa was still alive, I kinda saw something like this coming." Karma explained, "how about this, you both take your time and think about what you really want. If you decide to still get married, we will have your wedding prepared for you two. If you don't, we'll just use the preparations and make a huge party to welcome Nagisa back."

Nagisa instantly got suspicious when he heard something like this from Karma and instantly checked his wavelength, he wasn't lying, he actually meant every word he said. "Thanks, Karma." There was nothing more he could or needed to say at this moment. He knew that Karma would understand.

"Hey, I can't always be pranking you, sometimes I also want to do something to help a friend out." Karma smiled back and shrug his shoulders. Yes, he did mean every single word he said, but that was only for now.

"If that's the case, Kaede-chan and Nagisa-kun need some time apart from each other right?" Kanzaki clapped her hands together and asked after both of them agreed to Karma's suggestion. "I mean you should both understand your own feelings before discussion the matter."

"I guess you have a point. So what do you have in mind Kanzaki?" Nagisa nodded and asked her with a smile on his face after quickly confirming with Akari. It felt nice to be in a group again, he was pretty isolated back in his facility.

"It's been a while Kaede-chan actually hung out with us. I mean we did have a couple of ladies' nights, but she was pretty much absent the entire time." Kanzaki explained, "so I was thinking that we should catch up with her since she has cheered up again."

"Yeah! Great idea!" Nakamura agreed and stood up out of excitement, "We would love to take you with us but you know how it goes Nagisa." Nakamura smirked as she looked at Nagisa, "and I bet the boys want to hang out with you too, so we'll hand you over to them first."

"Wait no..." Nagisa was about to say something when Akari got pulled along with the girls before she could hold a grasp of the situation but he got interrupted.

"Oh don't worry, we'll give Kaede-chan back to you later." Hara smiled as she pushed Akari with the crowd.

"SERIOUSLY STOP!" Nagisa roared after them since they didn't seem to listen to him. And it got them good. The girls stared at Nagisa clearly displeased and with confusion in their eyes. "Did you even listen to Karma's story? The organization is after Akari! If they attack while you're hanging out, you're giving them the whole package for free!" Nagisa didn't bother to make his words sound nice. They had to understand how ridiculous their idea was.

"Oh comon, just one day can't hurt." Nakamura complained. "And look at Kaede-chan, she wants to hang out with us too." Nakamura said as she pointed at Akari. She was right, Akari really looked like she wanted to catch up with the rest of the girls. She was kind of isolated for the two years, because of him...

"... fine, but promise me that you won't get out of town. And if you sense something, call me instantly, even if it's just a hunch." Nagisa sighed and agreed after seeing Akari like this. "Have fun Akari, I'll see you tonight I guess." He smiled at her as he waved.

"You too!" Akari showed him a sweet smile, "don't worry, I'll be fine Nagisa." She quickly ran to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks before running back to the crowd with a slight blush on her face, "see you tonight!" She said as she left.

Nagisa's smile disappeared the second the girls were out of sight and he slightly frowned. There was no way he was fine with that. If the organization sent 10 more tentacle users after Akari there was no way she could survive until he would arrive.

"Want me to call Koro-Sensei?" Karma suddenly asked him as he was still busy thinking of a solution.

"Huh?" Nagisa was slightly surprised by Karma's question.

"Hey comon, two years and you only have your eyes on Kayano, we want to hang out with you as well you know?" Sugino had a teasing smile on his face as he put his arm around. Nagisa's shoulder.

"I know you probably want to secretly follow the girls to protect them, but don't you think it's better to let Koro-Sensei do that?" Karma suggested, "I also want to ask you something about your wedding." Karma smirked as he mentioned it.

Nagisa looked at his best friend for a few seconds before sighing and nodding, "Fine, are you making the call or should I?" Nagisa smiled as he asked Karma.

"You do it, the second I deactivate the flight mode on my phone I'll get a dozen of calls." Karma shook his head as answered.

"Right..." Nagisa remembered and called Koro-Sensei. After quickly explaining the situation to him, Koro-Sensei agreed to secretly protect the girls. He didn't join the reunion because he was helping Karasuma to find the organization anyways. If they really attempt to attack the girls it would help Koro-Sensei's investigation greatly.

* * *

The boys ended up going to Karma's place after buying a bunch of snacks and beer, while girls prefer to catch up by going out together, the only thing boys need is a large table they can gather around and some beer.

It was pretty awkward for Nagisa at first since he was the only thing they were talking about, but after briefly explaining what he had been doing while he was gone the conversation changed as they started to talk about things they did in the past. Without even realizing it, Nagisa quickly merged into the group again.

"Hey Nagisa, serious question, what do you think about the wedding?" Sugino suddenly asked while everyone was talking a break from talking and taking a sip from their beer.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Nagisa put the bottle of beer he just lifted up back down and look at Sugino.

"What is your opinion on it? Do you want to marry Kayano?" Sugino asked again this time being more specific.

"To be honest... I don't know." Nagisa shook his head after giving Sugino's question some thought, "I mean, if I were to get married, I don't plan to marry anyone else except Akari... but then again, I feel like it's way too soon." Nagisa had a troubling look on his face.

"So what will you do if Kayano-chan wants to get married?" Karma asked being pretty interested in this matter.

"... hmm, if she really wants to I don't mind I guess." Nagisa shrug with his shoulders as he answered.

"Huh..." Karma's eyes suddenly lit up but nobody noticed since they all had their attention focused on Nagisa. Karma suddenly had a great idea, something so great that he was amazed by this idea himself.

"Hey Sugino, can you help me with something really quick?" He suddenly stood up and asked Sugino while already standing up.

"Ehh, sure. What's up?" Sugino followed Karma with a confused look on his face, it was pretty rare for Karma to ask him for help. He followed Karma outside and that was when Karma suddenly stopped.

"Yo Sugino, you remember when you kissed that girl in the bar?" Karma smirked as he pulled out his phone. "I have a picture of that."

"D-DUDE! What the heck?!" Sugino's face instantly lit up was he desperately tried to get the picture out of Karma's hands, "you know that she forced it on me!"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think Kanzaki-chan knows." Karma smirked as he played around with his phone.

"Dude what's your problem!" Sugino yelled being completely frustrated. It wasn't easy to make Kanzaki starting to date him after all.

"Just do me a favor and I'll delete the picture." Karma continued as he started blackmailing him.

"... what do you want." Sugino rolled his eyes as he sighed out loud.

"Write Kanzaki a message and ask her to ask Kayano-chan what she thinks about the wedding." Karma smiled as he told him his request.

"Can't you ask Okuda to do that?" Sugino asked not understanding why Karma was asking him to do that.

"Well yes, but I want you to also tell Kanzaki that Nagisa wants to get married with Kayano-chan." Karma went deeper into detail, "You know since Manami is dating me, I doubt Kayano-chan would trust her words without giving it a doubt, but Kanzaki-chan is a different matter."

"Duuuude! What are you planning?!" Sugino shivered when he heard about Karma's request.

"Nothing special, just pranking Nagisa and Kayano-chan into marriage." Karma shrugged with his shoulder while saying nonchalantly.

"WHAT THE F*UCK KARMA!?" Sugino couldn't believe his ears, "Why would you do that!?"

"Why not? Comon seriously! They will get married sooner or later." Karma rolled his eyes, "or do you actually believe that they will break up after all of this?"

"Well no... but still, that so not cool!" Sugino shook his head, "I can't do this man."

"Well... if that's the case I guess I'll have to send Kanzaki-chan the picture." Karma smirked as he started to do something with his phone.

"Hey wait!" Sugino instantly yelled after seeing Karma doing something with his phone, "... fine I'll do it..." Sugino struggled and sighed as he finally gave in and started to send his message. "Here, done! Can you delete this picture now?"

"Not yet, I'll let you delete it after we're done." Karma smirked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"I know right!" Akari was talking with Yada and Kurahashi with a huge smile on her face, she really missed this kind of feeling.

"Yeah! It's so delicious! I just love chocolate pudding!" Kurahashi squeaked as she put her hands in the air to show her excitement.

"Uhh! Next time you make one try adding a pinch of salt in it!" Akari suggested, "just a mall pinch though."

"Really? Salt in chocolate? Wouldn't it make the sweet chocolate salty?" Yada seemed rather confused about Akari's advice.

"Not at all! As long as you don't put too much into it, it will help to increase the flavor of the chocolate." Akari explained, "just try it the next time you make one, you'll see!"

"Uhmm, Kaede-chan?" Akari was interrupted when Kanzaki gently pulled her sleeve and called for her.

"Hmm? Yukiko? What is it?" Akari asked with a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kanzaki asked while already pulled Akari with her.

"Ehh sure." Akari answered while still being confused, "What is it Yukiko?"

"I wanted to ask you how you feel about the wedding?" Kanzaki asked her after gaining a bit of distance between them and their class.

"Hmm, I don't know... I mean I know I'm the one who got us in the mess. But back then I thought..." Akari went silent for a second and responded.

"So you don't want to?" Kanzaki seemed slightly surprised by Akari's reaction.

"It's not that I don't want to... but I don't know what Nagisa thinks about it and to be honest, I don't know how I feel about it either." Akari explained, "I mean... I'm just about to turn 18!"

"Well... Sugino just wrote me." Kanzaki hesitated for a second before deciding on something, "He asked Nagisa the same question."

"He did?" Akari abruptly lifted her head, "what did Nagisa say?" she asked eagerly.

"Well... don't tell Nagisa that I told you. Sugino told me that Nagisa wants to get married but he didn't say anything because he wasn't sure if you wanted to or not." Kanzaki answered while showing Akari the message.

"... if that's the case, tell Sugino that I'm fine with it too." Akari said after thinking about it for a few seconds, "thank you Yukiko, for telling me." Akari said before running off to catch up with the rest of the group, "hurry up Yukiko!"

"Coming!" Kanzaki ran after Akari after quickly typing a message and sending it to Sugino.

* * *

"Done, can you delete the picture now?" Sugino said in a really unfriendly voice, he was holding a grudge against Karma for blackmailing him like that.

"Good job Sugino, let's head back in." Karma nonchalantly placed his hand on Sugino's shoulder as he walked past him.

"Hey! What about the picture!" Sugino yelled after him as he followed Karma.

"What picture?" Karma turned around and smirked at Sugino, "Comon Sugino, you really expected me to do something like this? I'm hurt." Karma said as he walked back into his house.

"...Seriously? Sorry, Nagisa." Sugino stared at Karma for a few seconds before realizing that he had been fooled, "well, but Karma was sort of right, it was going to happen sooner or later anyways." Sugino shrugged his shoulders after talking himself out of the guilt.

"Yo Nagisa!" Karma waved at Nagisa as he joined the group and took a sip of his beer, this was going to be the greatest prank of his life, he could see it already.

 **New Chapter :P Not gonna write much about this chapter. I'm working on the new chapter for "4 years later" as well, but it might take some days until I'm done with it.**

 **Just tell me what you think about this chapter, and as usual, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	56. Sorry

Hi everyone, so uhh, I know I haven't uploaded anything for around half a year I think? And I'm really sorry about that.

so uhh, I know I haven't uploaded anything for around half a year I think? And I'm really sorry about that.

I really enjoyed writing this fic and of course still do! But I couldn't help but to accept the fact that I was spending too much time on this fic in the past after I failed quite a few exams the last semester and it hit me pretty hard...

So yeah, basically I ended up not writing for the entire semester so I could catch up with the mess that I made last semester.

Again, I'm really sorry for not uploading for so long and not leaving behind any message.

I will start uploading again once I'm done with my exams (which is somewhere between September and October) and I'll decide how frequently I'm going to upload in the future depending on the results of my exams this year.

I hope you're not too disappointed and mad at me.

Sincerely Shiro no Ken


	57. Chapter 51: It doesn't matter

"..." Nagisa was holding Sugino's phone and staring at the screen with a bright red face, he thought he had already decided but now that he saw this with his own eyes, his mind simply went blank.

"So I guess you two are getting married." Karma stated while giving his best to hold back his grin.

"... Seriously?" Nagisa was still staring at the screen while he replied still with no focus in his eyes, "Are you sure that's what Akari said?"

"Damn it Nagisa, you're reading the message for 10 minutes now!" Karma rolled his eyes and sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Karma asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Nagisa stuttered after taking a few deep breaths, "I need to make sure that this is what she really wants. That's she's not forcing herself into this so she wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, that makes sense, but you know what Nagisa, stop thinking about that, you'll be able to talk to Kayano this evening anyway." Isogai said to bring Nagisa back, "so guys, let's play a drinking game shall we?"

"Yeah, great idea, I was getting bored by this crap anyway." Terasaka complained while emptying his bottle. "You know we could..."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kayano-chan?" Kataoka asked Akari while the girls were sitting in a coffee shop to take a break.

"I actually don't know." Akari answered after thinking for a few seconds, "I really do love him and I don't think I mind marrying him, but still... we're only 18."

"Maybe you can talk to him tonight and tell him what you really think, I think Nagisa will understand." Kanzaki suggested while taking a sip of her ice chocolate.

"I don't know... I was the one who started all of this..." Akari shook her head and said, "But you're right, I have to talk to him."

"It'll be fine! Do you really think he would stop loving you just because you don't want to get married this soon?" Kurahashi ensured Akari, "I mean, you're an actress and you're gaining fame really really fast! I have never seen a rising star getting married when she's in her prime."

"Hehe... that might be true." Akari let out a slight laughter.

"Comon! Cheer up! Worst case scenario you'll just have to marry him. Sure that would suck, but still..." Nakamura gave Akari a light slap on her back while she boldly claimed.

"What do you mean with that would suck?! I never said that it would "suck" to marry Nagisa!" Akari suddenly got loud after she heard what Nakamura said. She couldn't help but to get slightly upset and started to defend Nagisa.

"Then what are you all gloomy about! The absolute worst case is that you have to marry the boy you love a little bit earlier?! Is that so bad?" Nakamura rolled her eyes while pointing her spoon at Akari, "Jeez you're acting like someone is forcing you to marry someone you hate."

"..." Akari was speechless at Nakamura's statement, she was right, the absolute worst case was that she would have to marry Nagisa a little bit earlier, and that wasn't that bad at all.

"You're right, sorry for killing the mood." Akari took a deep breath and showed her friends a sweet smile.

"There we go! That's the Kaede we know!" Nakamura grinned at Akari before they started to talk about all the things they've done while Akari was "absent".

* * *

"Yeah, see ya!" Nagisa and Karma waved at the group that was leaving Karma's place. It was getting pretty late and the boys decided they would call it a day and go home.

"So Kayano-chan is going to come over you said." Karma asked Nagisa who was the only one that wasn't leaving.

"Yeah, Kanzaki's place is on the way so she's coming over." Nagisa said while replying to Akari's message.

"It's pretty ridiculous you know?" Karma snickered while looking at Nagisa.

"What is?" Nagisa looked up from his phone after sending the message and gave Karma a confused look.

"I don't know if you realized yourself, but every time you talk about Kayano-chan, you start to smile like an idiot." Karma laughed while saying.

"Eh? Wait, seriously?!" Nagisa seemed really surprised by Karma's statement as he touched his own chin.

"So you actually didn't realize that." Karma said while looking into the sky, "I've missed this you know?"

"Yeah... me too." Nagisa smiled and also looked into the sky. There were barely any clouds so you could see a bunch of stars.

"So, what are you going to tell Kayano-chan?" Karma asked after the short silence, "you know, about the wedding."

"I'll probably still ask her if she thinks if it's too early. But if she insists, I really wouldn't mind marrying her." Nagisa answered after thinking for a second.

"I wouldn't do that if I'd be you." Karma shook his head.

"Why?" Nagisa asked being slightly confused.

"She was ready to marry a dead person and now you're going to tell her that you're not ready to marry her yet? That's a little bit cruel don't you think?" Karma asked Nagisa in a rather serious tone. At this very moment, Karma was questioning himself if he really just wanted to prank his friends into marriage or if he simply wanted to see them together.

"...If you put it that way I guess it is." Nagisa answered after falling silence for a while, "I've never thought about it this way." Nagisa slightly narrowed his eyebrows, "But you're right... I should take that into consideration, thanks, Karma." Nagisa smiled at Karma, "Oh there they are!"

"Huh? What? Where?" Karma looked down the street but there was nothing.

"I can hear their footsteps, you'll see them soon, they'll come around the corner in 1-2 minutes." Nagisa explained with a smile on his face.

"... I keep forgetting that I can't take you as a normal human being anymore..." Karma rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know what? I also miss the times where I could bully you around the entire time..."

"Well, too bad Karma." Nagisa's smile turned into a wide grin, "you know, maybe you should also give it a shot." Nagisa joked while making a pose of injecting something into his neck.

"Yeah as if." Karma rolled his eyes yet again hearing what Nagisa suggested followed with his signature smirk.

"What is your plan with Okuda-san? Planning on proposing anytime soon?" Nagisa suddenly asked.

"I'll give it some time since I'm not stupid enough to get myself into a situation like yours." Karma grinned as he replied.

"Yeah right, there they are, let's go." Nagisa said as he saw Akari and Kanzaki showed up around the corner and started waving as he walked towards them.

 _-Seriously, I'm not sure if I'm pranking him or doing him a favor anymore… -_

"Naa, I'm done for today, you go on ahead, I'm going back in. See ya tomorrow." Karma shook his head and waved at Nagisa as he went back into his house.

"Huh, ok? Sure, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Nagisa waved back being slightly surprised but kept walking towards the girls.

After quickly bringing Kanzaki back to her place, Nagisa and Akari started to walk back home. It was already past midnight so it was really quiet on the streets. While they were strolling along the streets holding hands, strangely none of them started a conversation.

"S-So, how was your day?" Nagisa forced himself to say since the awkward atmosphere was getting really annoying for him.

"H-Huh? Oh, uh, it was… nice." Akari's answered in a rather quiet voice, "I really missed this, hanging out with everyone. It might sound weird, but I somehow forgot how it really felt." Akari took a deep breath and answered while slightly leaning her head against Nagisa's shoulder.

"No, not at all. I felt the same way." Nagisa shook his head as he gave Akari's hand a light squeeze. "I really did make things really hard for you…didn't I?"

"… We've talked about this more than enough Nagisa. We've already moved on haven't we?" Akari just shook her head while closing her eyes and letting Nagisa lead her.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean I have all the time in the world to make it up to you now." Nagisa said in a gentle voice as they walked down the empty streets, at the same time, he also came to a decision.

* * *

"Good night Akari." Nagisa was standing in front of Akari's bedroom after kissing her goodnight. But right when he was about to turn around, he felt some slight resistance on his sleeve. "Hmm? What's wrong Akari?" Nagisa asked while turning back to her.

"Uhmm… you know…" Nagisa was stunned when he saw Akari face again. She was staring at her feet while using both her hands to hold onto Nagisa's sleeve. There was a faint blush on her face and she was biting her lower lip.

"Hmm? What is it Akari?" Nagisa took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, it was warm, "are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine… it's just… c-can you… can you hold my hand again while I sleep?" Akari barely managed to finish her sentence since her voice was barely hearable at the end.

Nagisa spaced out for a split second but then let out a light chuckle, before wrapping his arms around her, "Just give me a minute, I'll go get my couch okay?" he whispered into Akari's ear.

"Mhmm…" Nagisa could hear Akari quiet squeak before he let go of her and placed his forehead on hers.

Nagisa quickly walked into his room and pulled his old banana couch into Akari's bedroom and next to her bed. Nagisa then went and grabbed his blanket and laid down.

"Are you alright Akari?" Nagisa asked her while holding her hand gently in his. After these years, Nagisa's couch got a little bit too small for him, so his legs were hanging off the couch.

"I'm fine, it just makes me calm down… holding hands like this…" Akari answered with a happy smile on her face while she had her eyes closed, "I don't know, but my mind was a complete mess just now."

"Because of the wedding?" Nagisa asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"…Mhmm." Akari nodded while giving a quiet hum from herself, "A-Are you really fine with this?" Akari asked after hesitation for a second.

"Hmm?" Nagisa spaced out for a second, was she scared that he didn't want to marry her? "I am." Nagisa answered after taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter to me if it's now or later. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you anymore Akari."

Of course, Nagisa said everything considering the fact that Akari was the one who suggested to get married, which, of course, wasn't the case. But Nagisa's words were like a wakeup call for Akari, he was right, it wasn't like anything would change if they get married. "You're right... now I feel like an idiot being all nervous and worried." Akari smiled and turned around to look at Nagisa.

"I will always be by your side Akari… and this time, I promise I will never leave again, never." Nagisa said with a determined voice as he held Akari's hand even tighter.

"Even if you want to, I won't let you leave this time." Akari pulled Nagisa's hand closer to her face and said.

"It's getting late Akari." Nagisa said in a gentle voice while he placed his hand on her cheek, "we promised to meet up with the others tomorrow again remember?" Nagisa reminded her.

"I know." Akari closed her eyes and enjoyed how Nagisa stroke her hair behind her ear, "Good night Nagisa…" She said before letting out a yawn.

"Good night Akari." Nagisa answered before taking her hand and closing his own eyes again.

 **Finally,** **:P bringing out another chapter. I had a really hard time since I had to reread my own story to continue writing… which was a super weird feeling :D.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this slightly shorter chapter. And I'm really happy that you guys are still waiting for this story to continue. I can't promise that I'll be able to update like I used to do, but at the very least I can assure you that I won't give up on this story.**

 **So :D as always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	58. Chapter 52: Wedding preparations

"So what are you boys up to today?" Akari asked while taking a small bite of her Yakisoba bread.

"Good question… I still have quite a lot of tuxedos back in the facility so I don't think I really need a new one." Nagisa answered after thinking for a second.

The girls were going to look for a wedding dress for Akari today so the boys were thinking to find Nagisa a wedding tuxedo as well.

"If you guys have nothing planned you could just come with us you know?" Akari offered while taking another bite.

"Hmmm that'd be nice." Nagisa nodded while taking a steamed meat bun out of his bag.

* * *

"Whaaaaat? No way!" Nakamura shouted when Akari and Nagisa told them about Akari's idea, "Nagisa won't get to see you in your wedding dress until the actual wedding!"

"Huh? But I don't really…" Akari wanted to explain but was cut off by Kanzaki.

"That's not how it works Kaede-chan, Nagisa-kun isn't allowed to see you in your wedding dress before the actual wedding!" She claimed while shaking her head.

"Oh come on that's just..." Nagisa started to complain but couldn't find the right words to use, "not fair?" he tried.

"Well, if that's how it works, you don't really have a choice here Nagisa." Akari replied with a slightly apologetic but also teasing smile.

"Hmmm... fine, then what are we going to do?" Nagisa pouted a little bit which Akari found extremely adorable.

"We thought about it a little but the girls decided that you'll need a new tux as well. It is a one time thing you know? So you'd probably want to have something unique." Isogai suggested and explained.

"Well it's not necessarily an one time thing...OW!" Maehara started but was rewarded with a heavy smack on his head by Okano before he could finish his entire sentence.

"You better keep your mouth shut or the next time I'll aim for somewhere else!", she threatened him his lifting her fist a little. Maehara gave her three insanely fast nods before making the gesture of zipping his mouth shut and lifting both his arms to surrender.

It made Okano chuckle and the entire class laugh for a little bit. It felt really nice that they were still able to talk and laugh together even after all these years. And some people just never change.

"But yeah, that pretty much concludes what we'll do today, the goal is to find the perfect outfit for both Nagisa and Kaede-chan." Karma clapped his hands and announced, "we'll send you pictures of tuxedos we found for Nagisa to keep you updated so you can find a matching dress for Kaede-chan."

* * *

"Oh come on Nagisa, don't be like that." Akari smiled while leaning her head against his shoulder, "you know that's how it works." Nagisa and Akari were sitting on the balcony of Akari's room.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." Nagisa pouted while looking away from her. Ever since they got back home Nagisa's been slightly upset. Because literally everybody except for him already saw Akari in her wedding dress!

It was the first time Akari saw Nagisa like this and somehow she found that strangely adorable of him, "If it helps, I didn't look at you in your wedding tux either." She said while placing a quick peck on Nagisa's cheek.

"Hmm? How come?" Nagisa asked being surprised. It was only him who wasn't allowed to see her in her dress.

"I don't know, I wanted to be surprised I guess. You at the end of the carpet waiting for me, that's how I want to see you in your tux for the first time." Akari said while closing her eyes imagining how it would be.

"Wow, now I feel like a child for throwing a tantrum if you put it like this." Nagisa said while rolling his eyes but while gently placing a kiss on Akari's forehead. "But I guess you have a point."

"So not angry anymore?" Akari smiled and look up to Nagisa.

"You know I wasn't really angry." Nagisa laughed, "just slightly frustrated that I was the only one not being able to see my adorable girlfriend in her wedding dress." Nagisa said while gently pressing his lips against Akari's.

"You know? This all feels so surreal to me." Akari said after laying down on Nagisa's lap. "I never knew so much could happen in just two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked while playing with Akari's hair.

"Two weeks ago I was... I guess you could say lifeless, didn't care about anything. Then I met you again, took you to Germany not knowing it was you, almost killed us all and now we're here planning our wedding." Akari said.

"True, if someone told me that two weeks ago I would've arrested him and reported him as a madman." Nagisa joked causing Akari to giggle.

"Oh right! I'm supposed to give you this."Akari suddenly said and placed something in Nagisa's palm. It was the ring he bought her 2 years ago. "I'll have to find a ring for you tomorrow huh?" She said while looking into the night sky.

"You know I was thinking... are you sure that I shouldn't get you another one?" Nagisa asked while looking at the ring in his palm. Not that the ring wasn't beautiful, but it definitely wasn't enough to be a wedding ring.

"I like this one." Akari said while shaking her head, "it really means a lot to me."

"If you say so." Nagisa smiled and put the ring back into its box and into his pocket, "I'll give it back to you in three days then."

"Mhmm..."

"It's getting late, let's go to bed shall we?" Nagisa asked seeing that Akari's eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea." She let out a cute yawn before standing up and walking back into her room with him. Only three days until their wedding.

* * *

"What do you mean there is traffic?!" Karma shouted into the phone in disbelieve, "we're on a freaking island! With barely any population!". In order to avoid the media and potential assassination attempts on Nagisa and Akari's wedding, class E decided to celebrate the wedding on the island they spent their first class trip on.

"Well the remaining population can't drive for shit!" Nakamura's voice echoed back through the phone, "how is it our fault? Someone drove into us!"

"Damn it! Is everybody unhurt?" Karma asked after taking a long deep breath.

"Yeah nothing happened to anyone, but I have no idea how we're supposed to get Kaede-chan to the wedding now!" Nakamura complained.

"I'll send Isogai to pick up Kaede-chan and Manami, we need at least the bride and the bridesmaid here as soon as possible! I'm sorry but you'll have to find your own way." Karma explained while apologizing.

"Urgh... this sucks." Karma could hear how disappointed Nakamura was, "how long will Isogai need?"

"Shouldn't be that long, give him 10 minutes." Karma made a guess while quickly sending a message to Isogai, "I have to get ready myself, call Sugino from now on if there's nothing important." Since Okuda was the bridesmaid, it should be evident who the groomsman was.

"Nurufufufu, sure you don't need help Karma-kun?" A weird voice coming from the corner made Karma stop his movements.

"What are you doing here Koro-Sensei?" Karma took a deep breath before asking in a rather impatient tone. "I thought we told you that you can't be at the wedding!"

"But that's so mean! What kind of teacher would I be if I miss the wedding of two of my students?" Koro-Sensei appeared out of nowhere and started complaining.

"We already told you we would let you watch through someone's phone! You can't be here! A lot of our relatives are here and they don't know about your existence!" Karma said while rolling his eyes.

"I can camouflage myself! Or dress up as a human!" Koro-Sensei didn't give up.

"... Sensei, hate to break it to you but your camouflage is terrible." Karma said after letting out a long sigh.

"IEHHHHHHH?!" Koro-Sensei's face turned gray in shock, "b-but back in school I always..."

"We just couldn't bring ourself to tell you... a five year old could tell you were a fake." Karma mercilessly said, "now please Sensei... I really don't have time for this right now." Karma was slightly confused himself. This entire wedding, it was supposed to be a prank right? And he was only working his ass off to pull off a prank, right?

"I-isn't there someway?" Koro-Sensei just wouldn't leave.

"... actually, there is a way." Karma suddenly remembered something and explained to Koro-Sensei with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Yo Nagisa, you ready?" Sugino walked up to Nagisa who was still fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

"I don't know! Do I look weird?" Nagisa turned around and asked Sugino.

"If you won't calm down and relax you will look super weird..." Sugino rolled his eyes after seeing Nagisa. He was standing there for the last 20 minutes now trying to fix things, but to be honest, Sugino couldn't see a single difference from before and now. Except that Nagisa has started sweating a bit.

"... you're right." Nagisa took a deep breath, "do you know where Akari is right now? How much time do we have left?"

"She should be here pretty soon, Karma is ready as well." Sugino looked on his checklist and said, "you should get out there pretty soon as well, and don't forget the ring."

"Yeah, got it." Nagisa answered after looking in his pocket a bit, "so, all set?"

"Yupe, but you might want to talk to your parents before you get out." Sugino suggested before leaving the room to go check on other thing.

"Uff... and I thought that I was ready." Nagisa sunk into his chair after Sugino left and laughter at himself, "guess I'll call mom."

"H-Hey mom." Nagisa said after dialing his mothers number on his phone.

"Nagisa! How are you doing?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine."

"Aren't you excited? I still remember how I felt when I married your dad." His mother asked.

"Excited? I wouldn't say excited... more like freaking out a bit." Nagisa let out a dry chuckle.

"Aww, don't be. You'll be just fine, once you're there you'll know exactly what to do. Oh by the way, your father just arrived."

"Oh, dad made it? How's he been lately?" Nagisa was slightly surprised, he heard from his mother that his father was busy with his job lately.

"Nothing much, he didn't really change much... anyways, enough about him, I still can't believe my baby boy is already getting married. Can't believe I'll be grandmother soon... guess I'm getting old."

"H-HUH?!" Nagisa almost chocked and fell off his chair hearing what his mother said, "MOM! We're only 18! What are you talking about?"

"Don't take your mom as a fool Nagisa! Did you think I wouldn't notice that your bed has been untouched for almost the last entire week?"

"... ... ..." It took a Nagisa's brain a few seconds to understand the message that was just delivered, "Oh god, NO! What the hell mom! We haven't been... AHHH! Anyways, you won't be expecting any grandchildren anytime soon mom!"

"There's nothing to be shy of Nagisa. After all that's how you came into existence as we..." Nagisa quickly hang up before his mother could finish her sentence while having huge bars hanging from his forehead. Well, at least he wasn't nervous after this mess anymore.

"Yo, why are you still in here? Hurry up, your bride is here!" Just as Nagisa was standing up, Karma suddenly charged into the room and called for him.

"Coming!" Nagisa took a deep breath before following Karma out of the door, "thanks for all of this, Karma." He said while giving Karma a light slap on his shoulder.

"Shut up and move Nagisa, you don't want Kayano-chan to arrive and there's no one standing at the end of the carpet." Karma answered with a grin on his face, "and I don't think I ever said this, congratulations Nagisa."

"Heh, thanks." Just as Nagisa stepped into the wedding hall, he heard how a car was coming from a few miles away. Nagisa took another deep breath and saw how all the people who were attending their wedding staring at him.

After quickly making a final adjustment to his tuxedo, Nagisa walked up the few stairs at the end of the carpet and turned around to face the main entrance. They'd be here in a few minutes... she was going to walk through this door in just a few minutes.

 **Hey :D another rather short update, but I still hope you'll enjoy it. Well you better because that's probably going to be the last peaceful chapter before I'm going into the next arc, depends how far I'll make it in the next chapter.**

 **I haven't checked this chapter for spelling mistakes and grammar yet, I'll do that when I'm back in Germany, you know the drill, China, visiting parents, writing on my iPad and so on :P.**

 **And as always, thank you for your support, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	59. Chapter 53: Wedding!

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat when he heard a car pulling over outside and Karma went ahead to open the door. He gulped, this felt somewhat similar to the one time where their director changed the end term exams and made the questions extra hard.

The door opened, he could even hear Akari getting out of the car. Her footsteps were lighter than usual and she was walking awfully slow. He could also hear someone's footsteps right next to her, probably Okuda who was carrying the hemline of her wedding dress and Karma who was escorting her.

Nagisa's heart started racing again, he could feel his fingers starting to tremble so he clenched them into a fist. His nails were digging into his skin but he didn't realize.

Nagisa was so extremely thankful for his inhuman senses. It was only thanks to them that he was able to know Akari's exact position. He couldn't imagine how much he would freak out if he had no idea when she would walk around the corner.

The footsteps were getting closer to the entrance, just 3-4 steps away from the entrance. Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _\- Alright, I'm ready... ... ...nope never mind, not ready at all! Damn it Nagisa! -_

Nagisa subconsciously entered Overdrive when he exhaled and everything instantly slowed down for him.

 _\- Ok, calm down Nagisa! Akari is just around the corner, you'll see her in just a second. Ahh, crap! This will be the first time I see her in her wedding dress... should I go and take a look? No one would notice... wait do I have the ring?! Puh, it's there... wait... is that... KARMA WHAT THE HELL! -_

Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw a weird desk with a huge, no, gigantic peach on it. It looked uncomfortably familiar... especially when it suddenly winked at Nagisa when it realized Nagisa's stare

Karma's idea for Koro-Sensei to attend Nagisa and Akari's wedding was to put him in a corner as a decoration. If Koro-Sensei didn't do anything stupid, nobody would pay attention to that random peach out there.

Nagisa had entered "Overdrive" so he could give himself more time to calm down, but by getting distracted by Koro-Sensei, he had wasted all the extra seconds he gained and was now forced to step out of his mode when Karma came around the corner.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion even though Nagisa already stepped out of "Overdrive", he could see how a pure white figure was slowly coming out of the corner.

The fluttering dress made Nagisa feel slightly dizzy. And when Akari finally walked around the corner, Nagisa spaced out.

There was Akari, slowly walking towards him with an absolutely gorgeous wedding dress perfectly presenting all her features. The dress revealed a rather big part of Akari's back and both her shoulders, her waist looked so slim that it gave Nagisa the impression that he could hold it with just one hand, the long dress was fluttering behind her and it looked like the wings of an angel.

Nagisa was slightly disappointed when he realized that Akari's face was covered up by the veil she was wearing, but then again, it also added a slightly mysterious charm to her appearance.

It was just as his mother said, without him even realizing, his body started to move down the stairs as Akari's got closer to them. He felt how Akari's fingers trembled a little when he took over her hand from Karma who was leading her before.

He gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance, before leading her up the stairs matching her speed. And he didn't even realize how they were suddenly standing there and facing each other.

Next thing he knew, he was lifting both his arms to remove the veil that was preventing him from seeing Akari's face. Nagisa felt like he was suddenly getting drunk when he completely removed Akari's veil.

The sight of her amber eyes staring into his, her slightly pink cheeks from her embarrassment and excitement, her beautiful long eyelashes waving through the air every time she blinked and her plump red lips forming the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. All of this made Nagisa subconsciously mute the entire wedding speech that was happening right next to him.

"Shiota Nagisa! Do you take Yukimura Akari for your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yukimura Akari! Do you take Shiota Nagisa for your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Shiota Nagisa take thee Yukimura Akari to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"I Yukimura Akari take thee Shiota Nagisa to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Gently taking Akari's hand and resisting the urge to kiss it, Nagisa took the ring he bought her two years ago and slit it onto her ring finger as he was told to. "I hereby declare you wife and husband!" Nagisa heard after Akari gave him his ring.

"You may now..." the priest didn't get to finish his sentence since Nagisa instantly pulled Akari into his arms the seconds the priest finished his first announcement. Ignoring all the claps and whistles around them, Nagisa gently pressed his lips against Akari's.

"I love you." Nagisa heard her whisper after Akari had to pull away to get some air (doesn't apply to Nagisa since he's a superhuman).

"I love you too." He said and caught her lips again before she could say anything else.

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Sugino stood next to Karma and asked.

"How does what feel?" Karma gave Sugino a quick look before looking back at the new couple while clapping.

"Pranking your friends into marriage while making them think that's what they want." Sugino rolled his eyes and pointed out.

"What of this makes you think this is not what they want?" Karma asked while pointing at Nagisa and Akari who were now heading towards the centre of the room hand in hand.

"... You know I'm still going to tell them later on." Sugino took a deep breath and said.

"Well, you better wait till the day you and Kanzaki get married then." Karma snickered and gave Sugino a slap on his back.

"Why would I wait till..." Sugino frowned and asked.

"Well because if you don't you won't get married," Karma smirked while waving his phone in front of Sugino's face.

"Wait huh? Dude I thought we had an agreement!" Sugino finally realized what Karma was getting at.

"We did, and like a said, I never had a picture to begin with." Karma shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Huh? I don't think I'm following." Sugino rolled his eyes and asked.

"Well, who needs a picture if you have an entire video." Karma had his signature smirk back on his face while Sugino's face went pale.

"Dude! Come on!" Sugino cried while keeping his voice low so he wouldn't catch any attention.

"Can't blame me buddy, you never asked for a video, that's a done deal." Karma turned around and waved to Sugino, "they're starting to dance so I'm going to look for Manami."

"... dude, so not cool." Sugino muttered with a sour expression, "welp, sorry Nagisa but I guess you'll have to find out yourself, not gonna risk my relationship for that." With that Sugino walked off to look for Kanzaki.

* * *

After the dance ended, Nagisa and Akari started to receive their wedding gifts, most of them were rather simple as in either just money or a pair of watches, just your typical wedding gift. But there were also some exceptions.

First off Karasuma, he gave each Nagisa and Akari a set of the latest bulletproof armour. Nagisa completely deadpanned when he opened them in the huge and beautiful package with obviously came from Bitch-Sensei's hands.

Next was Karma, Nagisa was completely confused when he placed a set of keys in his hand along with 2 other small bags. He got Nagisa a car! A light blue BMW M4 Coupé to be exact.

"You know I wanted to get you something fiercer, but then again, Kayano-chan has to be able to drive it as well, so there you go." Karma shrugged while Nagisa eyed him in disbelieve. "Hey don't look at me like that, my job pays way better than you think, especially considering that I'm actually having two jobs."

"Thanks, Karma." Nagisa took the keys and grinned, "what's in these?" Nagisa asked slightly lifting the two bags.

"This one is for you, and the other one for Kaya... Wait can't call you anymore can I?" Karma turned around to look at Akari.

"I don't really care, I mean technically you were wrong the entire time." Akari chuckled at Karma's comment, and she wasn't wrong either, technically she never was called Kayano.

"Na na na, that won't do. That wouldn't be fair for Nagisa I kept calling you that." Karma looked like he was actually giving some thought about how to call Akari from now on. "Akari-chan won't do either, that's Nagisa exclusive... Shiota-chan just sounds lame... uh maybe Aka-chan? (Means baby) or just Shi-chan!"

"Seriously Karma, just stick with Kayano, your other ideas are creeping me out." Akari quickly stopped him before he could continue.

"If you say so." Karma shrugged, "open the two bags, they're kind of for your sake Kayano-chan." He suggested.

"Hmm? For her sake?" Nagisa slightly opened his bag to peek inside and instantly closed it again, "Karma... really?!" Nagisa rolled his eyes and had bars hanging from his forehead.

"Hmm, what's in there?" Akari also opened hers slightly and an immense blush suddenly covered her face as she quickly closed the bag again just like Nagisa.

Nagisa's bag had condoms in it, condoms with different flavours even! And Akari's bag had all sorts of birth control pills. "What? You're a fresh new couple, you know that you're supposed to do it tonight?" Karma pointed out with his typical smirk on his face.

"... I'm just gonna pretend you only gave us the car." Nagisa held the bridge of his nose as he said, "thanks anyways Karma." He said while taking Akari's hand and leaving Karma behind.

The next person who caught Nagisa completely off guard was Lovro. Handing him another set of keys with an address attached to it. He got them a house, a fully renovated one on top of that!

He simply placed the keys in Nagisa's palm, told him he was glad that he survived and walked off leaving Nagisa and Akari standing there completely spaced out and confused.

* * *

The after party was fun but rather uneventful, they just hung out, talked about how incredible it was that Nagisa and Akari were now officially married and played some drinking games while talking about the old times.

"How are you feeling?" Nagisa asked while carrying Akari on his back, "you know you could've just toasted everyone at the same time?" Nagisa frowned seeing how drunk Akari was.

"Mhmm..." Akari gave a rather weak answer, "I guess... I was a little... overexcited." She was now feeling a little better after throwing up while Nagisa held her hair back.

"So you knew they did that on purpose..." Nagisa sighed after hearing her answer. At the after party, all of class E came to both of them separately to toast them and congratulate them. And well, let's say that much wine and champagne didn't do Akari any good. "Want to sit down a little?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Akari took a deep breath and let Nagisa put her down. "Brings back memories." Akari said after sitting down on the soft sand.

"It sure does." Nagisa sat down next to her after placing his jacket over her shoulders, "feels like yesterday when we were running around the beach and trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei." Nagisa laughed.

"I meant something else." Akari shook her head while leaning against Nagisa's shoulder, "it feels like yesterday when you surprised everyone by taking down Takaoka in that battle. You were always so reckless when it came to saving others."

"...Sorry." Nagisa apologized while putting an arm around Akari.

"It's really ironic." Akari shook her head and chuckled, "the way you get angry for the people you care, how you would do anything for them, that was a big reason why I fell in love with you. But now that we're actually together, I don't want you to be like that anymore... Wow, that sounded extremely selfish." Akari laughed at her own words."

"I'll try my best." Nagisa just shook his head and answered, "now that I think about it, we couldn't really enjoy our stay here last time right?"

"Hmm, yeah, first we tried to assassinate Koro-Sensei and then we got caught up in Takaoka's revenge. We barely had time to look around the island or play in the ocean." Akari agreed after thinking back for a moment.

"What do you say? Shall we stay here a couple of days longer?" Nagisa suggested, "we can look around a bit more, maybe even go back to the cave where we took the courage test."

"Sounds good to me, we have to ask everyone else though, most of them still have work and school you know?" Akari reminded him.

"Well… I was actually thinking…" Nagisa stopped mid-sentence and started to blush a little but it was too dark for Akari to see it.

"Hmm? What is it?" Akari asked with a smile on her face.

"When I said that we could stay here a little longer… I meant just you and me." Nagisa looked away from Akari into the sky, "you know? As in our ho-honeymoon."

"Ehh?" Akari spaced out for a second before a blush started to cover her face as well. "Well isn't it… I mean I'm not against it but…" she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself down, "yeah, that'd be nice." She then said slowly with her voice still slightly trembling.

"We better tell the other's fast then. The cruise is leaving in an hour." Nagisa said and gave Akari a kiss on her forehead.

 **Hey :D back with another chapter! And never mind what I said last chapter, it took way longer to get everything down than I thought, so I think the new arc will start at the end of the next chapter, which will probably also be the last arc of this story.**

 **I'm not very familiar with the wedding speech but I hope it was somewhat correct :S.**

 **I was thinking that I'd keep the chapters a little shorter but update more frequently, tell me what you think of it and what you think about this chapter!**

 **Thank you all for supporting me all this time, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	60. Chapter 54: Honeymoon (1)

"So... it's really only us huh?" Nagisa muttered as they watched the cruise leaving the port with all their friends and family on it.

"Yeah, still feels so unreal." Akari agreed while leaning her head against Nagisa's shoulder. "It all happened rather fast." She smiles and closed her eyes.

"Yeah... and of course Karma had to come over and remind me to make good use of his gift..." Nagisa rolled with his eyes remembering Karma's teasing smirk right before he boarded.

"Hehe, that's so like Karma." Akari let out a quiet giggle and commented, "Shiota Akari... I was actually pretty worried that it might sound weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nagisa rapidly turned his head to Akari only to find a cheeky smirk on her face, "I personally like the ring to it." Nagisa turned his head away from Akari and pouted.

"Then that makes two of us." Akari giggles at Nagisa's reaction and gave him a short kiss on his cheek, "so what's the plan now?" She asked.

"How are you feeling? Think you'll manage to explore the island a little more?" Nagisa asked while wiping her hair from her forehead. Akari did have quite a few drinks this night after all.

"I'll manage, I'm already feeling much better." Akari gave him a sweet smile while wrapping both her arms around his arms happily.

"Want to just take a walk on the beach? Or do you want to take a look at the cave?" Nagisa asked her pressing his lips against her head.

"Let's go see the cave, it's the perfect time for it too." Akari answered still with her eyes closed, "might be a better courage test than last time."

"Well, that's not so hard to beat." Nagisa laughed remembered their last courage test.

* * *

"It's actually pitch black in here." Akari whispered while holding onto Nagisa's sleeve tightly, her voice was slightly nervous.

"I never knew you were afraid of the dark." Nagisa teased her a little while taking hold oh her hand. This courage test turned out rather pointless for Nagisa due to his night vision, "but I'm surprised that you can't see in here, you have really good eyes after all."

"Kinetic vision is not the same as night vision Nagisa..." Akari rolled her eyes, "besides, I'm not particularly scared of the dark, but not being able to see at all makes me nervous..." her voice became less and less convincing as she spoke.

"I see, I see... WOAH!" Nagisa suddenly screamed and Akari could only hear how Nagisa's voice got further away really quickly while she lost grip on his sleeve.

"Nagisa?!" Akari instant stopped and tried to look around, but of course she still couldn't see a thing, "Nagisa are you alright?" Akari shouted only to be answered by her own echo.

"Boo!" Akari squeaked when someone suddenly lifted her up from behind and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Nagisa!" But she instantly recognized the voice that surprised her, "that's not funny! You jerk!" Akari complained and pouted.

"Hahahaha, sorry I couldn't resist. You look so cute when you're scared so I thought I'd surprise you a little bit." Nagisa apologized while holding back his laughter obviously not feeling sorry at all.

"Really, that's how you're going to use your superpowers? To scare your girlfriend?" Akari was still complaining and making the most adorable face while pouting angrily.

"What else am I supposed to use them for?" Nagisa asked innocently, "and besides, I'm not scaring my girlfriend." Nagisa moved closer to Akari and started to whisper into her ear, "I'm scaring my adorable wife."

Akari's face turned into a crimson red almost immediately, and unfortunate for her, Nagisa was able to see all of it in the dark which made him laugh even harder, "let's get out of here shall we." Nagisa suggested.

Teasing Akari a little is just fine, but it was evident that she didn't exactly enjoy being in the cave while being completely blind.

* * *

"Don't ever do that again!" Akari was still pouting when they got out of the cave. And walked rather quickly without waiting for Nagisa

"Aww comon, that was a rare occasion Akari, when we're out in broad daylight you're able to see me anyway." Nagisa apologized while chasing after her realizing that she was actually angry.

"I don't mind you scaring me Nagisa." Akari finally stopped and looked into Nagisa's eyes rather seriously, "but don't you just disappear on me ever again! I'm not exactly fond of that experience..."

"You silly silly girl..." Nagisa's voice softened after hearing Akari's complaint.

"What do you mean sill..." Akari's words were stopped by Nagisa's lips pressing onto hers, after a few light struggles, Akari finally gave in and started kissing Nagisa back.

"You know I'll never leave you again Akari." Nagisa whispered into her ear while holding her tightly in his arms, "I'm your husband now, and you're my wife, we'll be together forever Akari."

"I know... I don't know why, but something has been bothering me since everyone else left. I'm sorry that was my bad..." Akari let out a sigh after calming down.

"What was?" Nagisa just asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Hehe, you're really getting good at this, careful you don't turn me into a spoiled little princess." Akari laughed at Nagisa's respond and warned him in a joking manner.

"There's the smile I'm looking for." Nagisa just replied with a gentle smile, "now shall we return, Milady?" He walked past her and offered her his hand.

With a sweet smile Akari placed her hand into Nagisa's hand, but she still couldn't get rid of the weird feeling in her chest, back in the cave she could swear that she felt something strange when Nagisa left to prank her, she couldn't tell what it was, but it made her a little bit anxious and slightly paranoid.

 **Happy new year, everyone! I wanted to update on new year but I was a little bit too slow :P I didn't manage the entire chapter so I'll only post half of it for the time being :P**

 **It's a brand new year, maybe this year I'll find a little more time to write.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's still waiting for my story. I hope I'm not being too slow to update for you :S just know that I appreciate each and every one of you guys and girls :D**

 **Thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next (half) chapter ;)**


	61. Chapter 54: Honeymoon (2)

"Huh, I remember the rooms being way bigger than this." Akari muttered as she looked around their hotel room and opened the windows to let the ocean breeze in.

"That's probably because you've gotten used to staying in rather luxurious hotel rooms." Nagisa said while hugging her from behind.

"That might be the case." Akari gave it a little thought and agreed with him, "but then shouldn't you be used to it as well? You know, you…" she struggled to find the right words to ask the question without making it uncomfortable for Nagisa.

"It's okay Akari, yeah, I've assassinated quite a few important or rich people, so I've been in a lot of high-class hotels, but I've never really been able to stay there for more than hours, so I guess my brain simply didn't register it.

"Then this is the first time in years that you're enjoying your stay in a hotel?" Akari asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm, I actually enjoyed our stay in Germany quite a bit, except your attitude towards me of course." Nagisa chuckled and answered.

"Now who's fault do you think that was, Mr. Shiota?" Akari turned around in Nagisa's arms and look at him with a playful expression.

"Hehe, I know I know." Nagisa gently lifted Akari's chin with his hand and gave her a cheeky smirk, "but you still became Ms. Shiota, didn't you?"

"Oh, we can change that really fast darling." Akari slightly tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows.

"Not on my watch sweetheart," Nagisa replied and closed in for a kiss. "you're stuck being my wife no matter what you say now."

* * *

Akari went ahead to take a shower before going to bed. While she was busy with that, Nagisa went ahead to check out their bedroom only to find out that there was only one bed.

Now that he thought about it, it made complete sense since they placed the last-minute order as a freshly married couple. The bed was fairly huge and there were two blankets on the bed.

 _\- This should be fine right? I mean we're married now… and it's not like we've never done this before! –_

Nagisa suddenly remembered that they've already shared a bed on the first night they became a couple! And that was more than 2 years ago.

"Hey Nagisa, why are you just standing in front of the…" Akari came out of the bathroom and wondered, until she was seeing what Nagisa saw, "N-Nagisa? Why is there only one bed?"

"Yeah, uhmm, I think they just assumed since we just married today." Nagisa tried to say as natural as possible but couldn't look into Akari's eyes while talking.

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense." Akari muttered while lowering her head, "I want to…" the rest of her sentence was so quiet Nagisa couldn't understand what she said.

"Huh? What did you say Akari?" Nagisa took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could.

"I want to be on the right side… I'm used to you being on the left on your couch." Akari forced herself to finish the sentence, but Nagisa could see how her face got considerably redder.

"Y-yeah, sure… I don't mind." Nagisa could feel how his face was getting hotter, "Uhmm I'm going to go take a shower now." He said and escaped without waiting for another second.

When Nagisa got out of the shower, Akari was already lying in their bed, "Akari?" Nagisa tried to call her quietly to check if she was asleep already. There was no reaction.

Letting out a relieved but also slightly disappointed sigh, Nagisa carefully got into his side of the bed

Akari was sleeping with her back facing Nagisa, so all Nagisa could actually see was part of her back and her hair. But for some reason, Nagisa really enjoyed the view and without himself even realizing, he was staring at her the entire time.

"W-why are you staring at me like that…" A quiet voice woke Nagisa up from spacing out while staring at her.

"Oh, you were awake the entire time?" Nagisa wondered a little bit surprised, "Was it that obvious?" Nagisa asked a bit awkwardly.

"You didn't exactly try to hide your gaze…it actually burned on my back" Akari rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Nagisa, "so what were you staring at?" she asked again.

"At you, what else." Nagisa smiled and answered, "you know I'm not used to sleeping tightly."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that, do you just not wish to, or CAN'T you sleep anymore?" Akari stared into Nagisa's eyes all seriously.

"I don't think I can anymore, I'm not able to completely drop my guard anymore, even if I try to, when I sense something I instantly wake up." Nagisa said with a sad smile, "The only nights where I slept decently was when I was holding your hand… but even then, when I wake up and realize that I was completely asleep, I get scared."

"I'll change that!" Akari said with a gentle smile, "I'll make sure you can sleep again Nagisa." She said in an unwavering tone that made Nagisa space out for a second.

"I'm leaving it to you then." Nagisa smiled as he placed his hand on Akari's cheek.

"Huh? Nagisa?!" Akari screamed when Nagisa suddenly pulled her towards himself and closed her eyes as tightly as she could, she didn't expect Nagisa to suddenly act so boldly after how he was reacting before.

But when nothing was happening after a few seconds, Akari opened her eyes again. She was sitting behind the bed on the ground in Nagisa's arms. And Nagisa was secretly watching over the edge of the bed with a dead serious face on him.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Akari asked quietly, she realized that Nagisa quickly stuffed two pillows into their blankets to hide their absence.

"Someone was aiming for us." Nagisa answered, while the expression on his face quickly darkened.

 **There you go :D second half of the new year chapter, took a bit longer than expected to finish this. Peaceful times are over, we're staring this year by going straight into action again :D**

 **Updates will still be rather inconsistent, my parents just moved back to Germany so I'm helping with everything, and on top of that, I got an fever :S**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**

 **And as always, thank you for your support, and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	62. Chapter 55: trained tentacle users

"Akari, I'll go get the armor Karasuma Sensei gave us, you stay here," Nagisa whispered to her before letting her go.

"Alright, be careful!" Akari nodded quickly and watched how Nagisa disappeared into the living room.

Nagisa moves towards the wardrobe in the living room without turning on any lights or making any sound. He swiftly opened it and grabbed the bag with the armor in it.

He hesitated for a short second but then also grabbed the cars key and the house key they got from Karma and Lovro as well and put them into his pocket.

While taking the armor out, Nagisa realized that they were incredibly flexible. Probably designed to match any body size the user might be.

 _\- this might come in handy -_

Nagisa thought before he went back to Akari. "Here Akari put it on." Nagisa handed one of the armors to her.

Akari nodded and strapped the armor over herself. She had already put on her pants and pullover when Nagisa came back in. "Why aren't you putting yours on?" Akari asked when she realized that Nagisa was just standing there waiting for her to finish.

"I don't have any weapons with me right now, and obviously they came prepared this time." Nagisa explained, "So I don't plan to fight them, we'll just try to lose them."

"Yeah that makes sense, but what does that have to do with the armor?" Akari didn't follow.

"You won't be fast enough Akari." Nagisa said as he kneeled down in front of Akari with his back turned towards her, "comon, hop on and then put the second armor over both of us."

"Oh, alright." Akari nodded as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa's neck and he lifted both her legs up. Then with the help of Nagisa, they managed to get the second armor around both of them.

"Alright, this should keep you from falling off no matter what I do." Nagisa nodded, "I'll try not to do something too ridiculous, but if it really comes to that, you'll have to bear with it Akari." Nagisa told her in a slightly apologetic voice.

"Don't mind me Nagisa, just concentrate on not getting hurt yourself." Akari simply smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me." Nagisa smiled, "I'll get into the woods and try to lose or take out some of them, the fact that we're on an island is a little bit tricky." Nagisa continued, "to get back to the facility we need to cross the sea, and on there we're completely uncovered."

"I actually learned something pretty neat when you had a fever." Nagisa suddenly said as a sphere appeared around them even though he was moving down the stairs, using the elevator would be too dangerous since He didn't know if the enemy knew their movement.

"Wait, is that?" Akari's eyes widened in disbelieve after she saw the sphere.

"Haha, no not quite, the defense on this one is limited, the main purpose is to block the wind pressure for you, so I can move as fast as I want without knocking you out." Nagisa smiled at Akari's reaction.

"Oh, that's too bad." Akari giggled while sticking out her tongue a little bit, "that'd be too good to be true huh?"

"Alright looks like they didn't spot us yet." Nagisa whispered to Akari, "but still, I doubt that we'll be able to get into the mountain undetected." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, there's still quite a bit of distance between the hotel and the mountain, and the road leading to it is wide open as well." Akari agreed while checking their surroundings. Since she didn't have to move, she was completely focusing on scouting.

"Exactly..." Nagisa smiled, it was really helping that Akari wasn't completely clueless since she was also trained in assassination. He had quite a lot of escort missions while he was in the special force as well and they were Nagisa's most hated missions.

Right before they reached the first floor, Nagisa closed his eyes for a split second and when he opened them again, they were slightly glowing. He has used "Hawkeye" just to be ready for any kind of trouble.

Instead of going through the main entrance, Nagisa sneaked his way through the back door that was for employees only.

"Looks like they haven't noticed yet." Nagisa whispered as he quietly left the building after checking their surroundings.

"Mhmm, watch out!" Akari was just about to nod but suddenly shouted out. Nagisa instinctively took a step back only to see a bullet flying past just in front of his eyes with incredible speed, it even managed to scratch his nose.

While Nagisa was busy trying to hide his presence and to move at the same time, Akari had quite an easy time to hide her presence without having to move a limb. And don't forget that back in the days, she was known for her ability to hide her wavelengths. So instead of doing nothing and just waiting, Akari used her only remaining superhuman feature, which was her kinetic vision, to cover Nagisa's blind spots.

Thanks to that, Akari was able to warn Nagisa before it was too late. There was a man armed with a weird looking slingshot. But the most important part was that there were tiny tentacles wiggling out of his body!

Just by the stance, Nagisa could tell that this man was different than the tentacles users back in Germany. This man was a trained fighter!

Nagisa rubbed his nose to ease the pain that was caused by the bullet just then… wait a second… pain!?

Nagisa's eyes widened as he realized that the tiny wound on his nose wasn't healing as fast as it was supposed to.

 _\- Anti tentacle material! –_

But Nagisa didn't have the time to space out! Before he could finish his thought process, another bullet came flying towards him at 2, no, at least 3 Mach! Nagisa's mind was going crazy! He couldn't believe that they already developed weapons for and against other tentacle users!

After barely dodging the bullet, Nagisa used all his strength to stomp on the ground. A massive dusk cloud emitted from the ground along with some broken asphalt pieces. And when the cloud was gone, both Nagisa and the tentacle man were nowhere to be seen.

Nagisa was forced to activate his "Overdrive" while running away. He wasn't sure if this was this man's max speed, but he was moving at a speed of 5 Mach! Even with "Hawkeye" he won't be able to dodge everything from someone who's 5 times faster than him, especially not with Akari on his back!

To test if this was indeed this man's limit Nagisa only moved at 8 Mach instead of 10 just to test if this man would speed up if he wasn't able to keep up. He still left a buffer of 2 Mach for the case of a surprise.

Unfortunately, this surprise came way too fast for Nagisa. Just when he was relieved that he was able to shake the men off easily, Akari's voice pulled Nagisa's attention away from their pursuer, "Nagisa! Duck!" he heard her scream and instantly did so.

A man holding a knife flew past Nagisa with the point of the blade barely missing Nagisa and taking some hair strains from Akari. There were two! And both of them were professionally trained soldiers!

 _\- Shit! I hope that's all of them! –_

Nagisa prayed while he carefully eyed both his opponents, "Akari, just pressure my shoulder when you sense someone else. It might be too late if you speak." Nagisa said as gently as he could with the tension he was feeling.

"Ok." Akari kept her answer as short as possible, but her heart was racing like crazy! If she wasn't mistaken, the speed the other moved with was… 9 Mach!

Considering that they even managed to make metallic anti tentacle bullets, it was easy to assume that they could do the same with blades. And this meant that even for Nagisa these hits could be fatal! A user with the speed of 5 Mach with a slingshot that was able to rapid fire bullets with the speed of at least 3 Mach and a user with a knife who was able to move with 9 Mach!

"Your boss must really think highly of me." Nagisa laughed sarcastically, "I didn't expect him to send two trained users after me right off the bat."

"Me alone would've been enough." The one with the knife answered with a heavy Russian accent, "but since you were able to kill the other 10 fools, we didn't want any chance of you getting away."

"Hah… aren't you confident." Nagisa scoffed while still keeping an eye on every single movement they make.

"We wouldn't be if you weren't this much of a fool." The one with the slingshot started to grin like a maniac, "We've heavily misjudged your speed, so you still have a chance of escaping… if you didn't bring this burden with you."

"Burden?" Nagisa frowned after realizing that they meant Akari, "are you sure about that?" Nagisa felt the anger cooking up inside him, but he still managed to keep himself calm.

"You're skilled, but you're too emotional, otherwise you would've made an entertaining opponent." The one with the knife shook his head all disappointed.

"Again, don't you think you're too confident?" Nagisa frowned, he didn't exactly appreciate how they sounded like it was already over for Akari and him.

"We were both the top of the military, there's no reason not to be." The slingshot user shrugged.

"So, you were both soldiers?" Nagisa suddenly had a wide grin on his face, "well that's unfortunate, you probably won't have the fight you were expecting."

"Hmm?" The knife user lifted one eyebrow while taking a defensive stance.

"Head on combat isn't exactly my forte you know?" Nagisa was still grinning while using one hand to pull Akari's legs a little tighter around his waist, "Since I'm an assassin!" Nagisa finished before charging through a bush and disappearing.

The two users instantly followed Nagisa through, but when they reached the other side, Nagisa was nowhere to be seen anymore. All they could see were a bunch of trees with only dim rays of moonlight shining through.

 **New chapter ;) hope you like it! Please tell me what you think about it in the review!**

 **The next chapter, or the chapter after the next chapter is something I've been itching to write! So look forward to it :D**

 **As always, thank you so much for your support! And I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	63. Chapter 56: Assassin's domain

Nagisa touched the bridge of his nose. The wound inflicted by the bullet back at the hotel was gone now.

He was lucky that his healing ability wasn't completely reliant on his tentacle cells. If the wounds aren't too serious, his healing ability that he possessed while he was still a normal human would suffice as well.

"They're coming," Nagisa whispered so quietly that Akari barely managed to hear him.

Nagisa was fully aware that his original plan was simply to escape and avoid any kind of combat, it would've been possible if it was just the slingshot user since he was way slower than Nagisa. But with the knife user on his side, there was no way Nagisa would be able to lose solely with his speed.

Ideally, Nagisa would just assassinate the knife user and lose the other one by just running off, but after seeing the formation they were in Nagisa's hope was crushed.

The knife user was leading the way while the slingshot user was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding somewhere nearby acting as cover.

If he was alone, he would still attempt to go for the kill on the knife user, but with Akari on his back, he couldn't risk the slightest chance of them getting hit by one of the 3 Mach bullets.

 _\- Guess I'll have to take care of the slingshot user first… -_

Nagisa caught himself secretly sighing and was surprised how much he despised the thought of combat. It has only been a few weeks and he has already gotten used to the simple and carefree life with Akari and his friends.

Nagisa quickly shook his head before quickly changing his position when the knife user came closer. He would have to stay out of the knife user's sight and find the slingshot user first. If he could catch both off guard, it should be easy for Nagisa to finish off the slingshot user considering the huge speed gap between the two of them.

The only problem was that Nagisa had to do this all within 20 minutes! And 4 minutes have already past since he started to use "Overdrive". He couldn't risk losing all his abilities before reaching the facility after all.

Without his super speed, it would at least take 4-5 hours before they can reach the mainland by boat, and no one knows what could happen within that time.

Nagisa quickly took cover when Akari pressured his shoulder. He then realized that she was pointing in a certain direction and averted his eyes towards it. There was nothing.

Nagisa quickly tilted his head and gave Akari a confused look only to see Akari rolling her eyes and pointing at that spot again.

Nagisa lifted one eyebrow but still turned his head back and looked at the spot again, there was absolute noth… Ohh! Nagisa's eyes widened when he saw what Akari was trying to show him.

It was barely visible, but the grass was pushed towards the ground and was slowly rising back up, hinting that someone has just stepped on it not long ago.

With a gentle smile on his face, Nagisa took Akari's hand and pressed his lips on it before silently moving towards the spot Akari pointed at while making sure that he was not seen by anyone.

The advantage Nagisa had created was a situation where his opponent didn't know where he was while he had a clear vision of his opponent, at least one of them at the moment.

Also, while he could hide and sneak, his opponent had to actively search for him because of their difference in objectives. Nagisa wanted to escape while they wanted to kill him! If the two users decide to take cover and hide as well, Nagisa will simply use the chance and leave as fast as he could. With his skill in assassination and slight speed advantage, he'd be long gone before they realize that he wasn't on this mountain anymore.

Nagisa carefully traced the marks on the ground and after a good minute, he was able to see the slingshot user hiding in a bush with his back against a tall but rather thin rock.

 _\- Damn it… -_

Nagisa cursed, the rock was covering his entire blind spot and attacking from any other angle would reveal themselves. And Nagisa wasn't ready to destroy the advantage he had built up after so much work.

 _\- Wait… actually –_

Nagisa made calmed himself down after taking a deep breath. This wasn't like him to make such a mistake, he really has been too relaxed recently. Not that it was a bad thing.

He tapped on Akari's leg, "try to hide behind me as much as you can… and close your eyes for this." Nagisa whispered before picking up a rock.

Infusing all his bloodlust into the rock in his hand, Nagisa released it all when he suddenly hurled the rock at the slingshot user from the side while moving away from his current position as fast as possible.

The sudden sound of impact and the enormous amount of bloodlust coming from the left instantly caught the slingshot user's attention and purely out of reflex, he slightly turned towards the left.

Nagisa struck at this exact moment! But not from the right or the front, he jabbed both his arms through the rock's surface, broke the entire rock as if it was made of butter and grabbed the neck of the slingshot user before he even realized what was happening.

Nagisa went right through the cover that the slingshot user thought was protecting him! That was what Nagisa realized! Even though they got used to and had full control over their power, the sense of logic of these two were still too human! They didn't have the experience fighting against another tentacle user! While Nagisa was sparing against Koro Sensei every single day for an entire year!

Before the slingshot user could put up any kind of resistance, Nagisa twisted both his arms! He did it do fast and hard, that the entire head of the user came off his body.

Nagisa's eyebrow twitched a little bit on doing so, threw the head away before stabbing a rock splinter into the body's heart and quickly moved back into the shadows before any blood could spill onto him. He didn't have any choice, he only planned to break his neck but was surprised to find out that there wasn't a bone when he started twisting!

So Nagisa had to continue his action and was forced to rip the entire head off. Even though they still looked somewhat human, they resembled Koro Sensei more than a human! But Koro Sensei would still survive after being beheaded! Koro Sensei's body didn't have a brain! Each of his cells was able to make their own decisions and could function as a brain, so just to make sure, Nagisa jabbed a splinter into the user's heart which was also Koro Sensei's vital point.

Backed into the darkness and taken cover, Nagisa quickly hid his presence and calmed down his heartbeat. He was glad that he told Akari to close her eyes, he really didn't want her to see him doing that…

After catching his own breath, Nagisa gently tapped Akari's leg to signal her to open her eyes again, "Are you alright?" Akari asked after opening her eyes, even though she couldn't see, she still felt how Nagisa's wavelength suddenly became extremely messy before returning to normal just a second ago.

"I'm fine." Nagisa forced a smile on his face, "that's one down, but we still need to finish the other one, he's too fast to just run away from." Nagisa quickly changed the topic before Akari could ask anything further.

His heart stopped when Akari suddenly hugged and petted him on his head, "just be careful." She said gently before letting go.

"I know…" the fake smile on his face turned into an extremely gentle one. He suddenly felt so calm which shouldn't have been possible in this situation. "He's coming our way, I'm moving," Nagisa warned Akari before he started to move again.

"I will protect you even if it costs my life Akari…"

"So will I."

8 minutes have passed by since Nagisa entered "Overdrive"!

 **Who is this guy?! :O 2 updates in a row?! And he updated 2 stories?! Hehe, jokes aside, here's another chapter :D I don't know how to put this, but when I reached this point of the story, I just couldn't stop thinking about it anymore and continued to write. Sort of like when I just started this fic…which has been almost 2 years ago… damn :/.**

 **So, how do you like this chapter? I don't know why but it felt really smooth when I wrote this one and this is a feeling I didn't have in a loooong time, maybe it was simply because of my lack of motivation :P.**

 **Some of you probably noticed how the chapters have gotten a lot shorter. I don't know why, but it has been really hard to write 3000+ words at one go recently, so I thought I'd shorten the chapters. But don't worry :D the story won't get shorter because of that, just more but shorter chapters :D hope you don't mind.**

 **Also :D have you guys seen the new chapter of my other story "Assassination Classroom: Land of Dragons"? It's a story where I implemented Assassination Classroom characters into a story world that I created myself. If you have time :D please check it out and tell me what you think about it since it will be the story I'll be working on after this one ends (around 10-15 short chapters).**

 **Thank you so so much for all the support and thank you so so much for still being here even after I disappeared quite a few times without even saying anything! And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter ;)!**


	64. Chapter 57: Victory?

"So you decided to come out." Nagisa heard a voice say as he slowly emerged out of the shadows. "And where did that girl of yours go?" And Akari wasn't on his back anymore.

"Well, let's just say I'm not really into playing with my food." Nagisa simply shrugged while giving the knife user a provoking grin. "And don't you worry about her, she'll barely notice I was gone."

"Grr…" The man growled but couldn't say anything back. He was fully aware that there was nothing he could do if Nagisa stayed in the shadows. "You'll regret that decision boy!"

"We'll see about that," Nagisa said while getting into a fighting stance. Preferably, Nagisa would just continue to stay in the shadows and just finish the knife user off with a single blow, but 3 minutes have passed since Nagisa assassinated the slingshot user and in all that time, he couldn't find a single opening to strike.

Of course, it would be safer to just keep waiting for an opening, but Nagisa didn't have the time to do that. He was already 12 minutes into his "Overdrive" which meant he had to finish this in less than 8 minutes.

 _\- I can't sense Akari's presence at all, that's good. –_

Nagisa thought to himself while approaching the knife user. Nagisa was walking at a rather slow pace when he suddenly accelerated!

His punch was blocked by the knife user and the impact of their bodies caused a shockwave spreading to the outside. "As I assumed, your power and speed equal mine and your technique are quite remarkable, but you lack experience!"

"Is that so?" Nagisa asked while going keep going on the offensive. But with each move, he felt how he was getting pushed back more and more. Purely speaking out of raw strength Nagisa had a small edge over the knife user, but he felt the difference in experience, it was the same feeling when he was sparing with Karasuma without depending on his superhuman strength! Not to forget that his opponent was armed while he wasn't!

Nagisa bit his lips as he remembered what Karasuma told him before he was given the mission to guard Akari. Technique-wise there was nothing left for Karasuma to teach him, all he had to do was to gather experience in life and death situations. And that was exactly what he was lacking now!

Nagisa noticed how his attempts to attack were gradually decreasing since he was being forced into dodging and blocking. Of course, with his exceptional eyesight, he didn't have any problem to defend himself. He could do this all day and the knife user wouldn't be able to hurt him until his "Overdrive" runs out that is.

All he needed was one opening! A single opening to strike his opponent! But with him being forced back, there was nothing he could do to create one!

With every second passing by, Nagisa was getting more and more frustrated, this fight was getting dragged out and the one thing he didn't have right now was time! He only had 5 minutes left before he would reach the 20-minute mark!

 _\- Damn it! Just something! Something to distract him even if only for a split second! –_

Nagisa's eyes widened while he was busy dodging a knife hit by his opponent! Only about 20 meters away in a bush, he saw Akari! Not only did she get insanely close to the fight, but she was also holding the slingshot from that other tentacle user!

Akari struggled to pull the slingshot open, she wasn't sure with what they replaced the rubber band with, but it certainly wasn't made for normal humans! Using every ounce of her strength, Akari finally managed to pull it so wide that she would at least be able to fire a bullet with it, she aimed, and then she let go.

The bullet was slow, it would've been faster if she shot it with a regular slingshot! But luckily, the tentacle user fighting Nagisa didn't seem to have noticed either her or the bullet yet!

She had been holding her breath for over two minutes now, which, quite frankly, should be child's play for Akari. The real problem was keeping her heartbeat stable while doing so. Not only was she starting to feel the lack of oxygen, but the pressure to not miss her shot was also working against her.

But she couldn't allow herself to lower her guard yet, not before the bullet had hit its target!

Nagisa quickly averted his eyes from Akari and tried to hold the fight in place so that the bullet would hit its target.

The bullet was slow, extremely slow in Nagisa's eyes, but after what felt like forever for Nagisa, the bullet was finally reaching the back of his opponent.

"ARGHH!" Nagisa heard the knife user roar out of pain. The bullet wasn't fast enough to inflict any kind of serious damage, but the fact that it was made with anti-tentacle material caused the tentacle user to fell immense pain! In human's terms, one could imagine a burning hot rock hitting someone's back.

The pain caused by the bullet broke the form and concentration of the tentacle user and that was the moment Nagisa was waiting for! With a swift turn, Nagisa lifted his leg and kicked the right hand of his opponent that was holding the knife!

The tentacle user stared at his own right hand in disbelieve. He tried to say something but couldn't bring out any decent words. Nagisa managed to kick his own right hand into his left chest! And his anti-tentacle knife was stuck right in his heart.

"How does it feel to lose because of someone you called a burden." Akari's voice echoed in the ears of the knife user, who abruptly turned around to charge at her. But Nagisa was faster than him! Before Akari even spoke, Nagisa was already standing by her side while holding her with one arm and glaring at the tentacle user with cold eyes.

The second tentacle user fell to the ground after futilely trying to say something and unwilling to believe what just happened. He had Nagisa under control, he was winning…

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!" Nagisa yelled at Akari as soon as he confirmed that the tentacle user was certainly dead.

"Eh?" Akari seemed to be taken aback by Nagisa's question before realizing what he was talking about, "What do you mean what am I doing here?!" Akari puffed out her cheeks and complained, "I just helped you win you know?!"

"You just attempted to sneak into 20 meters range while two literal monsters where having a death battle!" Nagisa glared at her trying to make her realize what she just did.

"Did I make it or not?" Akari asked feeling treated unfairly.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Nagisa kept glaring at her, "what if he noticed? What if I didn't manage to finish him in one hit? Do you even realize what you were doing?!"

"I was trying not to be a burden…" Akari looked to the side and mumbled.

"… you were what?" Nagisa sighed in disbelieve and exhaustion, "I didn't know you were someone who holds a grudge so easily. You know I would never consider you a burden Akari…"

"But I do!" Akari suddenly yelled back at him, "I am angry because I know that they were right! I am angry because there wasn't anything I could do to change that! When something like this happens, there nothing I can do to help you! And I'm done just waiting and praying in a corner that you'll come back safely!"

"But Akari you know that…" Nagisa sighed, he knew exactly how it felt, everyone from class E knew how this felt when they weren't able to do anything back when Koro Sensei was fighting the "God of Death" in his tentacle form. And even back then it was Akari who jumped into the fight to interfere, "You never change do you?" Nagisa sighed again knowing that there was nothing he could do about that.

"I'm just trying to help…" Akari's voice softened knowing that she was wrong, but she knew that if she had another chance she would still do the exact same.

"I know… thank you, Akari." Nagisa smiled at her while he took the slingshot out of her still slightly trembling hands, "You were scared, weren't you?" Nagisa said in a soft voice, she was holding onto the slingshot so tightly that her knuckles were white, "Thank you for coming." Nagisa said before pulling her into his arms.

Akari simply buried her face into Nagisa's chest and shook her head. Nagisa could feel how his shirt was slowly getting wet.

Nagisa went ahead and sat down next to a tree while still holding Akari in his arms and simply enjoyed her company until she was done crying.

"You alright Akari?" Nagisa asked while wiping the hair strains from her forehead. She must have been really nervous since there was sweat on her forehead and it was winter!

"Yeah, I'm better now, just super tired." Akari smiled after taking a deep breath.

"Well, it is past midnight already." Nagisa answered while gently petting her head, "say Akari…" he said but then started to hesitate.

"Hmm, what is it?" Akari asked while looking up at Nagisa's face.

"You went to get the slingshot, right?" Nagisa asked without looking into Akari's eyes.

"Ehh, yes? What about it?" Akari didn't quite follow.

"So… you saw…" Nagisa's face slightly darkened while saying the last few words.

Akari's face went pale when she finally understood what Nagisa was going for and remembered what she saw next to the slingshot, "Y-yeah… I saw."

"I-I… you know I…" Nagisa started to explain but was stopped by Akari.

"Psst… you don't have to Nagisa, I know." Akari forced a smile on her face but her face was still pale, "Koro Sensei told me everything, what you've been through the last two years. And I already accepted that part of you, Nagisa. So you don't have to say anything."

"Akari…" Nagisa stared at Akari while his vision was getting blurry. He quickly wiped his eyes before the tears managed to fall, "Still, I really didn't want you to see that." Nagisa said in a slightly self-mocking way as he stood up to look into the sky.

He turned around after taking a deep long breath and hearing how Akari had stood up behind him, "Shall we go home the…" Nagisa's eyes shot wide open when he heard a shot fired from somewhere far behind him! He could see how a bullet just barely flew past his head and was going straight towards Akari!

He tried to stop it or push Akari away, but the bullet was faster than him! It was a sniper shot that moved at the speed of 2,7 Mach! He couldn't make it in time with his current 1 Mach and he couldn't enter "Overdrive" either since he had passed the 10-minute mark which took all his special abilities from him!

He could clearly see how the bullet was moving towards Akari. The bullet was clearly meant for him, but it just barely missed his head because of him turning around to face Akari! Nagisa couldn't do anything but to see how the bullet crashed into Akari's chest as her body started falling back.

"AKARI!"

 **Sorry,** **Nagisa! And especially sorry Akari! Khem, ok hold on! Don't throw your tomatoes or whatever you have in your hands just yet! I can explain! I swear! Actually, never mind… I'd spoiler if I did :S. But still, hold on to the tomatoes, give it another 1 or 2 chapters alright? Please?**

 **I swear to god I have a good reason for this T.T**

 **As always, thank you for your support (or maybe not :S), please leave reviews (don't hate me please :S) and I'll see you in the next chapter! (please don't kill me :S)**


	65. Chapter 58: Don't do this to me

Nagisa's eyes were completely bloodshot when he came back to Akari's side, to be fair he was only gone for a little bit more than 4 seconds. Judging from the moment he heard the gunshot and the moment the bullet hit, Nagisa knew that the sniper couldn't be that far away.

Nagisa reached the spot the sniper was aiming from within 2 seconds, knocked the sniper into a rock which turned him into a blood pool and returned to Akari's side without even looking at the remains of the sniper.

"Akari!" Nagisa quickly hurried to her side, the bullet hit slightly beneath her chest and didn't hit any vitals. If it wasn't for the armour that she was wearing, she'd have a hole in her chest no doubt. But even with the armour, the bullet managed to get into her body.

To think that the armour she wore managed to fend off most of a sniper shot was really impressive, but Nagisa couldn't care less about it now, he quickly ripped the armour apart to check on Akari's wound.

Nagisa cursed himself for letting his guard down, for not being careful enough after defeating both tentacle users. He cursed himself for not sensing the threat coming from a normal human!

Yes! A normal human! The sniper was nothing but a normal human! Nagisa should've been able to sense him! But he didn't! He didn't because deep down, he didn't consider a normal human as a threat anymore… While fighting the two tentacle users, all his senses were tensed up the entire time and he was so exhausted after the fight, that he completely relaxed all his senses while he was resting with Akari.

Nagisa's heart ached when he saw her pullover slowly turning red from her blood and he quickly took off his shirt and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding.

Even though Nagisa was an experienced unit of the special force, there was one factor he didn't really excel in, and that was medical treatment! He never bothered to study into it since he was going on solo missions for as long as he could remember, and he never needed any medical knowledge to heal himself!

That's why he was desperately trying to contact Koro Sensei, who was, without doubt, the most experienced and best doctor on earth with the amount of work he put into it after Aguri's death.

Nagisa's heart dropped when his hand reached into his pocket. He couldn't feel his cell phone in there, only shatters of it… he remembered when he blocked a kick of the knife user with his leg, it probably broke back then.

Nagisa started to panic, Akari didn't bring her phone to the island since she didn't have any pocket on her wedding dress to put her phone into and they never planned to stay the night to begin with! The only choice he had was to run back to the mainland, but he wasn't sure if Akari would make it.

"Na…gi…sa… it's so… cold…" Akari's faint voice quickly pulled Nagisa's mind back to reality and he quickly helped Akari to sit up a bit.

"You'll be fine Akari, I'll bring you to Koro Sensei right now, you'll be fine, you'll be fine!" Nagisa said as he gently picked Akari up in a princess hold. "You'll be fine." Nagisa's vision started to get blurry as he started to run as fast as he could. He didn't even realize that he was able to put on a wind blocking sphere, which he wasn't supposed to be able to do with all his special abilities gone.

"It's… dark." Akari said as she tried her best to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, it's midnight, of course it's gonna be dark silly girl." Nagisa forced himself to smile as he ran across the ocean with tears in his eyes. And yes, Nagisa was able to run on water. Normal humans can't do so because they're not capable of applying enough force onto the water's surface in a limited amount of time. But with the speed of 1 Mach and his superhuman strength, this wasn't a problem for Nagisa at all.

"I'm… tired…" Akari kept talking subconsciously, while Nagisa was forcing himself to go as fast as possible.

 _\- I should've stayed in "Overdrive"! I shouldn't have let my guard down! I… -_

Nagisa kept blaming himself, while keeping the smile on his face, "yeah, it's really late after all." Nagisa tried to hold it back, but a tear still fell from his eyes.

"Is… it raining?" Akari wondered after Nagisa's tear dropped on her face.

"Yeah… it's starting to rain Akari." Nagisa voice was starting to tremble, "don't worry, we're almost there."

 _\- not even halfway there –_

"I want to sleep… Nagisa…" Akari said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No! Don't sleep Akari! Whatever you do, don't sleep!" Nagisa's quickly said before she managed to close her eyes, "don't close your eyes Akari, don't sleep!"

"But I'm… tired…" Akari complained and Nagisa could see how the light was slowly fading from her eyes.

"I know, but hang in there a little longer, you can sleep when we're home okay? You'll catch a cold when you sleep outside." Nagisa wasn't able to see through his eyes anymore, but his other senses were more than enough to navigate him through the night.

"Ok… but…" Akari's eyes were closing again, Nagisa could feel how her body was slowly turning cold.

"I-I know! Why don't you sing me something Akari? Just stay awake, please." Nagisa forced the words out of his mouth almost choking.

"Huh?... I guess. My mother… used to sing… this for me…

*inserting lyrics* disclaimer I do not own this song

 _I… don't like… work such as… babysitting,  
The… baby cries… and it's… snowing outside… tonight._

 _I'll go back… to my native… home, when I… get days off._  
 _But I don't… have a nice dress… or shoes to wear._

 _This baby cries… so often… and I can't sleep too well… tonight._  
 _Sleep_ my _baby… and let me… sleep till tomorrow… morning._

 _Today…, I'm going… back to… my home… over the… mountain._  
 _I can see… my parent's humble… house over there._  
 _I can see…"_

Akari's voice was soft and gentle, but Nagisa could hear how she was getting weaker with every line, until her voice completely fainted when she was getting to the last line of the song and Nagisa felt how the last bit of strength left her body, "Akari! Don't stop! Not now! Just a few seconds longer… please…"

But there was no one to answer Nagisa this time, "Don't do this to me Akari… you're just trying to get back at me for dying on you before, right?" Nagisa's wasn't able to feel his limbs anymore, he was only running towards the facility subconsciously, "answer me Akari… please…"

* * *

Nagisa didn't remember how he got into the facility, he remembered how Koro Sensei, Karasuma and Bitch Sensei looked at him completely shocked and how they took Akari's body from his arms and into the operating room.

How did it come to this? Nagisa asked himself while staring at the blank white wall in front of him. Everything he did in the last two years, the reason why he left her two years ago… was to protect her.

But now, after two years, after everything he had been through and after he had worked so hard, he still failed. He still failed to protect her! He still couldn't do anything but to watch the bullet fly into her body… just like back then… when she was killed by the "God of Death". All he could do was to watch, again!

Nagisa wiped his face after realizing something running down there. Was he crying? Was he crying again?! Why is it that every single time all he could do was to cry!

Nagisa looked up at the door, the red light of the "Operating" sign was blinding him. Behind that door was the girl he loved, dying, after taking a bullet that was meant for him! Nagisa dug his nails into his scalp and pulled on his hair. The pain felt good… at least it felt better than the suffocating pain he was feeling in his chest.

Even after all these years, he still had to come back to Koro Sensei when he failed to do something that was supposed to be his responsibility. Nothing had changed in the two years, nothing had changed after all the work he had put into it. He was still that useless teenage kid who thought that he would be able to accomplish something if he gave it his all.

He wanted to save Koro Sensei, Koro Sensei survived, but not because of him, he failed. He wanted to protect Akari, she was safe, but it was because of Koro Sensei, he failed, yet again. And this time…

Nagisa's thought process was interrupted when the red light of the sign turned green and the door opened. "Koro…" Nagisa started, but it was Bitch Sensei who walked out of the door first.

"Irina Sensei... how's?" Nagisa started but was stopped by Bitch Sensei who simply shook her head and wandered off.

 _\- W-was she crying? –_

Nagisa gulped and he felt how his heart was dropping.

 _\- It can't be… it's Koro Sensei we're talking about here, he said he was able to bring us back even if we were blown to pieces! –_

Nagisa shook the idea out of his head and waited for Koro Sensei to come out, he needed to hear it from him, that Akari was fine.

After an entire minute, Nagisa finally saw the grey octopus-like creature waddle out the door… grey? Nagisa slowly approached him, "Is… Akari alright Koro Sensei?" Nagisa asked almost unwilling to hear the answer. He had a terrible feeling about this.

Instead of answering, Koro Sensei just stood there and placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head. Then he sighed, "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun…".

It took Nagisa a while to understand the words coming out of Koro Sensei's mouth, and when he did, it felt like he was hit by a train. His body started to tremble uncontrollably, "You're… sorry?" Nagisa stared at the ground with a blank expression.

 **Waaaaait! Hold on! Whatever you're thinking right now, stop it! Because whatever you're thinking to do right now, it's probably a, ehmm, crime?**

 **I did say give it 1 OR 2 chapters last time, right? So I still have one more chapter! Oh yeah, and if you feel like it, go check out the song that Akari sang in this chapter, maybe even listen to it while reading the part where Akari was singing it. It's a really beautiful song!**

 **The song is called "Takeda's Lullaby" and I felt like it fitted this scene surprisingly well. The part where she wanted to sleep, and where she said she was going home and seeing her parent's house (Akari's parents are dead and she's going to see them?). Well I'm not gonna bother you lot with an analysis right here :D so just tell me what you think about this song, did it fit?**

 **Thank you so much for your support, tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter! (:S I hope?)**


	66. Chapter 59: Last glimmer of hope

"W-why are you saying you're sorry Koro Sensei?" Nagisa's voice trembled as he asked the question, "Akari is fine right? C-can I talk to her now?" Nagisa said but tears were already running down his cheeks, "s-she is fine right?"

"If I could treat her a few minutes earlier, maybe Sensei could've saved her…" Koro Sensei shook his head as he tried to wrap his tentacles around Nagisa.

"WHY!? Why aren't you able to save her?!" Nagisa pushed Koro Sensei away and started to rant like a little child, "You told us that you could save us even if we get blown into pieces! You even saved her when she had a hole in her body! Why can't you now?!"

"Nagisa-kun, you know that Sensei needs to collect her cells and blood to do that…" Koro Sensei sighed before answering.

"I know… I know, but…" Nagisa leaned his body against the wall, "so she's g-gone?" it was painful just to say that.

"No, not yet, Sensei managed to keep her alive, but her vital signs are weak. Her cells won't regenerate fast enough." Koro Sensei shook his head.

"How much time does she have left?" Nagisa asked choking on his own words.

"12 hours at most." Koro Sensei said while his grey color turned into a darker shade.

"Is she awake?" Nagisa's brain was completely on autopilot right now.

"Sadly no, and she probably won't wake up." Koro Sensei simply kept shaking his head. "But there is still a way to save her."

"Ah…" Nagisa simply nodded with no focus in his eyes, "I'll go see her Koro Sensei…" Nagisa started to drag his feet towards the door.

"Nagisa-kun! There is still a way to save her! Did you listen to Sensei?" Koro Sensei grabbed him by his collar.

"Ahh… huh?!" Nagisa's eyes suddenly opened wide when he finally understood what Koro Sensei said, "What did you say Koro Sensei?!" Nagisa turned around and stared him in his eyes, he was really afraid that he understood him wrong.

"There is still a way to save her, Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei repeated.

"Why aren't you then?!" Nagisa was confused and frustrated, if there was a way to safe Akari, then why was Koro Sensei standing here and fooling around with him instead of helping her?!

"Sensei already told you, there's nothing I can do to save her." Koro Sensei answered in a dead-serious tone.

"Wha… Koro Sensei! Do you think this is funny?! W-Why are you doing this?!" Nagisa completely lost it! "I know it's my fault! You don't have to rub it in my face like this!" the look in Nagisa's eyes showed a slight sign of insanity.

"Calm down Nagisa-kun!" Koro Sensei placed his tentacle on his neck to calm him down, "There's nothing Sensei can do for her, but there's something you could do."

"Huh? What am I supposed to do? I never bothered to learn any medical treatments, if I had, then maybe…" Nagisa gritted his teeth and said full of remorse.

"The only thing hindering Kayano-san from recovering is that she won't be regenerating fast enough, and Sensei doesn't have her cells to place them back this time." Koro Sensei started to explain, "While my cells have enough regeneration power, they can hardly be counted as human cells anymore. But your cells,"

"Are still mostly human…" Nagisa's eyes lit up after finishing Koro Sensei's sentence.

"Indeed Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei nodded while the color on his face turned back into his usual yellow.

"What are we waiting for then?" Nagisa desperately grabbed the tentacle Koro Sensei had placed on his neck and pulled him towards the operating room, "We still have to extract my cells, right?"

"Before that," Koro Sensei stopped Nagisa before they entered the room, "I still have to explain the risks that might come with this method. And as her husband and only family, you'll have to decide if you want to do this or not." Koro Sensei said in a rarely serious way.

"Risks?" The excitement in Nagisa instantly disappeared, "I'm listening… Koro Sensei." He took a deep breath before saying.

"There are three outcomes Sensei can imagine." Koro Sensei started, "You have to know that even if your cells are still mainly human, they're still highly aggressive and with no doubt stronger than Kayano-san's cells. So that leaves us with three possibilities:

First, Kayano-san's cells manage to suppress the invasion of your cells and recovers as a normal human being.

Second, your cells overtake Kayano-san's body and turn her into a humanoid tentacle user, like the ones you've fought before.

Third, which is also the worst-case scenario, your cells turn Kayano-san into a mindless monster similar to the "God of Death"."

Nagisa shivered after hearing the last possibility, and his mind went completely blank.

"So, what is your choice Nagisa-kun? Will you do it? Or not?" Koro Sensei asked him patiently.

"I… don't know." Nagisa laughed helplessly after 5 minutes, he had thought every possibility through, "Of course it'd be best if she stays a normal human being. And if she turns into a mindless monster… I'll end her suffering myself." Nagisa said while gritting his teeth, "But if she turns into a humanoid tentacle user… I…" Nagisa was hesitating.

"Is there a problem if she turns into a humanoid tentacle user?" Koro Sensei asked slightly irritated by Nagisa's answer.

"Not for me, no… I'll love her no matter what she turns into, as long as she's still her, I will love and care for her with everything I have." Nagisa answered with a weak but gentle smile, "But… a life separated from the rest of the world… is not a life that I wish for her. She deserves better than that."

Koro Sensei sighed hearing Nagisa's answer. Indeed, if Akari turned into a humanoid tentacle user, she wouldn't be able to show her face in public ever again, even if she did, people would simply fear her. After all, having tentacles sticking out of your entire body isn't what people would consider as good looking. She would live a life completely isolated from the outer world with the exception of her old classmates and teachers.

"I… just don't know if this is a life she would be able to accept." Nagisa struggled to make his decision, "I don't know…"

"What do you want Nagisa-kun?" Koro Sensei sighed again and asked, "Would you be able to live a life isolated from the world with her?"

"Yes." Nagisa's answered faster than Koro Sensei expected, "Even if every single person in this world rejects her, I'll just try to make up for that by loving her even more. I… won't give up on her."

"Then it's already decided isn't it?" Koro Sensei placed his tentacle on Nagisa's head, "I think she'll be fine as long as you'll stay there with her."

"I sure hope you're right Koro Sensei…" Nagisa took a deep breath before continuing, "Alright, do it then Koro Sensei."

* * *

The procedure to extract his cells was easier than Nagisa had imagined, quite frankly, it seemed unbelievably easy. But then again, it was Koro Sensei who was doing it so who knew what kind of tricks he was pulling with his micro tentacles.

Nagisa silently watched how his own cells slowly but surely turned into a liquid he only knew too well. It looked extremely similar to the usual tentacle cells especially after Koro Sensei had filled then into a syringe.

"That's it?" Nagisa asked slightly flustered when Koro Sensei placed the syringe into his hand. Only an hour had passed and Nagisa definitely expected more than that.

"Nurufufufu, Sensei only had to turn your cells into an injection liquid, it's quite different developing tentacle cells from scratch." Koro Sensei laughed at Nagisa's reaction and explained, "You know, after everything is over, you might want to start learning about medicine." Koro Sensei offered.

"If she'll make it safely, I'll be glad to learn from you again, Koro Sensei." Nagisa smiled and nodded while carefully holding the syringe. "Koro Sensei… you might want to do the injection. My hands are shaking." Nagisa handed the syringe back to Koro Sensei after taking a deep breath.

"Nurufufufu, they indeed are, do you want to be here during the procedure Nagisa-kun?" Koro Sensei asked while taking the syringe from Nagisa's hands.

"Yes, please let me be in here, I won't say a word." Nagisa nodded and promised.

"I'm sure Kayano-san will be fine." Koro Sensei petted Nagisa on his head while walking out of his office and towards the operating room. Nagisa followed him shortly after.

Nagisa's heart stopped beating when he finally entered the operating room after putting on gloves, a mask, and a hat. There was Akari, lying there like the sleeping beauty in the fairy tales waiting for her prince to kiss her and wake her up.

The wound on her chest was covered up so Nagisa couldn't see it. But the expression on her face looked peaceful, sad, but peaceful.

"Sorry Akari, but I can't let you reunite with your parents and sister just yet." Nagisa mumbled as slowly approached her, "They're not the only ones who need you, you know? You know if you go there… I'll follow you…" Nagisa then turned around with his hand reaching out for Akari's hand and asked Koro Sensei, "Can I?"

"Go ahead Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei nodded while he was readjusting the bed Akari was lying on, "She might start to struggle after I inject the cells, so you'll have to keep her down."

"Understood, Koro Sensei." Nagisa nodded after taking hold of Akari's hand with both his hands and placing it close to his face, "I'm waiting for you, Akari… please come back." Nagisa whispered so quietly that even Koro Sensei wasn't able to hear him.

"I'm starting Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei warned Nagisa before he slightly lifted Akari's head.

Nagisa didn't answer but simply nodded while standing up and grabbing both of Akari's shoulders, once the cells are in her system, it was up to him to hold her down when she struggled.

Nagisa watched how Koro Sensei injected the cells, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and readied himself.

 _\- Anytime now… … … -_

Nagisa held his breath for more than half a minute waiting for any reaction Akari might show, but nothing happened, Akari didn't move a single bit, heck it even felt like her body was more relaxed than before!

"Koro Sensei? What is happeni…" Nagisa finally decided to reopen his eyes but his words were stopped after seeing what was happening in front of him. Akari was still lying there unconscious, but there was a faint gentle smile on her face! There was also a faint glitter coming from her chest where the wound was supposed to be.

"What's going on Koro Sensei?" Nagisa quickly looked up to Koro Sensei and asked. This was nothing like what Koro Sensei told him would happen! And it made Nagisa anxious.

"Nurufufufufu!" Koro Sensei simply laughed without even looking in Nagisa's direction, "This is truly fascinating! It appears that all my predictions were wrong, Nagisa-kun!"

 **Muhaha, the all mighty cliffhanger! What do you guys and girls think is happening to Akari? Why do you think this is happening? :D Well the next two chapters will be about that, but don't hold back on making guesses :D, I'll PM you if you guessed right ;) I've been planning this part for soooo sooo long now, there were actually hints across the entire story :D maybe some of you actually noticed!**

 **And if it wasn't obvious :P Akari will be fine, I mean common Koro Sensei is laughing at the result and calling it fascinating, do you think he would do that if Akari was going to die?! Or turn into a monster? So while I didn't tell you what is going to happen to her, she's safe now** **!**

 **This might be a little annoying to you guys, but please take your time and tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews. Your reviews are the reason that I keep writing this story!**

 **As always, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	67. Chapter 60: Thank you for being here

"What's happening Koro Sensei!" Nagisa asked again, slightly confused about Koro Sensei's reaction. And what was that glitter on Akari's wound?!

"Your cells, how should I explain this, instead of the aggression that I foresaw, they're simply merging into Kayano's cells." Koro Sensei started.

"What?! Isn't that, like, really bad?" Nagisa's eyes widened with Koro Sensei's statement, "shouldn't we try to stop this?!"

"No no no, you're misunderstanding. They're not merging with her cells as in overtaking, but more like assisting." Koro Sensei answered with his eyes still fixated on what was happening, "There no sign of any aggression coming from your cells."

"Huh? But you said…" Nagisa was confused, didn't Koro Sensei tell him that his cells, even though not as bad as actual tentacle cells, are highly aggressive and will try to take over Akari's body?

"Sensei has a theory, but we'll have to test that until Kayano-san wakes up." Koro Sensei answered while calming Nagisa down.

"So that means Akari's…" Nagisa asked almost beggingly.

"Yes! Kayano-san will be completely fine, maybe even better." Koro Sensei nodded while placing a tentacle on Nagisa's head. "You'll be able to talk to her anytime now."

Koro Sensei left the room after telling Nagisa to call him when Akari woke up. He did have other things to attend to after all. It was Nagisa who simply crashed at his place with a near dead Akari in his arms.

Nagisa simply sat by Akari's side and thought about everything that just happened within the last hour while waiting for Akari to open her eyes again.

The fact that his cells weren't showing any aggression towards Akari's body was simply identified as a miracle in Nagisa's eyes. Though Koro Sensei said that he had a suspicion of the real reason behind all of this.

Quite frankly Nagisa didn't really care why and how Akari managed to survive and recover from all of this. All that mattered to him was that she survived and would stay by his side.

Nagisa smiled when he noticed that a tear was rolling down his face. He hated to cry because of his helplessness, but he really didn't mind any tears of joy, these kinds of tears made him feel warm and cozy on the inside and he lowered his head to kiss Akari's hand.

"Thank you for staying with me, Akari…" Nagisa whispered while placing his forehead on Akari's hand, it felt soothing after the emotional rollercoaster he had just been on.

"I had no choice but to come back after hearing someone threatening to follow me." Nagisa abruptly lifted his head back up when he heard a weak but gentle voice he thought he wouldn't hear ever again, "I'm back… Nagisa."

"Welcome back…" Nagisa forced himself to smile but tears were running down his cheeks uncontrollably, "I can't believe you actually heard that…" Nagisa laughed while still crying.

"… It felt more like a bad dream." Akari shivered just from remembering, "I could to hear familiar voices around me, but I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't feel my body… the voices I heard were also echoing the entire time, but I simply couldn't remember where I knew them from. And for some reason, I also didn't care." Akari said with a smile on her face, "But then I heard this one voice from an idiot and he threatened to follow me if I didn't return and it made me angry, I just couldn't let that slide!"

Nagisa chuckled hearing Akari saying this, "So you came back just to hit me?"

"Possibly." Akari giggled at Nagisa's comment, "What would you do it I say yes?"

"Go ahead, if you'll stay here because you want to hit me, you can do that every day." Nagisa said as he placed his head on Akari's lap, "How's your wound? Does it still hurt?" Nagisa asked after closing his eyes.

"Nu-uh, I fell completely fine. I just felt something really gentle and warm before I woke up." Akari answered while placing her hand on Nagisa's head and gently petting him, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when we're home and have more time." Nagisa while turning his head to face Akari, "Right now I have to get Koro Sensei and have him check if you really are completely fine." Nagisa said while placing his hand on her cheek after sitting straight again, "Just stay here and rest for a bit, okay?"

Akari chuckled nervously as soon as Nagisa left the room, how many times has she been this close to death now? Well technically she had already been dead once, but this is still not something one could get used to.

Somehow, she has been brought back once again. And just like last time, there wasn't a single sign of her getting injured when she woke up. "Was it Koro Sensei?" Akari wondered, she did remember Koro Sensei mentioning that he had to be on scene to perform his miracle resurrection though.

Akari lifted both her arms and stretched herself a little. She felt perfectly fine, as a matter of fact, she never felt better! The sole realization of that made Akari feel a little bit awkward. She was probably the only person in this world to claim to feel amazing just 5 minutes after being close to death.

The spot where she got shot at still gave her a soothing and warm feeling and she could feel how it was slowly spreading through her entire body. It felt so good that she unconsciously let out a quiet moan. Akari instantly held her own mouth and sighed relieved when she remembered that she was on her own right now.

 _\- that's odd… it didn't feel like this last time. –_

Akari thought to herself with a light blush on her face as she removed her hands from her mouth. Her face suddenly became pale with this action and her eyes widened in panic! Her ring was broken! The exact same ring that Nagisa had brought her two years ago! The ring that he had put on her finger just a day ago! It was broken!

Akari quickly took it down from her finger and carefully examined the ring. A few stones fell off and the main gem had a crack in it. Her eyes started to get watery as she gently touched the gem in the middle.

"I'm back Aka… what's wrong?" Nagisa came back and hurried to her side seeing that there were tears in her eyes, "Are you alright? Anything hurting? Is… oh…" he quickly asked before his eyes caught the ring Akari was caressing.

"It broke…" Akari said while biting her lower lip.

Nagisa sighed and embraced Akari. There wasn't anything he could think of to say to cheer Akari back up. He knew that the ring meant a lot to Akari… it was this ring that stayed by her side while he was gone for the two years. And it was also this ring that he put on her finger while swearing his life to her. Telling her that he would get her a replacement would be the most insensitive thing to do right now.

"I'm sorry Akari…" Nagisa gently whispered into her ear while caressing her hair.

"It's not your fault…" Akari took a deep breath to calm herself down again then proceeded to put the broken ring back on her finger with a determined look on her face.

"Akari?" Nagisa frowned slightly seeing what she was doing.

"I'm not getting another ring Nagisa." Akari covered the ring with her other hand, "this is the ring I'm wearing, and it will also be THE ONLY ring I'll ever wear."

"I know." Nagisa just smiled and shook his head a little, "If that's what you want I won't say anything. But now let Koro Sensei check on you first okay?" Nagisa leaned his forehead against hers and asked.

"Thank you, Nagisa." Akari smiled back and nodded while finally looking at the door, "And thank you too Koro Sensei, again." Akari showed the strange octopus-like being a grateful smile.

"Nurufufufu, no need to thank me Kayano-san." Koro Sensei said while approaching Akari, "even if I'm not teaching you anymore, you will always be a precious student for me. How are you feeling Kayano-san? Anything different?"

"Hmm… not really no. I do feel perfectly fine though." Akari answered after thinking about it for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked while slightly frowning.

"All her life signals are stable, don't worry Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei placed a tentacle on both Nagisa's and Akari's head, "Both of you have done well. But just to be sure Sensei will need to take a look at Kayano-san's cells." Koro Sensei said while swiftly pulling a hair from Akari.

"My cells?" Akari raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's supposed to be wrong with my cells?"

"Koro Sensei, do you think we could stay the night?" Nagisa asked after giving Akari a quick sign to wait. "It's pretty late and Akari will need her rest."

"Of course, just use your old room, it hasn't been assigned to anyone else yet. After all, you're still a member of this facility by data.

"Thank you, Koro Sensei. If you will excuse us." Nagisa said before lifting Akari up bridal style and disappearing.

"That's odd… I'm positive her cells were reacting a lot more active than usual, but nothing seems to have changed." Koro Sensei muttered to himself while staring at Akari's hair.

* * *

"So, what happened Nagisa?" Akari asked while leaning her head against Nagisa's chest. His bed in the facility was just your usual single bed so it was a little cramped on there since they both sat on it.

"Your vitals signs were almost completely gone when I got here." Nagisa closed his eyes as he started to remember, "I only remember how Koro Sensei took you out of my arms and brought you into the operating room." Nagisa's body shivered a little from the memory.

"Hey… I'm here now, it's all over." Akari assured him while giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah…" Nagisa gave her a gentle smile before continuing, "Koro Sensei came out after a while and told me that you were beyond saving."

"Eh?!" Akari squeaked out of surprise, "But then… how?" She asked realizing that it had been even worse for Nagisa than she had imagined.

"He wasn't there to collect your cells and blood after all," Nagisa explained with a small smile, but Akari could feel how Nagisa's arms tightened around her. "I was losing it already, but Koro Sensei told me that there was still a way to save you."

"Then why did he…" Akari muttered while frowning a little. She did appreciate Koro Sensei for saving her again, but she was slightly angry that he made Nagisa suffer while doing so.

"I thought the exact same and yelled him." Nagisa patted Akari's back to calm her down and said in a self-mocking way. "But he calmed me down and told me the way to save you was to inject my cells into your system," Nagisa explained.

"…" It took Akari a few seconds to comprehend, "Is that save?" Akari asked feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Of course not." Nagisa answered while shaking his head, "it came with risks, and Koro Sensei told me there were three different outcomes. First, you would recover, and everything would be fine." Nagisa started to explain, "Second, you would turn into a humanoid tentacle user, just like all these users we've met so far."

Akari's expression twitched upon hearing this answer, living the rest of her life looking like a monster wasn't the most pleasant thought after all.

"If that was the case, you would've been forced to live isolated from the world." Nagisa said, "So I told Koro Sensei that I would stay by your side and make up for everything that you've lost… but even then, I wasn't sure if I alone would've been enough for you."

"Nagisa…" Akari's look softened as she looked at Nagisa with teary eyes, "I think I would've been fine as long as you didn't abandon me." Akari said while closing her eyes.

"It's funny, Koro Sensei told the exact same." Nagisa chuckled slightly hearing what Akari said.

"It would've been fine with me either way." Akari told Nagisa with a sweet smile on her face, "As long as I get to be with you."

"… There was a third possibility." Nagisa hesitated for a moment before deciding that Akari had a right to know.

"Hmm?" Akari just hummed and didn't bother to say more.

"You could've turned into a mindless tentacle monster…" Nagisa took a deep breath and announced.

"Huh?" Akari's eyes shot wide open hearing the last possibility, "You mean…"

"Yes… completely mindless like the "God of death" was." Nagisa chest felt heavy just from imagining the possibility.

"… What would you have done?" Akari couldn't help but to ask. She knew that it wasn't completely fair for her to judge Nagisa since she had no idea what she would've done if the positions were reversed. But she was still curious about Nagisa's answer.

"Promise not to get mad?" Nagisa asked carefully while avoiding looking at Akari.

"Depends on your answer." Akari suddenly had a sly smirk on her face seeing Nagisa's reaction, of course, he couldn't see that since he was trying his best to look away. She realized that seeing Nagisa's uncomfortable reaction was enough of an answer for her.

"I made Koro Sensei promise to let me be the one to… lay you to rest." Nagisa said after carefully choosing his words.

"You would've killed me?!" Akari's eyes shot wide open in disbelieve. The sudden yell from Akari made Nagisa look back instantly and he was met with her disappointed and heartbroken look in her amber eyes.

"I… I…" Nagisa tried to explain as a terrified and panicking look was slowly taking over his face, it was as if Akari's glare was digging into his soul and ripping it apart.

"Pff! Ahahahahaha!" The sound of Akari losing it and starting to laugh like crazy knocked Nagisa out of his terror. "Haha, you should've… seen the look… on your face, hahaha!" Akari already had tears in her eyes when Nagisa realized what was going on.

"Y-you were acting?!" Nagisa stared at Akari in disbelieve, "That was so cruel Akari!" Nagisa complained, "How could you!"

"Haha… hah… I'm sorry you looked so nervous I just had to." Akari took a few deep breaths to stop her laughter before explaining.

"Hmpf… I'm letting you off the hook this time because you just recovered." Nagisa rolled his eyes and looked to the side being upset.

"Aww common, don't be like that!" Akari giggled at Nagisa's threat and closed her eyes again. "What would you have done if I didn't just recover?"

"You'll see the next time," Nagisa smirked as he slid down the bed and laid down with Akari still in his arms. "Get some sleep, you'll need it," Nagisa said gently while pulling the blanket over Akari. "Thank you for still being here Akari," Nagisa whispered as he turned the light off and placed a kiss on Akari's forehead.

 **A more fluff orientated chapter… this story is going to be longer than I expected :/ It's a REALLY stupid habit, but I feel like I have to at least give Nagisa and Akari a few fluff chapters after what I've done to them…**

 **So yeah, this story is going to be longer than anticipated (I really want to start "Land of dragons" T.T but I can't let this end on a bad note either… struggles). Well in the next chapter I'll try to find a good balance of plot advancement and fluff! I'll try to avoid pure fluff chapters since these are meant for "4 years later"!**

 **Anyways, as always, thank you so much for your support, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	68. Chapter 61: The broken tentacle user

"Good morning Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san!" The couple was greeted while walking into Koro Sensei's office. "Slept well?"

"The bed was a little cramped. Other than that, pretty good I guess." Nagisa shrugged nonchalantly while letting Akari sit down on a chair.

"Nagisa… I told you I'm fine." Akari pouted a little but still went along. Even after Akari ensuring him multiple times that she was completely fine, Nagisa still acted like she was a glass doll who might break from any impact.

"That's for Sensei to decide…" Nagisa just smiled and looked towards Koro Sensei, he had called them over as soon as they were awake, "What did you want to tell us Koro Sensei?"

"Well, I think it's easier if I explain with pictures." Koro Sensei nodded and turned on a projector, "What you see right here is the behavior pattern of normal human cells."

Nagisa nodded while being slightly confused what Koro Sensei was trying to show them with this.

"This is the behavior pattern of your cells, Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei said and switched to the next page. The pattern was similar, but the cells were a lot more active and reacted a lot faster.

"And now to Kayano-san's cells." Koro Sensei switched the picture again. The movement on this page was similar to Nagisa's… "As you probably noticed, Kayano-san's cells have changed." Koro Sensei stated the obvious.

"So are you telling me that she's become a tentacle user?" Nagisa frowned while trying to understand Koro Sensei's message. "But I don't sense any energy in her?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow and questioned. Tentacle users all have some sort of energy in their body, which was also the source of their power. The absolute defense mode or Koro Sensei's energy beam were all different ways to utilize the energy.

"Yes Nagisa-kun, that's why I took my time to look into the matter. While Kayano's body has definitely been enchanted into the one of a perfect tentacle user like yours, it appears that she lacks the ability to regenerate energy." Koro Sensei explained.

"That's…" Nagisa deadpanned at Koro Sensei's revelation, "Huh." Nagisa's expression was rather awkward.

"Okay… this is getting really irritating! What are you talking about?!" Akari finally lost it, it was as if they were talking in a new language! Yes, she had been a tentacle user once herself, but her tentacles hadn't been part of her body, it was more of an implant.

"Well…" Nagisa said with a weird smile on his face, it was a mixture of a bit of disappointment and relieve, "I guess you could see it like this. Even though Koro Sensei and I are different kinds of tentacle users, the basis of our power is pretty much the same. Our bodies have been enchanted by the tentacle cells to a certain degree so that our body is capable of holding the energy that comes with it." Nagisa tried his best to make sense out of everything.

"Try seeing it like this, the tentacle cells turned our body in a suitable vessel for the energy which is the source of our power." Koro Sensei explained, "Much like the battery that keeps a gadget fulfilling its purpose."

"You know how I turn into a normal human when I use "Overdrive" for longer than 20 minutes?" Nagisa continued, "That's because I used up most of my energy and exhausted my energy regeneration. So for the next 12 hours, I would have to wait for the regeneration to recover."

"So… what you're trying to tell me is that while I have become a potential tentacle user like Nagisa, I don't have the battery back it up?!" Akari eyes opened widely upon putting the information together.

"Pretty much yeah… like a vehicle without fuel." Nagisa reaction was even more awkward now.

"That's… that's just…" Akari had a hard time accepting this fact, this wasn't funny at all! Imagine someone gifting you a new smartphone and telling you that the battery is dead and not rechargeable! The worst thing is that you can't even change the battery!

"And that's where my suspicion comes in." Koro Sensei interrupted Akari's attempt to start ranting and announced, "As we saw before, Kayano-san's cells movement are practically identical to Nagisa-kun's." Koro Sensei started, "and considering that Kayano-san's body was enchanted by Nagisa-kun's cells. Sensei assumed that Kayano-san might be able to utilize Nagisa-kun's energy."

"Huh?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow and looked at Koro Sensei, "And how do you plan to do that?" Nagisa questioned.

"We've confirmed that Akari's body is capable of containing our energy Nagisa-kun. So all you have to do is to charge her." Koro Sensei explained further.

"Charge her? Like sending my energy into her body?" Nagisa frowned at the idea, "If she's not compatible with it, it will mess up her body!" Nagisa reminded Koro Sensei.

"Nurufufufu, that's why we will start with tiny amounts." Koro Sensei clapped his tentacles together, "And of course we won't be doing it here, follow me!"

* * *

"Haven't been here in a while." Nagisa looked around nostalgically while entering the huge training room he had spent a lot of time in, "I used to train here with Karasuma-Sensei and Koro Sensei every single day." Nagisa told Akari.

"And this is also the place where you used my absolute defense mode as a football!" Koro Sensei complained and shivered just by remembering.

"That was and still is your own fault Koro Sensei!" Nagisa rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Use Koro Sensei's absolute defense mode as a football? What happened?" Akari asked out of curiosity.

"Before I came to our place as "Viper" and your bodyguard, Koro Sensei made me fight him to actually get the position of this mission." Nagisa shook his head while telling Akari what had happened, "I had to remove two of his tentacles to win the bet."

"That… actually seems reasonable." Akari tilted her head to the side adorably while analyzing the situation, "If you use "Overdrive" you should have a good chance."

"Yes, I managed to get the first tentacle through a surprise attack and then proceeded to back him into a corner." Nagisa tried to remember the fight, "But just when I was about to take down the second tentacle… KORO SENSEI activated his absolute defense mode…" Nagisa glared at Koro Sensei as he said.

"Huh? But in his absolute defense mode, he doesn't have any…" Akari's eyes widened as she joined Nagisa to glare at their former homeroom teacher.

"IEHHHH!" Koro Sensei shrieked as he back away from both Nagisa and Akari instantly, "Sensei's sorry!"

"… That aside, why did we come here Koro Sensei?" Nagisa sighed and decided to let the matter go, it didn't really matter anymore, he was already back with Akari after all.

"Ah… yes, try infusing some energy into Kayano-san's body. In case Kayano-san loses control over her body, this place is big enough for us to stop her before he gets herself hurt." Koro Sensei explained, "But first we'll have to see if Sensei's theory is correct."

Nagisa took a deep breath before staring into Akari's eyes, "You ready?" Nagisa asked while taking her hand in his. To his surprise instead of answering him, Akari suddenly leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Relax, you're so tense, I'll be fine." Akari smiled at him and assured him, "You always mess up when you're nervous."

"Heh… I guess you're right." Nagisa answered with a light blush on his face, "Alright…" he said as he closed his eyes and slowly guided the energy inside his body towards the hand that was holding Akari's.

"It's working!" Nagisa's eyes opened widely when he sensed how Akari's body was absorbing his energy like a sponge, there was no disturbance what so ever! "Her body is able to accept my energy perfectly!" Nagisa told Koro Sensei.

"Nurufufufu, now try and see how much energy Kayano-san is able to hold." Koro Sensei nodded and signalled Nagisa to continue.

Nagisa nodded and closed his eyes again while Akari was experiencing the weirdest thing she's ever felt. It felt unusual as if her body was connected with Nagisa as if they had become one.

After 5 minutes Nagisa opened his eyes again. Akari's body was refusing to accept another single drop of energy, her cells were completely filled. "That's only about 1/3 of my energy reserve." Nagisa frowned a little bit.

"Well, that's to be expected." Koro Sensei nodded and switched his glance towards Akari, "Do you feel any different Kayano-san?"

"… I do feel something lingering inside of me, but I'm not sure what to do with it…" Akari looked at her own hands slightly confused, this was new for her, it was nothing like the tentacle she had back in middle school.

"Of course, it took Nagisa-kun a few months before he was able to control his energy by his own will." Koro Sensei nodded.

"So Akari has become a tentacle user?" Nagisa asked still unsure, "A tentacle user that has to be recharged by me?"

"No… Sensei wouldn't put it this way." Koro Sensei denied Nagisa's suggestion, "But we'll have to put that to test again." Koro Sensei suddenly appeared behind Nagisa and grabbed him with his tentacles to restrain his movement.

"Koro Sensei?!" Nagisa asked startled of what he was doing, "What are you doing?!" Nagisa tried to struggle but Koro Sensei was completely locking him down and then even blocked Nagisa's mouth with one of his tentacles, "HMMMMM!"

"What are you doing Koro Sensei?" Akari's eyes shot open. She ran towards Koro Sensei attempting to free Nagisa.

It was at this moment that the door to the training room opened and slim but well build figure entered the room, it was Karasuma!

"Karasuma-Sensei? Koro Sensei is acting weird, he's hurting Nagisa!" Akari asked Karasuma for help, her brain still didn't comprehend what was going on here.

But Akari's movement completely froze when she saw how Karasuma slowly approached her and raised his handgun at her. Yes, not at Koro Sensei but at her! "W-what?" Akari's voice stuttered a bit.

"Nurufufufu, perfect timing Karasuma-Sensei." Koro Sensei suddenly started laughing, "Now if you will, please shoot Kayano-san."

"HMMMMMMMMM!"

 **Hmm… new chapter! So woohoo? Ehh… or not?**

 **Anyway! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews!**

 **And as always, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	69. Chapter 62: Nagisa's true wish

"Sensei is sorry! Sensei is sorry! Sensei is sorry!" Koro Sensei sounded like a repeater on fast forward while Nagisa and Akari glared at him in disbelieve.

"What was that all about?!" Nagisa yelled at him while his hand was still slightly trembling, he wasn't prepared for this emotional rollercoaster! In less than 24 hours, he had to go through the fear of Akari almost dying, the joy of her being saved, two of his most respected people threatening to kill Akari and then revealing that it was nothing but a prank?!

"Why would you do that?! And how the hell did you agree to this Karasuma!" Akari heart was still throbbing like crazy, the fact that she didn't call Karasuma "Sensei" showed how angry she was. This was by no means a funny prank, not with everything they've been through recently.

"Sensei is sorry! Sensei is sorry! Sensei is sorry!" Koro Sensei was still stuck on repeat while kneeling on the ground and bowing his head at Mach 20 speed. Nagisa sighed and tried to make sense of what just happened…

* * *

Right after Koro Sensei had asked Karasuma to shoot Akari, Karasuma pulled the trigger and Nagisa started to panic! "NOOOOO!", Subconsciously he activated all his powers and tried to intercept the bullet, but it was no use even with "Overdrive" and trying to push Koro Sensei away with his "Absolute defense mode", he couldn't escape Koro Sensei's grip, "AKARI!".

Usually, Akari would've been able to dodge a bullet from this distance that was shot at her in her visual field. But the small delay of trying to figure out what was happening made her react too late, she only came back to her senses when the shot was fired! While she could clearly see the path of the bullet, her body wasn't moving fast enough, her eyes started to widen out of fear.

It was a torture for Nagisa, a long long torture, due to his "Overdrive" the bullet was moving at a snail's speed in his eyes. And with it, he could see Akari's change of expression while the bullet moved towards her. Starting from confusion, sudden shock, fear, then desperation and in the end despair. While it sounds short and probably was for any normal human, it felt like an eternity for Nagisa.

And again, something in his mind cracked! It had been a long time since he felt that! It was the same feeling when he had first used his powers to block the rocket, or when the masked man had swept Akari from her feet and knocked her unconscious. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagisa started to scream like a madman while his eyes became bloodshot and his body started to tremble, with it also the sphere of his "Absolute defense mode"!

Just when the bullet was about to hit Akari, the sphere suddenly stopped trembling and started to stretch at an immense speed! It stopped right in front of Akari and deflected the bullet that was heading towards her.

"Hah… hah… hah." With his eyes still bloodshot, Nagisa panted like crazy while his glare was fixed on Karasuma, "AKARI RUN!" Nagisa screamed while starting to struggle again, his bloodlust leaking out like a Tsunami heading towards Karasuma who was frozen in place while a shiver ran down his spine.

It was nothing like the bloodlust he had felt back in the school days! If it felt like a snake back then, then the snake had evolved into a raging mysterious monster!

"Calm down Nagisa-kun!" Koro Sensei was getting tired of holding Nagisa, it wasn't easy to keep Nagisa still while his "Absolute defense mode" was hitting Koro Sensei like a wall over and over again. "It was just a rubber bullet!"

"YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL AKARI!" Nagisa screamed still trying to get to Karasuma not remotely listening to Koro Sensei! And that was when one of Koro Sensei's tentacles finally ripped due to Nagisa's consistent struggle.

Nagisa sensed the opening and quickly freed himself from the other tentacles by pulling them apart! Just when he was about to turn around and charge at Karasuma, he felt someone embracing him and before he could make sense of it, a soft sensation touched his lips… it was warm… and comforting...

"It was just a rubber bullet Nagisa, I'm here, everything is fine." Akari gently whispered into Nagisa's ear after pulling back from their kiss while hugging his head, "Everything is fine.".

* * *

So after Nagisa had taken some time to calm himself down again, they were here with Koro Sensei constantly apologizing and them glaring at him. Karasuma had already left after apologizing to both of his former students. Mind you, being calm and not being mad are two completely different things. "You better have an explanation for this Koro Sensei," Nagisa demanded after letting out a sigh.

"Of course! Sensei would never do something like this to any of my students without a solid reason!" Koro Sensei nodded while standing back up, "You remember how you asked me if Akari had become a tentacle user?" Koro Sensei reminded Nagisa.

"Yeah, you told me that you had a theory, but you had to test it before coming to a conclusion." Nagisa replied, "So this was the test?" Nagisa frowned while asking.

"Nurufufufu! Indeed, and it seems like that my theory was correct." Koro Sensei started to laugh and nodded, "Kayano-san did turn into a tentacle user! But saying that she had become one of your special powers would probably be more accurate."

"Huh?!" Akari became just as confused at Koro Sensei's answer, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nagisa-kun, remember what your wish was when you were asked by the tentacles?" Koro Sensei asked him.

"If I remember correctly it was _to protect_ ," Nagisa answered.

"That's what you have told me, yes." Koro Sensei nodded, "But you know, I've been questioning something quite a while now."

"Questioning something? About my me?" Nagisa didn't quite follow.

"Is something wrong with Nagisa?" Akari asked while frowning a little.

"Yes Nagisa-kun, and no Kayano-san." Koro Sensei replied to both of them, "Your special abilities, the "Absolute defense mode" is a perfect example of a defensive ability, a really strong one as well, even better than mine." Koro Sensei started, "That ability fits perfectly with your wish _to protect_ , but what about "Overdrive"?" Koro Sensei asked.

Nagisa's eyes widened from the sudden realization, he never thought about it since he had gotten used to his ability, but Koro Sensei was right!

"I see you already realized, the ability "Overdrive" is very offensive or even aggressive!" Koro Sensei said in a very serious tone, "That ability is like a double-edged sword and it hasn't anything to do with your wish!" Koro Sensei continued, "So Sensei was already questioning your wish back when you first completed your "Overdrive", but I saw no reason for you to lie to me."

"I… I didn't lie, back then my wish really was too…" Nagisa started to justify himself but was silenced by Koro Sensei.

"Sensei never said that you lied Nagisa-kun, you simply misinterpreted your wish back then." Koro Sensei calmed him down, "Tell me Nagisa-kun when was the first time you used "Absolute defense mode"?"

"Back when a rocket was heading towards Akari, the same time the question was asked," Nagisa told Koro Sensei.

"What about "Overdrive? Not the completed version but the first sign of that power." Koro Sensei continued asking.

"…It was at the same time, Akari was too far away from me back then but somehow I managed to get to her side before the rocket hit her." Nagisa felt like he was getting onto something but couldn't put his finger on it.

"And now the ability to change the shape of your "Absolute defense mode"?" Koro Sensei was smiling.

"To block the bullet heading towards Akari…" Nagisa said slowly while his brain was still working to figure out this weird feeling he had. There was something, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it and it frustrated him!

"…It was all to protect me." Akari suddenly muttered as her eyes widened, "All his abilities were generated to protect me!"

"Very good Kayano-san!" A circle appeared on Koro Sensei's face while his grin widened, "Indeed, all of your abilities first appeared when you were unable to save Kayano-san with your current abilities."

"What about "Hawkeye"?" Nagisa asked after giving it some thought, "Or the "Windshield"?" Nagisa added.

"Your "Hawkeye" is part of your "Overdrive" Nagisa-kun, you simply extracted part of it to reduce your energy consumption if you didn't need to go into "Overdrive"." Koro Sensei explained, "That's why your "Hawkeye" automatically activates when you activate "Overdrive."."

"So the "Windshield is an alternation from my "Absolute defense mode"?" Nagisa made a guess.

"Indeed." Koro Sensei nodded again.

"So that means…" Nagisa's eyes widened, he finally understood what Koro Sensei was going at.

"Yes! Your wish wasn't simply "to protect"." Koro Sensei grinned, "Right from the beginning, your wish was to protect a single specific person!"

"Akari…" Nagisa looked to his side and Akari did the exact same, their eyes met during that. "So my wish wasn't just _to protect_ , it was _to protect Akari_?" Nagisa concluded.

"Indeed it was Nagisa-kun, that's why you generated abilities depending on what you needed to save her, and that explains why you developed an ability like "Overdrive"." Koro Sensei patted Nagisa on his head, he was fully back in his teacher-mode again.

"So the reason why my cells didn't invade Akari's system…"

"Was because it was Kayano-san, had it been anyone else things would've ended differently." Koro Sensei confirmed Nagisa's thought, "Not only that, your feeling of unable to protect and save her generated a new ability." Koro Sensei said while pointing at Akari.

"Wait so you're saying that I AM one of Nagisa's abilities?" Akari stared at Koro Sensei in disbelieve.

"Pretty much, Sensei was thinking of calling it "Power transfer" or "Energy vessel"." Koro Sensei noted proudly.

"Sensei… this is hardly the time to name it." Nagisa deadpanned and looked at Akari worryingly, "You alright, Akari?" Nagisa asked while gently taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Akari smiled at Nagisa sweetly, "Actually this is great, now I'm able to really help you."

 _\- I really would prefer it if you wouldn't… -_

Nagisa sighed secretly but smiled at Akari while giving her a nod. He really didn't want to get Akari involved in superhuman battles anymore, but with how things had turned out, this seemed quite impossible now.

 _\- I'll just keep her by my side the entire time I guess. -_

Nagisa secretly decided before Koro Sensei spoke up again, "Sensei was going to suggest that we test Kayano-san's abilities now, but she'll have to learn to control her energy first. So why don't you two go home and come back when she's able to use it properly."

"Sure!" Nagisa agreed instantly, he wasn't really fond of the facility anyway, "So when will you come tomorrow, Koro Sensei?"

"I won't…"

"Eh?"

…

…

…

"But who's gonna teach Akari how to…" Nagisa started to ask while panicky.

"You."

…

…

…

"Huh?"

"You know that your way of utilizing energy is different than mine Nagisa-kun, even back then you had to figure it out yourself. So it only makes sense that you teach Kayano-san." Koro Sensei explained.

"Yeah… that makes sense, but I'm not sure if I can." Nagisa smiled doubtfully.

"You'll be a great teacher Nagisa-kun." Koro Sensei smiled while patting Nagisa on his head.

"Thanks, Koro Sensei." Nagisa looked at him and smiled. As he thought, Koro Sensei will always be someone he will look up to.

 **And another new chapter :D who saw this coming? Or did anyone notice at all? I tried to make it so that Nagisa's wish would be misinterpreted from the very beginning. If you go back to the chapter where the question was asked, you can see that his wish was only to protect Akari.**

 **This chapter was more of an explanatory chapter, so the fluff is limited, I'll make up for that in the next chapter, you know, with Nagisa teaching Akari and stuff *wink* *wink*. And the scene of Akari kissing Nagisa, does it seem familiar? :D**

 **How did you like this chapter, I hope it wasn't too obvious or too forced. :P**

 **Either way, thank you so much for your support, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	70. Chapter 63: First training session

**Huh, first authors note in front of the story :P! First of all, I am very sorry for the long wait!**

 **While I had a writer's block with this story, I decided to start updating the story that I was planning to write after finishing this one. It's called "Assassination Classroom: Land of Dragons", a story that I've put a lot of work into! It plays in a world I've created from scratch ever since high school and kept building it with every book I've read ever since!**

 **If you have the time and interest, I would really appreciate it if you would go and give it a try! Thank you very much!**

* * *

"Where are we going, Nagisa…" Akari complained sleepily while slowly jogging behind Nagisa. Her eyes were half closed, and it looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. She was wearing a lavender tracksuit, black jogging pants and had tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Cmon Akari, it's already 9 o'clock, wakey wakey." Nagisa smiled as he slowed down a little to jog side by side with Akari.

"But I really wanted to sleep in today…" Akari pouted a little. Even though she was complaining, she didn't slow down at all.

"Alright, if you'll manage to make some decent progress today I'll treat you to some pudding and you get to sleep in tomorrow, how does that sound?" Nagisa let out a long sigh, he knew that Akari was doing this on purpose, but he had no other choice.

"Sounds like a plan." Akari nodded and sped up a little, "But Nagisa, what are you going to do if one of your future students pull this one on you?" Akari asked while putting a finger on her chin.

"I'll smack them on the head." Nagisa deadpanned and replied.

"Eh?! Are you even supposed to do that?" Akari's eyes widened as she asked clearly being in shock.

"Of course not!" Nagisa snickered and answered, "But seriously I'll make sure that I don't spoil them that much so that they can't pull this one to begin with."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm acting like a spoiled child?" Akari pouted again as she complained.

"Hmm." He smirked teasingly as he sped up a bit more, "Yeah, pretty much!" Nagisa grinned at her before running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Akari quickly followed and tried to catch up to him, "Come back here!" She laughed as she chased after him.

* * *

"You think you're ready Akari?" Nagisa asked her while stretching and warming up his body.

"Yeah sure." Akari replied after standing back up from her seated position, "Why do we have to warm up though?"

"We're having a little spar." Nagisa told her nonchalantly while handing her some fingerless boxing gloves, "Come at me with everything you have… What's wrong?" Nagisa wondered and looked back up when he noticed that Akari wasn't taking the gloves.

"Really? I just recovered from a close to death situation and you already want to bully me." Akari pouted while shooting Nagisa a displeased glare.

"H-huh? Why would I want to bully you?!" Nagisa was taken aback by her accusation, "It didn't even cross my mind!"

"You just asked me to spar with you! A trained special agent and not to mention a SUPERHUMAN." Akari looked at Nagisa flatly, "You're just gonna make me look like an idiot."

"… Yeah." Nagisa scratched the back of his head while smiling a bit awkwardly, "I guess I didn't explain huh? So, here's the thing, I'm just going to be a trained special agent, I won't use my energy."

"You can do that?" Akari looked at him surprised, "I thought 1 Mach was your default status."

"Hmm… yes and no." Nagisa frowned trying to find a good way to explain things to her, "Technically my "human" form is still my default, but since moving around in 1 Mach doesn't cost me any energy you could call that my default form as well." Nagisa tried to explain.

"I don't think I follow…" Akari gave Nagisa a blank look.

"See Akari, I've already told you that without my energy I would be like any other human only with a different cell structure." Nagisa started and waited for Akari to nod before he continued, "I activate my tentacle cells by cycling energy through my entire body, and with each rotation, my cells absorb some of the cycling energy to activate themselves."

"Huh? But you just told me that…" Nagisa gently placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her.

"Let me finish Akari." He said with a chuckle, "I said it had no cost because the amount of energy I use in that state is the same amount I recover."

"What happens if you speed up the rotation?" Akari asked out of curiosity.

"My stats go up, but my body would slowly start to crumble under the pressure," Nagisa explained with a shrug.

"Then what's with "Overdrive"?" Akari frowned and asked, as far as she understood, speeding up the rotation would make Nagisa suffer severe damage. "Overdrive" increased his stats by ten times!

"That's not important right now Akari, we have to get the basics down before we move to special abilities." Nagisa shook his head with a gentle smile on his face.

"Sure…" Akari agreed, what Nagisa said made sense, but she had a bad taste in her mouth for some reason.

"So yeah, as long as I don't cycle my energy I'm just a normal human." Nagisa answered with another shrug, "Though I did get used to cycling my energy subconsciously the entire time, so I actually have a harder time not doing so nowadays."

"I guess that makes sense." Akari nodded after finally taking and putting on the gloves, "Why gloves though?" Akari asked with her head slightly tilted to the side, "I really don't think I'll somehow manage to hurt you."

"Oh that, yeah that's not for me. It's so that you don't hurt your hands if you do accidentally hit me." Nagisa laughed dryly while scratching his head.

"Hey! I might not be as good as you but I'm not that incompetent either!" Akari complained.

"If you happen to activate your cells and punch me with everything you have, you will break your hand Akari. Your body hasn't adapted to that kind of movement yet." Nagisa explained, "And don't worry about me, even if you do hit me I'll heal up in no time."

"Alright…" Akari took a deep breath and readied herself before charging towards Nagisa.

Nagisa frowned a little after dodging and blocking a few of Akari's attacks, she was still fairly quick on her feet, even faster than she was two years ago actually, but there was something with her attacks that bothered Nagisa a little. Her punches and kicks felt hesitant and unsure making her move slower than she could.

"Just a sec Akari," Nagisa said before grabbing her right wrist she was trying to pull back from a punch and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey!" Akari protested but didn't struggle, "What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned into Nagisa's embrace.

"Why are you holding back?" Nagisa asked while placing his head on hers, letting go of her wrist and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not…" Akari muttered as she pouted a little, "I just don't really want to."

"Don't want to what?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "We're doing this because you wanted to Akari." Nagisa reminded her.

"I know! But it feels wrong when I try to hit you!" Akari blushed as she turned around to face Nagisa.

"…" Nagisa stared at her with his eyes wide open, but on the other hand, it made sense to him, he doubted that he could throw a punch at Akari with everything he had even if he knew that she would be fine. "Hmm… would it help if I wore protective gear?" Nagisa asked.

"Hmm, maybe. At least I think so…" Akari nodded knowing that it was completely pointless, but it simply felt wrong to her.

"My my, aren't you a handful sweety." Nagisa chuckled while shaking his head and planting a kiss on her forehead, "Give me a sec, I'll be right back." Nagisa claimed before he disappeared at the exact same second.

"…He's turning into a bully." Akari rolled her eyes with a light blush on her face but started to giggle not soon after. "Not that I mind." She muttered to herself with a smile on her face.

"Alright, ready to go?" Akari suddenly heard Nagisa's voice appearing behind her, "Now you really don't have to worry."

"Woah! W-When did you?" Akari jumped and turned around with her eyes wide open, "Don't just appear behind me!" She complained flustered while giving Nagisa a light kick against his leg.

"Aww, but you look so cute when you're surprised." Nagisa answered with a smug grin on his face bringing a light blush onto Akari's face.

"Stupid bully…" Akari muttered quietly to herself while rolling her eyes before taking a deep breath and switching into a fighting stance, "Ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Nagisa nodded while taking a defensive stance. "We'll stop when you get a hit in or when you need a break."

* * *

"Hah… that was not fair Akari…" Nagisa complained while Akari laid on his lap catching her breath.

"… The spar was never fair to begin with." Akari rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her smirk, "And it's your own fault for falling for it.".

"Ahhh… I feel used…" Nagisa sighed while playing with Akari's hair and looking into the sky. After about 20 minutes of failed attempts to get a direct hit on Nagisa, Akari had pretended to have lost her balance and started to fall. Nagisa subconsciously stepped forward to catch her when something suddenly lightly hit his stomach. He only understood what had happened after being greeted with Akari's cheeky grin.

"Aww don't be like that. I was running out of stamina, so I thought I might as well try." Akari said not trying to hide her cheeky grin at all.

"What would you have done if I didn't catch you?" Nagisa wondered while looking at Akari with a raised eyebrow. Even if Akari was pretending, if Nagisa didn't catch her she still would've hit the ground, without her arms to cushion her fall!

"Hmm… I would've been really disappointed in you." Akari thought about it for a bit and answered seriously.

"Huh…" Nagisa deadpanned at her answer, "Now that really isn't fair…".

"I know." Akari just showed him the sweetest smile he had ever seen before instantly getting serious again, "so, what was the point of the spar?" Akari asked.

"Just making sure that your body is ready to accept the change, remember when I just got the cells? Every time I used my energy I felt really weak or got cramps all over my body." Nagisa asked while letting out an awkward chuckle. "That was because my body was still too weak to go through that change. So I wanted to make sure that it doesn't happen to you."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you weren't trained enough back then?! Then there's no way I'm ready yet!" Akari stared at Nagisa in disbelieve and shock.

"Not true Akari, you're strong enough, barely, but enough." Nagisa shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Really? Then how weren't you ready?" Akari wondered and gave Nagisa a questioning look.

"I was well trained, yes, but I was a trained child." Nagisa shrugged, "Didn't go through puberty and all the rest that boosts your physical strength quite a bit yet. I mean right now my human form is only slightly weaker than Karasuma-Sensei, and even if I only had the same amount of training as the me two years ago, I'd still beat the living crap out of the past-me… did that make any sense?"

"Hmm yeah that makes sense, I mean you were barely taller than me back then." Akari couldn't resist the smile appearing on her face while thinking back.

"Pretty sure you were taller than me for some time in the two years." Nagisa chuckled awkwardly, "My growth spurt only started a little bit more than half a year ago, for a while Karasuma Sensei even thought that it wouldn't happen to me."

"Aww! That sucks! I really wanted to experience that!" Akari suddenly started pouting, "I see now… so that's the true reason you disappeared for so long, you waited until you were tall enough so that I had no outgrow you!" Akari accused in an exaggerated manner.

"Ahh… you got me." Nagisa chuckled while lifting both his arms with a wide grin on his face. Truly these words made a huge rock drop from Nagisa's heart. Even though they had agreed on that they were over the "two-year-thing" now, Nagisa was still slightly worried that Akari felt a little uncomfortable with it. But the fact that she was able to joke with it now made him feel relieved.

"Grr… if you had come back half a year earlier maybe I would still have been able to be taller than you in high heels." Akari groaned in front of her.

"Wait… are you seriously holding a grudge?!" Nagisa's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Hey! It would've been awesome to be able to just ruffle your hair whenever I wanted to!" Akari pouted even harder to make a point. "Now I have to wait until you sit or lay down!"

"Pffhaha… hahahaha! You're too much Akari." Nagisa blanked out for a second before starting to laugh like an idiot which caused Akari to glare at him. But it only lasted for a second until her façade broke and she joined him is his laughter.

 **Well… that was quite a dystocia… It was really hard to write this chapter and even though I managed to finish it, I didn't get any farther story wise. The promise of making up for the lack of fluff scenes in the last chapter didn't make it into this chapter either so it'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **I hope it doesn't feel like this chapter is too forced since the only reason it took so long was because I didn't want to just throw anything in your face and be done with it. I really enjoy writing this story, so I want to give it a proper ending and not just ruin the entire story by rushing the ending… well, sorry for the rant here, despite everything I hope that you guys still enjoyed this chapter! I really hope that the slump is over now with this chapter completed but you never know.**

 **And as always, thank you so much for your support! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
